


Birthright

by Selaxes, SophieRipley



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dragons, Fantasy Creatures, Implied Casual Sex, Inappropriate Romance, Making Love, Mild non-con, Modern Fantasy, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, implied lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 133,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selaxes/pseuds/Selaxes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRipley/pseuds/SophieRipley
Summary: In an alternate Zootopia where magick and fantasy are the norm, a young Judy Hopps attends the Whitestone Academy of Magick to prepare herself to join the Zootopia Royal Guard.  Her first class of the day is with a silver-tongued Professor Nicholas Wilde.  The two discover a kindred spirit in each other, and must navigate the vagaries of inappropriate attraction.  Can they make it work?  Or will the whim of fate pull them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

1 After the Great Work, the gods stepped away to their celestial realms, 2 and in the dragons they bestowed the Spark of Creation.  3 Dragonkin thus endowed began to exercise their elemental power, and in lesser creatures of fur and flesh kindled the flicker of reason. 4 For much time, the lesser creatures misused the hint of reason gifted them and took all manner of tools and magicks to wage war.  The rivers of the world ran red with the blood of war, and chaos reigned in every corner of Saoghal.  

5 Thus the gods came once more to their creation.  6 Karma came, and gave furkind the gift of consequence. 7 Saren gave the gift of whimsy.  8 Fertility took away the great numbers of children, that war would cause greater hardship.  9 Each Primordial in their turn came to Saoghal and wrought a change, until all furkind was tamed from their bestial rage.

10 Furkind, able at last to grow into their reason, sent their greatest leaders to the waters of the greatest battle, and forged a treaty of peace.  11 A great citystate was built in that place where the waters met, the first city, which was called Zootopia.  12 In that place furkind began to overcome their youngness and grow, together.

~ _Book of Awakening IV: 1-12_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a teaser chapter. The true start of the story will come in 2018.
> 
> For those who didn't know, I've been on indefinite hiatus as a writer since I took down Splinters of Darkness. This is my official announcement that I've decided to continue writing after all, and the hiatus is officially over. Splinters will not be coming back, and I'm not particularly predisposed to discussing the matter at this time; those few who did enjoy it are offered apology.
> 
> A point of etiquette, and a new rule of mine: Friendly comments are welcome on all my work. Polite constructive criticism is welcome. Basically if you're being friendly and polite we'll have no problems. But if I interpret a comment as aggressive, rude, or abusive...it will be removed without warning and with no reply. From this point on I will not tolerate harassment. Period.
> 
> And finally, I'm bad at tags. If there are tags you think are appropriate, you're welcome to suggest them!


	2. Chapter 2

Judith Laverne Hopps closed the lid of her travel trunk, waving her paw over the lock that was spelled to recognize only her. It wouldn’t withstand a dedicated attempt to break it, but it did suffice to keep nosy younger siblings out of her things. With a sigh that combined a bit of anxiety, excitement and melancholy at leaving home for the unknown, the doe touched a small cabochon that was mounted above the lock, a small flicker of light emanating within the dark blue, almost black crystal, before it began to float a little off the floor. It wasn’t powerful magick, but it was useful, making the trunk more maneuverable. It had been a gift when Judy had learned that she would be attending Whitestone to pursue training as a Warder. 

Snagging the pull strap, Judy gave her room one last look, the urge to bounce on her paws in anticipation making it feel as if she’d had too much sugar. It had been almost overwhelming to learn that her magickal affinity was for Warding. She was only the sixteenth one out of two hundred and seventy four siblings to demonstrate magickal talent, but she didn’t have an affinity for earth magick like her parents, or a complementary element like water or air. Instead Judy was one of the few that could cast wards and defensive magicks. It meant that instead of farming, a career in the magickal branch of law enforcement could be in her future.

Many of her family members were waiting as Judy exited her family’s house, the process a little slower than it should have been as she stored up the little memories of her childhood home. Still, the closer she got to the front door the more quickly her steps became. Finally Judy emerged outside in the bright day, a warm breeze carrying familiar scents of crops and trees and flowers as most of her family surged forward to wish the silvery grey doe best wishes and farewells. Before she could even register all of the words of encouragement or react to glares of jealousy, Stu and Bonnie Hopps were there to convey their daughter to the train that would carry her to Zootopia where she would attend school and be taught to harness and hone her innate abilities, learn theories and the principles of magick, its history, and how to best utilize the talents that she’d been born with.

“You won’t forget to write, now, will you, Jude?” Stu asked as he drove the family car to the train station. “And maybe ask if the test was wrong? I mean, the Hopps have never had a Warder, before. We want to make sure the test was right, don’t we?”

“Dad,” Judy replied in exasperation. “The test was right. You can’t really get a wrong answer from an Affinity test, you know.”

“Maybe,” Bonnie added turning slightly so that she could look at her daughter. “But if the stone was cracked or flawed…”

Judy shook her head. The stone had been completely flawless and clear until Judy touched it and it flared with light that indicated where her particular talents lay. Granted, it had explained how for the past few years none of her sisters had been able to get into her room or her diary, Judy’s talent with warding magick having kept both inviolate. “It was right, Mom. But you know that we’ll get tested again when I get to Whitestone. They want to make sure that I don’t have affinities with any other elements.”

Stu harumphed as a slight frown pulled at his mouth. “I don’t know. Earth magick runs in both family lines, or other abilities like Virgil with water, or Phil with air. There’s just never been a Warder.”

It was something that Judy was a little tired of hearing. With just a few of her and her brothers and sisters able to use magick at all, she’d thought they’d be happy. That it wasn’t something that could directly help the farm wasn’t her fault and her parents made it seem like Judy should be ashamed of her abilities, something she’d had as much choice in as the color of her fur or eyes.

Instead of answering, Judy leaned against the door and looked out the window, suddenly wanting to be on her way. She loved her parents, but there were times that they just didn’t understand how exciting it was that she had a magickal affinity that could really make a difference. Eventually the trio made the train station and Judy hauled her trunk from the back, making her way to the ticket counter to check in and claim the ticket that was waiting for her. At least the collegium at Whitestone had taken care of her travel arrangements. With her luggage tagged and whisked away there was one less thing for Judy to worry about and shifted the small backpack she carried with a few things in it to while away the journey with. 

“Well, I guess this is it,” the young doe said with a half-hearted smile. 

Oddly enough instead of lamenting their daughter’s vagaries, both older rabbits simply pulled the young doe to them and held her tight. “Don’t forget to write,” Stu muttered as he fought of his emotions so as not to cause another scene like he had when his other children had left to learn at Whitestone, the last being Sam. At least her affinity had proven useful around the farm, necromancers being fair paws with healing and such and the manipulation of life energies.

“And find out when you have enough time to come home for a visit,” Bonnie added.

Judy was allowed to step back a little and nodded, her expression becoming warmer. “I will. And I’ll look into-”

The announcement for the train that would carry Judy to the city drowned out what she was going to say, the call to board causing her ears to perk up as her tail puffed out and twitched in excitement.

“I love you, guys!” the doe said as she threw her arms around her parents once more before bouncing backwards and spinning in place and bouncing with a skipping step to the train. Judy heard her mother and father tell her they loved her along with more requests to write or call when she could and to visit as soon as possible. “I will!” the doe called as she boarded the train and paused at the door to wave before it slid shut.

Judy had barely been able to lower her arm before the train gave a lurch and began to pull out of the station and she made her way with a slightly unsteady gait to the upper observation deck of the car. She did love her parents, but there were times, like today, that they could be exhausting. That, however, was pushed to the back of her mind as she bolted to the huge forward window, her excitement building as the train increased speed and hurtled to Zootopia and Judy’s new life.

* * *

A deep breath in and slowly let out served to calm Nick’s nerves.  It was just a class.  He knew that, had been through this before, but nerves got him nonetheless.  The fox tapped the papers on his desk into a nice stack and slid them into a cardstock file, then slipped the file into his satchel as he thought about six months ago.  He had been in this very same position, but without the benefit of hindsight or experience. He had been asked to teach at one of the local academies, repayment for a favor done long ago, and it had been one of the most nerve-wracking experiences of his life--especially considering his lack of official education.  The headmaster of the academy was an old friend and offered Nick the job without worry of credentials because he knew Nick could teach the material.  He’d walked into his first ever class unprepared and shaking with nerves, and had come out the other side a bit more mature, a bit more confident.

And now here he was, nervous again.  Perhaps he just didn’t like beginnings. 

Or perhaps it was the fact that the first class he taught today had some eighty-three students, nearly four times the size of his largest class last semester.  It was held in a proper lecture hall, amphitheater style, and that was perhaps the most intimidating aspect of the whole ordeal.  It made him feel like a  _ real _ professor, and Nick was still not wholly certain he deserved to feel like that.  He still felt like an imposter, six months into the profession.

The students, it seemed, disagreed with his neurosis.  Last semester he taught five classes and had almost a hundred students total.  Over the holiday break between semesters word seemed to have gotten around about him and despite being a fox, Nick had become wildly popular.  He wasn’t sure why and didn’t know how to cope with it.

“Just do the same thing you did last semester,” he said to the textbook he’d picked up.  “Only, better.  Less mistakes.  Nobody will call you a fraud.”  The textbook didn’t have a response, so Nick shoved it into the satchel after the file.  He sighed and stood, then looked down at himself.  Even if he didn’t  _ feel _ like a professor, he certainly looked the part:  he wore blue jeans, a light dress shirt, and a matching tie under an argyle sweater vest.  A bit stereotypical, perhaps, but Nick thought he looked sharp.  He adjusted his tie, then slung his satchel with its file of notes and syllabi and textbook, looked round his sparsely decorated office, and sighed again.

“Once more unto the breach,” he muttered.  Nick walked round the desk, flicked a paw toward the light switch to snap the lights off, and closed the door behind him, making his way to the classroom.  He had designed his departure to arrive precisely four minutes late, so as to give the students a few minutes to stew and wonder and build interest.

Nick stood outside the classroom door for a moment, listening.  Inside he heard the low rumble of people muttering to each other.  He smiled to himself, cracked his knuckles, and slung the door open, striding in confidently.  Assembled in the semicircle of seats was a variety of mammals, most ranging from small to large; present were wolves, ungulates, a fox or two, and even several rabbits.  Right down front, a mere six feet from the desk in the middle of the front of the room, was a very excited looking rabbit doe, her attitude an apparent contrast to the rest of the students who mostly seemed bored but interested in the professor.  The rabbit seemed excited just to  _ be there _ , despite the 7am class being  _ Introductory Magickal History _ .  

_ She must be a freshman _ , decided the fox.  He dropped his satchel on the desk and turned with a flourish, watching for a bare moment as the students craned their necks to see him, to measure him up.  They were deciding whether he lived up to the rumours about him.

“This class,” began Nick in a steady, bold voice, “is Introductory Magickal History.  If you’re supposed to be in any other class, please leave.”  He clasped his paws behind his back and waited passively as half a dozen students packed up and walked out.

“My name,” he continued when they had left the room, “is Professor Nicholas Wilde.  If you’re supposed to be taking this class with Dame Lorelei Umbranox, you’re in the wrong room.  Please leave.”  He waited once more as another group of students got up and left.

Once the room was still again, he continued with a grim expression on his face.  “This is a difficult class,” he said, turning to pace the front of the room.  “I will be requiring a two page summary of the previous class’s material each day you come in.  Every two weeks I will be giving cumulative exams.  You’ll be required to do a twenty page research paper due before midterms, and another due before finals.  You will not be late to my class, and you will not speak unless you have pertinent questions.”

There was a pregnant pause as many of the students began to look panicked.  Nick continued again sternly.  “If you can’t cope with that, this is not the class for you.  Please leave.”

Over a dozen students packed up their things and left the room.  Once they were gone and the door had shut behind them, Nick smiled and relaxed, sitting against the desk in the front of the room.  “Wonderful.  Now that the slackers are gone, let’s really get started.  Everything I just said about exams and reports and all that was a lie.  I expect you to pay attention and engage with me; questions and discussion is encouraged here.  

“My name is Nick.  You can call me Professor Wilde, Mr. Wilde, Nick, Hey You, Hey Fox, anything you like.  Just don’t call me Nicholas.”  He reached behind him and pulled the book from his satchel, holding it up to show the class.

“This...is your textbook.  Who has a copy of it already?”  Several students raised their hands, including the lavender-eyed rabbit front and center.  “Fantastic,” said Nick.  He dropped the book into the trash can next to the desk.  “You can throw them away.  We won’t be using them.  Sell them back, burn them, use them to defeat your enemies, I don’t care.  You won’t need it here.  Questions, so far?”

Judy blinked slowly at the audacious behavior of the fox... _ Professor  _ Wilde. The book he’d so casually dropped in the wastebasket was nearly seventy dollars, and that was used. It would have easily been twice that new, but it wasn’t the money for the book that was so disturbing; it was the principle of so casually discarding a  _ book _ ! And one that Judy had been enjoying. With a moue of disapproval, the rabbit picked up the textbook and slipped it back into her backpack before frowning at the fox that stood looking over his class. 

When his green eyes settled on her with a smug grin pulling at the corners of his mouth it caused a twinge of irritation to flash through her and Judy jerked her chin up a fraction of an inch while her her own mouth tightened. When he raised his eyebrows in clear challenge, Judy sat back with a slight huff and crossed her arms over her chest. 

The fox had to know what he was doing or he wouldn’t have been offered a position at Whitestone. He did know what he was doing, right? But his carefree manner was...unsettling. As soon as she’d discovered that she was possessed of magickal talent, Judy began to study as much as she could on the subject as she could, getting her paws on every book and article she could while learning without actual practical training in magickal casting. Those early days of studying had taught Judy a deep appreciation for books and other repositories of knowledge.

And he’d just told Judy and the rest of the class to do away with theirs.

Her ire began to vanish as Professor Wilde began to speak, though. Instead of starting with the formation of Zootopia and the pact that had been formed between diverse species, both magickal and nonmagickal, creatures, beasts and elementals. Instead he started with the Hollowfang Concordat that promised magickal protection for any that resided within the boundaries of not only Whitestone but Zootopia and the surrounding territories.

Despite her earlier pique, Judy found herself slowly becoming enthralled in the story. Nick made it seem like he’d been there, his voice dropping low so that she leaned forward, drawn in to the telling, then thrilling when his telling became loud and energetic. Then Judy almost felt like she could see the events that the fox was talking about.

So it was that when the watch the fox wore chimed to signal the end of the class period, Judy blinked herself back to the real world, disappointed that class was over, and glancing around at the other students, she wasn’t the only one.

Most professors spent the first week of class going over classroom rules, introducing students, and other administrative things.  Nick liked to change it up a bit, and the effect it had on the students was obvious.  Most didn’t expect to have an actual lesson, and that caught them off guard, let him nab their attention and give a positive first impression as a teacher.  Even the bunny in the front row, who began the lesson very clearly displeased, got lost in the narrative.  

Soon enough, though, his watch signalled the five minute mark, telling him he had only five minutes in the class remaining.  

He silenced the watch and stood from his seat on the desk.  “I’m not a physicist,” he finished, “so I can’t tell you how the wards along the border work exactly, but they do work to this day.  The Royal Guard do their duty and the Zootopia Corps of Engineers do theirs, just as was agreed upon.  

“We pick up on Wednesday.  Before you leave, grab a syllabus from me and take a look at it before next class.  My office hours are listed if you need to see me about anything.”  Nick punctuated the dismissal by pulling out the file of papers from the satchel, and he handed them out to students as they passed the desk.  Once they were all gone, he returned to his office where he expected to have some peace for the hour or so before his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the first real chapter. You may or may not have noticed.....SURPRISE! Selaxes is back! He says he's happy to be back, and happy to be working with "one of my fave writers again!" I say he's high on something because fave? Me? But I have a similar opinion, it's good to be working with him again.
> 
> SO yeah, first _real_ taste of the story! I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to comment below.


	3. Chapter 3

> 5 and though Mara  _saw_ Saren before her she wouldn't believe 6 and Saren knew her heart was blind to her.  7 Saren brought the rain and made it gold and Mara yet was blind 8 and Saren formed fire from water and yet Mara would not see.  9 So Saren whispered the truth, and in the silence Mara  _knew_.
> 
> ~ Book of Awakening III: 5-9

 

Judy was three corridors away before she looked at the syllabus that Professor Wilde had passed to them. Many of the rules were basic, though a few were far from what would consider standard. The included;

  * No electronics
  * No food unless there was enough to share with everyone, Professor Wilde included
  * No summoning other planar beings
  * No charlatanry or cheap charms, unauthorized familiars



Judy shook her head. Interspersed with actual rules were silly things, which was more than a little odd considering that the syllabus was an official document. There was little doubt that Professor Wilde knew magickal history, but with a list like the one that she held in her paw it was a little hard to take the fox seriously.

“Charlatanry?” the rabbit muttered with a frown. “Really?”

Before she put the paper in her bag, Judy noticed that Professor Wilde had put down the hours that his office was open to students and that he had an ‘open door’ policy. Looking at the wind up analog watch she wore, Judy having learned the hard way after her eighth one, that digital watches and magickal talent didn’t mix very well, that Professor Wilde was available at the moment and she wasn’t due to her next class for almost half an hour. It would be a good time to discuss the issue she had with his disregard for textbooks. In all, the books that Judy had been required to get had run over $700, and she was loathe to simply toss one of them because a fox said to.

Turning back around and retracing her steps, Judy found the doorway next to the classroom she’d just left, a brass placard on the wall next to the jamb reading ‘Nicholas P. Wilde, Professor, Magickal History’. The rabbit raised her paw automatically to knock before realizing that the door was open and the fox himself was inside at a large desk, a rather smarmy grin on his tapered muzzle and a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

“Hello again, Carrots,” said Nick, smoothly.  He indicated the chair across from his desk.  “Have a seat.”

Going rigid for a moment, Judy let her eyes harden into a glare of irritation before stepping stiffly to the chair and dropping down into it, not really noticing that it was sized for small mammals until she was sitting. There was a chair for larger mammals, but it was off to the side of the office. As she situated herself, her back staying straight, Judy let her eyes flit around the office. There were numerous bookshelves with all manner of books, a few with clearly legible titles, some simply with arcane symbols on the spines. Along with the books were scrolls and bound parchments with ribbons of silk.

On the wall directly behind the fox was a map of Zootopia, though it was older and looked to have been drawn by paw, but it wasn’t just a map. There were small areas marked with what looked like gold leaf, one of them clearly Bunnyburrow, but it was the point in the valley that had powerful wards around it.

It wasn’t until she narrowed her eyes a little that Judy saw the small denoted points were the junctures of leylines, natural currents of magickal energy.

When the Professor cleared his throat, Judy snapped her attention back to the fox, the irritation of what he’d called her coming to the fore. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t call me ‘Carrots’,” she told her teacher frostily.

“Hmm.”  Nick’s smile grew.  “Old habits, as they say?  What’s your name, then, Carrots?”

The sound of the rabbit’s teeth grinding was actually audible as she set her ears fully erect and as before jerked her chin a touch higher in defiance. “Judy Hopps, Professor Wilde,” she replied in clipped tones.

“Hopps,” murmured Nick.  “Hmm.  I know that name from somewhere.”  He was silent for a moment, staring into the distance as he attempted to recall.  He shook his head.  “Anyway, what brings you to my office?”

Judy took a breath and locked gazes with the fox, a little miffed that he hadn’t apologized for the slur, but determined to press on. “Actually I wanted to speak to you about your telling us to throw away our textbooks. They aren’t cheap, as I’m sure you’re aware, and won’t we need the information in them for our finals?”

Nick drew in a breath, then let it out slowly.  “To begin with, ‘sell it back’ was part of my suggestion.  I don’t care what you do with the book, but I meant it when I said you won’t need it.”

He could see the reaction in her face:  she saw him as arrogant, and what little respect she had for him was slipping away.  So Nick reached into his desk and pulled out the textbook, which he’d retrieved from the trash after the class left.

“Let me show you something,” he said, opening the book to a specific page.  “Read this passage.”  He passed the book to Judy.

Judy looked at the section, her brows knitting together as her mouth twisted in distaste. “The Kobold Rebellion? Seriously?”

When the fox only stared at her with an expression of waiting, she sighed and read the section aloud.

“‘After the Cleansing War where the cult of Rakshasa was eradicated, the kobold clans turned on their former allies triggering the Rebellion that would last for nearly ten years. The resulting conflict drained resources while putting terrible strains on the fabric of magick over the entire continent, affecting crops and weather for years after the war’.” Judy looked up as soon as she reached the end of the paragraph, her amethyst eyes flashing in vexation. “See? This is important to know! That war caused a great deal of trouble for everyone and you want us to throw out the book?”

Nick steepled his fingers, elbows planted on his desk, no trace of humor on his face.  “Why did the Kobold Rebellion start?”

The rabbit sputtered, her expression one of continuing irritation and confusion mixed in as if Professor Wilde had asked if water was wet. “Because the kobolds attacked the Royal Guard! Everybody knows that! They ignored the pact they had and betrayed everybody!” Judy was so angry at such a silly question that she had begun waving her paws as she spoke, gesticulating as she bit each word off.

What did any of this have to do with throwing away an expensive book?

“No,” said Nick.  “The Royal Guard treated the Kobolds like slaves, rather than the crafting experts the pact outlined them as.  The kobolds argued against it and were ignored, so they turned on the Guard and fought for their freedom.   _That’s_ what began the Kobold Rebellion sixty years ago.  Furkind was at _fault_ , not the victims.  This book implies otherwise, as does every other history textbook I’ve seen.  History textbooks are political.  They’re written by the victors.  If you want to find out the real story, talk to those who were _there_ , like I have.  Read the first-hand accounts.  Do the research.  History textbooks don’t tell the truth, they paint a pretty picture where the ones telling the story look nice.”

He took the book back from her, closed it, and put it away.  “Do not.  Use. The book.  Question _everything_ you’re told.”  He gazed into her eyes, a small part of the passion within him shining forth.

Some of the ire drained out of Judy’s eyes and her short muzzle fell open slightly. The book was...wrong? But books were supposed to be trustworthy.

Then again, the fox was so convincing, his posture and words filled with the same zeal that Professor Wilde had exhibited in the classroom. The confusion, even hurt, that her text book might be less than the whole truth must have shown on her countenance because the next she knew the fox’s fingers touched the back of her paw. When she looked up he simply nodded.

“Question what the book says?” the rabbit asked softly. “But...it’s not the truth?”

“Not the whole truth, no,” Nick said gently.  “Question everything.  That’s the only way.  Don’t take anything at face value, never stop questioning the status quo.”  

Judy couldn’t help but nod slightly, keeping silent as she turned over what the Professor had said. She slipped her own book back into her bag and stood, walking out of the office less sure than she had been going in, her conviction in something that had never let her down before soundly shaken.

Then again, Professor Wilde was a fox. Was that the reason that he’d told her to question the status quo? Was that why he told the rabbit not to take everything at face value?

It was food for thought as Judy made her way to her next class in practical magickal application. At least it would be paws on exercises in her talent, something that the rabbit knew she could trust because it was part of her, came from her, and something that Judy could control.

As the rabbit left the room, Nick’s paws clasped together on the desk and he gazed out the door after her, long after she’d disappeared from his field of view.  He wasn’t sure what to make of her.  She was clearly intelligent, cute, stubborn.  But at the same time, she seemed a little full of herself, almost unwilling to admit she could be wrong about something.  Judy was quick to trust, and he sensed that was perhaps one of her greatest flaws.

Nick took a sticky note from a stack and a pen and wrote a note:   _Judy Hopps, freshman rabbit._

He stared at the note for a long moment, tapping the pen on the desk.  Then, finally, he added:   _problem student...or potential prodigy?_  He stuck the note on top of his notebook and put it out of mind.

* * *

It was a relief to make her campus apartment, and Judy was more than happy to drop her bag off on the small sofa that dominated the wall nearest the door. Shucking her overshirt and then the tanktop she wore underneath it, the rabbit headed to the modest bedroom and pulled out a light top and pair of running shorts.

The rabbit knew that the amount of magickal energy any mammal could wield was proportionate to their level of physical fitness; essentially the better shape a mage was in, the more they could do. It made sense when one realized that magick was intrinsically tied to one’s life force.

Changed into proper workout clothes, Judy headed back to the door. A good run would be just thing before getting something for supper and then sitting down with her studying that she’d been assigned. Well, with the exception of magickal history. The talk she had with Professor Wilde still had her feeling a little off balance, something else the run would help with. At least her class load wasn’t so strenuous that she wouldn’t have library time. As questionable as his methods were, Judy couldn’t push away the small kernel of doubt and curiosity that was niggling away at her.

With a tap of her paw to the locking stone of her door, the green cabochon flashing in recognition of her and letting her know it engaged the lock with an audible click, the rabbit headed to the upper floor. Her apartment was one of the basement units, something that appealed to Judy and almost reminded her of the security of her family’s warren. She passed several other students, some looking excited, others like they were in shock at the drastic change that Academy life presented, others with forlorn expressions at being away from home for the first time in their lives.

Of course there were a few that looked perplexed as they were from other lands, and the culture of Zootopia was far different than what they were used to. In all, though, Judy only gave each mammal she passed a moment of attention, her brain still nattering on the various courses, and of course _the fox_ as she was coming to think of Professor Wilde.

Judy trotted to the park like grounds that were part of the Whitestone Academy campus. There was a wonderful trail that wound through the copses of decorative and fruit trees with planters of flowers and decorative flora that sat in sculpted rock bowls like islands in a grass sea. While the little jog got her blood flowing, Judy did take her time to stretch properly, too engrossed in limbering up to see some of the very appreciative glances that she was getting. Then when her legs and body felt warm and slightly electric, Judy stood and began her run in ernest. It was easy to develop a breathing rhythm that coincided with the slap of her feet on the path that was packed dirt with a carpeting of moss. The groundskeepers saw to it that there were no sharp rocks to cause injury or lurking for unsuspecting toes, and it felt good to feel the energy of the world itself under her as Judy pelted along at a good clip.

And the run was therapeutic.

By the time she began to slow after several laps of the running trail, Judy had committed her classes to memory, but most of all, she had determined to show the fox that she’d taken his advice to heart and would certainly question _everything_.

Pausing at one of the many fountains that peppered the park, Judy slaked the thirst that she’d built up, panting lightly after drinking deep from the spring fresh water, she began a proper cool down and after run stretch. Unlike before she was a little more observant and noticed the rabbit buck that was looking at her with undisguised interest, and, used to this particular game, only cocked an eyebrow before assuming an air of complete indifference.

Inside she was anything but indifferent and felt a small bubble of giddiness form in her chest at the disappointed look that settled in the other rabbit’s eyes. Judy did note that he was rather well formed for a rabbit with muscular legs, good, uniformly sleek fur, and crisp ear movements. His coloration might not be all that exciting being a combination of soft creams and off whites with piebald blotches in mahogany, but it was enough to set him apart.

The buck bounced over as soon as Judy gained her feet.

“Hey! Um, I saw you running…” the rabbit began.

Judy set her paws on her hips and looked squarely into the other rabbit’s amber gold eyes. “And?”

The nonplussed response caused the buck’s ears to fall slightly. “Um...well...I’m, uh, Terry, er, Terrence Driftfoot. My friends call me Terry.” He shifted from paw to paw. “I...uh...was wondering if you’ve had dinner yet?”

A small smile began to tug at the corners of Judy’s mouth. “Are you asking me out to dinner, Terrence?”

“You can call me Terry,” the rabbit replied hopefully. “And nothing fancier than the dining hall here, I’m afraid.”

“I’d call you that, but I haven’t decided if we’re friends yet.” She let the enigmatic smirk turn into a smile. “And let me go get cleaned up and I might meet you there in an hour.”

The rabbit began to grin as his ears spread into a wide Y of happiness. “I can do that!”

Judy nodded and started to head back to the building where her apartment was without another word. One thing rabbit does were experts at was playing hard to get, and Judy was no exception. As she walked away, though, it took all of her self control not to giggle in delight.

* * *

“How was your first day?”  The feline’s lightly accented voice held a certain concern, one that Nick expected but still wasn’t fully comfortable with.  He’d known Manchas for a long time, and even now the jaguar made him nervous.  As gentle as he was, Nick knew the cat could be dangerous.

Nick sipped his wine before looking across the table at him.  “I was nervous going in this morning.”

“Why?” asked Manchas.  “I hired you because I knew you could do the job, as you proved last semester.  Your classes had the highest pass rates in the entire history department, you know.  Well...after Lorelei Umbranox, anyway.”

Nick shrugged.  “I know, Ren.  I’m just not used to...this.”  Nick gestured to the fancy restaurant around them, at the very expensive meal before them.  “The high life.  Trust.   _Respect_.”

Manchas shook his head.  “When I picked you up at the Black Iris ten years ago, you had plenty of respect.”

“No, I didn’t,” said Nick.  “I had _fear_ .  People gave me a wide berth because I had a reputation.  My affinity had a reputation.  Fear, mistrust, I’m used to that.  And it helped me save your sorry arse when the chips were down.  But then you decided to repay me years later by offering me a job, and here?  Those students don’t fear me.  They don’t know my _reputation_ .  They have no idea what my affinity is.  They give me respect because it’s expected.  Because I’m a _professor_.  It’s an entirely different paradigm, Renato.  I suppose...I’m still learning it.  Still….”

“Waiting for the other shoe to drop,” muttered Manchas, nodding.  He popped a shrimp in his mouth, chewed it contemplatively.  “You’re waiting for the punchline.”

Nick nodded.  He took the last bite of his own meal, a creamy pasta dish with chicken, and sighed.  “I c’n get used t’ this,” he mumbled around the food, gesturing at the plate, before swallowing.  “Yeah.  All my life I’ve dreamed of becoming respectable.  I wanted to be part of something larger.  Now that I am...it’s scary.  Has my luck changed?  Or is this just another cosmic joke?”

Manchas raised an eyebrow, one of his ears twitching idly.  He tapped his glass with one claw.  

“Bah,” snorted Nick, looking away.  “Keep your secrets, then, ya overgrown kitten.”  When Manchas chuckled, Nick looked back at him.  “One of my students came to me after class.  A rabbit.  She was _pissed_ about my book thing.”

“Did she yell?”  Manchas sipped his wine, watching Nick carefully.

Nick shook his head.  “No, not really.  Got a bit heated.  I think I rattled her.  I think...she rattled _me_.”

Manchas tilted his head to one side.  “Why?”

The fox chuckled, then laughed outright, and shrugged.  “I have _no idea_ , Renato.  I don’t know.  She just...I dunno, made me think.  I wonder what her history is.  I wonder what made a rabbit so headstrong.  She has a story.”

“You collect stories.”  Manchas stood with Nick, dropped some money on the table.  “You always have.”

“Do I?”  Nick put his paws in his pocket as they pushed out the door into the evening.  Manchas smiled at him, gave him a little salute and melted into the crowd.  The fox drew his right paw from his pocket and gazed at the ring on his middle finger, a simple gold band with a koboldish ruby.  He nodded to himself.  

“I suppose I do.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick turnaround this time! I know the actual "fantasy" and "magick" portion of the story has been fairly...light, so far, but I promise it'll get a more central role. So far we're trying to experiment a little with tone and we want it to be a little subtle and to feel "normal" in the context of the story, instead of being super-flashy and what-not. Too subtle? Just right? Let us know in the comments below :)


	4. Chapter 4

> 7 Morpheus put his hoof upon Alyssa’s brow and anointed her with the power of dreams, 8 that she and all her descendents would have something to strive for in life.  9 And came Fortitude in his wake, and bestowed upon her a strength of Will, 10 that she could know when to fly and when to work.   
>    
>  ~Book of Awakening II: 7-10   
>    
> 

The mahogany patch around Terry’s left eye made his amber-brown eye seem even more vibrant than the right that was surrounded by creamy white fur. He sat with a fruit and cream cheese pastry halfway to his mouth, his nose twitching a little as he regarded the doe that sat diagonal to him.

“What is it with you getting so excited about magickal history?” the buck asked. “That’s like the most boring course in the whole of Whitestone.”

Judy shook her head emphatically as a slice of peach and plain yogurt vanished as she delved into her own breakfast. “Are you kidding? It’s one of the most exciting classes I’ve got! The professor is…” she waved her spoon as she hunted for the right descriptive. “I don’t know. Professor Wilde just makes the subject come alive. I mean, I was put out when he told us to chuck our books on the first day, but since then he’s really made it seem like something special, not the dry subject back in high school.”

The piebald rabbit let his ears fall slightly at the exuberance his girlfriend was describing his least favorite subject. That and the manner that she grew even more excited when she mentioned her teacher was a little uncomfortable. “He’s that fox, isn’t he?”

“He’s a fox,” Judy agreed. “But he seems okay. I mean, he doesn’t let us take anything at face value, and whenever we disagree with something that he says we have to prove our point with research. I think I’m learning more from him than any other instructor.”

Terry shook his head and nibbled at the danish in quick, sharp bites, chewing each muzzleful rapidly before taking another. As the pastry began to vanish Judy realized that her boyfriend seemed to be using his breakfast as an excuse not to talk and stared across the cafeteria. She also saw that the fur around his neck and throat were slightly puffed, an outward sign of his being upset.

“What’s wrong?” the doe inquired, pausing in the granola bar that was the next course of her breakfast.

The buck sighed and used a napkin to clean the icing that clung to his fingers. “Nothing,” he mumbled before leaning closer to the silvery grey doe. “But you owe me a hangout night. You were busy researching that thing for  _ Professor Wilde _ ,” he said, tilting his head and batting his eyes theatrically. “I mean, you are dating me and not some fox, right?”

Judy snorted and chucked her boyfriend on the shoulder as she picked up her granola bar. “Believe me, there’s no reason to be jealous.”

Terry perked up and turned to regard the doe. As he drew closer, enough that their whiskers actually brushed each other, a smile graced his muzzle. “Maybe we can get some take out, head to my apartment for some movie and possibly…”

“Possibly what?” Judy inquired around her muzzleful of crispy oats and grains.

“Some snuggle time?” Terry inquired, his paw coming to rest on Judy’s knee before sliding slowly up her thigh.

“Randy buck,” she replied with a wan grin as she placed her paw over his to keep it from travelling any further. “We’ll just have to see what happens, won’t we?”

Before Terry could make a reply, the flash of irritation in his eyes going unnoticed as Judy’s watch chimed the fifteen minute warning before her first class of the day, the doe bolted the rest of her breakfast and stood. 

“C’mon,” the doe said brightly. “I’ll let you walk me to class,” Judy offered and held out her paw.

“Sure,” the rabbit quipped back, the disappointed tone going as unheeded as the moment of pique seconds before.

* * *

Nick sat cross-legged on the desk in the lecture hall as he did every morning, having arrived prior to the students, most of whom trickled in starting ten minutes before class.  Nick’s eyes were closed as he carefully regulated his breathing and listened to the quiet chatter of the students as they waited for him to rouse.

When he did open his eyes, seeing Judy directly in front of him in the first row like usual, the chatter began to die down.  Once all was silent, Nick spoke.

“Today marks our sixth class meeting,” he said.  “That’s three weeks.  So far, we’ve talked about the Hollowfang Concordat.  We discussed the first recorded conclave of mammalian wizards, which the silents called the Song of Kings.  We talked about the conflict with the Wilder Cults and the crowning of Balaran the Gold as the first Grand Master of the Grey Road.”  He paused for a moment for effect.

“What we  _ haven’t _ talked about...is each other.  Most professors go round the room on the first day and make everybody introduce themselves to the class; I’m neither sadistic nor bored enough to force that on you, and I’ve always disliked how they do that on day one when everyone is stressed and trying to figure out how things work.  Now that things have settled, however, I think it would be a good idea to open the floor.  Anyone who would like to introduce themselves and say a bit about themselves is welcome to, and in return I’ll answer any question you have about me.”

The room was silent for a few moments before a snow leopard near the middle of the room stood up.  Nick nodded at her to speak.

“Where did you graduate?” asked the leopard shyly.

“Ah ah ah,” said Nick with a smile.  “Quid pro quo.  Introduce yourself with a fun fact first, then I’ll answer a question.”

The feline’s ears turned pink in a blush and she muttered an apology.  “I’m Jessica Growley, Communications major.  And...my aunt is a news anchor on ZNN.”

Nick nodded once.  “Good morning, Jessica.  I graduated High School from Savannah Central High School, and I briefly attended classes at Zootopia Community College before dropping out.  I didn’t graduate.”

One of the two foxes in the room, a snow fox vixen, stood.  “I’m Rachel Toklo, physics major.  I’m a third dan in vulpine jiu jitsu.  My big sister trained me.”

Nick smirked a bit.  “Hello, Rachel.”

“What, I mean...wh-what’s your affinity?” stammered Rachel with a blush.  

Nick chuckled, finding her awkwardness cute.  “Forty-one percent of all red foxes are illusionists.”

Rachel nodded and sat back down, and almost immediately a dark-furred badger stood with a sneer.  “I’m Jeremy Honn.  Anthropology major, and my dad owns a four hundred year old claymore.  How did you manage to rate being a professor without a degree?”

Nick raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat discreetly.  “I did the headmaster a pretty big favor once upon a time.  Though I don’t have a degree, I have a very in depth awareness of history thanks to a great deal of personal research and field experience; the headmaster was aware that I know the material, so he offered me the job.”

The rabbit in the front row stood when there was a lull in the introductions from her fellow classmates. “Judy Hopps, criminal justice. I’m also a mutant as far as my family is concerned.” She looked squarely at the fox and tried to keep the corners of her mouth from curling upwards. “Are you in the forty one percent of foxes that are illusionists?”

Nick stared blankly at Judy for a long moment, blinking owlishly.  Then, snorted and laughed.  “You, miss Hopps, are a clever bunny.  No, I’m not in the majority.”

It was impossible to keep the smile from her muzzle, the expression more challenging. “So, an affinity that isn’t the norm. I can understand that. My family are mostly suited for farming and earth magick, maybe water.” The smile became rather saucy as she placed her paws on her rounded hips. “Then a trade, Professor Wilde. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“Hmm,” said Nick.  “Criminal Justice, you said?  So a detective, then, or maybe a career in intelligence.  Tell you what, Miss Hopps.  Get some investigation practice in, and then you tell me.”

Judy’s eyes narrowed at the rather artful dodge and she crossed her arms over her chest as her chin lifted in its typical display of stubborness. “Fine, Professor. But if I discover what it is on my own, that nullifies my having to tell you what my affinity is.” She stepped to where the fox was looking at her with an unreadable expression and shoved her paw out. “Deal?”

Nick clasped her paw and shook it.  “Fair enough, darlin’.”  He didn’t mention to her that he already suspected what her affinity was, or that he was exceptional at reading mammals.  That, after all, would be unfair.  It wouldn’t do to pop her bubble of confidence.  When she spun to return to her seat, her tail twitching happily, he shook his head a bit before turning his attention back to the rest of the class.  Nick pointedly ignored the whisper  _ ‘they just totally flirted,’  _ and addressed the class.  “So, who’s next?”

The questions and answers continued for another twenty or so minutes, covering mostly such innocuous queries as Nick’s favorite food and what kind of car he drove.  Finally though the class fell silent.  Nick stood and clasped his hands together.

“Well, that’s all I had planned for you today.We’ll meet back up on Monday like normal, at which time we’ll revisit the Wilder Cults as they interacted with the fledgling Grey Road.  Have a good weekend, everyone.”

As the students began to file out, Nick thought about Judy again.  She was precocious and clever, and it was becoming clear she enjoyed pushing the limits.  He could only wonder what her other professors thought, how they were handling her.  Of the four times in the last six classes Nick’s lecture was challenged as false or misleading, three of them was Judy.  He’d decided instead of arguing with her in the moment, to have her look it up on her own time and justify her impressions; so far, she’d rescinded each disagreement and yielded the point.  Now, she was trying to pry one of his secrets from him.  He couldn’t help but to be impressed--and a little frightened--by her tenacity.  They said a good student will teach their teacher as much as the teacher taught him; Judy Hopps seemed like a good student.  What would she end up teaching him?

* * *

Judy felt a surge of excitement as she found a link in the enigma that was Professor Nicholas Wilde, and discovered his middle name.

_ ‘Piberius? Really?’ _ she silently asked herself.  _ ‘Did your parents really hate you that much?’ _

To be honest it was rather difficult to read the online article that Judy had found with her boyfriend wrapped halfway around her back and nibbling at her neck. She shrugged into herself and giggled despite the small surge of irritation at the distraction. Terry supported himself with one arm while his free paw rested on her hip, idly stroking her with his fingers.

“You’re being awfully affectionate tonight,” Judy observed as she tapped the screen to bring up the next article, trying to hunt down anything she could about her history of magick professor, though so far her results were nil.

“Can’t help it,” came the buck’s muffled reply as he buried his muzzle deeper into the grey rabbit’s neck fur. “I’m sitting here with the prettiest rabbit at Whitestone and you smell amazing!”

With a smile Judy relented on her search and turned slightly, finally giving in and enjoying the warmth and feel of her boyfriend snuggling against her. “Must be my shampoo. Watermelon and cucumber.”

Terry’s paw slid from her hip across her flat belly and up under her shirt, his fingers curling so that his small claws teased the skin beneath Judy’s silken fur. “There’s a bit more to it than that, but it smells nice, too.”

It was difficult to protest too much with a handsome buck showering her with attention and Judy let herself be pushed back so that her boyfriend sat looking down at her. He had the cutest smile, and though that word was normally off limits, it was true. Terry had the look of a kit that just had a big box wrapped in shiny gift wrap dropped in front of him for his birthday, and there was a look of wonder and hunger in his amber-brown eyes. Before she was aware of what she was doing, Judy reached up and places her paws on either side of the rabbit’s face, one thumb tracing the line of color around his left eye and the sharp delineation of reddish brown and creamy white.

The next thing that either was aware of was their muzzles pressed together, the kiss deepening dramatically when Judy opened her mouth for air and felt Terry’s tongue dart into her mouth, expertly running over her teeth before twining with her own. It was wonderful and electric and the doe couldn’t refrain from arching upwards. She lost herself in the kiss, drawing Terry’s breath in and letting him have hers until they both felt the need for fresh air and parted with each moaning in rising passions.

Then the feel of something different pulled Judy’s mind out of the dazed state it pleasantly languished in and she was able to grunt a negative as she felt the rabbit’s paw on the button to her jeans. Even as the first sound of protest escaped her lips the rabbit had them unfastened and was worming his fingers into her clothing. Things were moving too fast for Judy and she tried to sit up until she found herself pinned just by Terry’s weight.

The buck’s fingers made it past the top of Judy’s underwear and with a surge of panic, she pushed with all her strength, lifting Terry while sliding sideways out from under her boyfriend. “No!” the doe breathed a small surge of her energy slapped the other rabbit away, his body lifting up in a flash of blue before landing on the carpeted floor a few feet away from the sofa. It was a reflexive manifestation of her magickal affinity and Judy had a slightly panicked cast to her eyes as her body trembled with rapidly cooling ardor and anxiety while her paws went to her muzzle in shock and dismay. It was against the strictest codes of Whitestone to use magick against others outside of controlled and supervised classrooms. “Oh! Not...not yet, Terry. I’m not ready for that. I’m sorry! I’m so very sorry!”

The rabbit picked himself up and looked at the doe with frustration and disappointment in his expression and a petulant tone to his voice. “God damn it, Judy,” Terry groused as he sat up while shaking his paws and rubbing at his chest from where he was flung away with warder energy. “What kind of rabbit are you? I have needs, just like any other buck, and you’re giving off some seriously messed up signals! First you’re excited and ready, the next you’re acting like a scared kit!”

Judy opened her mouth to reply before closing it and moving away a little as her boyfriend stood from the sofa and reached for his windbreaker. “I...I’m sorry, Terry. I’m just not ready to take things to that level, yet.”

“Whatever,” the rabbit grumbled as he stomped past and headed for the door of Judy’s campus apartment. “You get more worked up over a book...over classes, even, than you do being with me.” Terry paused as he reached for the doorknob. “In fact, you get excited whenever you talk about that fox you have as an instructor.” His eyes narrowed as he scowled at the bunny who stood there in disbelief at what she was being accused of. “Is that it? A  _ fox _ gets you all hot instead of your boyfriend? Seriously? You aren’t some baiter, are you?”

Judy’s mouth fell open once more. “What?!? No! That isn’t it at all!”

“No?” Terry sneered. “Then what is it?”

“It’s...I just have a lot on my plate, Terry. I have four more classes than you do, and it’s a lot to keep up with. And I’m not ready to go all the way. I want to, but not yet, okay?”

Judy ground her toes into the neutral color carpet of the apartment before looking at her boyfriend with a guileless, pleading in her amethyst eyes.

“You...you aren’t going to report me, are you?”

The buck shook his head. “Whatever, Judy,” he said again and held his paws up to keep the doe at bay. Terry looked at his girlfriend with another flash of irritation and disappointment before leaving the apartment. “I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast,” he tossed over his shoulder before the door shut.

Judy stared at the door for several seconds as her heart rate slowed and she absently buttoned her jeans back up. It wasn’t that she was unfamiliar with intimacy, but to date the rabbit had only been with three lovers. The first were two bucks and both times, despite the amount of passion involved, the encounters had been awkward and, if she had to be honest, disappointing. The third had been far better, though it hadn’t been conventional., Sharla had proven a better lover than the two rabbits she’d been with. With a sigh she briefly wondered what Sharla was doing at that moment. They hadn’t spoken since their graduation from high school and it would be nice to talk to her oldest friend again.

Those particular thoughts were fleeting, though. The main concern would be if she were called before the Whitestone Magister for using magick on another. Granted, it had been involuntary and they would consider the circumstances. Her interview would be carried out with implements that would determine if Judy were telling the truth…

But it was the thought of breaking rules that caused her temporary anxiety.

Judy trusted Terry, though. Sure, he’d gotten frisky before, but he was a buck in his prime and sometimes hormones and drives got the better of a rabbit. Heavens knew that she’d seen it with her own brothers on more than one occasion. She determined that she would make it up to her boyfriend and tried to push the direction the evening had gone from her mind, and the best way to do that was to work on something.

She didn’t have to worry about securing the door as the locking stone automatically engaged the lock every time the door closed, and returned to her spot on the sofa. With a sigh she pulled her laptop onto her thighs and tried to get back into the mood to continue her research on her professor. Before she knew what she was doing, Judy went back to the tab that brought Professor Wilde’s picture back up. It was the one taken for the Whitestone directory and gazetteer of instructors and teachers.

Professor Wilde was looking at the camera with the same easy smile that he wore in class. It was almost friendly, a little mocking, as if the fox knew something that others didn’t. It was his eyes that were the most striking, though. They reminded Judy of emeralds within a setting of copper. While they were rather warm and open, there seemed to be a hint of heartache in their verdant depths.

They were the sort of eyes that had seen things, perhaps too much and certainly the wrong things. Professor Wilde had a story, and a rather intricate one if Judy’s instincts were any indicator. And that fit in with her chosen course of study. Criminal justice was finding the truth to stories and putting events in order, after all.

Oddly enough, looking at the fox’s picture distracted Judy from what had transpired, and with curiosity burning as hot as a flame within her, the rabbit delved back into her research, her determination only growing with every keystroke and every thread that she found to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! It's coming along nicely. You're welcome to ask questions about how the world works! If it's a spoiler we'll just say so :) 
> 
> Sophie: I haven't abandoned _The Oldest Story_. I know it's been awhile, but I promise I'll get back to it.


	5. Chapter 5

> 1 In the third winter Trelemain King summoned to his throne the First of the Dead 2 and there they negotiated a treaty to bridge the land of wolves and the land of bats; 3 in that palace in the cold of the Northlands the First of the Dead betrayed Trelemain, 4 and Trelemain fled the palace in fury and fear.
> 
> ~Book of Karma III: 1-4

Breakfast with Terry had been lukewarm, though he did apologize for the night before. The overall situation was almost as formal as the first time Judy had met him for dinner, each keeping their distance, their words measured and cautious. The buck had kept the parting kiss chaste, though there had been warmth and affection in it, as had been the touch to her paw. Still, there had been some things from the previous evening that rankled, and Judy was trying to let go the kernel of resentment.

At least there were classes to distract her, but they weren’t really enough to keep Judy’s mind from wandering. The exercises and classwork were easy enough that she let her imagination turn back to her and Terry going to the movies, their paws meeting completely by accident as they both reached for popcorn at the same time. Their first weekend as a couple where they stayed up all night talking about where they grew up and what their majors were going to be. Judy had been impressed that the rabbit was studying architecture, his affinity with magick being earth manipulation, though not so much with stone. He was just as impressed with Judy being a warder and that she’d opted for criminal justice. Hers was an exceedingly rare talent among rabbits who tended more towards elements that benefited agriculture.

Then there were the memories of them playing frisbee out on the sports field, laughing and jumping, the game turning into something of a competition that Judy won when Terry called for a break. Or the walk that one evening that found them on the exercise paths under the moonlight, paw-in-paw. It had been so incredibly romantic, with the silvery white light, crickets and frogs singing lustily. They’d shared their first kiss that night and it had been nice.

Judy found herself replaying all of those moments over and over during the course of the day until she finally made it to the end of her schedule and fled to the safety of her apartment. She’d sent Terry a text letting him know that she wasn’t quite up to having supper with him in the dining hall, needing just a little time to herself and away from other mammals.

At least there was something in her refrigerator for Judy to nosh on when her appetite finally reasserted itself, the salad that had come from a little bistro right off the campus had been large enough to feed the rabbit for a couple of days, and though a little wilted, was more than enough for a quiet meal. Unfortunately it did little to lighten her slightly depressed mood. 

Without really thinking about it, the doe had her phone out and had brought up her contact list.

_ “Judy?” _ an attractive ewe with black wool asked from the screen, her voice as excited as her expression, and the drawl she had making her even more adorable.  _ “Oh! This is a wonderful surprise! How y’all doin’, hunny-bunny?” _

Judy couldn’t keep the smile off her muzzle, the first real one of the day. “Hey, Sharla. You, um, are you busy?”

The sheep laughed and shook her head.  _ “I’m never so busy that I don’ have time fer my best friend!” _ She brushed a hoof over the much shorter head puff of thick wool, the gesture setting her multiple earrings to sparkling.  _ “Yer lookin’ a little down,” _ Sharla said with her expression fading slightly and began to frown.  _ “What’s goin’ on?” _

Judy shrugged, not catching the concern that flitted over the sheep’s face. “Nothing. Well, something...I just wanted to see a friendly face.”

_ “Sheep dip! What’s goin’ on? I ain’t seen you like this since Davey Burrfoot back in…” _

Judy winced as Sharla brought up one of her boyfriends from high school, the sheep going wide-eyed at the reaction.

_ “Boyfriend trouble, hunny-bunny?” _

“Um...sort of...I guess…” the rabbit hedged noncommittally.

At Sharla’s prodding Judy told her oldest friend of meeting her present significant other, their time together and how it seemed to have been going well until the previous evening. She went through it all, including not feeling ready to take her and Terry’s relationship to the next level. 

“It just doesn’t seem right yet,” Judy admitted. “I mean, is there something wrong with me? I’m a doe. The right look should be enough to get me ready and revved up, right? Am I...broken?”

There was a short pause before Sharla answered.  _ “Judy, you ain’t broken. You just happen to be one of them bunnies that needs more than a cute buck to get you in the mood. We’ve known that for a while, now.” _ When Judy only nodded without replying the sheep understood what was happening and smiled.  _ “Tell you what. I got a free weekend comin’ up. Why don’t I catch the train over to you. It’s only a thirty minute trip. We can hangout an’ you can show me ‘round Whitestone. We don’ got magickal types here, just us eggheads! We can watch really sappy movies and snack all weekend an’ you can tell me everything that’s got you all twisted up. How’s that sound?” _

The rabbit brightened, a gratified expression. “You’d do that?”

_ “Judy! I’m only half hour away on the metro! O’ course I will! Yer my best friend, silly rabbit!”  _ Sharla smiled beatifically.  _ “I’ll call when I get to th’ college an’ you can come get me an’ show me th’ best place for lunch. My treat o’ course!” _

“I owe you, Shar,” Judy said, feeling better with the knowledge that her friend would be there in just a couple of days.

_ “No you don’t! It’s what friends do!” _

As Judy began to feel less heavy of heart and a little excited, she and Sharla talked about the upcoming weekend before delving back into events in Bunnyburrow. Maybe a little bit of home was just what she needed at the moment.

* * *

Nick shoved the stack of papers aside and sighed, then rubbed his eyes.  “This is why I don’t give out essays.  Grading  _ sucks _ .”

“You get used to it,” chirped the elderly otter sitting across from him.  She smiled brightly at him, her greying fur and aging features a contrast to the very real strength still in her limbs.  Her fur lightly rippled in a breeze Nick couldn’t feel, as it had done since before Nick met her.  “Part of life for teachers.”  

“Part of life, bah.  You’re complacent, Lori.”  Nick swallowed heavily from a bottle of water he had at paw, then leaned back in his chair.  “Only reason I gave this assignment was because the Administration requires a certain amount of written work in every class.”

“There’s a reason for that, you know.  They want to make sure students are learning to write academically.”

“Dame Lorelei Umbranox, ladies and gentlemen,” said Nick to an imagined crowd.  “Queen of understanding.”

“Oh, shut up, ginger snap,” laughed the otter.  “You’re just grouchy tonight.”  She reached over and plucked the top page off the un-graded stack, scanning the one page essay.  “This one is well-written, though.  She makes some good points.”

Nick took the page from Lori and looked at the name at the top of the typed sheet.  He nodded with no surprise.  “Judy Hopps.  She’s quite the student, actually.  Unconventional in some ways.  Look here.   _ ‘The entire Fifth Measure of the Song of Kings was waylaid on the way to Lentalius by silents protesting the appointment of one of their number to the position of Advisor to the Emperor; seven mages were wounded, two killed.  But no silents were harmed in the engagement, thanks to quick action by Antony of the Dead, who evulsed himself in the process of protecting the silents from harm even while the other mages tried to subdue them.  Though the events would be twisted later to villify the Song of Kings, Antony was knighted for his actions.’ _

“We never spoke about Antony, or this particular encounter.  The assignment was to explain some examples of tension between silents and mages.  Miss Hopps is the  _ only _ student so far who actually bothered to look into it, instead of repeating the same things I said in class.  And she even got the actual story, not the popular version.  This is what I mean.  This is a student who actually wants to learn.”  Nick waved a paw in disgust at the stack of graded papers.  “The rest of them just want a grade, they have no  _ passion _ .  They have no  _ drive _ .  They don’t care about any of this.”

“We teach history, Nick.”  Lori patted his paw.  “That’s how it always is.  The vast majority of your students won’t be interested.  And if they’re interested during lecture their work outside of class won’t match that.  But there’s always two or three in each class who will surprise you.”

Nick nodded and stretched.  “I suppose so, yeah.”  He looked at his watch, then sat up sharply.  “Oh, hell.  It got late.  Today’s Friday, I bring dinner to Valentius every Friday.”

“That old lizard is still around?”  Lori hummed with pleasant surprise.  “I forget how long kobolds can live, he was old already when I came of age.  It’s good that you still visit him.”

Nick shrugged while packing his things up.  “It’s no trouble.  I owe him a lot.  He was always kind to me when I was a kid.  Thanks for having me over, Lori.”  He kissed the old otter’s cheek and left the cozy house, making his way to the Kobold neighborhood.

* * *

The  _ Happy Alembic _ was one of the hidden jewels near the Whitestone campus. Not only did the small bistro offer a surprising selection of dishes from all over the world for both predator and prey species, it was perhaps best known for its brewing and beverage crafting. The menu was almost as notable as the decor, the inside of the restaurant being filled with all manner of tubes, pipes and bulbs full of colored bubbling, gurgling and smoking liquids. It looked like a truly cheesy movie set for a crazed alchemist, and Judy loved it!

The clientele, small as the crowd was, were all manner of mammals and seemed to be having a good time with flasks, beakers and other vessels filled with alcoholic and nonalcoholic drinks while entrees, appetizers and munchies were brought out on old style surgical trays. The staff were all dressed in the sort of side buttoning smocks with elbow length rubber gloves that had been a popular cliche with both both surgeons and scientists the century before. Even the bartender wore a speculum to his ensemble, all the little bits adding to the fun feel of the establishment.

There were also items scattered about like Jacob’s Ladders and Tesla Coils that filled darkened corners with illuminating arcs of electricity, and there were added touches like illusion magick Will-O-Wisps flitting about the ceiling.

As she sat at the bar sipping a fruit juice spritzer complete with little pinpoints of light dancing within it, Judy pulled out her phone and sent another text to Terry. She felt that her boyfriend would love the place almost as much as she did, and being a little after seven he was surely done with his classes. When fifteen minutes passed with no reply, Judy called his phone, frowning when it went straight to voicemail.

“Would you like another, Miss?” the coyote bartender asked as he came back to the end of the bar that the rabbit was sitting at. He’d introduced himself as Elias and had mixed up a non alcoholic drink without asking what she wanted.

“I almost wish that I was old enough to have something a little stronger,” the doe said as her spritzer disappeared, the swirling lights fading into nothingness.

“I’m going to guess not for another two years, maybe a bit less,” Elias tossed back with a grin as he wiped down the bar before taking the glass and setting it under the counter.

“How do you know that? Are you a reader?” she asked with interest.

“No!” the coyote laughed. “I’ve just been at this job for a long time.” He began to mix a fresh drink, his eyes occasionally flicking up to the doe. “So what’s got you so pensive?”

Judy shook her head, about to say that it was silly when a peel of laughter caused her to turn her head and look towards a far corner.

“Don’t mind them. They’ve been coming in here once or twice a week for a bit now. You learn to tune out that laugh.” Elias set down a fresh drink before flicking his paw over the surface, a small ball of illusory fire orbiting to inside and making the purple-blue contents glow.

“She does have a bit of a screech, doesn’t she?” Judy asked in a lowered voice, wincing at another outburst.

The coyote shrugged with a chuckle. “Don’t worry. They’ll be leaving soon.”

Sure enough the sound of moving chairs came from the corner and the couple got up. Unable to help herself, Judy turned her head to look at the girl that had such an irritating laugh…

...and let her glass slip from suddenly numb fingers as it proved to be a mostly white rabbit doe hanging on the arm of Judy’s boyfriend.

The bartender muttered a single word that summed the moment up rather succinctly.

“Judy?!?” Terry blurted. “What are you doing he-”

Before the buck could finish the question, Judy slapped enough money to cover her tab and the lost glass before leaping off the stool and running for the door. With each step her vision diminished with the tears that had started to flow, though not enough to keep the bunny from finding the door. The rather emotional exit caused a few of the other patrons to watch the rabbit flee, but smartly no one followed.

Once outside, Judy sucked in a shuddering breath as her face twisted into a mask of hurt and anger. Unfortunately the combination of night, overly bright streetlights and her tears prevented the rabbit from fully seeing where she was going or who was in her way and would have run into the street and the moderate traffic had a pair of arms not caught her and lifted her up. It wasn’t just to keep Judy from darting into the street, but to also prevent her from knocking him down.

“Easy, Carrots,” Professor Wilde said a moment before the doe could lash out with her magick. 

Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, Judy looked up into the emerald eyes of her history professor, just long enough to register his concern and that he held her off the ground, having literally swept her off her feet, before breaking down into pain wracked sobs. Without thinking about it she buried her face in the juncture of the fox’s neck and shoulder, her arms going about him, and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a little short, unfortunately, but hopefully it will meet your approval.
> 
> Couple notes. Firstly, for those who don't know, an alembic is used for distilling liquids in chemistry and alchemy. Also, the quote from Judy's report mentions a mage evulsing himself. That means he drained himself of all available energy while using magick, enough to make him unconscious and severely damaged but not enough to kill him.
> 
> As always, comments are welcome below!


	6. Chapter 6

> 27 In seventeen days Xavier arrived at the First City.  28 He was near death and yet the clerics of the crown saw his Mark and refused him aid 29 and thus he was found by Bethany Starbrow, most humble of the Silent.  30 It was she who healed him with herb and cloth, and by the morning of the nineteenth day, his fever had broken.
> 
> ~Book of Saren II: 27-30

Nick held Judy carefully but firmly and sighed.  Carrying students was quite irregular, but wasn’t a teacher supposed to support their students, even outside the classroom?  Her tears, quiet but forceful, prevented him from inquiring about her home, and since his own apartment was around the corner he began walking to it.  

“Come on, Fluff,” he murmured more to himself than to her.  “Let’s get you inside.  My apartment is on Dune, just around the corner here.”

It took only a couple minutes to get there and he was able to unlock the door and open it without putting the bunny down.  The door opened to the living room, which was a bit cluttered.  Front and center was the old green corduroy couch he’d had for years.  Next to it was an antique brass standing lamp, which flicked on when he waved a paw at it.   His entertainment center sat silent but laden with trinkets and baubles he’d collected over the years.

Nick sat Judy on the couch and knelt in front of her, looking her over for injury.  “You look okay, physically.  What happened, darlin’?”

“Don’t call me that,” Judy whispered in a husky, ravaged voice as she scrubbed at her eyes with balled up paws.

“If you insist, Hopps.”  Nick pulled a red kerchief from his pocket and offered it to her.  “Artful deflection, though.  I won’t insult you by asking if you’re okay; it’s obvious you’re not.”

With a less sullen expression that held a modicum of gratitude Judy accepted the kerchief and tried to remove the tears from her fur, though a proper washing was the only thing that would really help. “Thank you,” she told him softly. When she was done the bit of cloth stayed wadded up in her paw and Judy looked around before her eyes lowered to the green cushion fabric that was visible between her knees. “I...I just discovered that my...my  _ boyfriend _ has been cheating on me. I think...I think he’s been doing it since we met.” Judy drew in a slightly quavering breath and let it out slowly through pursed lips. “Not surprising after a couple of nights ago and what he said…”

“You mean  _ ex _ -boyfriend, I hope. You need a drink.”  Nick stood and went to the liquor cabinet in the corner, also an antique, from which he drew a bottle of brandy and two glasses.  He returned to the couch and sat next to the ebony coffee table in front of Judy, where he poured two glasses of brandy.  One of them he pushed toward her.  “Oh, um...how old did you say you were?”

The rabbit’s fingers were almost around the small glass. “Nineteen.”

Nick’s paw shot out to grab the glass he’d offered her, which he set over with the other one.  “No, no, those are mine.  Kids get orange juice.”  He stood and walked into the small kitchen adjoining the living room.  The two rooms were separated by a bar and Nick kept an eye on Judy as he grabbed a tall glass and some juice.

“I might  _ only  _ be nineteen, but I’m not a kid, Professor Wilde,” Judy replied tartly. 

Nick returned to her and set the glass of juice down in front of her before sitting on the floor again.  “No you’re not,” he said grimly.  “You’re a full grown adult capable of making your own decisions.  But so am I, and at twenty-seven I’m responsible for it if you drink alcohol illegally in my apartment.  I’m not going to jail for you, Hopps.”

The rabbit stiffened sightly, her lower lip jutting out defiantly before she sank in on herself. “But we’re alone here. Who would even know?” Even as she spoke she stretched her empty paw out for the glass he put in front of her.

Nick lifted one of the glasses of brandy and looked Judy in the eye briefly before glancing away.  “I would know, Miss Hopps.  I would know.  Cheers.”  He sipped the aromatic drink.

Instead of throwing an answer out, Judy held her tongue and sipped at the juice. To be honest she wasn’t sure if she would even have liked the brandy, but now really wasn’t the time to find out. She’d seen what happens when some mammals drank while their emotions were up and it wasn’t a pretty sight. Instead she gave the situation a moment of thought and sagged in as she let the tightness in her shoulders go. “You’re right,” Judy finally admitted. “And thank you. For not letting me run into traffic, I mean. And...um…”

As she realized that she was in her favorite instructor’s apartment, alone with someone that she found fascinating, a different sort of turmoil began to bubble up in the bunny’s chest. She tried to hide the strange and conflicting emotions of the night by looking around her without seeming too obvious.

Nick smirked.  “Dragon’s tooth.”  He raised an eyebrow when she looked back at him with confused expression, then nodded at the two foot long curved white object she had been looking blankly at the moment before.  “It’s a dragon tooth.  A gift from...well, an old heartbreak.  So, what are you going to do?”

“Do?” Judy asked, her attention directed to the tooth for a moment before glancing back at the fox. “Do about what?”

“Your feelings, of course.”  Nick sipped his drink again, then set it aside, clasping his paws together in front of him.  “What are you going to do about your feelings?”

The muzzle full of fruit juice went down wrong at the question and Judy began to cough as she thumped on her chest with the paw that still held the fox’s kerchief. “What?!? My...my feelings?” she sputtered, a surge of excitement roiling through her for a moment before being replaced with trepidation that set her nose to twitching. “I...but...you mean…?”

Nick chuckled.  “About your ex, Carrots.  You’re hurting, you’re pissed, you’re probably confused.  I know, I’ve been there.  Now you need to decide how to handle it.”

Jerking as if she’d had cold water flicked into her face, Judy blinked and nodded. “Of course,” she muttered trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. “I...I don’t think we were going to last. Terry...he wanted something that I wasn’t ready to give him...or wanted to, I guess. It’s just…” Judy put the juice glass down before she spilled the contents as she gesticulated as she spoke. “He was cute...um, it’s not bad if a rabbit uses that with another rabbit...but not the kind you want to take back to the burrow to meet the family. But he could have...I don’t know...told me that he was seeing someone else.”

The hurt from earlier was turning into resentment and started to sour her recollections of the good times they’d shared.

“I guess it wasn’t meant to be, and I don’t think I’m that upset.” The admission felt good, but the whole thing rankled. “At least I won’t have to worry about getting interrupted while I’m studying or being called a baiter when we have an argument.”

Nick’s eyes narrowed slightly at the slur and he nodded.  “Well,  _ are _ you a baiter, Judy?” he asked seriously, his expression guarded.

“So what if I am!” the rabbit asked hotly. “If I meet someone that I grow to care about, and cares about me and we treat each other with respect, and then that someone also  _ happens _ to be a predator, is it that bad? So, I’d be a baiter, but I’d be  _ happy _ and he would be, too!” She looked at the fox with almost the same challenging expression she often wore in class. “And would you think any less of me if I were? Would it make me less of a person or student? Is it really that bad?”

Nick took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  Then, he cleared off the black coffee table and swept his right paw across it swiftly, using the wood as a substrate for the illusory energy he was pouring out from his palm.  The tabletop began to glitter and swirl with colors, which at Nick’s mental direction coalesced into an image:  a young gazelle girl, maybe fourteen years old with shining brown eyes and a golden coat, her delicate horns polished and back-swept.  She blinked demurely up at Nick and Judy with a sly smile.

Nick let the illusion settle into the table and lock in place, and looked at Judy.

The image of the gazelle was surprisingly realistic, as if she could have actually been in the room with them. Then Judy looked up at the fox and saw that his expression betrayed nothing but it was extremely intense. “Professor Wilde?” she asked softly. “Who is she? She’s beautiful.”

“Isabel Ripoll.  She’s the first mammal I ever loved, and when we started dating she was attacked by other prey mammals.  Called a traitor, a baiter, a whore.  Things are better now, partly because of her activism.  She went on to get into the music industry, you see, and she provided an example of what things could be.”  Nick let the image fade, leaving only the black of the table behind.  “Being a baiter  _ is _ that bad.  If you let it be.   _ Or _ ...you can tell the haters to go to hell and love whoever the hell you want.  Don’t be like me and run to those you’re  _ supposed _ to love out of shame of who you are.”  He reached over and tapped her chest gently.  “Keep that defiance, Judy.  Don’t let it go.”

It was too much and Judy required a few moments to assimilate what the fox had just said, nodding in acquiescence while she processed. She truly believed that if someone found the one they were supposed to be with, nothing else mattered, not even if the other was a different species, or whatever gender they were, so long as there was love, what did anything else matter?

She looked at the surface of the table where the illusion had been, a tiny portion of her remembering that Professor Wilde said that he wasn’t completely an illusionist, and what he’d created was one of the best she’d ever seen. The image, though...Judy  _ knew _ her. Then he said her name and Judy finally understood why it sounded familiar. She was known simply as Gazelle, world famous singer and activist for mammal acceptance and equality.

“You...you were in love with  _ Gazelle _ ?” the rabbit asked with a slight frown. There was a bit of size disparity, but she believed that the heart wanted who the heart wanted. “Are you still friends, or…?”

Nick chuckled and reclined against the table, looking away while thinking back.  “We dated for over a year before her parents decided to move away.  When she returned, she was a star; I assumed that was it.  I was happy for her.  But...yeah.  She found me eventually, and we correspond now.”  The fox refocused on Judy.  “How are we doing there, Carrots?”

Judy tilted her head noncommittally and shrugged. “Not sure yet,” the doe admitted. “How long before it stops hurting?” She frowned at the whining sound of her own voice, her brows pinching together. “No. No, I’m not going to do this. I’m not going to let that son of a bitch make me feel bad.”

“Never let them see that they get to you.”  Nick stood and held his paw out to her, pulling her to her feet when she took it.  “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

“N-no, that’s not necessary,” spluttered Judy.

Nick shook his head.  “You’re a young lady, and--forgive me--pretty small besides.  I’d rather make sure you got back safely.”  

Judy gave him a look he’d have associated with any number of predators at the ‘small’ comment, but she nodded and led the way out the door.  The walk to the apartment building was quiet, Judy keeping an arm’s length away from him as they walked.  It didn’t particularly bother him; he’d become accustomed to smaller prey animals avoiding him.  That didn’t, of course, mean he liked being untrusted, but that was life.

Judy’s apartment was in a student-focused building at the edge of campus, a short walk from Nick’s apartment.  He expected her to stop at the lobby and bid him adieu, but she didn’t comment or even acknowledge his presence until they reached her door.

She turned to him and looked at him silently for a moment.  Whatever she may have said was interrupted, however, when Nick tapped the locking stone on the door.

“Locking stones,” he said.  “And good ones, too.  I thought student housing used mechanical locks.”

The rabbit looked at her instructor with a hint of confusion. “That’s good? I think the one on my trunk is better. I heard that they have artificer students making these by the score as part of their curriculum.” Judy tapped the stone with her paw, the cabochon flashing softly as it disengaged the lock. “Um...would you like a cup of tea? It’s the least I can do with everything that you’ve done for me tonight.”

Judy wondered if she sounded a little too hopeful that her teacher would accept her offer.

Nick’s eyes widened briefly in a show of shock, but it was quickly concealed behind the kind of smug grin he was so good at.  “Traditionally, the offer is ‘coffee,’ you know.”  He shook his head.  “But no, I have a date with some essays.  I want to have them graded by Monday, which means a busy weekend for me as it is.  But listen.”  Nick pulled out his wallet and took out a business card, which he offered to Judy.  “This has my personal cell number on it.  If you’re ever in trouble...okay?”

It was impossible for the rabbit to keep her ears from drooping slightly at the gentle decline of her offer, but took the card. “Um...Professor? Thank you. Thank you for helping me. For talking to me. It...means a lot to me.” Judy reached out and touched the fox’s paw. “Thank you...Nick.”

Nick felt his tail bristle, and he took a breath, tugging his sweater vest straight to have something to do with his paws.  He hoped his discomfort wasn’t as obvious as it felt.  

“Don’t think on it, Miss Hopps.  It’s part of the job.  I hope your evening improves.”  It wasn’t completely true:  while supporting students was expected of good instructors, this sort of thing could easily be misconstrued and get them both in trouble.  He’d helped because it was the right thing to do, and now it looked like he would need to take great care when interacting with her in the future.

It was a pity, though; Judy was a very bright woman, and Nick had always liked intelligence.

She was glad that her ears were down and kept them that way to hide the slight blush she could feel warming them and offered a slightly self conscious smile. “Please, just Judy.” The rabbit opened the door and twisted, both paws on the panel. “Are you sure I can’t entice you with a cup of tea? You’ve certainly earned it.”

No sooner had the words left Judy’s mouth than the door across the hall opened and a young raccoon with his clothes in a mussed state stepped out, his expression one of pleasant stupification as a female raccoon giggled and waved good-bye before giggling coquettishly at seeing the fox and doe and grinned wickedly before tossing the rabbit a thumbs-up and closing her apartment. The male that left was staggering slightly, too lost in his own thoughts as he ambled down the hall.

“Oh, carrot sticks…”

“And that’s my cue to leave.  I appreciate your offer, but I really do need to go”  Nick tapped Judy under her chin.  “Chin up, kid.  This is all just a small part of your journey; you’ll get where you need to go.  See you in class on Monday.”  He turned to saunter down the hall toward the exit, his swaying tail giving an air of ease he didn’t really feel.

Judy only nodded and then watched as her instructor turned down the hall and strolled off before closing her door and plastering her back against it, letting out an explosive breath and placed a paw over her chest. Too much had happened and she was too off center.

There were little things to take care of in preparation for the next day, and Judy took care of those on a sort of automatic pilot before going into the bedroom and attached bath. After stripping down and depositing her clothing in the hamper and putting her phone on the charger on her nightstand, the bunny decided to wash up. With the ravages of her earlier tears managed, Judy climbed up on her bed and went through a breathing and meditation exercise.

By the time an hour passed Judy was more than ready to slip between the sheets and call it a night. Sleep didn’t immediately claim the rabbit as her own, though. There was plenty of time for her thoughts to focus on a certain copper furred Professor and the kindness that she’d seen in his emerald eyes. 

When she finally did fall asleep, a relaxed expression and small smile graced Judy’s face.

* * *

Nick worked through the essay grading slowly that evening, his thoughts a jumbled mess.  As always happened after having seen Dame Lorelei, he couldn’t help but think about her strange luminescent eyes and rippling fur.  He worried also about his friend Valentius, who he saw before running into Judy.  The old kobold was in ill health as of late, and Nick worried.

But mostly Nick thought about Judy Hopps.  Her abrupt shift in feelings for him were obvious, and Nick hoped it was a passing fancy brought about by the kindness he’d shown her tonight.  After all, the rules about fraternization with students were  _ quite _ clear, and as much as he might pretend otherwise the little rabbit was very attractive and smart as a whip.  He’d felt a certain resonance between them from the very first day of class, one he’d made no effort to distance himself from, and now he wondered if encouraging their growing rapport had been a mistake.  Getting too close to her wouldn’t be  _ illegal _ , as she was an adult, but it could cost him his job, a job he enjoyed and--more importantly--needed.

He would have to be careful in future to not encourage her too much, but it would be a delicate balance to preserve the friendly rapport that had been growing while preventing her from falling for him.  He only hoped he was up to the task.

* * *

Judy couldn’t help waking up at the normal time that she usually rose, despite being a Saturday, and took an hour for exercises in her apartment before cleaning up. With an outfit of a scoop necked sleeveless top and pleated skirt that stopped at her knees, the rabbit added her shoulder bag and left the apartment, excited with the prospect of a weekend with one of her oldest friends. The weather was glorious, though that was to be expected as Zootopia had very strictly controlled zones to emulate several unique ecosystems, the sectors separated by barriers that utilized both impressive technology in conjunction with magick. Maybe Sharla would be agreeable to exploring the different districts with Judy as they both lived in the city now. And speaking of the sheep, her metro train was due in less than twenty minutes causing Judy to quicken her steps in growing anticipation.

The station was the farthest that the rabbit had been from Whitestone Academy so far, and she couldn’t help but marvel at the buildings, shops and storefronts that held all manner of products, or the grooming salons, eateries and services. Some were questionable at best, like the fortune teller, nothing that Judy had ever experienced indicating a mammal could actually divine another’s future. Besides, wouldn’t knowing about it negate any given outcome? 

There were jewelry stores that carried enchanted pieces, nothing like what one would encounter in some of the more lurid and fanciful story books, but infinitely more practical like rings that would provide light on request, handy at night, or keyrings and such that would sing to let you know where they were if misplaced. Many of the items were just decorative, though, magickal items being quite pricey. It was the sort of stuff one would expect from apprentice artificers, and could easily be duplicated with technology.

Still, it was an area of the immediate city that Judy wanted to explore at some point in the future, particularly a small mammal boutique that had some very lovely things in the display windows.

The rabbit made the metro stop with plenty of time according to the sign that read out the arriving trains, one showing up every ten minutes, and Judy was about to check out a small drink cart when a familiar scent tickled her nose a moment before a pair of arms wrapped around her chest and a familiar form pressed against her back.

“Hunny-bunny!” Sharla cried as she crushed the two of them together in a surprisingly strong embrace, barely giving Judy a chance to turn around to return the greeting.

“Puff-ball! It’s so good to see you!” Judy enthused as she began bouncing on her feet a little, Sharla mimicking her until the parted a little but didn’t let go. 

Judy gave the ewe a good once over, noticing that Sharla had not only had her rich, thick, dark wool sheared recently, but added a sort of pearlescent sheen that shifted color as she moved scintillating with all the colors of the rainbow. It went well with the sheep’s purple dress and black short sleeve blouse. There were a few more earrings in her floppy ears, but they were mostly small silver rings and studs with tiny crystal shards. 

Essentially Sharla looked the same as she had in school, but with a bit more presence and confidence. The year that had passed had seen her truly coming into her own and Judy was amazed at how much she actually missed her friend.

“Have you had breakfast yet?” the rabbit asked as she took the ewe’s overnight bag and twined her arm with Sharla’s.

“Not yet,” the ewe said as she bumped her shoulder with the rabbit’s. “I was a little excited ‘bout seein’ you! I mean, it’s been a whole year. It seems longer and like we just graduated high school a couple weeks ago.”

Judy couldn’t refute her friend’s observation and nodded as they headed out of the station. “It’s weird, alright. I’ve been here just over a month and it feels longer and shorter than that sometimes.”

Sharla laughed and pulled the two of them closer. “Well, we can make up fer all that ‘cause we got weekends galore to spend gallavantin’ all over the city! I have the best places to show you! But first yer gonna take me some place where we can get a bite to eat an’ then show me around yer mages’ college!”

“We have more than mages, Shar,” Judy said with an admonishing cluck of her tongue though her smile showed that she was amused by what the sheep might have heard about Whitestone Academy. “C’mon.”

“An’ you can tell me ‘bout the guy that hurt my best bunny,” Sharla added in a more concerned tone.

* * *

The day had been just what Judy needed, all of her troubles melting away with her friend. They had toured the school, the sheep awed by the number of magickal and corresponding non magickal courses taught that complimented each other. Then there were the various workshops for crafters and artificer mages, many not even Judy having seen.

They took an early supper in the city and brought various snacks and drinks back to the rabbit’s apartment, Sharla admitting that she was more than a little jealous as they got comfortable with a movie and a little personable grooming time. As Judy ran a multi-tined pick through Sharla’s wool, something that wasn’t necessary as she’d been sheared recently, the shorter coat showing off the sheep’s curves and shape, and told her of Terrence Driftfoot and running into him with another doe.

“It hurt,” Judy admitted. “But not...I don’t know...it’s hard to explain…”

Sharla let the rabbit try and give voice to what she was feeling and after a while turned around. She listened for a few minute before getting Judy’s soft bristle brush and applying it to the rabbit’s back and dragging it through her fur in long, slow strokes. As she groomed her friend, Sharla made appropriate sounds when Judy described Terry’s behavior, things he’d said or done. Finally the sheep heard everything, and hauled the doe to her and wrapped caring arms around the other. 

“He wasn’t right for you,” Sharla said as she nestled her head next to Judy’s. “I can tell that by listening to how you described him. I went through the same thing last year. New sense of freedom, wanting to explore. I made the same mistake three times.”

“Really?” Judy asked as stretched after the brushing and pulled a tray of polish bottle that Sharla had brought with her. Judy selected a clear lacquer before pulling the ewe’s leg onto her thighs and began prepping Sharla’s hoof with a buffing sponge. 

“Sure!” If there was one thing that the sheep enjoyed more than a good shearing for warm weather it was having her hooves done. She and Judy had been doing manicures and pedicures for each other since they were nine. That and it was fun having a reason for a cute bunny to have her paws all over her. “I’m young and there’s more than just the boys we grew up with. I want to see what they’re like before I settle down. This is when we should be experiencing life and all it has to offer, ya know?”

Judy couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at her muzzle as she smoothed the sides of her friend’s hoof with a practiced paw before blowing away the dust that resulted. “And a guy that’s cool with you playing for the other team once in a while.”

“Or maybe a gal that lets me play with a guy,” Sharla admitted. “I’ve dated both sides. I ain’t sure what I want, yet, so while I can, I’m gonna see what’s out there!” She hummed happily at the treatment from her friend for a second before continuing. “But you want that Great Love like we used to see in those movies we always watched. Nothin’ wrong with that, either, but you ain’t gonna be happy ‘til you do.”

Judy finished applying the clear acrylic and blew on her work to dry it, keeping her thumb between the cloven hoof so they wouldn’t touch and mar the coat. “I guess…” the rabbit admitted. “I guess there’re going to be some jerks along the way that I’ll have to deal with, too.”

“Sure are!” Sharla admitted. “Like this one ewe I went on a date with,” she began, her mouth twisting into a grimace. “I thought she was sweet and quiet, but she turned out to be the worst sort of pred hater. Almost obsessive. Good thing she ain’t magickal folk. If she were I think Dawn would be a pile of trouble! It’s what I get for checking out older women, I guess.”

Judy finished up and Sharla bleated with delight as she looked at her feet and the manner that her hooves glistened. “You’ve always been the best at this!” Impulsively the sheep threw her arms around her friend and kissed her soundly on the cheek. “Hey! You wanna make some popcorn and I’ll put another movie on and then maybe we can cuddle on the couch while I do your claws!”

The rabbit wanted to protest, to maybe suggest something else, but then she looked at her oldest friend and the inviting and warm expression on Sharla’s face the hopeful gleam in her sea blue eyes. They might have fooled around in the past, and it hadn’t hurt their friendship in the slightest. And being held did sound nice…

Another thing that didn’t help was that both of them had fallen into the old habit of lounging around in their underwear as the primped and groomed each other, and Sharla was looking rather enticing in the sapphire T-back panties and tight half tank top style halter of the same color. Judy’s own was a high cut  hip hugger in magenta and while she shunned tops of any sort the sheep had eyed her approvingly. 

“Sure,” the bunny agreed. “But nothing too sappy!” Judy added as she got up and all but bounced into the kitchen.

In just a few minutes both were on the couch, leaning together and munching on popcorn while on the flat screen TV that was part of the room and let an over the top historical drama that they both loved that was as much action as it was romance, though there was quite a bit of nudity. Before long they were totally engrossed in the movie. The evening wore on as they simply enjoyed the moment until the credits began rolling and Judy blinked her eyes and noticed that it was well after midnight. With a pang of sadness she disentangled herself from Sharla’s arms and smiled at the silent yawn from the ewe.

“Guess I’m gonna need some blankets,” Sharla mumbled until Judy grabbed her hooves and pulled her to her feet.

“You think I’m letting my best friend sleep on the couch?” Judy asked with a warm smile. The feeling of having someone hold her that she could hold back had been too nice to ignore and gently steered the ebony sheep to her bedroom.

* * *

Judy didn’t wake up from her alarm, rousing naturally as memories surfaced of the night. And if that wasn’t enough, recollections of events were reinforced by the smell of sex and the feel of being held by her oldest friend. The rabbit opened her eyes to find a pair of sapphire irises looking at her with warmth and affection.

“Good morning!” Judy mumbled around a grin as she slipped her arms around the ewe, relishing the feel of shorn wool pulling against every inch of her that was in contact with Sharla. She pressed her muzzle to the sheep, moaning softly when their muzzles opened at the same moment and the kiss deepened.

“A very good morning,” Sharla agreed when they parted a little breathlessly, smiling beatifically. “You know, I think you should have been born a predator. You sure like eating little lambs!”

Judy’s expression was a little shocked at the risque comment and gasped. “Sharla!” she exclaimed in disbelief before giggling wickedly. Then again, her own nethers were delectably sore and still a little damp from the reciprocated attention. 

It had been a wonderful night, but what made it even better was that both were comfortable in their relationship that there was no pressure to change it. Unlike Terry, Judy was infinitely comfortable with the ewe and trusted her implicitly.

“So, you wanna get a shower then go grab some breakfast? After last night I’m absolutely famished!” Sharla told her friend with a caress to her cheek and ear that wasn’t nestled into the pillow.

“I think we both need a shower,” Judy agreed. “I feel like a glazed donut!”

“Great!” the sheep said as they got out of bed. “And then you can tell me why when I was down in yer briar patch and you were all hot and wet that you called me Nick and then said his name again when you were asleep.”

Judy could only stare at her friend as she tried to work the lump that was in her throat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what...two chapters in a week? We're rocking this! So magick showed a bit more presence in this chapter; hopefully you'll enjoy that! Selaxes says he's having a ball with this story and is enjoying writing with his awesome co-author. Sophie agrees, but thinks he's over-hyping the wee lass :P 
> 
> As always you're encouraged to leave comments below!


	7. Chapter 7

 

> 43 When the day came to lay Alyssa Starbrow to rest, her children gathered before the tomb.  44 Storm clouds mourned her passing, and the world was silent in its sorrow.  45 From the shadows came Karma, and in her teeth she held the Divine Legacy.  46 Karma laid it upon the sarcophagus and said to the children of Alyssa, 47 “In honor of your loyalty to your mother, and hers to us, I give you this; this, that you may gain wisdom.”
> 
> ~ Book of Awakening II:  43-47

Judy absently rubbed at her nose, feeling like it was twitching and setting her whiskers to quivering, though it was a completely unconscious action. The rabbit wasn’t even paying attention to the lesson in the lecture hall she was sitting in, her mind instead focused on the recently ended weekend spent with her best friend and the question that had pushed Judy so completely off center.

 _‘Who’s Nick?’_ the black wooled ewe had asked.

That had opened up an entirely different set of stressors for the young rabbit.

The explanation that Judy had given started with a nervous laugh and denial that she’d called the name of her professor aloud in the throes of passion. When Sharla had sat up and crossed her arms over her chest with a withering look of complete disbelief, Judy had started from the beginning, giving her best friend a fairly accurate summary of her entire time at Whitestone, her interactions with the mammals that had the most impact and influence on her at the prestigious school, of Terry, her favorite courses…

It had been hard to start, then became easier. Sharla had asked certain questions, though, and as they sat together, then showered together and fetched breakfast to take back to Judy’s apartment, the ewe began to smile knowingly. It was enough to cause Judy to pause and look at her friend in confusion.

“Now I know what’s happenin’,” the sheep said with a giggle. “Yer fallin’ fer that perfessor of yers!”

Judy jerked back as if she’d been slapped, a stunned and disbelieving expression on her face. “I am _not_!” she protested.

Sharla took on as truculent a posture as sitting on the rabbit’s bed would allow and simply smirked. “Yer not, huh? Then why’d you call out his name when you shoulda been saying mine?” she teased. “And why were you callin out to him while you were asleep?” When Judy ducked her head after swallowing hard Sharla reached out and took the doe’s paws and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “It ain’t the end of the world. And if he’s anything like you described...well, I can’t say I blame you, but it’s a little weird considering what happened.”

Judy sucked in a breath, a slightly terrified look in her amethyst eyes. “I can’t be!”

“Pff! Mammals have been fallin’ fer others since the beginnin’ of time, hunny-bunny,” Sharla laughed. “What makes you think yer immune?”

“He’s a teacher!” the rabbit protested, realizing too late that she was doing one of the things that bothered her the most and was whining. “I mean, he’s my professor! It’s completely against the rules! He could get fired. I could get expelled!”

The sheep shook her head. “Hey now. You can fall fer someone and not let it go that far. It sucks, but just ‘cause you got feelin’s don’t mean you gotta act on ‘em. ‘Sides, you won’t be a student ferever.”

Was Sharla right?

And more importantly, could Judy actually feel something so strongly for another, for the first time in her life, and not tell that person how she felt?

Then there was the fact that Nicholas P. Wilde, Professor of Magickal History, was a fox. The thing was, Judy didn’t see a fox as the copper furred instructor marched back and forth before his class. Granted, she had seen him, and not flatteringly, as a fox her first couple of classes, but after that he became...Nick.

The conversation with Sharla began to replay in her head yet again, and Judy wondered for what seemed the hundredth time why couldn’t she ward her heart?

Judy abruptly became aware of the fox crouched before her desk, a one cent coin held up in his paw.  When she focused on him, he smirked.  “Penny for your thoughts.”

The sudden intrusion of Professor Wilde into her circle of thoughts was enough to elicit a high pitched, “Eeeep!” from the rabbit as she recoiled as far as her seat would allow, her paws going up to her muzzle in in a combination of embarrassment and a hint of fear. “Sorry, Professor!” Judy whispered, panting lightly from the interruption of her ruminations.

“Page two of my syllabus, about halfway down:  I reserve the right to embarrass any student who falls asleep or zones out in my class.”  Nick stood back up and wandered back to his customary place reclined against the desk in the front of the room.  “So tell me, Carrots.  Why did the Wilder Cults have such a problem with the Grey Road during Krelek’s third Campaign?”

The rabbit swallowed hard, her ears folding back along her neck as the warmed with the deep blush of being called out in front of the rest of the class. Suddenly it was impossible to look into the fox’s stunningly green eyes and Judy let her gaze fall to the worn wood floor. “I...I don’t know…” she mumbled, suddenly wishing that she were somewhere else, or had at least been paying attention.

Nick chuckled.  “Tsk.  When you come back on Wednesday, have an answer for me.”  He took a sip of his coffee, then stood to walk around the desk and rummaged around in a drawer.  He pulled a bottle of water from the desk and held it in his paw while he continued the lesson.  “Krelek was trapped in the North Pass while Balaran’s forces  flew south along the edge of the mountains.  Everyone knows that they made it to the Bleeding Palace with time to spare, but what is often forgotten is exactly _why_ .  Most dragon flight in that area skirts the Vale of Tears; flying there is dangerous at best, after all.  But such was his haste, such was his worry, that Grandmaster Balaranaxinithin flew _straight through_ the heart of the Vale of Tears.  Documents of the time report that when he landed Balaran’s wings were in tatters, and his squad were all in similar shape.  Despite the injuries suffered during the flight over the vale, the dragons were able to put a stop to the Necrofall then and there, halting the conflict in its tracks.”

The young snow vixen muttered something, drawing Nick’s attention.  “What’s on your mind, Snowflake?”

Rachel blushed, but cleared her throat.  “We uh...we talked about the Vale of Tears in one of my physics classes.  Miss Lorelei came in to talk about it a little, since she’s the Academy expert--”

Nick raised his paw, interrupting Rachel.  “Dame.  Dame Lorelei.  She’s a Knight of the Vale, always use her proper title.”

Judy, wanting to make up for her earlier lapse and still chagrined over being singled out, raised her paw and began speaking as soon as Nick looked at her. “But all of the Knights of the Vale died! There aren’t any left. I thought that’s why the order had been disbanded...or retired?” The rabbit frowned and tapped her foot as she tried to remember the word that was used when an order was wiped out and snapped her fingers. “Decommissioned! Because they were a militant order they would have been officially decommissioned!”

Nick shook his head.  “They were decommissioned, but they’re not all dead.  Dame Lorelei Umbranox was the only survivor of the Battle at Firefly Valley.  It’s true, the Knights of the Vale are decommissioned, but once you’re a knight you are always a knight.  Dame Lorelei is the last.”

The room fell silent for a long moment.  Then, a jackal near the back of the room raised his paw.  “Tell us about the battle, professor.”

Nick sighed and nodded.  “Alright.  To understand what happened there and why, you need to go all the way back.  Back to the thirteenth century, by draconic reckoning, which would make today the two-hundred fifty-sixth century.  Grandmaster Balaranaxinithin the Gold was only a hatchling, barely three decades out of his shell.  As dragons were wont to do then, he wandered the world looking for knowledge.  Balaran found what the dragons called Dreamwood and what the Starbrow clan in the Book of Awakening referred to as Truthlund.  For years the dragons had been going there to receive whispers of prophecy, and Balaran hoped to discover something useful.

“He arrived and slept, and in his slumber he was given a Word, the First Word, which rang in his mind when he woke.  There in the heart of Dreamwood where the fireflies gathered, Balaran uttered that First Word, unleashing great power.  Does anyone know what the first word is?”

Despite her earlier distraction Judy was paying close attention to her history instructor and her paw shot into the air with enough speed and force so that her elbow popped. Even as her limb reached its furthest point of extention her muzzle opened as she blurted the answer. “Destroy! The first Word of Power was ‘Destroy’!”

Nick chuckled and shook his head.  “As I’m sure most of you know, the Words of Power have long been considered the very language of the Gods.  Even silents can wreak great changes with these words, though at a terrible price.  The Lexicon is the greatest and most dangerous magick we know to exist.  Today we know just over a thousand words, but back then, in the thirteenth century in Dreamwood, Balaran discovered the very first, and he Spoke it in the heart of that sacred place.  It fed from him, as the Words of Power do, using his own energy to bestow its meaning upon the world.

“But so great was Balaran’s power that his incantation didn’t just affect the clearing, or the valley.  Inadvertently, Balaran Undid the whole of Dreamwood, that one Word of Power unleashing waves of destruction such that have never been seen since.  It created great rifts in the forest floor extending to bedrock; it twisted and corrupted the energy and the creatures there; it made the air poison to breathe, and created the Vale Sickness.  Balaran’s Undoing ripped apart the very fabric of magick in that place, such that magick has never functioned correctly there again and energy slowly leaks out of the world through that damage.”

Nick took a mouthful of water from his bottle, then sprayed it into the air in front of his desk.  He swept his paw through the resulting mist, laying energy into it and forming an illusion with the suspended water as a substrate, a trick--as his students reactions attested to--that was difficult even for masters of Illusion magick.  The illusion he formed showed a forest from above, tranquil and peaceful, in perpetual twilight.  Werelights and faerie lanterns could be seen, and the scene was saturated with Old Magick.  

But then the illusion changed as Nick re-shaped it, showing waves of destruction rendering it into a twisted and frightening forest of disease and death and fell creatures.

Judy’s mouth dropped open in astonishment at the display, and she was not alone among the students.  The astonishment was replaced with shock, sorrow, and awe as what they were seeing sunk in.

“Thus was born,” said Nick grimly to the silent class, “the Vale of Tears.  The Undoing caused Balaran such devastating injuries that, once he returned to his home, it took him seventy-six years to fully heal.  And the Vale has remained, since.”  He let the illusion fade.

“Thirty centuries ago, Emperor Tybalt Lionheart was approached by an oracle.  The oracle gave him prophecy, saying that one day a Lionheart would open the way to the Valley of Kings in Dreamwood, and there find Birthright.  Emperor Tybalt wasted no time in gathering two hundred of the most powerful battlemages in the land, trained them, knighted them, and charged them with the sacred duty of finding a way to purify the Vale of Tears, restore Dreamwood, and find the way to the Valley of Kings.  The first generation of the Knights of the Vale took their oaths.  

“Three thousand years later, fifty years ago, in the wake of the Kobold Rebellion, one of Old King Lionheart’s scholars discovered a new Word of Power, one she believed would be able to knit closed the wounds in the Vale of Tears, thus purifying it and restoring Dreamwood.  So the King sent in the Knights to do the work.  Protected from the Vale’s corruption by carefully woven wards, they made their way to Firefly Valley, the site of the original Undoing, and there spoke that new Word.  Only...it didn’t work as intended.  The warping of the Vale corrupted the magick and caused the wraiths of the Vale to be summoned to them.  They fought their way out of the valley, their wards breaking apart and their evocations failing, and in the end only two managed to survive the slaughter.  The two smallest Knights in the history of the order, a young otter woman and a rabbit doe.  Dame Lorelei and Dame Sybil.  They were both injured, but Lorelei was dying.  Sybil dragged her from the Vale and once in the world proper again she spent the very last of her power to heal Lorelei.  She evulsed herself to purge Lorelei of wounds and taint, and then slipped into a coma.  

“Dame Sybil died in Dame Lorelei’s arms, the last direct casualty of the Battle at Firefly Valley.”

“Why didn’t they reinstate the Order?” asked Rachel, her head tilted to the side.  “Why not train a new batch?”

Nick shrugged.  “They tried.  Three times.  Each time a new batch of recruits were trained and knighted, within days of taking their oaths every last one of them caught Vale Sickness and died.  The Order is cursed.  After the last attempt, Prince Leodore, who is now king, ruled the Order of the Knights of the Vale dead and officially decommissioned it.  There will never be another Knight of the Vale, thanks to the slaughter in Firefly Valley.”

Rachel frowned.  “All that death….because of Grandmaster Balaran.”

“Yes,” replied Nick.  “Balaran is now considered one of the greatest and wisest of all living beings, but when he committed the Undoing he was very young.  Nobody had ever heard of the Words of Power before, so he didn’t know the danger of what he was attempting.  He couldn’t know that he was about to loose an enormous uncontrolled power on the world.  It’s because of his mistakes that he gained wisdom, and because of his mistakes that we now know how to properly study new Words when we discover them.  ‘I am wise only because I was stupid,’ to quote Balaran himself.”

* * *

The last course of the day was Practical Magickal Application and Judy shoved aside the residual chagrin she felt from history class as the exercise of the day was an actual use of her warding affinity. Due to the nature of what she was going to be doing, along with five other students, the lesson was being held outside on the Academy’s obstacle course. Judy and the other students that were talented in warding magick were supposed to navigate the course, this time without being timed, and utilize their affinity for protective casting as they had offensive magicks and attacks thrown at them.

While as many safety precautions as possible were being taken, there were medics and even a necromancer available. Despite the negative connotations that necromancers received, Judy felt more than reassured; her own sister, Samantha, was an odd talent herself and had demonstrated on several occasions that her particular affinity could be used quite effectively to heal. Sam was strongly attuned to life forces, and her affinity even extended to plants.

Still, the course would be a challenge, and Judy would be expected to complete the course. Striving for completion under a set time would come later after the rabbit demonstrated her abilities. Up to this point her instructor, Leontine Redmane, a lioness that was skilled in multiple magickal abilities but with no true affinity, had ensured that Judy and the other students had a functional understanding of just what magick was, how it could be shaped and employed.

Most of the obstacles that Judy saw were hindrances that could be encountered anywhere. There was a hedgerow, a wall, parked vehicles, underbrush, a simple maze, a water hazard and finally an open field. At any one point ‘attacks’ could be directed at the students. These ranged from simple projectiles like bean-bags fired from air cannon, thrown objects and non-lethal combat magick.

Judy had been allowed to change into sweats and a T-shirt, the same as the other students, and twisted her paws in the hem of her top as she watched the fifth student start and made it through the first segment of challenges with no issues, though no one had made it to the end yet. The jaguar that was being evaluated easily leapt over a water trough, though before she could land on the other side a combination of a blast of condensed air and sandbag knocked her to the left, the impact enough to blast the wind from her lungs as she skidded to a halt curled up on her side. The evaluating instructor blew his whistle to stop the exercise as two paramedics and the necromancer trotted out to the course to ascertain the feline’s injuries.

When all three waved that the jaguar was relatively unharmed, the medics helping her to her feet and off the course, the instructor turned to Judy. “Are you ready to begin your run through?”

Nodding as a trill of nervousness ran through her and set her nose to twitching until she got it under control, Judy took a deep breath and waited for the signal from the far end of the course. As soon as she saw the flash of magickal energy, a simple spark of energy cast to the sky, the rabbit launched herself forward even as she summoned her innate talent at protective magick.

The first attack came before Judy was ten feet off the start line, a small bolt of power. It wasn’t enough to cause damage, but it would certainly hurt, and a ward already envisioned in her mind, the rabbit waved her left paw to actually weave the energies together into a spherical construct around her. However, when the bolt struck the magickal barrier, instead of hitting and dissipating around the ward, it skewed off to the side and impacted harmlessly into the turf.

The second magickal attack came in the form of a strong wind, though the currents of air couldn’t make it to the doe, flowing harmlessly around her.

Every magicakal assault was rebuffed, deflected or rendered impotent, the course instructor staring at the display with open muzzle astonishment. Professor Redmane had never had a student get through the course on their first attempt, much less finish it in the time that Judy did, the rabbit crossing the finish line with a time that would make advanced students, and even a few in the Royal Guard, envious. Other mages along the course were surprised as well, coming out of their concealed placements with surprised looks.

“Who is that?” a soft, airy voice asked the lioness.

Leontine turned her head, though her eyes remained on the rabbit as she headed back to the start point. “Judy Hopps. I wanted to laugh when they said that I was getting a rabbit for training in wards. I’m not laughing now, Dame Lorelei.”

The otter smiled enigmatically. “Ah. That one. Seems you aren’t the only professor that she’s impressed.”

Leontine snorted. “Impressed? She had wards that I’ve never even seen before!”

Dame Lorelei chortled as she leaned on the second rail with crossed arms, her smile turning into a grin. “That’s because you were taught that wards should be grounded to aid in dissipating energy. That rabbit took something that most scholars believe is theoretical and made it practical.”

“Theoretical?” the lioness asked. “And you _have_ to ground wards! If you don’t the magicakal backlash can knock you flat at best or kill you at worst!”

“Ah,” Lorelei Umbranox said with another breathy laugh, her eyes narrowed in mirth. “But you don’t. She simply lets her ward, for want of a better description, spin, like a kit’s toy ball on water.”

Leontine blinked in stunned amazement. Such a thing had never occurred to her, and if it had, the concept went against everything that she’d ever been taught. “And the others? You can’t tell me that’s what she did at the end!”

Umbranox shook her head. “Too many mages believe that a strong, solid ward is the best defense, something that can take repeated assaults. What Miss hopps did,” the otter continued with a hint of admiration, “was layer lesser wards, like a bubble within a bubble within a bubble. Instead of fortifying one ward with everything she could muster, she uses lesser wards that are just enough with another ward to replace it when it’s broken already in place. This takes far less energy from the caster.” The otter tilted her head as she watched Judy take a bottle of water from the cooler and emptied half the contents in just a couple of long swallows. “I’ve only ever seen one other capable of doing that.”  Her luminescent eyes unfocused as she remembered the past.

Leontine Redmane took a few moments to visualize just what Judy had done and shook her head in amazement. However, when she turned her head and looked down to address Lorelei she found the otter was already gone. With a shiver, Leontine took a breath and gathered her thoughts. Judy Hopps wasn’t just talented. She was either recklessly lucky, or a savant prodigy. Either way the lioness wasn’t so dense or conceited to ignore the fact that she would need help in ensuring the rabbit was trained properly.

“And now I’m curious as to what your other instructors think of you, little rabbit,” Redmane said to herself as she made a notation in her notebook to contact them as soon as possible. “And to find out what can be done to keep you from killing yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! A bit of backstory in the form of a lecture, exploration of Judy's abilities. I think it turned out pretty decent, what do you think? Leave your comments below, and we hope you enjoy :)


	8. Chapter 8

> 19 In the year after her grandmother passed to the Spirit World, Braith Starbrow wandered the land away from the First City. 20 She was alone and lonely in her grief and Fertility saw her pain.  21 So Fertility placed in her path the young fox Ishmael and his wife Undine, who were silent.  22 Thus Braith walked the world with Ishmael and Undine, who shouldered a measure of the burden of her grief, 23 and Fertility smiled at the fellowship.
> 
> ~Book of Fertility III: 19-23

The cup rattled ever so slightly in the saucer as Lorelei set it down.  The shake in her paws was one part weight of the over-large cup--almost as big as her head--and one part age.  The eighty-three year old otter was quite firm for her age, but the years still creeped in at times.  Once the cup was safely placed before the large wolf, another greymuzzle like herself, she padded around the table and clambered up on the tall chair opposite the wolf.

“Thank you for speaking with me, William,” said Lorelei as she poured her own cup of tea.  “Especially on such short notice; I understand you’re fond of the opera this time of year.”

The large canid waved a paw as a smile tugged at his muzzle. “Think nothing of it, Lorelei. The only fare at the moment is some dreadful piece about the birth of some king from ages ago and is less opera than it is caterwauling to discordant upstarts that dare to call themselves musicians.” He stirred his tea as he spoke then took a cautious sip of the steaming brew before smiling in bliss. “One of these days you’re going to have to share the source for your jasmine and oolong tea, Lori.” 

William Ironpaw was the resident professor of Cultural Education, the course that taught students acceptable behaviors in socially diverse situations. It was prudent when dealing with the diverse races that peppered the world. As he reached for a biscuit glazed with lemon creme icing, the wolf tilted his head in curiosity.

“Although having all of my favorite treats does make me a little curious as to your request.”

Lorelei chuckled and sipped her tea.  “I have questions,” said the otter demurely, “and I have found over the years that tongues are loosened when offered favored gifts.”

The wolf chuckled. “And when have you ever needed such wiles with me?” For a mammal so large it was a little odd that he enjoyed nibbling at the biscuit until it was gone, not a single crumb falling on his tweed jacket or cotton dress shirt. “That and I’m truly preferring spending time with you than listening to mammals attempting draconic opera, and poorly at that. So what questions might I be able to answer?

Lorelei set her cup upon its saucer and slid it to one side, then clasped her paws before her.  The intensity of her golden gaze was enhanced by the presence of that subtle werelight, and she wore an intrigued expression.  “I was speaking to Nicholas recently, and the poor young thing was griping about his students.  Seems most of them don’t think very hard.  Of course, for old hats like you and I this is hardly news; but Nicholas, you see, he’s very new to this teaching thing.  But I couldn’t help but notice how the young man lit up when he spoke about one of his better students.  A rabbit, you see.  Some of what he said intrigued me, and so I looked in on her in her Applications of Warding baseline exam.  She handled the obstacle course rather well, I think.

“I wonder, William...what do  _ you _ think of Miss Judith Hopps?”

“Ah, yes! Miss Hopps!” the wolf enthused, his citrine eyes sparkling in delight. “Wonderfully attentive and quite industrious. She’s one of those rare students that make years of suffering through mediocrity worth every infuriating moment, more than making up for so many disappointing students.”

William lifted his tea but paused from sipping to give his fellow teacher a curious look.

“Warder, eh? Not something that one normally sees from a rabbit. If she handled the course as well as she does her assignments I’d love to hear how she did. Miss Hopps has a delightfully sharp mind, and certainly doesn’t approach problems or tasks in what one could call an orthodox manner. Why, shortly after term began, when I was teaching the vagaries of kobold greetings, she performed perfectly, even pointing out what some of her classmates had done wrong. She’s a treasure that will certainly be one of my crown jewels of talented pupils.”

“Judith Hopps,” said Lorelei as she took her cup up once more, “completed the course.”  Lorelei sipped at her tea.

William’s eyes grew nearly as large as the saucer he held his cup on as his ears perked fully erect. “Truly? After how many attempts?”

“It was her first attempt.  She did it this morning.  Standard setup; students in waiting were kept in a nearby classroom so they couldn’t see the course ahead of time, then they were sent in blind and without instruction, just told the basics and pushed in to fail in as telling a way as possible.  I’ve always liked that they do that:  gives the professors an understanding of from where the student is coming.  A good professor can learn a lot about a student from how they fail the course and where.

“Except...Judith got through.  On her first try.”

The wolf set his tea down as he sputtered in surprise. “First attempt? But that’s nearly unheard of! There’ve only been...what?...three or four that have ever done that in all of recent history!” William sat back with a sigh, a stunned smile on his muzzle. “Incredible! I say! Miss Hopps is starting to sound like the finest student that Whitestone will ever see!” He tried to count the number of students that had made it through the warder course, his smile wilting slightly. “Now wait a moment,” he rumbled, his brow furrowing as he thought hard trying to recall information. “There was Yumba Bogo...and, if I recall correctly,  _ you _ made it through the course on your first try…”

William began to stroke one ear as he cobbled his memory into action. Then he turned a shrewd gaze on the smaller otter.

“I want to say that there’s one or two others, but for the life of me I can’t recall their names.” The wolf’s stroking of his own ear grew slightly more agitated, a sure sign that he was thinking hard. “Who else have you discussed Miss Hopps with? Do any of her other instructors rave about her talents?”

“Nicholas does.”  Lorelei idly flicked a paw at her cup; a shimmer passed through the air between her fingers and the cup, and in only a moment the tea was steaming again. “Redmane administered the test and she was floored, but I haven’t spoken to her proper yet.  I’ll be seeing her in the morning and then I’ll speak to Judy's t’ai chi instructor tomorrow at lunch.  I may also speak to Gregory if I can catch him, she’s in his Ethics course.  I came to you first, of course, because I know you better than anyone but Nicholas.”

William nodded with an introspective expression. “If you’d like you’re more than welcome to come sit in on a class and see Miss Hopps’ performance for yourself. I’d certainly be intrigued to hear what her other teachers have to say. Very intrigued, indeed.”

“Oh, I had hoped you’d offer,” said Lorelei with an emphatic nod.  “I’d like to observe her in each of those classes.”

* * *

The crowds in the hallways of Judy’s apartment building weren’t as thick as they normally were in the mornings. The students that milled about or trudge to and from rooms were tired from full days and classes and either wanted to relax for the evening or get some much needed studying in. Judy was feeling that a bit of relaxation for herself was in order. A good circuit of the exercise park and a leisurely supper had her feeling content, but it had been an odd day to say the least.

When it wasn’t what seemed like odd looks from her professors or the odd instructor in the halls, it was a sort of strange feeling of being watched. Then again, Judy was being watched. All of the students were. With so many untried magickally talented individuals constant vigilance was one of the few precautions that could be utilized to prevent accidents. It was one of the reasons that the resident advisors were experienced mages and tapped for the amount of personal responsibility they’d exhibited over the years.

Still, it was a nagging and disconcerting feeling and Judy found herself pausing throughout the day to look around.

She was doing that very thing, scanning the halls when she ran into one of the mammals that had become something akin to a friend, Rachel Toklo and Judy both yelping at the same time as the rabbit accidentally stepped on the other young woman’s tail.

“Oh! Cheese, Rachel!” Judy exclaimed as she danced in place to get off the thick brush of the arctic fox. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Once Judy was free from Rachel’s tail, she swept it up and out of the way.  “Fox tails are not as fragile as they look, you know,” grinned the vixen, her grey eyes sparkling.  “But then you wouldn’t know that, would you?  Are there many foxes in Bunny Burrow?”

The doe shook her head. “Not really. There was only one that I knew growing up and he was...well, he was sort of a dick,” Judy told her classmate before clapping her paws over her muzzle and a chagrined expression causing her amethyst eyes to go wide. “Not that I think foxes are, um, you know…”

Judy shook her head as her ears fell against the back of her neck. 

“That just sounds so specist of me,” the bunny groaned. “Sorry. It’s just been a really weird day.”

Rachel shook her head.  “Well,  I know my sister can be a dick sometimes.  You know….when she’s home, anyway; she goes out of town a lot for work, and when she comes back she spends a lot of time with my brother instead of me?”  She trailed off with a miffed look, then after a moment shook her head.  “Anyway, enough of my griping.  How was your day ‘weird’?  What does that even mean for you?”

Judy shook her head as a frown crossed her face. “I dunno...I feel…” The rabbit shrugged and leaned closer to the vixen, though not to intrude in the other female’s personal space, but so that she could speak without having to raise her voice. “Like I’m being watched. Like, not a nice way. That and I think all my classes are getting to me and messing with my memory.” When the fox tilted her head quizzically, the rabbit sighed. “I keep misplacing things. Little things. Like my laundry. I swear that I had more underwear when I came here, you know? I hope I didn’t mix my dirty clothes with someone else’s.”

“That otter professor was watching you pretty hard in History the last two classes,” suggested Rachel.  “But this is college; everyone’s watching everyone else, or so they say.”  Rachel frowned for a moment, her ears tilting in different directions, then she brightened suddenly.  “You know what you need?  You need a shopping spree.  And a really good home-cooked meal.  My sister is coming home soon and when she comes home she always cooks enough food to feed a neighborhood, and she’s a really good cook.  So that weekend we should shop and then steal some of Skye’s food.”

It was impossible for the rabbit to keep the hopeful gleam from her eyes. It was, apart from her failed couple of weeks with Terry, that another had made an overture of friendship, and Judy was starved for company. “She wouldn’t mind?”

Rachel snorted.  “Look, most of the food Skye cooks the day she comes home is given away to homeless mammals in our neighborhood.  It’s how she decompresses, or something.  I wasn’t exaggerating when I said she could feed a neighborhood with what she cooks sometimes.”

Without being aware of it the two had fallen in step and the vixen was following Judy to her apartment. The rabbit was simply too thrilled at having someone to talk to. “You know, speaking of food, I’ve got this huge salad and nacho thingie that I can’t eat on my own. Wanna help me make it go away?”

Rachel hummed and her tail swayed behind her.  “I haven’t eaten yet,” she chirped.  Then she thrust her arm at Judy.  “Twist my arm,” she declared dramatically.

Judy skipped a little both to catch up the half step that Rachel had on her with the fox’s longer legs and also as a sign of her thrill of excitement at a little company. It wasn’t like the doe didn’t have a slew of movies to choose from and enjoy while they ate. “And what stores? I really haven’t had a chance to do much exploring off campus.”

The pair made their way through the thinning crowd, most of the mammals in the hallway either vanishing into their rooms or dashing to the dining hall. Judy darted the door to her apartment and triggered the lock stone before pushing it fully open and gesturing the vixen in just as her neighbor opened her own door, the raccoon pausing as her muzzle fell open as she watched Rachel saunter into the rabbit’s rooms.

“Damn, gurl!” exclaimed the raccoon with lascivious surprise.  The exclamation was punctuated by Judy snapping the door shut, a blush heavy on her ears.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.  “Have girls over often?” Her nose wiggled as she scented the air reflexively, picking up a flurry of various scents:  Judy’s own scent reminiscent of crushed grass, scented candles long gone cold, at least one other mammal’s scent (probably a rabbit), the lingering scent of morning ministrations, a slight odor of unwashed clothes.  The apartment was small, but it was a pleasant place with an open layout.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Judy said while her ears still burned from her neighbor’s reaction to Rachel. “And no, not really. My friend who’s going to Zootopia University for a science degree was over. I wonder if she’d like to go shopping with us? You’d like her,” the doe continued as she dropped her things on the table next to the door and headed into the small kitchenette to get the salad and heat up the components that needed it in her small microwave. “Um...I guess I should warn you that she’s...well...she might flirt with you. If it bothers you just tell her to knock it off when you meet her.”

“Well,” said Rachel as she took a seat on the couch in the living area adjacent to the kitchenette, “I’m not gay...but I do like a good ego stroking, so she can flirt all she wants.  Though she’ll want to be careful if she flirts with Skylar, because Skye  _ is _ gay and she’s not afraid of flirting back.”  Rachel tilted her head back off the back of the couch, looking at Judy upside down.  “That’s not true, she’s bi.  But she prefers girls.  This is a nice place.”

Judy beamed at that as she pulled two sodas out of the refrigerator and passed one to the vixen. “It’s a lot more room than I was used to back home.” She popped her own drink and chuckled softly. “You know, I have no idea if Sharla has ever crossed the predophile line, but it wouldn’t surpise me! She is a sweetheart, though.”

The microwave dinged and Judy spun about to finish getting things together as well as grabbing two brightly colored plastic plates and utensils. Once things were ready she snagged her soda and plopped down on the couch as well and motioned for the vixen to start.

“Do you wanna pop a movie in or something? I have a few to choose from.” To demonstrate that she did indeed have more than enough entertainment available, Judy turned the TV on and tapped a command to access the small hard drive that was tied in with a thin cable. “Three terabytes of everything from cartoons to whatever was out last month. My brother makes sure that the family is kept in movies for every occasion.”

“Dinner and a movie, huh?” smirked Rachel.  She adjusted her position, folding her legs under her, then poked at her food a bit.  “I’m not picky, you can put on whatever movie you’d like.  Are you a predo?”  Rachel took a bite of her food, looking at Judy with her ears pricked forward.

It was an unexpected question and a slice of carrot flew out of the rabbit’s mouth as she tried not to choke on the bite of salad she’d just taken, coughing twice with a paw to her chest. “Am I…” Judy wheezed, her ears snapping back and down along her neck and back. “I..don’t...I mean...you know…”

It took a few moments to get her breathing back under control and she looked at the vixen with slightly damp eyes from the irritation to her throat. 

“I don’t know. I mean, I like predators, but I’ve never dated one. No opportunities back in Bunnyburrow, really. I don’t have anything against prey-pred dating, though.” Judy shrugged as she set her plate down. “At least I don’t think I do. And I don’t see how a pred can be worse than my last boyfriend.”

Rachel stifled her laugh, and when she had herself under control she shook her head.  “I pegged you as preferring girls.  What was wrong with your last guy?  Dismissive?  Arrogant?  Limp dick?”

There was a momentary flash of surprise at that last part, but Judy shook her head as she pulled a scowl. “More like a cheating asshole. I...I went out to find a place that we could go out to for a date because I...I felt that he deserved something nice. I caught him there with another doe, though, and found out that they’d been showing up together the whole time we’d been dating.”

Rachel thought about it while finishing her latest bite of food, then shrugged.  “Maybe it was his sister or his cousin or something?”

Judy shook her head emphatically. “Family members don’t hang off of each other like that, and they certainly don’t have their paws in the other’s back pocket. That and...um, I might have seen them out in the park when I was out running about a week later. Family members don’t tend to go down on each other, either.” The rabbit realized that she’d balled her paws up into fists and forced herself to relax while taking a deep breath. “They didn’t know I was there and I wasn’t about to say anything. I took off and came back here.”

It was Rachel’s turn to blush.  “Right there in the park, huh?  I um...I may or may not have first-hand knowledge with that kind of thing.  But I’ve never cheated, so I have that going for me,” she added brightly.  She took a quick swig of her soda.  “At least you didn’t put up with it.  If it were me, he’d have had to limp home, if he could walk at all.”

“Yeah,” Judy agreed softly. “I guess I’m just glad I learned what he was about. I mean, I’m not a prude or anything, but I don’t want to be just a notch on a bedpost, you know?”

Rachel tossed her arm over Judy’s shoulder and pulled her into her side.  “Judy,” she said, “I think I’m beginning to understand you.  I’m glad we met.”  She pulled the remote from Judy’s paw and selected a comedy from the list of movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Booyah! I know this chapter was a bit light on the "fantasy" aspect of this story, but it got some character development in, so hopefully that's okay. And we got to explore Rachel a little. She seems to be much less shy and awkward when she's not in the classroom, doesn't she? Maybe she has classroom anxiety? I know that feel....
> 
> Anyway, don't forget to leave your thoughts below! We hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

> _27 Selena brushed the fur at Bethany’s chest, 28 and where she touched the fur became spun diamond._
> 
> _29 Bethany brushed the fur with a trembling paw.  30 “I don’t understand,” she said._
> 
> _31 “So long as you bear my mark,” said Selena, “you have my grace.  32 Take the gift of my sacrifice, and be at peace.”_
> 
> _~Book of Selena II, 27-32_

Judy let the shower pound the tension from her shoulders as she bowed her head under the spray that was a touch over the tolerable side of being hot. The wide spread drumming of the water helped the rabbit slip into a sort of non-thinking place for a few moments as she got herself collected. Then, reluctantly, Judy tapped the dispenser on the tiled wall, rubbing the fragrant green gel into her fur to further remove the mud that had caked her pelt and turned over recent developments over in her mind.

Something had happened, or Judy had inadvertently done something, because all of her instructors and other staff seemed to be watching her with undue interest. If anything, it was unsettling. Then there was the manner that Nick had regarded her during her last magickal history, a sort of knowing smirk on his muzzle and a glimmer in his emerald eyes. He was also more challenging in the questions that he posed, as if daring Judy to exceed and excel even further than she already was.

Finally there was the constant scrutiny by one Dame Lorelei Umbranox. It seemed that every time Judy turned around the otter was there staring through her, like she was taking measure of the rabbit’s very soul. The first time that it had happened it had made Judy nervous. The second time it had caused a sudden desire to hide. Today as she once more ran the obstacle course the aged otter was there watching with an intensity that made Judy want to find a hole to disappear into.

Then there was the continued conundrum of small things going missing or seeming to move of their own accord in Judy’s dormitory apartment. It had gotten so bad that she’d gone out to purchase more underwear and exercise clothes. There were also things like little knick-knacks that were missing like a bookmark that was made from thin metal and painted to look like a pressed flower, a small blanket that she used when watching movies and her favorite bath towel. It was frustrating to say the very least.

So lost in thought was the rabbit that she didn’t realize that someone else had entered the showers and kicked the nozzle next to her on until the pungent smell of fox reached her nose. Blinking past steam Judy jerked slightly to see a filthy vixen that turned white as the shower blasted what looked to be a hundred pounds of mud off.

“Cheese, Rachel!” the rabbit exclaimed as her friend sighed with the loss of mud and twigs and bits of grass. “What happened to you?”

Rachel sagged a little and placed her paws on the wall and let the water sluice over her, her tail wrapped around her waist. “Got over confident and one of the instructors clocked me with a sandbag. Knocked me right into the mud pit.” A particularly large clump slid off, sloughing bits and tendrils of dirty water swirling towards the drain, the vixen sighing as she was divested of the excess weight. “I think I brought half the field in with me,” Rachel mumbled in a tired voice.

Judy snorted in dark humor as she plucked her nozzle off the clamp and swung it towards her friend to help as much as she could by hosing down the fox’s tail. “Try running the course after a good rain. I heard that the course the Warders use to acclimate trainees to the city is just as hard.”

Rachel sighed once more with the dual sprays of hot water. Then Judy aimed her stream at the fox’s lower back. “You have about a week to stop that,” she mumbled before plucking her shower head down and blasting the pads of her feet, blue eyes rolling up into her head before they closed in bliss. “After this I want a big mug of tea, a bowl of hot soup, and you can tell me why Umbranox seems to have it out for you.”

Rachel thought back to the class they’d just left; Practical Magickal Applications was in reality four separate classes melded into one:  a practical study for Warder majors, Evokers like Rachel, Trackers, and Illusionists. The obstacle grounds provided room and scenarios for all four types of students to learn alongside--and from--one another.  It was common for the four instructors to make bets for bragging rights, and other students on break or even other professors often came to observe and heckle the friendly competitions.

Today, as had been the case for several class periods, the diminutive Dame Lorelei Umbranox had been in attendance.  Only, today Umbranox had forsaken the role of quiet pensive observer and went into aggressive drill sergeant mode. It started when Judy deflected a blast of hardened air from an evoker while on the move; she did so clumsily and while the blast didn’t push her off the course and into the mud, it did knock her flat on her ass.

Umbranox, pacing aside her at the edge of the course, had barked sternly, “Miss Hopps!  Why are you laying down when you should be running? What went wrong!”

Judy had scrambled to her feet, her nose twitching madly as her ears snapped back down the length of her neck. “I...I didn’t take the need to compensate into account!” she shot back in a slightly quavering voice before adding a hasty, “Ma’am!”

“Do not call me ma’am when you should be _running_ ,” the otter had snapped back, sending Judy along the course once more.  Rachel thought in the moment that the reaction had been unfounded. But then later during a demonstration she took another blast directly to her wards.  As she’d done many times before, she let several layers of wards shatter and rotate, moving the blast away from her without regard for her own power levels or the disposition of other students.  This time instead of blowing her out of the air harmlessly, the equal-reaction force threw her into a wall of rubber spikes where her wrist took the brunt of the impact. Meanwhile, the blast careened into another student, taking the young cheetah out completely.

Umbranox didn’t even give Judy enough time to register the pain in her wrist before she’d verbally jumped on her.  “ _Miss Hopps_ !” cried Umbranox, “do you think you’re above the third law of motion?!  Raw talent can only get you so far, Hopps. You cannot tank blows like that!  It will get you _killed_ .  Or _worse_ , get your comrades killed!  Get up and get off the course.”

In the moment Rachel had been every bit as pissed as Judy was, but in the showers after having time to think, Umbranox made the right call.  The student Judy’s deflection had wiped out broke her arm as a result, and Judy suffered a sprained wrist. The class’s resident necromancer healed both injuries before class was let out, but the incident had significantly let the wind out of Judy’s sails.  

Afterward, Umbranox studied Judy ever more closely, any signs of displeasure or anger replaced by an almost eager curiosity, as if she were judging Judy’s reaction as much as her performance.

“I don’t think,” said Rachel in the present, “I’ve ever seen Dame Lorelei so...energized, or astringent.”

Judy had replaced her nozzle back into its clip and resumed her own cleaning, rubbing another dollop of soap into the fur of her head and neck before scrubbing at her shoulders. “Astringent? More like acerbic. I don’t know what she expects of me.” The rabbit dropped her face her paws and scrubbed furiously before letting the water slough the soap and lingering grime away. “I feel like she’s picking on me, but I don’t know why.”

Without waiting for an answer the doe stood on one leg, bending the other up so she could work at the goop between her toes, unmindful of the way that she flashed the vixen or Rachel’s expression.

Rachel couldn’t help but let her eyes run over the lines in the fork of Judy’s legs, a smirk growing across her muzzle.  “Bunny vulvae are so strange. Fox vulvae are shaped entirely different.”

Judy bent forward to try and look at her own then back up with a scandalized expression. “Wha...strange? _Strange?!_ I...you…” She let her foot slap down onto the tiled floor before turning her back to the vixen, her ears noticeably pinking up. “That’s a hell of a thing to say to someone! _‘Gee! Your naughties look funny!’_ ”

Rachel snorted as she turned back to her spray of water.  “First, I didn’t say it was a bad thing. It’s _cute_ , if that’s not too weird to say.  Second, I was also teasing, and your reaction was completely worth it.  And three, I’ve accidentally changed the subject. I don’t think Umbranox is actually trying to be _mean_ to you at all.  It’s almost like she’s...studying you.  Like she wants something from you, but damned if I can tell what.”

“Studying? That’s not that much better, you know.” Judy finished cleaning her feet and slowly spun under the spray. “I guess I’ll find out sooner or later.” With a sigh she turned off the water and shook a little before wicking the excess water from her fur with her paws. “Hurry up and we can go get that tea and soup.”

Judy waited for Rachel to turn and acknowledge her before tossing her washcloth at the fox, giggling at the wet splat as it engulfed the vixen’s face and muzzle. Before there could be any form of retaliation she scampered from the shower to the full body dryers in the room before the locker section.

* * *

There must have been a mammal in charge of establishing class schedules. An automatic assignment program from a computer wasn’t capable of the level of sadism required to have a student in one portion of Whitestone, then have to head to the opposite side of the campus before running back to the original section. With the crowd that Judy had to navigate it seemed to her that she wasn’t the only student that had to cross the entirety of the campus in a wholly inadequate amount of time. Fortunately she’d been observant and found a student that she could trail behind an not suffer having to winnow through knots of fellow students.

Drafting a rhino had advantages in getting through the throng of frazzled mammals had cut her time crossing Whitestone in half.

Judy felt a small trill of nervous excitement flutter through her core as she drew near the door to her favorite class that she’d had that morning, though the hall for History of Magick was empty at the moment. The thought of seeing the fox that had become her favorite and most challenging instructor, not to mention one of her most vocal supporters, always made the rabbit feel a little...excited.

The next door that Judy started to pass was the one that led to Professor Wilde’s office. The door was closed except for a small gap where it hadn’t quite latched and the sound of her instructor’s voice brought the doe up short, her ears perking as they swiveled to the space between door and jamb and the sound of the fox’s voice. As quickly as she could Judy darted through a gap in bodies and planted herself against the wall. It wasn’t that she wanted to eavesdrop on her teacher’s personal matters. She just _liked_ the sound of Nick’s voice.

She focused on the conversation on the other side of the barrier. Her teacher’s tone sounded like he was enthusiastic about something and picked up words like ‘research’, ‘digsite’ and ‘ _breakthrough_ ’. It was a little difficult to fully hear Nick’s side of the conversation with the susurration of the students in the hall, but what she picked up were very intriguing, indeed.

 

“Of course,” Nick said into the phone’s receiver, “that’s all they’ll want.  But it’ll give me a chance to really look at the site. And if it’s what we suspect it is...well, it’ll be a real breakthrough.”

“ _Let them want what they want,_ ” said Manchas.  “ _It’s my research grant that lets them dig there.  I think your idea’s a good one, though. Give me a proposal in writing and you can pretty much call it approved._ ”

Nick nodded, smiling, his eyes on the crack in his door.  “Sure thing, chief. I’ll have it to you by the end of the day.  I’ll have to let you go, though, I have a student.”

Manchas bid him farewell, then Nick hung up and folded his paws on his desk, his smile growing.  Loudly, he said, “Waiting for an invitation, Miss Hopps?”

Judy couldn’t help but flinch, not quite sure how the fox knew she was just outside his door, but it was automatic that when a Professor spoke, she listened. Before she could even entertain the thought of bolting, not that it would have done any good, Judy pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was also impossible to conceal her embarrassment at being caught, the rabbit’s ears pressed back and her lavender eyes were downcast.

“You know,” grinned Nick, “most rabbits smell like rabbit.  A musky crushed-grass sort of smell. But you always smell like cucumbers.  Did you know that?”

Judy winced slightly, but at least Professor Wilde hadn’t told her that she smelled like soil and fertilizer. She hadn’t really comprehended that the scents of her family and other rabbits around Bunnyburrow indicated they were ‘country bunnies’ when compared to the ones that she’d encountered at Whitestone.

Unfortunately too many mammals still thought ‘country’ meant ‘dumb’.

“I...I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, Professor Wilde,” the doe stammered a little too quietly, her embarrassment feeling worse than any potential rebuke. Bonnie Hopps would certainly light into her about being a proper rabbit if she were there.

“My door was open,” shrugged Nick.  “The anti-eavesdropping spell laid into my office boundaries doesn’t engage when the door’s open.”  Nick leaned back in his chair. “I seem to recall you dropping the ‘professor’ thing a couple weeks ago.  What happened?”

Judy shrugged as the hint of a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth despite her chagrin. “Um, those were extenuating circumstances. And...well, I’m really sorry about listening in and…” She was getting a little too breathless, her words tumbling out before she could really think about what she wanted to say. “It was rude and improper,” the rabbit finally admitted after taking a deep breath, though it was full of the scent of fox and something spicy that Professor Wilde tended to wash his paws with and wholly distracting. “I’m sorry.”

“Bah.”  Nick waved a paw.  “You’d have heard about the conversation soon enough, anyway.  So what brings you to my lonely corner of the hall of knowledge of times past?”

“Oh! Uh, I was actually heading to my class on Beginning Law,” the doe answered, her mood brightening a little at the lack of admonishment for her indiscretion. Then the realization that she hadn’t had much time at all to reach that particular course and glanced at the brass and wood clock on the far side of Nick’s office showed that the class had already started, and one simply didn’t walk into Professor Tuskerton’s class late. “Or I was…” Judy said, her shoulders slumping as her expression fell. “Buck-balls.”

Nick raised an eyebrow.  Then he peeled one of the square notes off a block and took pen to it, enunciating each word he wrote out loud:   _Professor Tuskerton, I have stolen Judith Hopps.  Please disregard her absence. Signed, Professor Nick Wilde._ Then, smirking at Judy, he deftly folded the paper into the shape of a dove, tossed it into the air with a muttered word, and waved it toward the door.  The note’s wings worked, and it flew out the door and down the hall out of sight.

The casual use of magick that she witnessed caused the rabbit to thrill as if she were a kit. There had never been that sort of casual use of magick back home, her parents and siblings that were talented frowning upon using their abilities for something so flippant. Then again, Judy still had no earthly idea what Nick’s particular talent _was_. He demonstrated an affinity for so many different things, something that she’d only seen the oldest and most powerful casters do, and it didn’t seem like it was overly taxing to the fox in the slightest.

“Thank you,” Judy said with the beginnings of a genuine smile stretching her short, dainty muzzle. “I just hope it’s not an important lesson today.”

“Well, if it is someone will lend you notes.”  Nick sat up from his slouch, leaning on his elbows.  “You still haven’t told me what brings you to my office.”  His eyes caught hers and held them, his own nakedly displaying curiosity.

“Oh! That! Well…” Judy scrambled to come up with something that would mollify her professor, not wanting to divulge the knowledge that she was drawn by the sound of his voice, something that she didn’t want to admit to herself. “I...I come from a big family and, um, you know that it’s hard to really keep secrets…” Her ears began to fall as her embarrassment resurfaced. “I guess I’m just...er...nosy.” She looked up with a pleading expression. “I really am sorry!”

“No worries, Carrots.”  Nick casually glanced at the clock on his desk, then sat up straighter.  “Oh, damn. I’m sorry, I’m about to be late for an engagement. I’ll see you on Wednesday morning for class?”

For some reason the term didn’t bother Judy as much as it had weeks before. She did feel a pang of disappointment at the dismissal, but there was the prospect of an early day. With another small smile Judy tilted her head. “I’ll see you next class. Thank you, and have a good night...Nick.”

Nick stood and followed Judy out of the classroom, closing the door firmly behind him.  “I think I can arrange that. I love good food, and tonight’s menu….” He wiggled his entire body in clear anticipation.  Before walking away from his office he caught Judy’s eye, then turned to the door and passed his paw down the jamb. Following the path of his paw pad was a pale lavender glow bridging the gap between the door and the jamb, which turned solid like glass and sunk into the wood, sealing the office tight.  It was a trick combining transphasic warding and air manipulation. Once it was done, Nick winked at Judy.

As the fox walked away Judy could only watch in stunned surprise, her mouth open in absolute astonishment. What she’d just witnessed was Warder magick of no small means, further muddying the potential discovery of what Professor Nicholas Wilde was. Failing to repress a shiver at the casual display of talent, the doe turned and walked woodenly down the corridor to the exit, her mind frantically scrambling to  suss out just _what_ the fox was. So lost in thought was Judy that she didn’t realize that she’d not only covered a quarter of the campus nor neared the building with her apartment until she was nudged off step and let out a sharp, high, “Eeeeep!”

Rachel, having just appeared at Judy’s elbow, smirked at Judy, tapping her nose.  “You know you smell like cucumber?”

Judy couldn’t refrain from the little nose wiggle and also got her breathing and heart rate back under control as the vixen fell in step beside her. “Everybody’s pointing out that I smell like cucumber. I can’t help it if it’s one of the few shampoos that doesn’t make me smell like a candy shop or an exploded florist,” she grumbled. “Where are you headed?”

“It helps track you down,” replied Rachel, tossing an arm over Judy’s shoulder as they walked.  “When you combine the shampoo with your natural scent, it’s very unique. That’s how I found you, you know.  I’m headed with _you_ , actually, assuming you’re going home.  Put on some decent clothes, we’re going to dinner.”

“Dinner?” Judy inquired, her earlier ruminations thoroughly derailed. “Dinner where? You know something other than the campus cafeteria? Tonight’s goulash night and I can’t face that again,” the rabbit informed her friend with a shudder of revulsion. “Oh! And I wanted to tell you that if you need you can keep some things at my apartment. I know you don’t live on campus and it would make it easier on you, right?”

Rachel nodded.  “It might, actually.  Aren’t you worried people will think I’m burrowing in your rabbit hole every night?”

Large amethyst eyes regarded the vixen for a half second before Judy let a rude noise escape. “Pfff! Who cares what other people think! The raccoon across the hall already thinks I’m getting more traffic than the cross city expressway. Besides, it would give you a place to decompress and just relax. Even I need that and I came from a burrow with over two hundred siblings.”

They passed through the doors into the building and Judy nudged the vixen with her shoulder as her smile grew rather wicked.

“And don’t tell me that you’re suddenly curious just how far down the rabbit hole you can go? I didn’t think you swung that way!”

Rachel laughed open-mouthed, her fangs flashing.  “I’m always _curious_!  But I’m actually more curious about how my sister will react to you.  That’s where we’re going: Skye came home last night and slept all day, and she’s cooking a whole bunch of stuff today.  Remember I said last week when she comes back I’d invite you over?” They stopped in front of Judy’s door.

Judy didn’t immediately open the door, instead placing her right paw over the stone of the lock as she took the vixen’s in her left and let one of the applications of magick that she’d learned well within her, drawing on Rachel to complete the flow. Their paws warmed a little before the polished rock flashed bright enough to be seen between the rabbit’s fingers. “There! Now you’re keyed into the lock as well. I learned that the other week.”

“Huh,” said Rachel, flexing her fingers a bit.  “Nifty. I should learn that trick.” She followed Judy into the apartment, snapping the door shut behind her.  The apartment was tidy, compared to most college apartments, as it usually was. Rachel slung herself over Judy’s couch.

“You should wear that midnight blouse you’ve got.  It looks nice.”

The rabbit frowned and blew an exasperated breath out of her nose. “I’d love to. It was one of my favorites, but it’s come up missing. A lot of my clothing has been disappearing. I even had to go and buy new underwear, for Pete’s sake. I wonder if someone is swiping my clothes, or grabbing them by mistake from the laundry room.” Judy waved a paw around the apartment. “And I’m missing little things here, too. Maybe I’m setting them down and forgetting where they are. I know I can get a little into my studies and forget to go to sleep.”

Rachel frowned and looked around as Judy skinned out of the turquoise top she’d been wearing.  Her nose twitched rapidly as she scented the air, and her frown deepened. “Well, you’ve been having guests.  Maybe they keep taking things. Or maybe,” she continued with a deliberate grin, “you’re just too stressed. Like I keep saying.”

Balling up her top and tossing it into the hamper that sat just on the inside of her bathroom, Judy nodded slowly. “I guess I have been a little...distracted.” She then covered the couple of steps to her room before glancing back at the reclining fox. “Is it going to be warm tonight? And where is your place?”

“Warm enough.  We live in Tranquility Lane, a neighborhood in the middle of Savannah Central.  Mom’s apartment. Skye keeps saying we’re going to move to Tundra Town now that mom’s gone, but it hasn’t happened yet.”  Rachel kept her eyes on Judy’s tail, which twitched idly in intervals. “I can sort of see why some people are attracted to bunnies.”

The flare of deep pink blush in Judy’s ears was clear and she couldn’t keep the slight jerk of surprise. Rachel was almost as bad as Sharla, and the rabbit wondered if introducing the two at some point in the near future was actually a good idea. She recovered quickly enough, recognizing the banter for what it was and shook her rump, her tail flicking back and forth rapidly. “Bunnies have the best patches to plant a carrot, you know,” she shot back before heading for her closet. “Savannah Central? Isn’t that a little on the expensive side?” Judy called out to the main portion of the apartment as she made her selection and started to put it on.

Rachel snickered at the innuendo, then shook her head in both amusement and denial.  “It varies. Tranquility Lane is a prey neighborhood catering to smaller mammals, but it can be a bit expensive.  Mom had a number of...’friends’...when she was younger who she got monetary gifts from; that helped supplement her income as a waitress.  Now that she’s gone, Skye pays for the apartment and Skye has some kind of job that puts her all over the world and gives her a fat check in return.  She doesn’t talk about it much, but we’re comfortable.

Reemerging into the living room, Judy gave the fox a look of sympathy. “I’m sorry about your mom. And I won’t press you to share more than you want because I really don’t know what you went through. Just...well, I’m here if you ever need, okay?”

Rachel nodded with a shrug.  “It’s past. But I appreciate the offer.  I may take you up on that one day.” Her smile returned.

Judy smiled in reply. “So, think this will do?” she asked and twirled, showing off the pleated sundress she wore, the pattern of orchids in various shades of purple with small golden yellow centers complimenting the doe’s coloration.

“Hey,” said Rachel brightly, sitting up straighter, “you look nice in a dress.”

Snagging a small shoulder bag covered in silvery grey velour, Judy deposited a few items into it and nodded. “I think I’m ready!”

“Let’s get going, then!”  Rachel stood and led the way outside and from there to a nearby student parking area where a mid-line fox-sized sedan was waiting for them.  Rachel smirked at Judy when the bunny’s eyes widened.

“You have a car?  And you didn’t tell me?” asked Judy.

“Skye gave it to me today,” grinned Rachel.  “She said something about...blah blah blah job well done, blah blah work bonus.  She didn’t like me taking the bus all the time, something about it being ‘too dangerous’, so...here we are.”  They climbed into the car and started driving.

“I’m jealous!” Judy said as the fox deftly maneuvered the car through the afternoon traffic, most of it heading away from the center of the city to outlying suburbs. “I had to learn to drive in a beater of a pickup truck that had the farm’s logo on it. When one of my brothers wasn’t out with it trying to get a little tail…”

Rachel chuckled.  “So the stereotypes are true, huh?  Good to know!”

The conversation for the rest of the drive turned to school work, and when they pulled up to the apartment building in Rachel’s home neighborhood they were debating a recent quiz in a literature class they shared.  

“The problem I have, though,” said Rachel as they approached her apartment, “is, the professor just _assumes_ that the Books of Spirit are literally true.  Or even metaphorically true. I don’t know what you believe, but I think it’s all horse puck.  Sure, the Book of Karma has good lessons. The Book of Fertility does too, I suppose. But it’s just nonsense as moral guides or history.”

The doe shrugged noncommitally. “My parents go to services once a week, that’s sort of the norm in Bunnyburrow, but I’m...well, I guess I’m not all that religious. I mean, okay, if the gods and goddesses exist, how can we get to go to damnation or paradise based on a single life? If they’re eternal they’ve had eternity to grow or evolve or whatever it is, but us? Not even an eyeblink and we’re supposed to be judged on that? I think I agree with your assessment!”

They reached the door to Rachel’s apartment and the vixen unlocked the door as Judy spoke.  Rachel started to speak as she swung the door open, but a squeal of laughter interrupted her.  The door opened into the apartment’s living room, and on the burgundy couch sat Nick Wilde, his head tipped back howling with laughter.  Laid across the couch, her head in Nick’s lap looking up at him, her thin tank top riding up exposing a scar-crossed belly, was Rachel’s big sister Skylar, tears leaking down her face as she spoke, laughing, her paws gesticulating above her face.

“And he just _fell_ ,” she cried, “right _into the damn thing!_ ”  

It took Judy a moment to realize that it really was _her_ professor on the couch. And then the realization that there was a very attractive vixen with her head in his lap, practically nuzzling his intimate areas, struck her. Rapidly following on the heels of these realizations was a surge of jealousy. _‘How dare she!’_ the rabbit thought to herself before her chest clenched in anguish and she struggled to swallow down the lump that formed in her throat. Maybe she made a sound as she fought with the roil of emotions that tumbled through her because it was only the feel of Rachel’s paw on her shoulder that kept her from bolting back out of the apartment.

Rachel frowned at Judy with concern.  “You okay there, Jude?”

Nick sat up straighter as Skye looked over at the door, a smile still on her face.  

“Hey, Carrots,” said Nick, cheerfully.  “I didn’t realize you and Snowflake were on ‘sleepover’ terms.  You never interact much in class. Come in!”

Skye sat up and pulled her top straight, then stood and crossed the room, her dexterity clear in each graceful movement.  “She’s not sleeping over, Slick, or Rachel would have bragged about it. I’m Skye Toklo. I’ve heard a bit about you, actually; Rachel talks about you frequently, when I’m in contact with her.”  She held out a paw.

Judy let the older vixen’s paw envelop hers, noting with some small part of her mind that was still thinking clearly that it was neither a crushing grip or limp, but firm and friendly. She tried to return the greeting as best she could at the moment. “Judy Hopps.”

Skye’s eyes pierced Judy’s, giving the doe the impression she could see into her soul.  Skye smiled and drew Judy into the apartment. “I’m guessing you’re here for dinner? I took a break between meals, but there’s plenty in the kitchen to choose from.  Bathroom is down the hall if you need a moment.” The look in her eyes as she said the last bit was, perhaps, just a bit too knowing.

“Thank you,” the doe said softly with a look of gratitude. “I think I will, if you don’t mind.”

There was no indication that it would be frowned upon and Judy found the bathroom and softly shut the door, the light coming on automatically. She stepped to the sink and closed her eyes, forcing her emotions down by utilizing the control and breathing exercises that all young mages had to master to prevent accidents. When she felt suitably balanced she started the cold water and used it to dab at her eyes and let out the rest of the tension with a slow exhale. With a nod Judy turned the faucet off and dried her face. There was no reason in the world for her to feel such envy at a female...a fox at that, paying attention to her instructor. She knew Nick only from school and some interactions outside of the lecture hall. He had a life away from school, and that life had nothing whatsoever to do with her.

Feeling slightly better, Judy reentered the living area after making sure she was presentable.

Rachel was lounging against Nick on the couch while Skye poured drinks for everyone.  As Judy approached, Skye smiled and offered her a glass of the red drink.

“I suppose I never actually pointed out that my brother is Professor Wilde, did I?” asked Rachel, looking guilty.  “I mean, obviously we’re not _related_ , but….”

“Skye and I grew up together,” continued Nick.  He sipped his own drink, eyeing the one in Judy’s paw skeptically.  “We were eight before Tanaraq had Rachel, so from Rachel’s perspective I’ve always been here.  She’s always seen me as her brother, because of how close I’ve always been to Skye. My mom lives down the hall, in fact; we practically lived together from the time we were born.”

Judy had taken the glass without really thinking about it or paying attention to the contents and listened, her slightly drooping ears perking up. “Brother,” she said softly. “You’re like their brother.”

An unexpected and odd feeling of relief filled the rabbit and without thinking about it she lifted the glass and took a large swallow of the contents. There was a taste of grapes, but not sweet like a juice. Mixed with it were hints of vanilla and something a little spicy. It wasn’t bad, but it was unexpected and the swallow was a bit more than was prudent. Judy, being unaccustomed to wine felt the effects almost immediately.

“Oh!” the doe breathed. “Oh, my…”

It was far more flavorful than she’d expected and the alcohol hit almost immediately. It was even enhanced if Judy breathed in through her nose as she sipped, the aroma and taste filling her head as her tummy began to warm, that feeling radiating out rapidly. As she licked the residue from her lips it was impossible to keep from looking at the red fox on the couch where Rachel used his shoulder as a pillow.

Perhaps it was her imagination, or maybe the heady feeling of the wine, but Judy could swear that she saw Nick swallow hard as a wan smile tugged at his muzzle.

“Rachel’s brother,” said Skye demurely, casting a warm look briefly at Nick.  “I’ve never been confused about that. Enjoy the wine? Cabernet sauvignon, I thought it would be a pleasant preface to dinner.”

Judy lowered the glass. “Rachel’s brother but…?” Her head tilted slightly in confusion. “I don’t think I quite get it.”

“Walk with me, would you?” said Skye, placing a paw on Judy’s back.  She led her to the kitchen, where every surface was covered with food of some kind.  Skye picked up a casserole and pointed with her nose to another. “Grab that.” The pair of them went back through the living room and out the door, then down the outer hall to the rear of the building where several tables were set up.  Skye set her dish on one of them and indicated Judy should do the same.

“I have a stressful job, Judy,” said Skye, leaning back against the table.  “I can’t get into what exactly I do, but there’s a certain element of danger that adds even more stress to it.  When I come home, I have to destress or I’ll shoot somebody. Maybe even myself. I decompress by sleeping, and then cooking.  Most of what I cook when I come back I bring out here and anybody in the neighborhood can come by and have some. Kids, low-income families, homeless.  It helps, knowing that I’m doing something for them.”

Rachel had mentioned something about her sister cooking up a storm when she was home, but didn’t know that this was what was done with her efforts. It was something that Judy would see in the Burrows, but not here in the city. “But...why?” she asked as she put her dish down and started to follow the vixen back to the kitchen. “It’s nice, but I don’t get it.” Skye hadn’t moved, though, and it was all Judy could do to keep from running into the fox.

“I try to help the people here,” said Skye, gazing at Judy.  “Some of them remember me from when I was little. They remember how I was treated, how I retaliated.  It helps me, knowing that I’m doing good for them even if they wouldn’t have done the same.”

Judy nodded. “I guess that makes sense. I just haven’t seen a lot of that here in Zootopia.”

“That’s why it’s necessary.”  Skye crossed her arms, her tail tucking near her legs.  “My very earliest memory is of Nick chasing me when we were four years old.  At the time, of course, I didn’t know what it was, but I know now that even back then I loved him.  I always have, and I probably always will.”

And there it was. What she had seen on the couch when she’d come through the door and it felt as if Judy’s heart had cracked from a tremendous blow. It took all her strength to fight the suddenly full feeling in her eyes and clenched her jaw tightly to keep her lower lip from trembling. “I can understand that,” the rabbit whispered.

“It’s easy for someone with my skillset to see,” said Skye gently, “how much you love him too.  You and he can’t exactly be together right now, but I’ll say this...you have a better chance with him than I do.”

The fur along Judy’s spine rippled and her nose quivered as she tried to keep it from twitching. “But he loves you. I...I saw it!” she softly but emphatically told the vixen. “And I’m just a dumb bunny from a hick town. His _student_. I can’t...he won’t…”

Despite her efforts a single tear from each eye welled up and rolled down her cheek fur as she hung her head in shame and misery. Instructors were prohibited from fraternizing with students, and she wasn’t even a fox. And, worst of all, Judy finally realized that she had fallen for Professor Nicholas Wilde.

How could the night possibly get any more wretched than it was at that moment?

Skye reached up to brush her fingers along Judy’s brow, and as she went a trail of glittering light was left behind in her fur. Then down her cheek, and Skye stepped back with a delicate sweeping gesture in the air.  Sparks showered like subtle teal diamonds to the ground, where they extinguished in bursts, opening an illusion depicting Judy herself as a Knight of old, sword belted at her side and wand of yew in one paw.

“See what he sees, when he gazes at you,” whispered Skye.  She pulled her paw upward, drawing the image hologram-like out of the ground.  The illusory rabbit smirked with defiance and courage, cocking her hips to the side.  “See your potential. You’ll not be a student, forever, Judy. And he’ll not be your professor forever.”  The illusion faded away.

“Nick won’t have me, because he hates my job,” said Skye, looking away.  “He disapproves. And I do too much good to walk away just for personal satisfaction.  It’s an impasse, one we can’t break.” Skye pulled herself onto the table, sitting on it with her legs crossed at the ankles.  Her paws clasped in her lap. “Should I make him be lonely until I one day retire? Or should I support him when he finds someone else to love?”

Judy took a deep breath and let it out. “I don’t know how he sees me, but I don’t think...I’m not a fox. I’m just...me.” It seemed a better idea to hide her feelings as best she could, to bury them deep. “All I can do is try to be the best I can.” Judy hiccupped softly. “And maybe not have wine…”

“Nick doesn’t care about species, Judy.”  Skye stood back up and put a paw on Judy’s shoulder.  “And you can only ever be the best you can. Don’t try to win him over, don’t try to be ‘worth’ him.  You’ve made it already. Just...don’t get Nicky fired, okay? He worked hard for this job.” When Judy looked ready, she led her back to the apartment.

“Everything okay?” asked Rachel from her spot next to Nick, whose feet were propped up on the coffee table.

Skye nodded.  “Just needed to have a little talk.  I think we’ve sorted things out.”

Nick put his feet down and sat forward, gazing with focus at Judy’s face.  He stood and stepped around to Judy, then traced his fingers along the same path Skye’s did earlier, from above one eye and around down her jaw.  “Some talk.” His eyes were intense.

Judy all but quivered at the touch from the red fox, noting the warmth that radiated from his pads as they slid over her face. Then she saw the scrutiny in Nick’s emerald eyes, the odd tone of his voice, even Rachel seemed to regard her with a sense of surprise. “It was a good talk,” the rabbit admitted, though it didn’t stop the other two vulpines from staring. “Did I dribble wine or something from earlier?” she asked, wondering if there was something to give away the struggle to get her emotions in check. When no one immediately answered Judy sidestepped to where she’d set her small bag and slipped a compact out, glancing at the others once more before flipping the lid open.

What she saw caused her eyes to widen and gasp escaped her throat before she dropped the case from suddenly nerveless fingers.

From just over her left eye and sweeping down her cheek and along her jaw was a glimmering crescent moon that appeared to be made from strands of spun diamond. It was the sort of semi-permanent magical effect that some mammals paid exorbitant amounts to have done, and Skye had given it to her.

It was also the symbol for Selena, the lunar fox and most beautiful of the pantheon.

With eyes wide and questioning Judy looked once more at the other three foxes, lingering for a long moment on Nick before finally settling on Skye in silent confusion.

“It’ll fade in a couple weeks,” said Skye simply.  “Are we ready to eat?” She sidled in the direction of the kitchen.

Judy waited for the others to move before falling in beside Rachel and gripped the vixen’s wrist. There was something going on that she wasn’t catching, and it only served to knock her fragile sense of balance back off center. “I really shouldn’t, but may I have another glass of wine?” the rabbit inquired nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, things are definitely taking longer lately. Sorry about that. But hey, long chapter! And you've seen some old friends too! I'm sure you've all got your wheels spinning. Feel free to leave your comments below :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes of a graphic nature, including violence and non-consenting sexual actions.

 

> 19 It was on the fifth day when Mara’s body cried for nourishment and tempted her from her fast when she finally Saw.  20 In her meditations within the shadows of Dreamwood, a vision was presented to her. 21 She saw the Host of Paradise bearing down upon the Corrupt, 22 and when they joined, the savagery of the damned was matched only by brutality of the blessed.
> 
> ~The Book of Karma II, 19-22

The four of them had eaten their fill (or more than, as the case may have been) and the remaining food, of which there was enough to feed a proverbial army, had been brought outside for the neighborhood to get at.  The three foxes and one rabbit were now in Skye’s living room chatting idly and digesting. On Nick’s right on the couch was Rachel, who was snuggled into his side and long since passed out. On his left was Skye, who pressed her back into his shoulder and idly picked at the fur in his tail.  Judy was a couple feet away in the armchair, the effects of several glasses of wine apparent as she lounged in an apparent haze of food-based pleasure and alcohol buzz.

Nick sighed, breaking the silence that had fallen.  “It’s been a good evening,” he murmured. “It’s nice to spend time with my girls.”  The arm he had around Rachel’s shoulder squeezed, and he flicked Skye with his tail.

The rabbit looked across the room from where she sat, the chair almost swallowing her, and squinted slightly to clear the blurriness from her eyes.

_His girls?_

As much as it caused her chest to tighten almost painfully, Judy had to admit that the statement was correct. Rachel and Skye were Nick’s girls. There was a sort of easiness that surrounded the three foxes. It was the same sort of companionable affection that she’d seen with her own family and...lovers. Despite Skye’s earlier comments and Judy’s admission to herself of her feelings regarding Nick, it caused a pang to see that all it would take for one of the foxes to give an inch one way or the other to become the epitome of what a family could...should be. She watched the simple manner that Nick touched the two vixens, tender, loving, familiar, and knew that there was nothing that she wouldn’t give to have the red fox touch her that way.

It was bad enough that the doe was in love with her teacher, and should her family find out there would be no shortage of grief levelled at her. That the focus of those emotions was a fox would be nigh unforgivable.

And she didn’t care in the slightest.

Judy had never really entertained notions of a family or raising broods of kits. When she had first begun manifesting her talents and heard the first notes of the magick that resided in her, the rabbit had known that her life would carry her in a different direction, and she not only accepted that, the doe embraced it!

Now, though, she felt that maybe her magick was far from the blessing she’d originally thought and wondered if she’d been born a silent if it would have saved her from the ache in her heart at the bliss the trio of vulpines were sharing.

With a surge of disappointment Judy polished off the last of her wine and cast about for where the bottle had gotten to. Never mind that the rabbit had already had four glasses, and it was taking a toll on her faculties. WIth a grimace of determination, Judy spied the bottle and went to get up to top off her glass…

And promptly fell face first onto the floor.

Had she been a little more sober or little more sauced, the results might have been different with a crushed muzzle or other injury. As it was a small, unconscious surge of her warding magick cushioned the fall and allowed her to keep from shattering the wineglass. Her lower lip protruding in a pout, Judy simply lay there as her ears flared in an embarrassed blush.

Skye sat up, turning on the couch to face Judy.  “You’re a warder,” said Skye, her eyes lit with interest.  “Nick has been maddeningly sparse with details about your abilities.”

Judy mumbled a response that was confounded by the carpet and wasn’t until she was asked to repeat herself in a tone that cut through her wine induced fog from the arctic fox that she sat up slowly. “I am a warder,” the doe admitted morosely, “much to the disappointment of my family. They would have preferred another earth mage or hedge witch…” she muttered with a frown as she groped for the bottle and missed, the pout growing.

Skye snatched the bottle up and set it next to her, well out of Judy’s reach.  “I think you’ve had enough. You shouldn’t be disappointed with your affinity. It’s unusual for rabbits, but I know a rabbit warder.  He isn’t named _Savage_ for nothing.”  Upon mentioning the name, however, Skye’s face fell and hardened a little.  She broke eye contact with Judy. “I could use a warder on my next assignment.”

Squinting for a moment before her eyes widened a bit. “You...you could use a warder? For what?” It was impossible to keep the interest from her tone, genuinely intrigued at what the confident vixen could possibly need help with.

“Skye,” said Nick, “is what you might call a ‘fixer’.  She’s hired out by agencies to participate in missions to accomplish certain goals.”  The distaste was clear in his voice, and the way Skye shot him a look spoke to the old argument.

“My handler,” continued Skye, looking back at Judy, “has already contacted me about my next job.  It’s a deep cover assignment out in the taiga on the other side of Deerbrook County. I’m to make contact with the Wilder tribe that’s living out there.  On the one paw, I’m an illusion affinity. Skilled enough that I was able to teach Nicky everything he knows about illusions, and still have enough talent to baffle him.  But on the other...the Wilder are notoriously insular, and if they figure out I’m not really a true convert my meager defensive abilities won’t be able to get me out of there alive.”

The candid manner that the vixen spoke of what she was doing, or going to do, had a slightly sobering effect on Judy and she found herself leaning forward in rapt attention, or as much as she could given her level of inebriation. “Wilder tribe?” the doe almost squeaked. “They...they still _exist_? What are they like?!”

Skye and Nick shared a look, then Skye turned back to Judy.  “Like I said, they’re insular. They don’t like outsiders. And no wonder, either.  Very few civilized mammals could respect a death cult of cannibals.”

Judy sank down as if she were using the coffee table as cover, her nose twitching as her amethyst eyes bulged slightly. “Ca...cannibals?” she managed as the haze of wine dissipated even further. “They eat... _mammals_?” the last coming out as a strangled squeak.

Skye nodded.  “They shun technology, and when a mammal in the cult dies the body is cooked and eaten by the rest.  That crime is why they keep being driven off by mammals in the areas they inhabit, but a few years ago this tribe in particular decided to refuse to leave.  They live way out in the middle of nowhere, but it’s still too close for comfort for some mammals. Now, when the Wilder are attacked they murder the attackers and leave the bodies unburied and untreated.  It’s... _terrible_.  And that’s why I’m going:  to make them trust me, so that I can end their threat.”

Despite still partially hiding behind the coffee table, Judy’s ears began to lift. Her curiosity, though it might have been considered morbid, was getting the better of her. Her thirst to learn was one of the reasons that so many of her instructors held her in so high esteem. “But why do they eat the dead? It can’t be because they need the food. The lands in that area are almost one giant garden, or that’s what my brother says.”

Nick shook his head and sat up, carefully easing Rachel onto the arm of the couch.  “We don’t know. I can describe for you at length the motivations of the ancient Wilder’s cannibalism.  Religion, pragmatism, honor. But it’s been three thousand years. The modern Wilder refuse to tell their story.  They mistrust outsiders almost to the point of xenophobia. What little we do know comes from those who have escaped, and those who did tended to clam up when officials pressed for information.  The brainwashing runs too deep.”

The more Nick and Skye spoke, the intrigued the rabbit became and she had given her cover up and was almost laying halfway across the table, her nose again twitching, but this time in insatiable curiosity. “What else do we know? And how can I help? I’m just a rabbit! I can’t eat any sort of meat at all so they’d know I was an outsider!”

“Sure you can,” said Nick, smiling.  “There’s nothing stopping you from eating a little meat here and there; you just don’t get much nutritional benefit from it because you can’t digest meat protein. That’s true of all the rabbits in the Wilder cults, as well as all the cape buffalo, and all the other prey they’ve recruited to their way of life.”

“Rabbits? And cape buffalo? Are you serious!” There was a look of wonder on Judy’s face. Like so many others in Bunnyburrow the Wilder cults were sort of glossed over as a portion of history that most civilized mammals wished to leave buried, particularly those evolved from predator species. “Are there other prey species? How do they live? Is it a hunter-gatherer society like we read about in history or have they grown into agrarian capabilities? What is their magick like?”

Judy was so excited that the questions tumbled out in a near constant stream and her puff of a tail twitched even more madly than her nose had been.

Nick raised his paws, waving them in a placating gesture.  “Carrots, Carrots, slow down. We _don’t know_ .  Anything more recent than the founding of the Lionheart Dynasty is a mystery to us.  We know they have many species of prey, and many species of predator. But we don’t know how many of each, we don’t know their method of gaining food, we don’t know about their religions, and we know _nothing_ about their magick.  They broke away from draoidhaechd when Emperor Lionheart the First broke the Treaty of Whitestone.”

“Drai..dro…” Judy tried to force her slightly numb tongue into forming the strange word and failed, a look of consternation causing her brows to pinch together slightly. “Buck balls. What does that mean? I can’t even pronounce it.”

“Dr-ow-d-hay-ch-d,” enunciated Skye.  “It’s a word in the red fox mother tongue.  In Mercanto, it means ‘dragon magick’. All magick disciplines mammals use today in civilized society was taught to us by the dragons.  The fox word is technically the proper name for the style of magick, because it was Ishmael who first learned it from Balaran the Wise.”

Her frown deepening, Judy’s mouth worked up and down as she mumbled silently to herself. “Waitaminute...Ishmael was a fox...the same one from the Book of Fertility? No way!” When both foxes looked at her in admonishment for her sheer volume, the rabbit lowered her volume but not the level of incredulity in her tone. “Seriously? The same fox?”

Nick nodded.  “Unlike some mammals in the Scriptures, the existence of Ishmael is supported by a great deal of evidence, not the least of which is Balaran’s own admission just a few years ago that it was indeed Ishmael, son of Mara, daughter of Miko, daughter of Alyssa Starbrow who first took knowledge from him of standardized magickal practices.”

The way that Nick simply rattled off information caused her mouth to fall open in astonishment and she sat backwards with a soft grunt as she landed a little harder on her rump than she intended. It was almost like being in class, and that thrilled the doe who, for a moment, forgot her jealousy and surety that her feelings could never be reciprocated. Her head spun as much from the night of drinking wine as it did the conversation of history and scripture and the Wilder cults. When Judy finally looked up at Nick it was to give him a slightly saucy smirk. “No wonder you teach history.”

Nick chuckled.  “Lots of practical experience.  Lots of talking and reading.” He glanced at his watch and let out a breath.  “Speaking of teaching...I have a class in just under nine hours so I should go home.”

“I have a week,” murmured Skye.  “So I’ll be around when you’re free.”

Nick nodded and stood, stretching with a groan.  “So, Carrots, do you need me to take you home? Or, maybe Skye will let you sleep here, ride into school with Rachel in the morning?”

Skye shrugged noncommittally and looked to Judy.

It was a tempting offer but the rabbit shook her head slowly before stopping quickly and closing her eyes for a deep breath. “I really should get back I need a shower, fresh clothes, and if Rachel drove me in she’d have to get up two hours before she’d need to.” Judy snorted softly. “Besides, I need to make sure that I smell nice. Everyone seems to like my shampoo,” she said with a sideways glance at Nick. “Do you mind helping me back?”

“Shower?” asked Skye with a raised eyebrow.  “I didn’t think rabbits did water.”

“She’s very odd,” snarked Nick.  “I can take you home, you know I live in the same area.”

Judy gave the red fox a look of gratitude and accepted the paw up, and the steadying influence as the room tilted and spun just a little. “Thanks, and I think I should stay away from wine for a while…”

“I would have preferred you didn’t drink at all,” said Nick as he led her out, “but hey...Skye’s house, Skye’s rules.”

Judy nodded, casting a glance back with a smile of gratitude and a little waggling finger wave. “Thank you!” she called softly before the door shut.

Nick led her out front to the guest parking lot, his large and overly-warm paw on her upper arm to help her stumble along safely without falling on her face.

“You seem to have had an emotional evening,” Nick commented as they approached the sedan of muted blue-grey.  It was an Ember by Salamander Motors, but Judy didn’t know much about the company or model. Nick paused at the driver’s side door and drew a complicated glyph on the window; when he did, the car’s door locks popped and Nick stepped around to help Judy into the passenger side.  Then, Nick got in and buckled, and as he waited for Judy to decide how she wanted to answer he ran a paw across the dash, murmuring a few words in a fluid, musical language. With only an instant’s hesitation, the car turned on.

Judy blinked bleary eyes in astonishment. She might not be familiar with the make and model, but cars that used arcane energies were dreadfully expensive. Her own family had only ever used fuel powered machines, and those were recently replaced with hybrids in an effort to comply with environmental regulations. When the vehicle began to move the rabbit’s head whipped around, perhaps a little too quickly for her state, to regard the fox behind the wheel. “You power it with your own magick?” she squeaked in wonder.

“What?” asked Nick, derailed.  He looked over at Judy briefly, and shook his head with a chuckle.  “No, do you know how much energy that takes? This is an Ember.” Judy gave him a blank look, and he sighed good-naturedly.  “It’s powered by a young fire elemental? They’re given a deal by the vehicle company. Part of that deal is that the driver will give certain incenses as a fuel for the elemental, since they consider incense something of a delicacy.”

Judy harrumphed at the friendly but chiding tone, something that she was familiar with from her time in Nick’s class, and crossed her arm. “I’m just a dumb bunny from Bunnyburrow,” she grumbled as her arms crossed her chest. “The only time I’ve ever seen anything like that was on TV or in a movie.” Her expression slowly pinched into a scowl. “Besides, you seem to be an adept at every discipline of magick there is. How was I to know?”

“You’re an angry drunk,” said Nick dryly.  “Better than a horny drunk, I suppose.”

“That, too…” the rabbit muttered softly before turning her head to look out the window and taking pains not to let her teacher see the blush in her ears that even discolored her nose a little.

Nick’s ears pricked forward, and a grin crossed his face, a look of a fox who had just solved a mystery.  “ _That’s_ what that scent is.  Cool.”

Burying her face in her paws, Judy groaned in mortified shame. “Can tonight get any worse?” she asked with a slight quaver to her voice. “Yes! I...I’m in a state, okay? Can we just drop it?” Judy pleaded on the verge of tears. It was bad enough to have a crush on her instructor. That said focus of that attraction was a fox was bad enough and something that would horrify her family. Toss in that Nick was some sort of magickal savant and employed arcane energies and devices with ease. Then there was the jealousy that had raged inside her nearly the whole night at seeing Rachel and Skye with Nick and the ease they felt around each other.

It was all enough to make Judy feel like some backwater bumpkin, completely out of her depth and a pilgrim in a very strange land.

Despite a valiant attempt to get her wine hampered emotions under control, she sucked in a shuddering breath before rubbing at her eyes. Judy hated appearing weak in front of someone that she wanted to impress and think as highly of her as she did him.

“Did you know disciples of Atuna are historically the only ones allowed to practice prostitution legally, on religious grounds?” asked Nick.  “It really makes you think. And that’s not the only quirk of religion and law interacting.” He turned his head from the road briefly, seeing Judy’s uncomprehending look.  “My point is, when you take very different things and put them together strange things happen. Like wine and rabbits.”

He cleared his throat and steered his car into Judy’s apartment parking lot, parking near the building.  “I practice,” he said quietly, once they were stopped.

There was something about the way the fox said the last that cut through the misery that the bunny was mired in and brought her up short. It was something she had never seen from Nick, normally so confident, so unflappable, but he seemed...vulnerable right at that moment. “Practice?” Judy wiped her face, torn between curiosity and wanting to comfort her teacher, to take his paw in hers. “What do you mean you practice?”

Nick looked away from her.  “You mentioned my skill with magick.  It’s because I practice. I’m not special, I’m not a dual affinity, I’m not a generalist.  I just practice. That’s something too many mages don’t understand: having an affinity doesn’t mean that’s the only magick you can do.”  He looked back at Judy. “You’re a warder. That doesn’t mean you can only ever learn warding magick. It doesn’t mean you’re inherently bad at other magick.  All it means is, warding comes naturally to you. You learn it readily. That’s why so many people only ever use their affinity: because it comes naturally to them, and learning other types of magick takes actual work, just like learning carpentry or learning another language.  People are lazy and don’t like work, so they take the easy way out and only ever use their affinity. They write off all other magick because it takes work.

“And that’s also why most so-called high-level magick doesn’t get used even by those with an appropriate affinity.  It’s not because high-level techniques are near impossible to master...it’s because it takes effort and time, and most people have been conditioned by our culture to assume that if it takes any effort to learn, it’s too hard.

“I practice.  A lot. I learned Illusion magick from one of the most skilled illusionists of my generation, and I put in a lot of work to learn up to her level.”  He put a paw on Judy’s shoulder, gripping it. “If you expect to be more than a mediocre officer, you have to branch out. Find someone who can teach you many types of magick.  Learn it.”

Where the paw of the fox rested on her shoulder, Judy felt almost an electric tingle, though that might have been her imagination, and warmth. Judy knew that a caster’s magickal ability depended on their level of fitness, the use of arcane energy as taxing as physical effort, which was one of the reasons that she exercised so stringently. It hadn’t really occurred to her that she could try other applications of magick. Then again, she’d come from a place that warding was so rare that there really hadn’t been anyone that could teach her her own gifts.

“Teach me,” Judy whispered before swallowing and looking up at the fox with resolution in her amethyst eyes. “Teach me, please.” Tentatively at first, then with more surety, she placed her own paw over Nick’s, a small part of her enjoying the feel of his slightly coarse fur.

Nick’s mouth turned slightly up at the corners.  “You know, it’s still technically legal for an experienced mage to take on a formal apprentice.  Devilishly strict rules of conduct between them, though.” Nick turned to step out of the car, then his ears pricked forward and he turned swiftly to look at Judy again with bright eyes.  “I should introduce you to Zephyr!”

Judy made to open her door, the car already taking care of that, presumably from sensing her presence. It did cause the inebriated rabbit to half step, half tumble from the car. “Zephyr?” Judy asked in puzzlement at a name she’d never heard before as she caught herself.

Nick climbed out of the car and nodded.  “Sure! She’d really like you. Might even teach you a few things, if you played your cards right.”

It was something unexpected to be offered, and Judy was about to inquire further when a sudden surge of vertigo struck and she began to slump and would have landed on her rump were it not for the sudden support of strong paws. With a self conscious peal of nervous laughter Judy looked up into Nick’s eyes as he helped her straighten and regain her feet. “I think that I should really avoid wine in the future,” she muttered followed by a deep breath to try and clear her head.

“Sounds like a plan,” said Nick.  “Let’s get you back to your apartment without bringing down the building, yeah?”  He helped her into the building, remembering where her door was from the other time he’d been there.  Once they arrived, the hall silent and deserted, Judy gazed up at him intensely. Nick responded by raising an eyebrow.  “Did I get the wrong door?”

“It’s the right door,” Judy replied softly. Before she could stop herself or even be aware of what she was doing her paw had lifted of its own accord and touched the side of the fox’s muzzle and stroked the fur all the way to his cheek as she raised up on her toes.

“Good night, Miss Hopps,” murmured Nick into the inch of space between their faces.  Then he drew away and stepped back, toward the exit. “Drink some water, yeah? It’ll help in the morning.”

Her mouth falling open at the dismissal of her invitation, Judy watched the fox retreat before leaving entirely, watching him the entire way back down the hallway until he was gone. The rabbit trembled with the urge to run after Nick, to do something as her heart hammered in her chest and she gulped air, the warmth that radiated from her body barely diminishing with the panting. Despite the almost painful disappointment Judy became aware of her own state and slapped her paw over the smooth stone of her door lock before she flooded the entire floor with pheromones.

With a paw on various bits of furniture to steady herself, Judy made her way to her bedroom and began to remove her clothing. It seemed as if she really had gotten dressed up for nothing after all. A short jaunt to the kitchenette allowed her to follow Nick’s advice before heading to the bathroom to shower. In all honesty Judy didn’t want her apartment to smell like excited bunny, either.

It was with the evening in mind that Judy fell into a wine induced slumber, her dreams filled with images of Nick not backing away in the hall and what it might feel like had their lips actually touched. From their her nocturnal ramblings took on a far more risque tone that left the doe feeling almost as frazzled and anxious as when she’d gone to bed and a need for suppressants and another quick bathing. At least there would be courses and lessons to distract her until she remembered what day it was and rolled her eyes skyward as if she were questioning the Divines’ need to punish her.

* * *

Tuesday had been rather trying for Judy.

And it sure as rabbit hell didn’t help that literally _everyone_ was staring at her and the crescent moon sigil on the side of her face. Even Judy had forgotten about it and that morning had let out a startled ‘EEEEEP!’ when she’d looked in the bathroom mirror. Fellow rabbits had looked at her curiously, no few couples getting in trouble with the does they were with, and the few foxes she’d passed had looked on with stunned astonishment at the glowing mark, a few with expressions that were a little predatory and very _male_.

The looks, the muttered comments and whispers continued all the way to the following day, which was Wednesday and Magickal History 101 with Professor Nicholas P. Wilde. It was the dreaded moment and not like Judy’s dreams had improved the following night, nor had her mood. She stood with her back against the wall and panted as her nose twitched in apprehension. There was no way that Judy could simply slip into the lecture hall and take a seat. And then there was the fox himself. Maybe if she pictured Nick as her math teacher from Bunnyburrow instead, the hedgehog an acerbic and universally unpleasant mammal, it would be easier to cope with situation.

And maybe with the suppressants she wouldn’t advertise to the entirety of Whitestone just what her teacher did to her.

Judy’s eyes snapped open when someone in the crowded hall whistled at her and that was what cut through the fugue she was in. Squaring her shoulders the bunny straightened and put on a resolute face, forcing her ears up. “Fuck this. If I can’t fight it, I’m gonna _own_ it!” she snarled to herself.

Besides, Skye had said that Nick saw her in a very unique way. Maybe it was time to make _him_ feel as confused and flustered as she did.

So it was that Judy sauntered into the classroom, her hips swaying enticingly as she looked at any mammal that stared too long and gave them a look that dared them to displease her. In fact, it was the same sort of expression that she gave Professor Wilde when he looked to the door at her entrance, her mouth twitching into a challenge.

 _Own it!’_ she told herself silently once more as the entire class went silent to watch the rabbit take her seat.

There were mutters as Judy sat down, the combination of fur tattoo and the dark tights and sleeveless scoop neck drawing attention.  The jackal who liked to sit in the back of the lecture hall said something about trust fund babies to his friend; another whispered too loudly that somebody had gotten laid and she wished she had been involved.

Nick stood from his seat on top of the desk and cleared his throat to silence the class.  He looked at his watch. “Class starts... _now_.  Let’s remember, this is a history class.  Not a current events forum.” His eyes met Judy’s for a second longer than strictly necessary, and he knew she had heard the mutters as well.  After all, rabbits had hearing every bit as keen as foxes, if not more so.

He sat back against the desk, his paws leaned casually on either side of him.  “A few days ago, I received a call from the headmaster. I’ve been given an opportunity.  Six months ago a dig began, funded by Whitestone, in the ruins of Accadia; a temple was found, believed to have been used by the original Starbrow family.  The dig team found an interesting chamber recently, and I’ve been asked to go in and help in some translations.”

The jackal in the back raised a hand and spoke as soon as Nick paused.  “Why would they ask you for translations? You said you’ve never graduated college, so you have no linguistic credentials.”

“Not having gone to college,” said Nick, “doesn’t mean you have no credentials.  I speak arcane Draconic fluently, taught to me by a dragon. I can read it, I can speak it, and I can translate old versions of it.  There’s a lot of draconic writing in the temple, and I was asked to translate.

“I’ll be leaving for the dig site after my classes on Wednesday in two weeks.  And I have been authorized to take three students with me, as a learning experience.”  Abruptly he had the full attention of the class, and he smiled. “To decide who goes, I’ll be letting you write a paper on a topic and have it in by next week.  The best three papers will be allowed to go with me to the dig. It’ll be an opportunity to see actual field work happening, and even participate.

“The topic:  tell me everything you can about the culture and social structure of the modern Wilder.”

Judy heard everything from gasps of astonishment to muttered grunts of confusion. “Wilder? Why them?” “Seriously?!?” “Heathen savages!” “I hear they eat their dead and wear their pelts!”

A glance at Nick showed the barest hint of a smirk before the friendly but blank expression that Judy thought of as his ‘teacher’s look’ dropped into place. This was intentional. He’d given Judy something of a hint from the night before last as they sat in Rachel and Skye’s apartment. As it was, this was a great opportunity and, if truth be told, a chance to spend time learning more about the puzzle that was Professor Wilde. It was the sudden pressure of a body being pressed against her arm and the scent of fox and lilac that told Judy Rachel was trying to get her attention. The rabbit turned with a sly curl of her mouth as she leaned closer to whisper in the other’s ear.

“How much do _you_ know about the Wilder Clans?” Judy asked with the beginnings of a plan.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.  “More than you do, carrot stick.  What are you thinking?”

“The best possible paper I have ever written,” the doe replied. “Help me out and I’ll help you in your math classes by getting Sharla to study with you,” Judy offered.

“How is she with multivariable calculus?” asked Rachel.  “Cause a study partner who understands is extremely helpful.”

Judy’s smile began to stretch into a smug grin. “She got me through trig.” Judy then told her friend of the ewe’s chosen career path. “I can get her to help you!”

Nick cleared his throat again, drawing attention to himself.  “Now, now. Let’s not get carried away. Do remember we have a midterm exam in one week, make sure you’re prepared for it.”

He stood and clasped his paws behind his back.  “Last time we were talking about Emperor Tybalt Lionheart and the start of the Lionheart Dynasty.  We touched on the Augur and his prophecy to the emperor, and then we discussed the events that led to Tybalt’s daughter assassinating him.  

“In the weeks following that, the palace was in chaos.”

And so the lesson went on.

Judy finally retired for the night. Rachel had gone with her to the track and exercise stations, Judy wanting to condition more than her stamina after listening to Nick discuss the possibility of learning other disciplines. While they shared dinner in the campus dining hall, Rachel went into what little she knew of the Wilder from things Skye had told her, but promised to talk to her sister for Judy. As they spoke and ate, Judy didn’t try to hide the illusory tattoo that the arctic fox had given her.

Then finally it was time for both rabbit and fox to call it a night and hugged before she left, nothing more in the contact than friendship and gratitude.

Judy’s nightly ritual was simple, mostly finishing up a bit of studying, a little cleaning around her apartment as well as herself before laying out the clothes she’d wear the next day. With preparations out of the way it was time for the rabbit to tend to herself and she stripped down, used clothing going into the hamper for washing before switching the lights off in the main portion and heading to the bathroom. While a full shower wasn’t warranted it was prudent to clean paws and other regions to reduce her musk. Her fur would be sorted with a simple brushing.

A little music was just the thing as she cleaned all four paws and her unmentionables before also tending to her ears. Once more Judy was questioning whether or not to pierce them as Gazelle cooed in the background. Then again, if she could find a way to keep the crescent that graced the left side of her face, a pair of moonstone studs would look good. She glanced at her reflection with a small smile before shaking her head. She was a simple bunny and didn’t really see the point in too much decoration. Still, it was a fun idea.

The brushing was fairly easy and quick and Judy stepped from the bathroom to her room and pulled down the comforter when an unexpected scent caught her nose; she was just turning to try and suss out its origin when her vision exploded with a bright flash and stars as she was hit in the head from behind.

Not quite completely rendered unconscious, Judy was vaguely aware of being lifted and then unceremoniously dumped on her bed before her arms were roughly pulled out and tied. Unfortunately her eyes didn’t really start to focus until the intruder finished tying her feet, leaving Judy spread obscenely on her own bed. The form that moved from the end of the bed began to slowly come into focus and she blinked the last of the blurriness away, trying to ignore the way her head pounded in time with her rapid heartbeat.

_“Terry!”_

The buck smirked malevolently as he began to pull his shirt off, the expression growing more maniacal when his paws began to undo his the button for his jeans.

“Untie me,” Judy demanded. “Right. Now.”

The rabbit shook his head slowly as he skinned both pants and his underwear off, his maleness already at the ready. The more Judy struggled, the wider Terry grinned, to the point that he looked like a demonic caricature of a rabbit.

“You just don’t get it, do you, you stupid slut?” the buck asked in a low, menacing tone. “You are a nobody. You’re a fuck pillow. Just another doe that has grand aspirations from some shithole little town of dirt grubbers.” As he spoke he began to climb up onto the bed, his light brown eyes drinking in the form of the bunny he loomed over. Terry actually had to suck his teeth to keep from drooling. “I’m a Driftfoot, whore. You think anyone will believe you over _me_?”

As he spoke Terry’s weight settled on the bed and he reached out, his paw coming to rest on Judy’s throat, giving it a slight squeeze that caused the doe to swallow around the pressure. When he released her Terry let his paw trail down the silken fur between her almost nonexistent breasts then teased the fur of her flat belly while the other forced Judy to turn her head to the right. “It’s disgusting,” he spat as a finger and claw traced the illusory tattoo, ignoring the small sound that the doe made as he scratched the flesh beneath. “A _fox_ symbol? Giving it up to foxes and not your own kind? You’re the worst kind of cheap slut. Teaching you your place is going to be fun.”

“Stop, Terry!” Judy ordered with steel in her voice, still frightened though that was starting to be pushed away by anger. Still, it was impossible to hold back the tears that formed from both conflicting emotions and the agony that filled her head.

Judy’s muzzle stung with the sudden slap of the rabbit’s open paw across her face.

When she recovered from the blow, Judy found the buck’s nose a fraction of an inch from hers.

“You know that I’m going to get what I want,” the rabbit snarled as his paw once more settled on Judy’s stomach and began to stroke the soft fur. “And you’re going to give it to me, or I’ll take it.” As he spoke, Terry’s small lapine claws plucked at the band of Judy’s panties. “I bet you’ll be sweet no matter how we play this out or how many foxes you’ve fucked.”

Judy struggled against the shreds of the bath towel that had been used to bind her as the rabbit lowered his weight down over her, his nose snuffling into the fur of her neck before he nipped at her. She twisted and writhed as much as the bonds around her wrists and ankles would allow when Terry kissed and licked at her, pointedly avoiding the crescent moon in her facial fur. It was when the buck slipped his fingers into her underwear and began to push them over her mons that Judy felt something in her break.

“I...said...NO!” she screamed defiantly as her magick welled up past the achy, groggy feeling in Judy’s head and exploded outward as it focused on the threat to her.

A wave of force exploded from Judy, her survival instinct made manifest.  It blasted through Terry, penetrating his body, lifting him off the angry, terrified doe, and launched him across the room. He impacted with the wall, crushing the outline of his body into the painted drywall with a deep thud. That, however, hid the wet cracking noise as the buck’s neck and head caught a small curio shelf. The buck’s body slowly slid to the carpeted floor, a smear of bright crimson left behind on the ruined section of wall.

It was easy to tell that the impact with both the wall and the shelf had killed the rabbit. Terry’s eyes were slightly rolled back and canted off in slightly different directions. From the buck’s nose and partially open mouth trickled thin streams of blood. Despite all of that, though, he remained erect, and that was enough to make the doe shiver.

Judy didn’t really pay attention to the buck after that. The blow to the head that had stunned her was taking its toll, as was the massive panicked discharge of magick. Judy had evulsed herself and felt her body going into discharge shock, when a caster used too much raw energy at once.

Judy’s vision began to darken on the edges and her perception of the world began to tilt and spin, not unlike it had with the wine at Skye and Rachel’s, though far less euphoric. Something was wrong and she could tell that her reserves were fading.

The sensation of a sticky warmth covering the back of her head didn’t help the doe in the slightest. Judy had seen more than enough injuries to know that head wounds could not only be very dicey at the best, but they could bleed profusely. There was no telling how badly she was hurt. With panic starting to join the mix, Judy did the only thing she could think of still tied to her bed. She drew deep the last of her dwindling energy and put it into a single word...a name, and sent it out before oblivion claimed her.

_“...Nick…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...that happened. Aftermath in the next chapter. 
> 
> We are still working on _Be The Change_ , it's just been set aside for a bit. We'll get back to it!
> 
> As always, leave your comments below!


	11. Chapter 11

> 37 In the night of the bleeding moon the Starbrow clan gathered before the Stone of Souls 38 whereupon lay the body of Mina, daughter of Karma and Saren.  39 They linked paw in paw and between them flowed power. 40 As one their souls rang in song, 41 and the silents gathered could hear the chorus. 42 Together the Starbrow clan laid hands upon Mina 43 and drew from the darkness her soul, and knitted the flesh of her mortal being, restoring her to life.  44 Their Song, the gods’ progeny, as one.
> 
> ~ Book of Saren IV, 37-44

A strange sort of warmth infused Judy and she dreamt of things like a comforting fire on a cold night, the flames a soft yellow-orange glow that flickered soothingly and turned the gloom around her into a cocoon of comfort and light. It would have been a place that the rabbit would be more than content to linger in had it not been for the incessant trilling beep that intruded on her reverie. With a silent, inward moan, Judy followed the sound, letting it drag her to wakefulness.

Unfortunately with the dreadfully slow climb to the waking world, she became aware of her body and the wrenching paroxysms that seemed to manifest in each and every cell of her physical form, even the individual strands of her fur seeming to hurt with electrical sharpness. As her eyes tried to flutter open the light stabbed directly into her head like seering spikes of the worst sort of wretched agony. She wanted to scream out but was only able to manage a weak mewl, her mouth refusing to open. As it became almost too much to bear someone took her paw and it was like the warmth of her dream from moments before returned to swaddle her in that lovely comfort once more. The reduction in her level of pain was so great that Judy couldn’t help but sob softly in gratitude as her eyes streamed not in pain as they’d started, but in relief.

“Miss Hopps? Try not to move,” a gentle voice ordered. “You’ve had a very traumatic night and you’re a very hurt little bunny.”

Daring to try and open her eyes once more, Judy blinked to find a panther with the blackest of fur standing over her, the dark blue and teal trimmed tunic easily recognizable as medical scrubs. Apart from the colors it was similar to what her own sister Samantha wore when she had wounds to treat.

“Mmm-blmmm…?” Judy grunted before trying to look down her own short muzzle at the reason behind her inability to open her mouth. It did cause a moment of panic until the warmth in her paw grew a touch more intense along with a bit of pressure. 

Glancing past the panther Judy saw Nick sitting alongside her bed, his emerald eyes filled with concern and... _ something _ else, something indefinable. He looked slightly haggard and worn but there was also a palpable sense of relief about him. When the fox noticed the slight beetling of her eyebrows he gave Judy a slight nod and the hint of true, genuine smile and seemed to relax a little. It took a moment for Judy to realize that the warmth that was coursing through her and helping the pain of her body to abate was coming from her teacher. It was a small trickle, but undeniably had Nick’s ‘flavor’ about it. Reluctantly the rabbit let her attention be drawn back to the panther who was speaking.

“You evulsed yourself,” the ebony cat was saying as she made a notation on a chart. “Too much of your personal magick employed too quickly. If Mister Wilde hadn’t found you and begun to siphon some of his own energy to you the chances that we’d actually be speaking are quite slim.” The powerful but lithe feline glanced at the fox at the end of the bed with a curious frown before returning her attention to her patient. “It isn’t an easy question to ask, but do you remember what happened, Miss Hopps?”

The monitor that was attached to the supine form of the rabbit began to beep more rapidly as Judy was assailed by flashes of memory. Images of Terrence Driftfoot tying her down, of climbing over her in preparation of raping her caused her heart rate to jump along with her breathing and her nose twitched violently in an instinctual fear response. Before the recollection could actually put her in physical distress, the doe felt that soothing warmth from her instructor once more, and the stark images and fear of her attack were dulled, like instead of happening to Judy it became something she witnessed third person, like a movie or a show where it wasn’t really her that was being assaulted. At the same time the panther placed her own paw over Judy’s forehead and a sort of cool, calming lassitude seeped in as well, the two different energies actually complimenting each other.

Once calmed, Judy nodded with a grunt.

“Shhh,” the panther soothed. “The most important thing is that you’re safe now. No one is going to hurt you. There’s even a member of the Royal Guard here. She’ll wish to speak with you, but that is for later. For now I’m going to inform you of the extent of the injuries that you sustained. “Are you okay with that?” the cat inquired with a concerned expression.

Judy nodded, bolstered by the reassuring squeeze of Nick’s paw on her own.

The panther finally identified herself as Necromancer Chanakshi Shivari-Bagheerani and ran down the list of Judy’s injuries. Apart from the obvious evulsion and dangerous draining of her personal magickal stores the rabbit had also fractured both of her arms and legs from the bonds that Terry had restrained her with when she unleashed raw warder energy. The injury to her head had been the most critical, the fracture to Judy’s skull and the resulting subdural hematoma being the most life threatening, but the quick examination and treatment by Chanakshi had fully healed that. As she slept, Judy’s arms and legs had been set and mended, though there was a need for continued natural healing and for the rabbit to take things easy for the next week as the magick continued to work. Finally there was the issue of the doe’s broken nasal bones and fractured jaw from where the buck had struck Judy.

As she spoke the panther performed a rather detailed physical exam of her patient, testing pupilary response with a penlight, some reflexes, and ensuring there was no lingering cranial trauma by running a stylus up each of the doe’s feet that curled her toes in proper reaction. Judy’s hearing was checked before the panther made more notes on the chart then set it down while taking several breaths to center and focus.

“I was hoping that you would stay out of it for a little while longer until I could regain some of my own magick prior to getting your muzzle situated,” Chanakshi said with a sympathetic smile. “But, better a little more pain now while you are still medicated than even greater pain at a later date where the bones would have to be rebroken and set.” She placed a large paw tenderly on the rabbit’s shoulder, gently tracing the side of Judy’s face that wasn’t marked with the crescent moon illusion. “If you’d rather wait, though…”

Judy looked from the panther’s citrine colored eyes to Nick, the fox showing that he would support her decision regardless of what it was so long as it didn’t put the doe in jeopardy. Simply feeling better with her instructor there Judy shook her head and managed a barely intelligible, “Guh ‘hhd,” past the device that kept her from opening her muzzle.

“Squeeze as hard as you need, Judy,” Nick said with a small reassuring caress of the fur on her fingers with his thumb pad.

“And don’t be afraid to scream,” Chanakshi said. “The room is magickally soundproofed,” she added with a warm smile before placing a large finger and warm pad on either side of Judy’s dainty muzzle.

The rabbit thought that she was ready for what what was going to happen next.

With a sort of slight jerk and minute twist the panther reset the outer structure of the bunny’s nose and muzzle, the  _ ‘SNAP!’ _ of the bones being pushed into place not all that bad. Then the white hot agony struck half a second later, tears springing forth almost immediately along with a muffled whimper of pain. The whimper turned into a scream as Chanakshi used her necromancy to align the thin, delicate bones and cartilage inside, fusing the various structures quickly, though it did little to ease the extreme discomfort.

Suddenly the pain receded, washed away by a whisper of power that calmed nerves and tended thin blood vessels, rectifying the damage. By the time the panther was finished with her ministrations only a few seconds had elapsed, but to Judy it seemed as if it had taken hours and she let the tension seep away as she sank into the pillows. It was only belatedly as the restraining device was pulled away from her face that Judy realized she had sunk her tiny claws into Nick’s paw. Though small, they were sharp and curved and she felt a pang of regret and self admonishment when the fox winced at their removal, glancing down at the small beads of blood that welled up. He shook his head once more, giving his student a look that said it was a small price to pay before the panther ran a paw over Judy’s head, the trickle of power barely tangible and spoke again.

“Very good! I know it hurt and I would have saved you the pain if I could’ve, but better to set everything and start the mending now than to wait and maybe have something wind up being a little off later on. You might discover a slight change in your ability to smell and detect scents. It happens with these sort of injuries,” Chanakshi explained. “It might be better than before, or it might be slightly diminished. We really won’t know until the swelling of the nasal tissues goes down.

“I’d try and speed it along, but to be honest I’m a little worn out from the other damage that we’ve set to healing, Miss Hopps, and I’m afraid at this point I might do more harm than good. The thing is all of the major damage has been tended to and your body can take care of the little bit of healing that needs to be done over the next few days.” She cast a surreptitious glance at both the fox and the Royal Guard that stood silently to the side of the door. “Now, by law I have to ask this of you, and there’s no real way to be tactful about it, but do we need to compile a rape kit, Miss Hopps?”

Judy shook her head and let out a sigh, moving her jaw experimentally and finding it worked well enough after everything that had been done. “No…” she began softly before gathering herself and repeating the word with more conviction and force to her voice despite the slight quaver. “No. I...I blasted Terry before he could do anything like that.”

Chanakshi Shiva-Bagheerani nodded. “Alright. I do need to let Royal Guard Inquisitor Fangmeyer speak to you. It’s required by law, Miss Hopps. Do you understand?” 

It was clear that the necromancer didn’t like the idea, particularly with her patient having already endured quite enough to the panther’s way of thinking, but Judy understood the need for the initial questioning. “I understand. It’s okay.” She looked at Nick and tightened her hold on his paw, asking with her eyes for her teacher to stay. When she got back a smirk and quick wink the rabbit sighed in relief, uncaring if the stern faced tigress disapproved or not.

With her injuries remedied, Judy was able to sit up and the necromancer raised the bed from a control on the rail while adjusting the disposable gown that provided at least a modicum of modesty for the doe and retreated to the far wall, Chanakshi beckoning to Nick to join her as the tigress sat down on the chair that the red fox had just vacated.

The tigress gazed at Nick impassively as he retreated a few steps but still well within earshot.  The fox gazed back at her, and after a moment she looked at Judy. “It’s your right to have Mr. Wilde present for this, but I can have him step outside with the doctor if you would prefer.”  Her voice was equal parts gentle and removed.

“I would like him to stay,” Judy replied quickly, not willing to be left alone for the moment. She was still more than a little off kilter from the event and felt the need for someone that she trusted nearby. The rabbit did move her jaw around a little, the areas that had just been healed feeling slightly off and a little swollen and numb at the same time.

The tiger nodded, and a very small smile graced her muzzle.  “It’s a strange sensation, isn’t it? I was hit in the face by a wooden bat a year ago, and the healing was the oddest part of it.”  She shifted in her seat, almost curling in on herself to seem smaller. “My name is Investigator Patricia Fangmeyer; I’d like to ask you some questions about what happened.  If you’re not comfortable speaking to me, I can have another officer report here; someone smaller, perhaps?”

Judy shook her head and tried to give the tigress a more open expression. “I don’t mind if you stay. I...I don’t feel threatened.”

Fangmeyer nodded with a smile.  “Can you tell me what happened last night?  In as much or as little detail as you’re comfortable with.”

The rabbit nodded and swallowed hard, a paw going to her muzzle to rub it lightly as she remembered the blow that had been delivered. Starting slowly, Judy relived the evening and related it as best she could. She ran through exercising with Rachel, referring to her only as a classmate, dinner, and then returning to her campus apartment to prepare for the next day when she was struck from behind. Judy then told of being dazed and vaguely aware of what had happened, and her shock that her attacker was her ex-boyfriend. It was difficult to recall precisely what was said by the rabbit buck, but there was no doubt that he intended to rape her.

By the time Judy got to the point of lashing out in a moment of blind panic and rage she was shivering and had drawn her legs up under the light blanket that covered her and wrapped her arms around her knees. It was impossible to keep her nose from twitching until she recalled that she’d given Terry fair warning and straightened, some of the anger coming back.

“I...I killed him, didn’t I?” Judy asked, her amethyst eyes locking with those of the tigress.

“Yes,” said Fangmeyer, gently but without preamble.  “Do you know what you did? The spell, I mean. Was it intentional?”

The rabbit stared at the Inquisitor. “I told him to stop. I told him to let me go and he didn’t. I was hurt and I was terrified and I was angry. Do I know if what I did was intentional? I wanted to not get raped, so if that means it was intentional, then yes. It was all I had because I was tied to my bed after being hit so hard from behind that I had a skull fracture.”

It might not have been the wisest way to answer, but Judy was feeling the effects of her injuries and the healing and was slowly growing more enraged that she had been forced to lash out with no other recourse. Both her eyes and expression hardened as she stared at the Royal Guard.

“He knew I was talented in warder magick and didn’t stop.”

Fangmeyer blinked slowly, and shook her head.  “You misunderstand my meaning. Did you intend to invoke that  _ particular _ ward?”

“I don’t think….” Judy began and paused. “ _ What  _ particular ward? I don’t understand.” She tilted her head quizzically. “I just wanted to push him off of me. I was afraid. I don’t think I used any specific ward…”

Fangmeyer smiled.  “That’s what I needed to know.  You mentioned Mr. Driftfoot was your ex; would you mind elucidating?  How was your relationship? Why did it end?”

The doe let out a breath, her shoulders sagging a little as she forced herself to relax. “I wasn’t ready to let our relationship get more intimate yet. We cuddled and enjoyed some grooming, but I was still acclimating to life away from my parents’ warren and being on my own. I...I also like to study. I love the things that I’m learning, and right now learning is my primary goal. I want to join the Royal Guard as well, you know. 

“Terry didn’t like that very much and I wanted to make it up to him by finding a place that would be enjoyable for us to go on a date to and that was when I discovered that he was already cheating on me and had been for some time. I decided to end the relationship at that point.”

“Your instructor mentioned your aspirations when we spoke last night.  You will be the first in your size category among the Royal Guard.” Fangmeyer pulled a metal envelope from her uniform pocket.

It took a moment for the tigress’ response to register. “Will... _ will _ be?” Judy asked and blinked rapidly a couple of times as she jerked in surprise.

Fangmeyer looked up at Judy briefly, then snapped the case open and withdrew a card rectangle.  “I have spoken with more than just your history professor, Miss Hopps. This is my business card; if you think of anything else, or if you need anything before tomorrow afternoon, please don’t hesitate to call.  Or you can reach me at Precinct One: Trish Fangmeyer, everyone knows me.” 

The numb fingers that closed on the proffered card had nothing to do with Judy’s injuries and all to do with her feeling of shock and surprise. So stunned was she at the revelation that Nick had spoken well of her and the tigress offering support, Judy pulled the business card to her breast as if it were something precious and simply gaped in astonishment. Speechless was an understatement.

“Thank you,” Judy finally managed to get out in a grateful whisper as the corners of her mouth began to curl upwards. 

With the manner that the interview had gone, Judy was feeling less anxious about the following day where she would give her official testimony under a geas, the magickal compulsion of a soothstone, a gem that was spelled so that any false testimony would be instantly evident to the board of Inquisitors assigned to the case. It was always a method employed in the case of death.

“You’re welcome,” said Fangmeyer as she stood.  “I hope you recover soon, Judy. Have a good morning.”  Through the professionalism of her bearing, there was a kindness in her.  And then she was gone, leaving the necromancer and Nick.

As soon as the tigress left, Chanakshi nodding to the larger feline with a smile and closing the door softly behind the Inquisitor, the panther turned to Judy. “It’s hospital procedure to keep patients that have had trauma similar to yours stay overnight for observation. Particularly with the blow to the head that you sustained.” She turned and looked to Nick. “I don’t have to point out that with the healing you’ll be feeling quite exhausted shortly as your body takes over the process already initiated on top of the evulsion. With that in mind I’d like to ask that you get some rest…”

The panther let the last part hang with a pointed look at the red fox, though her expression said that she expected no less than Nick’s best behavior.

“I’ll make sure she rests before I leave,” said Nick respectfully. 

With a nod and smile the necromancer collected a few of her personal items that she used to employ her art and paused at the door. “Just let the nurses know if you get hungry. Eating and rest are both important to your recovery, and don’t worry if you seem to be eating more than normal. That’s to be expected.”

With the last Chanakshi let herself out shutting the door behind her.

As soon as they were alone Judy’s head whipped around to regard her instructor as he reclaimed the chair next to the bed and regarded the rabbit silently. All the doe could do was stare at her teacher for several moments as questions tumbled about inside the silence of her own mind and she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath before opening them and giving the red fox a pleading look.

“What all happened?” Judy asked in a whisper, not really sure about her recollections. “What ward did I use? Who found me? Did...did you  _ hear _ me?!”

Nick took a slow breath, the mask of professional concern slipping to reveal true worry.  “What you did last night was impressive by any metric. After you stopped your attacker, before you lost consciousness, you  _ Called _ .  It’s...not a summoning, not really, but it sends a compulsion to the target.  It takes a great deal of technical skill to do what you did. Or...it requires you to exploit a link between you and the target; in that way, it’s an instinctual act.”

“I Called?” Judy asked softly. “I...I knew I was hurt. I just...I wanted someone that I knew…” She turned away, her eyes falling on the card still in her paws without really seeing it. “...someone safe...who...who cares…”

“You called, and I heard you.”  Nick sighed and planted his elbows on his knees.  “I came as quickly as I could, found you unconscious and badly injured, and I called emergency services.  You were dying, Judy. You spent all the energy you had and then some, and your body was starved out. So while waiting for the ambulance I pushed a syphon into you, so you could draw from my energy.  Even when done to save a life, that can be seen as a violation; especially considering what happened.” 

There was something in the timber of the fox’s voice and before she could stop herself Judy’s paw shot out to land atop Nick’s. The contact itself was innocent, but what passed in the touch was staggering. It was a flowing of things that there simply weren’t words for, and the rabbit gasped at things she had hoped, others she hadn’t even guessed at.

Her mouth hanging open in amazement. Judy’s eyes widened. She could feel their energies, most of hers borrowed, but still hers, meshing with her teacher’s, complimenting, bolstering and warming her from within her soul before spreading to her body. It also made a sound that was felt more than heard, like a pure note from a perfectly cast bell. Blinking with breathless astonishment, Judy lifted her gaze and found herself swimming in the emerald of Nick’s eyes.

“Oh!” the doe squeaked softly, the single word barely a whisper. “Oh, Nick…”

Nick drew his paw away, discomfort in his face, avoiding her gaze.  “When the Starbrow clan joined in ritual to heal the mortal flesh of Karma’s only daughter, the first Great Rite of Magick, even the Silents could hear the pure notes of song coming from each of the mages.  Since then a group of wizards has always been known as a Chorus. It’s why we call those without magick the Silent: because their souls lack the Song.”

From past experience Judy knew not press the recalcitrant fox, but the small smile that tugged at her mouth was indication that there was more to what had just passed than the melding of magickal energies. Particularly when Nick had to add some sort of lesson to conceal his own true feelings. It was something that the bunny was becoming familiar with. Unfortunately, as Chanakshi had warned, events were catching up to her and Judy’s reserves were dwindling rapidly and she was too worn out to pursue it.

“Nick? What ward did I use?” the rabbit asked as she lay back against the pillow that was literally half her size.

Nick looked back at her, the mask back in place, and smiled.  “It’s called  _ Kamikaze _ by the tanuki.  Sun Tzu said ‘Attack is the secret of defense; defense is the planning of an attack.’  The most advanced wards are  _ active _ , not passive, and Kamikaze is one of the most devastating.  It means Divine Wind; it uses a hardened gust of air pushed at great force to deflect attacks and shatter defenses.  You pushed every last bit of energy you had into it, throwing him off you and rupturing most of the organs in his body.”

Judy mulled that over as her lids began to droop. “If the stupid buck would have listened he’d still be alive,” she groused. “I killed and he made me do it…”

“No,” said Nick sternly, “you defended yourself.  The Driftfoot family wants to see you burn for his ‘murder’.  It was defense, not a killing.”

The shrug that she gave in response was barely perceptible as the rabbit’s eyes started to close. Just before they shut fully, Judy jerked herself back awake and lifted her head, her demeanor slightly fearful. “Nick?” she asked softly.

“I’m here, Carrot Cake.”

There was a moment of appreciation at the nickname. “I...I don’t want to be alone…”

“I’m not family, so I can’t stay,” said Nick quietly.  He pointed toward the top of a shelf in the corner of the room.  “But I have my buddy here watching over you. She’ll keep you safe.”  Curled up in a loose ball there on top of a bundle of cloth was a tiny dragon, no longer from nose to tail tip than the length of Nick’s paw.  As attention was brought to her, the tiny topaz-colored thing uncurled and stood up proudly, flexing her tiny wings. 

Judy’s eyes flashed with subdued delight as she lay back once more. “She’s beautiful,” the bunny whispered with a smile. “What’s her name?”

“She knows it, too.  Her name is Saffron; thankfully, microdragons tend to have easier names than their larger cousins.”

“Pretty,” Judy repeated, again with a smile and feeling better for the presence of the miniature dragon. She mumbled something else and tiredly motioned the fox closer as her eyes fluttered a bit and she began to fade.

Nick leaned closer, putting a paw on her arm, his ears pricked forward to catch the soft words.

Expending the last of her strength Judy sat up a little, enough to place a single soft kiss on the side of the fox’s muzzle, once more that slight swirl of mingling energy passing between them. “Thank you…” she breathed before succumbing to exhaustion as her body reached the end of its physical reserves. As she slipped into unconsciousness Judy was unaware of the paw that still touched her teacher, her fingers twitching slightly to stroke the fur beneath them.

With no eyes on him but those of the little guardian, Nick let himself smile at the kiss.  He grasped her paw in his, pressed a gentle kiss into the palm. “Rest up, my little moon,” he murmured quietly before standing to leave.  “There are mammals who need you.”

* * *

Chanakshi Shiva-Bagheerani dropped a paw into the pocket of her lab coat where she’d already put her stethoscope and deposited the penlight used to check Judy’s eyes in the other. The exam had been quite detailed, and the panther didn’t rely on just her necromancy or medical knowledge, employing both to satisfy herself that the rabbit was, indeed, ready to be released. With a nod and smile she filled out the form that was attached to her clipboard and electronic tablet, signing off on the necessary form and set a copy next to the bunny.

“Physically you are looking quite good considering the state that you arrived, Miss Hopps,” Chanakshi informed her patient. “I see no reason to keep you here any longer. I do have a page with simple instructions for you that we’ll reassess on your follow up in five days. First and foremost, no magick casting. At all. If you do there is a very strong possibility that you’ll inadvertently evulse yourself again. If that happens there’s better than a seventy percent chance you will expend more energy than you can easily surpass the point of no return and you can very well die.”

The panther had treated enough cases of mages expending more energy than they could afford and was one of the few maladies that Chanakshi didn’t sugar coat. She pointed each point on the page that was included with the rabbit’s discharge.

“We’ll evaluate your ability to resume physical activities on your follow up. In the meantime, high iron foods, greens, and more protein from legumes. Do you have any questions?”

Judy shook her head. What had happened was enough to make her respect the stories that her sister had told of mages evulsing themselves and just how dangerous it could be. Samantha would actually get along rather well with the necromancer that had taken care of Judy’s injuries and when, not if, Sam learned of these she would surely interrogate the younger Hopps doe about the care received.

“Remember, five days and you’ll be here for an evaluation. I know where you live, so no missing that appointment.” The panther smiled as she spoke in what was partially jest, though there was gleam to her eyes that said she would have little issue hunting her patient down. “Now, your mentor is here to take you to your appointment with the Royal Guard.”

The rabbit blinked. Mentor? It wasn’t normally a term that Nick went by, but it brought a smile to Judy’s face that wasn’t hampered by the odd numbness that being healed had caused. As Chanakshi opened the door to depart another figure entered, but it wasn’t the red fox and Judy felt the smile melt away in confusion.

Lorelei Umbranox stepped into the room, a parcel in paw, nodded at the necromancer.  “Thank you, Doctor,” the older otter said. Then she turned to Judy and laid the parcel on the bedside table.  “You look disappointed, my young friend.”

Judy gulped audibly at the otter’s appearance , her eyes widening as her ears drooped along her neck and back. “N..no, Ma’am!” the rabbit managed to stutter, shrinking a little at the mammal that had been hounding her for the past few weeks and watching Judy with an undue amount of scrutiny.

The otter was dressed in clothing that was unlike anything that Judy had ever seen outside of history texts and old video footage. Dame Lorelei Umbranox was clad in leggings and a tunic of deep green silk with trim and borders of burgundy and what looked to be actual silver thread. Around her upper arms and legs the fabric was loose allowing for ease of motion while the cut narrowed at her lower legs and forearms. Over the silks was something truly awe inspiring. The last Knight of the Vale wore her armor, the maille comprised of small overlapping dragon scales in shades of emerald that trapped light within them, just enough variation in each individual scale to give the otter a half draconic appearance herself.

To simply add to her regal appearance the Knight wore her sword, an Eastern style saber that curved in a gentle ‘S’ shape, the grip an intricately carved piece of solid ebony and the scabbard ray skin dyed to compliment the otter’s armor.

Put simply the older female was regal and resplendent in her full panoply and lacked only helm and shield. Judy couldn’t help but stare, her mouth falling open in speechless awe.

That, and to be completely honest with herself, Dame Umbranox terrified the bunny with the way she seemed to look through people and her fur constantly riffled from a nonexistent breeze.

“I...I just thought...um...Professor Wilde…”

“Oh, yes,” said Umbranox dryly, pulling the parcel open. “Nicholas wanted to be here.  He will be at the inquiry. I asked that I be allowed to escort you today.” Umbranox looked up at Judy.  “If you will accept me as such, that is.”

Judy took half a step back, her paw reaching back to touch the bed she’d spent the night in while the other pressed against her sternum. Knights never appeared in public in their armor unless there was something of great importance, or a personage of some repute. That Dame Umbranox was asking to be her escort and in armor caused a trill of fear to shoot through Judy’s core. “Are...am I going to be executed?”

The omnipresent distance in the otter’s gaze softened and she put a paw on Judy’s arm.  “No. No, you won’t be executed. Miss Hopps, do you know of the Legacy Concordat?”

Her eyebrows knitting together, Judy gave herself a moment to think before answering. “Nick just covered something in his class, but didn’t go too in depth. It was an agreement by Tybalt Lionheart that a Knight of the Vale of Tears could choose an apprentice and that would void any and all other claims…”

As she spoke Judy’s face slackened and her eyes grew so large they threatened to bulge out of her skull. Her nose began twitching furiously and it felt as if she were going to hyperventilate.

“...you’re in armor…”

The room suddenly felt too warm and as if it were tilting crazily. Unable to maintain her stance on legs that suddenly began to tremble and felt weak and watery, Judy sat heavily on the cool tile floor of her hospital room.

“...can’t...not... _ me _ ?”

Lorelei knelt before Judy and gently took her paw.  “I would never see you become what I am; my Order is cursed.  But it’s my right to pass my legacy to an apprentice of my choosing, an apprentice I feel can live up to the title  _ Knight of the Realm _ .  The first Zootopian Knight in fifty years.  Judith Hopps, I believe you are that mammal.  Why do you think I’ve watched you so hard these last weeks? I had to be sure you had the right temperament. If you accept, I will officially name you my apprentice and successor, to inherit all the skill and knowledge I possess.  I am certain of my choice.” Judy’s eyes were wild and Umbranox smiled gently. “You can take your time, to process this. Ask any advice you need, talk with whomever you like.”

Judy’s eyes flicked down from where the otter held her paws and back up to Dame Umbranox’s hazel eyes. This was well beyond the rabbit’s desire to join the Royal Guard. She wouldn’t be simply a mage enforcing law and guarding the wellbeing of Zootopia and it’s citizens; she would be keeping an order that was established at the birth of the Lionheart Dynasty alive. This was more than anything that Judy had ever hoped or dreamed of.

“I...I want to say yes,” the rabbit admitted, “but so much has happened the past two days...and...and I need to think...I need…” The room once more felt too warm and Judy fought to dredge up the lessons that would help calm and center her. As she gulped air, Judy could feel her heart slowing and her equilibrium began to slowly return. “Dame Umbranox, I know I don’t have the right, but would you give me until the end of the day? I have the inquisition, and...this is so much to take in.”

“You have fire within you,” muttered Umbranox, as if to herself.  Then to Judy, “you have all the time you need. Here, you should dress.  I’ve brought you something.”

The otter was surprisingly strong as she helped Judy to her feet and made sure that she was standing steady before retrieving the package. It wasn’t until Judy unwrapped the bundle wrapped in cloth that fell away to reveal a tunic and trews ensemble that was very similar to what Dame Umbranox wore, though less ornate, and lacking the sigil of the Knights of the Vale. 

Judy dressed in the ensemble that Dame Lorelei had brought her, sure that it was much more impressive than anything the rabbit had back in her apartment. The tunic was fairly easy to close, the buttons the perfect size for her fingers to manipulate. As she fastened the last one Judy had to admit that the tunic and trews fit, well, perfectly. When she lifted her gaze to inquire about the clothing, a sigil on Dame Umbranox’s clothing caught her attention.

On the sleeve of her left arm was a six pointed star of two interwoven triangles. At each point were words in flowing scrip with the whole of the device pawsewn with exquisite attention to detail. “From Chaos, Order. From Darkness, Light. From Corruption, Purity.” She blinked and smoothed out the front of her top. “That’s from the order, isn’t it?” the rabbit asked. “The mantra of the Knights of the Vale of Tears, isn’t it?”

“You’ve done your research,” said Umbranox as she adjusted the lay of the top a bit.  “The script is Enochian, the language of the Powers That Be, which represents our devotion to the natural order.  There you are. You look quite presentable.”

Judy tried to look herself over. “It’s like these were made for me,” the doe muttered. “Enochian? I don’t read Enochian.” She paused as the otter began to lead her from the room, no real personal effects to collect as Nick had had her brought in with little more than her underwear and a sheet to protect her modesty. 

“Nor do I,” commented Umbranox.  “Very, very few mammals do. Easy enough to memorize how this particular sigil looks, though.  Are you ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 turned into more than 12 thousand words, so we split it in half. Chapter 12 will get posted in a day or two, as a result. We hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't hesitate to leave a comment below!


	12. Chapter 12

> 17 Karma spake in the Tongue of Tongues 18 and her words fell upon the world, writ in stone:  19 “I give thee this, my gift, my sacrifice, that consequence may dog your actions from now til thy eternal Kingdom come.  20 Whatsoever you do, be in good or ill, shall ever reflect upon your truest self, 21 and may the mirror haunt you forever.”  22 Thus spake Karma, and so mote it be.
> 
> ~Book of Karma I:  17-22

The Royal Guard operated primarily out of Precinct One in conjunction with other precinct offices throughout the Commonwealth, but hearings and investigations were conducted in the Citadel. The structure began as a fortress, laying less than a quarter of a mile from the Grand Palace where the Lionheart family had resided since the investment of their dynastic creation. It was the traditional home of the Guard, however, anymore it was reserved for special investigations and high priority suspects or sensitive cases.

No matter what time of day or night one went to the Citadel there were Royal Guards on sentry duty dressed in full regalia. The days of steel armor plate and chain maille were past, replaced with the highest quality composite with burnished shells of the finest silver graced the sentinels on duty. While they still wore swords and carried halberds as a matter of tradition, their martial skills were augmented with modern firearms and each Guard’s own magick. Beneath the armor were robes in hues of sky and royal blue and black. It was easy to see their origin in their garments and accoutrements. 

Judy couldn’t help but stare with wonder and a bit of trepidation as she and Dame Umbranox approached the main doors. As impressive as the sentinels were, the Citadel itself was just as imposing. Paws had stacked the stoneworks, but magick had fused the walls into one seamless edifice before tying it to the bedrock beneath, the effort converting the entire fortification into a solid piece of living rock.

Nick was already there, his back to Judy and her escort, and the bunny couldn’t help but tilt her head at the manner the red fox was dressed. He had a suit on, even though she’d seen him in similar clothing before, but this one was obviously tailored to his frame with the black fabric glowing with a sheen that indicated it was silk. Over that was a formal journeyman’s coat, the long sleeveless vest a deep red with gold embroidery that looked elegant instead of ostentatious. 

Though neither Judy nor Dame Umbranox didn’t make a sound, Nick turned and graced both with a warm smile as they drew near. Judy blushed slightly with the sly wink that was cast her way, though it was the last Knight of the Vale of Tears that was greeted first. Nick held out his paw, taking the otter’s as she lifted her arm and instead of kissing the older mammal’s knuckles, bowed deeply and touched his forehead to her fingers. When he stood the tiny dragon that had ridden the entire trip from the hospital on Judy’s shoulder took flight and flitted to the fox, nuzzling his cheek as Saffron settled on a padded section.

There were words exchanged, but truth be told Judy was feeling a little distracted with the offer that had been extended and then the prospect of the pending interrogation. She was so wrapped up in what waited for her that the rabbit flinched when the Sentinels standing guard snapped to attention and saluted Dame Lorelei. Before she knew it a high ranking Inquisitor appeared to convey the trio to the chamber where the Quorum waited to question Judy.

The room itself was circular with five tall seats arranged side-by-side. There was always an odd number of mammals that would sit in judgement so there could be no deadlocked vote if it came down to an actual decision. Across from the five seats was a chair, similar in construction and style. It was where Judy was expected to sit and she took her place before it  while Nick and Lorelei stood on either side and a little behind. At the right arm rest was a thin, almost delicate table stand, the whole piece carved out of an exotic wood that was striated with red, orange and black grain patterns. Atop the elegant little stand rested a soothstone, a large round gem completely smooth. In the candle lit chamber it reflected the flames that provided more than ample illumination while glowing with a light of its own.

Judy had very little time to contemplate any of what she was seeing as a bell chimed from somewhere outside the chamber. Before the first note could fade and the second sound, the door behind the five larger chairs opened and the Grand Inquisitors filed in. The wore the trappings of the Royal Guard, though sans armor. All were armed; Royal Guards were never without armaments, though each also bore hooded cloaks that hid their identities, though not their species. 

One was a cheetah, another a polar bear, the third a canine that was either a smaller than average wolf or larger than average coyote, the fourth a lioness, and the fifth an ungulate of some size. As they filed in a second door opened and a coterie of rabbits entered, sequestered in an alcove that was separated from the rest of the chamber by a wood and brass railing. The rabbits, an older couple all in black and a younger male glared at Judy, though maintained their silence. Not that they had to say anything. Judy had seen pictures of Terry Driftfoot’s parents during their short time together. The glares they sent the lone doe, however, were full of venom and hatred and it was quite clear that they blamed Judy for the death of their son.

Then the sound of cloth on cloth and the tiniest clink of metal striking metal caused Judy to turn her head only to find Patricia Fangmeyer in dress garb stopping to stand beside Dame Umbranox.

The Inquisitors took their seats and the middle mammal, the large bull that dwarfed the rest of his cohorts raised a hoof. “Once this inquiry is completed, the decision is final and there is no appeal,” the hooded figure declared in a deep, sonorous voice. “That said, once this Quorum has made its ruling, the parties involved will be bound by Royal decree to accept the judgement. Any acts of vendetta or reprisal will be met with the strictest and harshest of punishments. Do the parties understand and agree?”

“Of course I do,” the rabbit in the alcove replied, arrogance and contempt both dripping from his clipped words and haughty tone.

Five hooded heads turned to regard Judy and she swallowed before answering as clearly as possible. “I do, Grand Inquisitor,” she said with a respectful inclination of her head and only the slightest quaver.

The huge bull turned his cowled head ever so slightly towards the sequestered alcove. Mister Driftfoot. You are here only as a courtesy extended by this Quorum. That courtesy is due to the fact that you have lost a son.” The figure took in a deep breath before continuing, looking as if he grew even larger. “As such you will respect the authority of the Inquisition Quorum and its findings.” The hooded head swiveled back to Judy. “Now, for Miss Hopps. Before you are soothstoned, there have been other testimonies that have come to light since the night of the incident. We will hear from Inquisitor Fangmeyer and once that is complete we shall interview you. Are there any questions?”

Judy gulped and shook her head. “No, Sir.”

The bull nodded at Fangmeyer.  “Inquisitor,” he said, indicating Fangmeyer to speak.  

She stood, clearing her throat.  “When I arrived on the scene in Miss Hopps’ apartment, she was unconscious and badly injured; Mr. Driftfoot was dead on arrival, and I immediately started my team on handling the scene.  It was found, as stated on the record by Miss Hopps later, that Driftfoot seemed to have attacked--and subsequently been defended against by--Miss Hopps.” Fangmeyer took a breath and flipped a page in her report, noting details. 

“Subsequently,” she continued, “I began investigating Miss Hopps and Mr. Driftfoot.  I found all of Miss Hopps’ associates singing her praises. Mr. Driftfoot’s associates, however, began revealing stories of misconduct on the buck’s part.  Included were reports of missing belongings. Following this, I searched Driftfoot’s condo and found four hundred thirty-seven individual items not belonging to him, including numerous pairs of females’ underwear, adult toys, shoes, blouses, combs and brushes, and other items in that vein, an itemized list of which I have in my report.

“Also found were numerous photos of women in various states of undress, sleeping, showering, including several of Miss Hopps.  

“We also discovered a cache of videos.”  Fangmeyer’s voice, which had been dry already, turned downright clinical.  “These videos depicted the molestation and assault of seven prior victims. It’s worth noting, the number of distinct types of clothing and the number of women coming forward against Mr. Driftfoot in the last two days implies the total number of victims is much greater.”

Judy blinked at the list of items from Terry’s condominium, and it would have certainly explained why so many of her own belongings had gone missing since their break up. But what was chilling was that the buck had taken pictures of her while she was sleeping! It was impossible to repress the shiver that ran through her, the ramifications of knowing he had been in her apartment when she was at her most vulnerable…

A shout from the sequestered alcove caused Judy to flinch, the voice of Trevor Driftfoot full of anger and indignation at the accusations being leveled at his late son. 

“Grand Inquisitor! This is intolerable! How was my son supposed to be able to get into these apartments or homes? Terrence’s affinity was earth magick. And Miss Hopps is supposed to be a warder from what I’ve heard. How was it he could so easily invade her rooms? I say she seduced my son and attacked him! I lost a son! I demand justice!” the enraged buck cried as he pounded on the balustrade with a balled up paw before turning a baleful glare at Judy.

Fangmeyer cleared her throat and continued on as if the buck never spoke.  “Also found with the buck’s personal effects was a set of lock spikes, possession of which without a license the Quorum is no doubt aware is... _ quite _ illegal.”  Fangmeyer sat, having finished her report.

The smug expression on the tigress’ face bolstered Judy’s demeanor when she turned to look at the feline Inquisitor. As for Trevor Driftfoot the revelation that his son had been in possession of highly illegal magickal lock breakers was a bit of a blow and derailed the buck’s ire momentarily, the surprise on the older rabbit’s face strengthening Judy’s resolve as much as Inquisitor Fangmeyer’s air of confidence.

“Indeed,” the bull in the middle of the five Inquisitors rumbled darkly. “Thank you, Inquisitor Fangmeyer.” The huge mammal made a gesture from where he sat, a Royal Guard from off to the side stepping towards the seat Judy occupied. “Miss Hopps, before we soothstone you, are you sure that you are ready to give your testimony, or is there anything that you would like to confess to this Quorum before we begin?” He leaned forward, though it did nothing to reveal his features though his eyes gleamed brightly within the shadows of his hood. “Once you are in possession of the stone it will be evident to all here whether your testimony is true or false. A soothstone cannot be fooled. Do you understand what I have just told you?”

Straightening in her chair Judy nodded curtly. “I do, Grand Inquisitor. I’m ready.”

A paw touched Judy’s shoulder, and a flicker of flame-like aggression and comforting concern flowed from Nick into her through the contact.  “You’ll be fine,” whispered Nick from behind her. “Just relax and tell the truth.”

It was all the rabbit could do to keep from reaching for the fox’s paw with her own, though her ears did perk up noticeably. Drawing in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, Judy held out her paws for the smooth, round stone on the pedestal before her, the guard that had come forward picking up the greyish white gem in a gloved paw before setting it in the doe’s palms. As soon as it touched her the rock began to glow from deep within, though it didn’t change temperature, remaining cool.

“Before we begin,” rumbled the bull, “we will ask you two control questions; the first answer truthfully, and the second answer untruthfully.  Do you understand?”

When Judy answered in the affirmative, the stone pulsed with white light and the bull nodded.  “What is your full legal name?” asked the bull.

“Judith Laverne Hopps,” answered Judy.  The opal pulsed once more, the light sustained for a moment before fading to a duller glow.  

“For control purposes, please be dishonest in response to this question.  What is your species?”

“Uh-um,” stammered Judy.  It felt strange to be asked to deliberately lie, even though she understood the reason.  “I’m a fo-fox?” 

The moment the words left her mouth three things happened.  The fox behind her snorted audibly, Judy internally cringed, and the stone flared a bright crimson.

“That calibrated the stone to you,” muttered Dame Lorelei at Judy’s side. She couldn’t say much more, though before the stone’s red color faded and the Grand Inquisitors to the bull’s either side sat straighter in their seats.  The cheetah cleared her throat, then asked the first real question posed to Judy: “Did you in any way invite Mr. Terrance Driftfoot to your apartment the night he died?”

Judy shook her head. “No, I did not,” she replied a little more acidly than intended. “I...I wanted nothing to do with him.”

The canine spoke next:  “How did you discourage Mr. Driftfoot from his actions when he first entered your bedroom?”

Judy’s head and ears tilted as she worked her jaw around. “I’m not sure I understand. I was hit from behind and when I could think I was already tied down.” The stone flared white as the rabbit paused. “When I saw that it was Terry I told him to untie me, to stop what he was doing.” The stone again flashed with white light.

The polar bear nodded.  “You did verbally encourage him to stop his actions and turn you loose?”

“I demanded,” Judy admitted.

The lioness spoke next, once the white glow died down:  “How did Mr. Driftfoot respond to your protestations?”

Her eyes narrowing in growing irritation, Judy faced the lioness. “He hit me with enough force to break the bones of my muzzle and loosen two teeth.”

The stone once more glowed brightly and slowly faded, the white light diminishing slowly.

There was silence for a moment as the five mammals looked at each other, broken by the audible seething of Master Driftfoot.  After a pause, the bull turned to Judy once more. “Did you believe your life was in danger that evening?”

“Yes, I did,” Judy replied with absolute conviction and a lifting of her chin, her amethyst eyes reflecting the white flash from the stone.

The cheetah spoke again:  “Why did you use the ward known as  _ Kamikaze _ ?” 

Her mouth working up and down a few times, Judy felt some of her irritation falling away. “I...I didn’t know what ward I was using…”

Once more the stone blinked white light.

The confusion was evident in the silence that followed Judy’s response, and when the Cheetah spoke again it was even more evident in tone:  “...please explain.”

Judy looked at the stone in her paws, her right index finger idly stroking the smooth surface. “I didn’t know that I was using a specific ward,” she answered. “It...it wasn’t until I woke up in the hospital that I was told what I’d done. I...I just wanted Terry to get off of me...to untie me...so I just...I lashed out the only way I could.” When the stone flashe white once more it was through the tears that had begun to form and gave everything in her ability to see a sort of starry look while being out of focus.

Following this response, the Inquisitors looked to each other quietly, apparently attempting to decide how to handle the unexpected information.

Dame Lorelei stood from her seat next to Judy, drawing the attention of every mammal in the room.  “Judith Hopps is a Warding Reversal; she does things by instinct most mammals require training to conceptualize.  That’s the nature of her power: she deeply understands warding at an unconscious level.” She sat back down, and the Inquisitors nodded thoughtfully.

Finally, the lioness spoke again:  “How do you feel about what you did to Mr. Driftfoot?”

The subtle looks the rest of the Inquisitors gave her were not lost on Judy.

“How do I feel?” the doe asked, her voice low and brittle as she lifted haunted eyes to regard the entirety of the Quorum. Judy began to breathe rapidly and her nose started to twitch.  Before she could say another word, though, a small gauntleted paw slapped on her wrist, gripping it like a vice. The otter to whom the paw belonged stood up once more, the cold displeasure written in the flat glare she leveled at the Grand Inquisitor.

“That question,” said Lorelei icily, “is inappropriate and will not be tolerated.”  Only a Knight could have said those words in this room and gotten away with it, and the lioness didn’t seem pleased by it at all.

“And what would make you say that?” asked the lioness coolly.

“That’s quite enough,” growled the bull.  “The Quorum rescinds the previous question and invites Miss Hopps to step down.”

“I’d like to hear the answer!” snarled Trevor Driftfoot, his dark brown eyes flashing hotly. “I want to know what she felt when she killed my son!”

It was the extent of Judy’s patience. Even the rest of the Grand Inquisitors had been taken aback by their contemporary’s last question, and it had rankled the young bunny. The stone now clenched in one paw, Judy stood, her arms stiff at her sides and her ears fully erect and slightly forward. “Do you? Do you really want to know how I feel? I feel angry! I feel absolutely enraged! I was terrified, I was wounded from where your son hit me from behind! I believe Inquisitor Fangmeyer has the medical report from the necromancer that treated me!

“I asked...I begged your son to stop! I demanded him to untie me and stop! He was hellbent on raping me and after being given the chance to rethink after attacking me from behind,  _ after _ breaking into my room, he wouldn’t stop. Terry said that I was a whore, his fuck pillow. Terry said that because I was a nobody from nowhere and his family’s wealth and position that he could do anything he wanted without worry. He hit me and would not stop. He  _ made _ me  _ kill _ him, and I will never forgive that craven, cowardly, misbegotten runt for taking that little piece of my soul with him!”

As she spoke the stone in Judy’s paw continued to glow white, it’s luminescence increasing with every word until it outclassed all of the combined candles in the chamber.

Wheeling around the rabbit looked at the lioness, her eyes as hard as colored glass before directing her attention on the bull in the center of the Quorum. “Are we done or are there more questions that you would like to ask?”

There was a tiny but distinctly draconic hiss as Saffron, still on Nick’s shoulder stood and spouted flame over Judy’s head, the microdragon telegraphing her support of Judy for all to see.

“ _ Judith _ ,” hissed Lorelei in Judy’s ear, “sit  _ down _ before you push yourself into drain shock and die.   _ Mind your energy. _ ”

It was as if the otter’s words cut as effectively through the morass of Judy’s anger and shame as a red hot knife would go through butter and she all but collapsed into her chair, suddenly aware that she had been bleeding energy into the stone. With an arm that felt almost too heavy to lift, she placed the stone back on the pedestal with a trembling paw. Just that small bit of concentrated effort caused Judy to pant with exhaustion.

“That will be  _ quite enough _ .”  The bull’s voice pierced through the hissing and muttering of the audience, bringing almost total silence again.  He turned to his compatriots and they discussed things almost silently for a few moments. When some agreement had been made, the bull nodded and addressed the room a final time:  “The Quorum rules Judith Hopps’s actions justifiable defense of self. She is free of wrong-doing and may leave this court of her own free will. We also declare Terrance Driftfoot under posthumous investigation of serial rape and criminal stalking, evidence to that end to be presented in following dates.  This inquiry is adjourned.”

“NO!”

The enraged scream echoed in the chamber, the wild-eyed Trevor Driftfoot bounding over the balustrade that kept he and his wife separate from the rest of the mammals in the Quorum. There was murder in his dark brown eyes as the Driftfoot patriarch aimed his course for Judy, his paws reaching out for her even as he began to draw power, the unique sound that magick generated reaching every mammal in the chamber.

Before she could even react, Nick and Lorelei were in front of the doe, shielding her body with theirs, Saffron screaming in defiance, her tiny voice augmented by the sparks that  erupted from her tiny maw. It was unnecessary, though, as the Royal Guards posted throughout the chamber lowered weapons, but it was the bovine Grand Inquisitor that ended the outburst.

“I said  _ ENOUGH _ !” 

With his own power exploding out the bull not only caught Trevor Driftfoot in mid air and suspended him there, he quashed the power that the rabbit buck was raising as easily as a kit would blow out the candle on a birthday cake. It was in that most undignified position that the Inquisitor restrained the rabbit until the Guards could apply more mundane manacles, taking Driftfoot firmly in paw before one of the armored sentinels withdrew a collar from under his cloak and locked it securely around the deranged lapine’s neck.

Judy knew of the collars that would block a mage from their ability to draw on magick, but had never seen one. All mages knew of them and dreaded the devices. To one that could hear the song of arcane energies it would be the equivalent of having most of their senses blocked and was a mark of the greatest shame possible. Each time an assailant so collared would attempt to draw on their energy the stone would siphon the magick away, storing it until it was either released, or bled off to some working or another. Rumors abounded of the Royal Guard using the mispent magick of criminal mages to better the city and its wards, or to maintain the different climates of the various districts.

“It seems that Master Driftfoot has decided through folly to advance the investigation into his late son and his family as a whole,” the bull announced. “Take him away and then collect the rest of the Driftfoot clan. Better in custody where they can do no harm than running amok looking for vengance.” 

So fast had the bull intervened that his cowl had fallen back and it confirmed the suspicions Judy had of his identity.

The lead Grand Inquisitor turned out to be Lord Marshal Bogo, appointed to his position by King Lionheart himself after a distinguished career. If Judy weren’t as exhausted, relieved at the outcome, or stunned by Trevor Driftfoot’s outburst she might have been a bit overawed. 

Then there was still the offer from Dame Umbranox.

To put it quite simply, the young rabbit had hit her limit of being able to cope while still recovering and dipped into a fugue. When she felt a paw gently grasp her arm, Judy blinked and looked up to find Nick regarding her with concerned eyes. “I think you’ve had enough for the day,” he said softly.

There was no protest from the bunny as she was gently hauled to her feet and helped out. It was all the rabbit could do to keep her feet under her, ignoring the vitriol that was thrown her way by Driftfoot, and grasped Nick’s arm as she felt her strength ebbing.

Nick shot a glance at Umbranox who was following them at a discrete distance, then carefully lifted Judy in his arms.  “We can’t have you falling over, Miss Hopps, so I think I’ll carry you if that’s okay.”

The feeling of being scooped up once again by her professor would have elicited a response from Judy, but in truth she was grateful. Mumbling her gratitude she let the fox carry her out of the Citadel, sighing when the trio reemerged into the sunlight. “I...think changing would be good, then maybe some food. I feel like I haven’t eaten in a week.”

“Home, then,” said Nick.  “And we’ll get you fed.” He carried her out to his car quietly and helped her make her way into the passenger seat.  Nearby he noticed Umbranox carefully watching while making her way to her own vehicle. They shared a look, both of them concerned about Judy.

Once he was in the driver’s seat and he’d coaxed the vehicle to life, he gave one last gaze at Judy before pulling out of the parking lot.  She had her head laid back against the seat, her eyes closed. Overwhelmed she was, but also relaxed in his presence, willing to be vulnerable while under his power.  It was no small wonder to Nick.

“Where do you call home, Carrot Cake?”

“Um, my apartment?” the rabbit replied as her ears drooped slightly, not feeling comfortable returning to her rooms on campus. 

Nick shook his head.  “Not where you’re living right now.  Where are you from? Where’s your family?  You said something before about Bunny Burrow.”

“Oh. Yeah. My family has a farm out there.” Judy shook her head. “It’s two hours by train, though.”

“Longer by car, I think,” muttered Nick, mostly to himself.  “I think you deserve a bit of a break, Judy. You should go home, spend the weekend with your family.  Take part of next week too, if you need; you’ve never missed a day in class, you can afford it.”

“But classes...and the paper you need,” Judy muttered, a frown pulling at her expression. “And when my parents find out what happened…” She trailed off before jering slightly. “You could come. Maybe explain what happened. I’m not sure everything that happened myself. And you might not eat as well as you do with Skye’s cooking, but you won’t go hungry.”

Before the fox could reply Judy turned to look at her teacher with pleading eyes that begged him not to leave her alone.

Nick sighed, keeping his attention on the road.  “I’m a fox, I don’t think they’ll like me being on the property. Besides, wouldn’t it be inappropriate?  Maybe Dame Lorelei would be a better escort.”

“She wasn’t there but she can come, too. And Nick...you saved my life. I don’t know if I can ever repay that, but you can at least accept an invite. It’s not much, and a few of my less enlightened kin will probably give you sour looks, but you saved me.” She lifted her paw and touched his arm with the lightest brush of fingers. “Please?”

Nick sighed again, shaking his head.  “I’m so getting fired,” he muttered. “I’ll go, but I’m not staying at your parents’ farm.”  He guided the car off the street and through the Deep Iron gates at the boundary of the school, navigating deftly to the student apartments.

“You won’t get fired,” Judy said as she eyed the building. “I...I’ll leave school before I let that happen.” She drew a petulant expression of rebellion, though it was impossible to hide the quaver in her voice as she looked at what was supposed to be a safe building for students.

Nick shook his head, a smile playing at his muzzle.  “Bunnies,” he murmured just loud enough for Judy to hear.  “Defiant to the end.”

The words bolstered Judy and she reached for the door doing her best to try and hide the small smile that made it past her trepidation. As they made their way into the building Judy moved incrementally closer to the fox beside her at some of the glances that were aimed in her direction by some of the students that weren’t at class. She also pointedly ignored some of the whispered comments and looks of either pity or hostility, some of the students having been acquaintances of Terry Driftfoot. Judy refused to look any of them in the eye as they passed through the foyer and down a level to where Judy’s apartment was. When she reached her door, the rabbit’s demeanor becoming a little more insular with each step, she looked dumbly at the stone for the lock, not wanting to release the spell that sealed the door to enter the rooms within.

“There’s nothing here that can hurt you anymore,” said Nick.  “And I’m right behind you. And Lorelei is waiting outside.” There came a growling hiss from Nick’s shoulder, and he chuckled.  “And Saffron is here too. Can’t forget her.”

Judy took comfort in the way the little dragon reared up on Nick’s shoulder in defiance, her little claws extended and ready to take on any threat. With a deep breath Judy passed her paw over the stone, the lock disengaging before the door swung inward. It looked the same it had the night that Terry had broken in and attacked her, books strewn over the low coffee table, notebooks and her laptop patiently waiting for her to return to work. It was like nothing had happened at all.

Then Judy stepped into the bedroom and froze.

Shreds of the bath towel that had been used to tie the bunny up hung from the posts of the foot and headboards with the comforter in complete disarray. Then Judy saw the pillow she slept with, the scent of the dried blood on it reaching her nose as her eyes fell upon it. There was no denying that she had bled terribly. In fact, Judy was surprised that she could be standing there looking at the literal scene of the crime. Blood had soaked in and even seeped into the sheets and mattress beneath.

Looking at the carnage, the attack and Terry’s actions came flooding back with stark clarity and Judy found herself slipping into a fight-or-flight state and had no control over it at all. She was barely aware of the screech of warning that came from the microdragon as her ears both jerked to the left in a distress display.

Nick gently grasped Judy’s shoulder and steered her out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  He pushed her onto the sofa and knelt before her, gripping her paws. “Deep breaths, sweetheart. You’re safe, you’re in control.  And you don’t need to go back in there today; I’ll go get you some clothes for the weekend, and while I do that you take a breather.  Maybe call your parents, let them know you’re coming. Can you do that?”

Judy nodded silently and went to withdraw her phone before remembering that these really weren’t her clothes and that her phone wasn’t on her. With a slightly sickened expression she turned and looked at the closed door to her bedroom. “It’s on the charger in there,” she whispered.

Nick pulled his own phone from his pocket and waggled it at her.  “Use mine. I’ll be sure to grab yours with the clothes.”

With a nod of thanks Judy accepted the phone and brought up the screen as Nick disappeared into her room to pack up her things. It was already unlocked and before she could tap the keypad icon, Judy’s eyes were pulled to the wallpaper on the screen. The them was called ‘Frolic’ and was one of the more popular images for the rabbit version of a muse. It was normally depicted as a nude rabbit doe dancing in a field of wildflowers while playing a flute, her expression normally one of either wry amusement or blatant seduction. That this one was a live action photo caused Judy to pause.

Never mind that the doe that was flouncing through the field so provocatively had very similar colors to Judy herself, though few shades darker with eyes that looked almost black.

With ears heating in a deep blush, Judy forgot that she was supposed to be calling her parents until she heard Nick moving around in her room and jerked herself out of her contemplation of the image. It was quick work to let her parents know that she would be returning to the burrow with a couple of friends, her mother assuring her that there was room available. Afterwards Judy was left to contemplate what the image meant being on the phone of a fox.

And when had it gotten so warm in her apartment?

Nick came back into the living room with Judy’s backpack bulging with stuff.  He slung it over one shoulder and offered his paw to Judy. “We’ll get food and then take you home.  And don’t worry, I’ll have someone come in and clean up. I know some people who can make it look like nothing ever happened.”

It was impulsive, but Judy didn’t care and threw her arms around the fox, sucking in a shuddering breath as she tightened her arms for a moment. “Thank you,” the rabbit mumbled with heartfelt relief before letting go and stepping back. She then held out his phone with a sly sideways look. “So, ‘Frolic’, huh? It’s one of my favorite pieces, too.”

Nick’s ears burned with a blush and he chuckled awkwardly, taking back his phone.  “I uh...I forgot I had that on there,” he confessed. “I wish I had remembered, I’d have changed it.”

Leading the way out of the apartment Judy chuckled softly. “Nothing to be embarrassed about,” she said with a look over her shoulder. “Who doesn’t like cute bunnies running about in nothing but their fur and playing with a...flute.”

Nick laughed, and he wasn’t sure if it was more amused or desperately uncomfortable.  “Yeah, yeah. Just get in the car.” He followed his own advice after waving a signal at Lorelei’s vehicle, where the otter waited to follow. 

Food was the next priority, Judy eating much more than was her usual wont and once back in the car on on the way out of the city simply let the past few days slip away in the blur of the world outside the window. Before Nick could even enter the expressway that would eventually lead to Bunny Burrow, Judy slipped into complete oblivion, letting the hum of the tires and the presence of her rescuer lull her into a blissful rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that was intense. But it was done! And now to recover and see the parents. Don't hesitate to leave your comments below!
> 
> For the record, we've not abandoned _Be The Change_. We will get back to it, we promise.


	13. Chapter 13

> 22 And so Braith set forth in the world to bring words to those that could hear the Song of Starbrow, 23 and upon the journey was set upon by the Silent who hated her for her Song and their own Silence.  24 And as Braith fought righteousness alone could not stop her foes. 25 So it was that Joshua joined her 26 and together they defeated the band of Silents 27 and went forth into the world together, their Songs in harmony.
> 
> ~Book of Fertility IV, 22-27

The ride was close to silent, the only sounds the hiss of tires on the road and Judy’s soft breathing as she slept.  Nick would have put music on, but he was wary of disturbing the young bunny beside him and she needed the rest. He knew where to go--the Hopps Farm was apparently well known enough to warrant an official website with location and contact information--and so he rode in silence enjoying the thick forest around him.  

It took several hours, but he finally arrived in Bunny Burrow; the highway passed right by the train station, where there was a ticking population sign of some ninety-nine million residents.  As they passed it by, the sign ticked past a hundred million and reset back down to fifty million, counting back up at several per second. Nick chuckled at the humor, glancing fondly at the bunny in the seat beside him.  

Only a few minutes were required to find the Hopps Compound out on the edge of the deceptively small rabbit town, and when he pulled into the parking lot between the road and the house, he spied a trio of rabbits waiting on the porch:  two older rabbits, the woman with similar colors to judy and the man with a soft tan coat. The third was a young doe of white and black, younger than Judy but with no less force of will judging from the crossed arms and hard-set expression.  Her arm was firmly held by the older woman who had a carefully studying expression thrown in Nick’s direction. Nick looked back at them, watched as the obvious realization of  _ what _ was driving their family member home crossed their faces, and turned to Judy, gently prodding her awake.

“Mmmm…” the doe mumbled softly as she blinked the gumminess from her eyes and sat up straight, scanning the setting outside the car for several seconds before Judy realized where they were. “We’re here already?” she asked in a soft, tired sounding voice.

“Time flies when you’re out like a light,” snarked Nick.  “Looks like we’re expected. I’m guessing your parents and a little sister?  Your dad looks like he’s gonna cry.”

Judy snorted softly as she reached for the release to her seat belt. “Dad’s a little emotional,” she said while attempting to push the button twice before succeeding on the third. “Even for a rabbit.” A glance back out the windshield confirmed that the others were her mother and her sister. “Oh...carrot sticks. Um, the two-tone doe is Samantha, or Sam. Don’t call her by her full name. She...she can be a little intense, okay?” It was impossible for the bunny to hide the slightly pinched expression around her eyes. “And don’t let her corner you. She can be an argumentative little cuss.”

“Of course she’s intense and argumentative,” said Nick as he got out of the car, “she’s related to you.”  He went around the car before Judy could get out and opened Judy’s door, offering a paw to help her out.

“Hopps does are tough,” Judy agreed while giving the fox a grateful smile, using the offered paw for a bit more support as her legs felt watery and slightly numb. It was also that moment that her stomach growled loud enough for even the trio on the porch to hear. “I feel absolutely famished.”

Nick closed the door behind Judy and thumbed the locking button on his keys.  “Not surprised. You evulsed yourself, so your body is burning through the fat stores to recover to baseline.  You’re bound to need to eat more than usual.” The moment they turned toward the house some fifty meters away, Sam turned to glare at the woman holding her arm.  The woman let go, and Sam wasted no time in taking off like a shot straight for Judy. She reached them before they’d taken six steps, giving Nick as wide a berth as she could while still reaching her sister.

She didn’t hug Judy, as Nick expected.  Instead, she put her palm on Judy’s jaw with a look of concentration.  After a moment she flinched and pulled Judy into a hug. “Didn’t I tell you not to break your damned head?!” she exclaimed.  “...why do you have a tattoo?”

“Didn’t have a lot of choice in the matter,” Judy replied. “And this is...it was a gift from a friend,” she said with a shrug as if the mark wasn’t anything major. “Look, Sam, you think we can do this inside? I need to sit down and I need food.” Before they could actually start moving she spoke up again. “Oh. Sam, this is Nick Wilde, my magickal history professor. Nick? My little sister, Sam. She takes a little getting used to. Like undies made from burlap.” The last was added with a weak flick to the other doe’s ear and her tongue stuck out.

“You’re an arse,” said Sam.  “Why’s your teacher bringing you home, Jude?  That’s fucking creepy.”

“Hey,” Judy said sharply. “Watch the language. And it’s not creepy. Nick saved my life.” 

It was easy to tell that that particular bit of information caught the black and white doe off guard by the stiffening of her back, though Judy pressed on before the younger bunny could make a scene or get flustered.

“I’ll tell you and the parents about it in a few. Right now I really need food and to pee and more food.” Judy sighed tiredly. “C’mon, Nick. Time to meet my folks.”

Without slowing for fear that she wouldn’t have the strength to resume walking if she stopped, Judy led the fox to the porch. The looks in her parents’ eyes wasn’t exactly hostile, but it wasn’t exactly welcoming either. It was Bonnie’s expression that caused Judy to gulp as her mother’s eyes narrowed as she looked at her daughter’s face. In the deepening twilight it only glowed the brighter. 

If Bonnie was unamused, Stu was a little perplexed as to why his kit had such a mark, but both were deflected by Judy forcing introductions in order to stave off an interrogation for the moment.

“Mom, Dad, this is Nick. He’s one of my professors at school. Nick, this is my dad, Stu Hopps, and my mom, Bonnie.”

Bonnie tilted her head upwards, even with the slightly higher elevation, though it was less to look at the fox than it was a defiant stance. A predator Nick might be, but this was Bonnie’s domain and her daughter was in some sort of state that was less than optimal. Her magick might be earth based, but even she could almost taste that there was something off.

Less standoffish than his wife, Stu was a bit more in touch with the state of living things, his floramancy giving him an instinctual sense to when living things were thriving or needed help and he bounded off the porch to catch his daughter in his thick arms. Already his eyes were starting to glisten with moisture. “You’re in a right poor shape, Jude the Dude,” he muttered, his hug firm but gentle before pushing back long enough to look at the lunar marking and finding it rather interesting and somehow fitting on his child.

Sam nudged Judy with her hip.  “What’s with the outfit?” she whispered, ignoring their father.

Ignoring Sam, and Judy’s possible response, Nick took a step forward and bowed to Bonnie.  “The dragons have a greeting: ‘I see the wind of your skies, and they bear your will.’”

Blinking soft lavender eyes that weren’t as intense as her daughter’s, Bonnie let her head roll forward, her ears taking on a slightly quizzical tilt, though some of the defiance left her features. “Nick, was it? Can you tell me why you’re the one bringing my Judy home?” It was a simple question with no malice, just simple curiosity. She held out her paw to the fox after a split second of consideration.

Nick shook her paw firmly.  “Of course.” He gave Judy a sidelong glance.  “Miss Hopps needed a break from the city, and she wanted me to bring her.  I helped her the other day, and she felt I could help explain what happened.  I’m not the only one, though; her mentor Dame Lorelei Umbranox should be here in a moment; she had some things she wished to discuss with you as well.”

Nodding Bonnie let the hint of a smile faintly tug at the corners of her mouth. Before she could speak Judy drew everyone’s attention back to her.

“Dad, really, it’s getting hard to breathe and I need food. I can’t begin to tell you how badly I need to eat.”

“She really does need to eat,” said Nick.

“She evulsed herself,” interrupted Sam angrily.  “What the  _ hell _ , Judy?  You know better!”

“Language,” said Nick.  “What are you, twelve? Mind your language.”

Sam glowered at him.  “I’m  _ sixteen _ , you dick.”

Nick blinked at her.  “You...look younger. Still...she’s right.  Judy is in need of food.”

Bonnie nodded and began to wave everyone into the house. “It’s not like there’s ever a lack of food. Nick, we have tofu if you need something other than vegetables and fruits.” As the others entered, Judy looking grateful, Stu concerned, and Sam indignant, the older doe’s paw shot out and pinched the ear of her younger kit. “And you are going to speak with more respect and courtesy, young lady, or I’ll remind you what your least favorite soap tastes like. Apologize to Nick.”

“But he called me  _ twelve _ !” exclaimed Sam.  “...fine. I’m sorry.”

The sound of a car pulling into the lot interrupted any reply that may have been forthcoming.  Everyone looked back, spying the sleek silver car parking next to Nick’s. “That’ll be Lorelei,” said Nick.

Indeed it was the old otter, who had changed out of her armor leaving the tunic suit.  She marched her way to the house, and when she reached it she bowed to the parents. “I’m Dame Lorelei, at your service.  I assume Nicholas explained what happened?”

Judy cast a look back over her shoulder as her father shivvied her inside, less concerned about who the newcomer was than his daughter’s condition. Not normally one to be overly rude, he was more concerned at Sam’s blurted news. Evulsing was a right serious thing, and not to be taken lightly. With concern in her eyes Judy tried to convey to Nick to gently break the news before she was forced around the corner. “Tell them all to come inside!” Stu called back. “Bon, can you get some tea on?”

Before anyone could speak Bonnie interposed herself between the door and the strange pair. Arms crossing over her breast the older doe’s demeanor receded several degrees. “No one has said anything. What happened to my daughter?” Bonnie asked with a hint of frost to her voice as her ears laid back. She glanced from fox to otter, her chilly attitude less hostility and more fearful than anything else.

Umbranox stood at her full height, just an inch shorter than Bonnie, a frown marring her face.  “Your daughter was attacked, and instead of folding and letting herself become a victim she comported herself like a Knight and destroyed the threat to herself.  She was badly injured and is in no condition to be standing around outside starving and cold. If it please you, madam, I’d prefer to get into the details  _ after _ Judith has sat down with a meal.”

Bonnie’s arms had unwound and one paw went to her mouth as the news was relayed tersely by the otter in Knight’s livery, though there was something off about the cut and colors, though that point was less important than the condition of her Judy. “Of course!” the older doe whispered with a wide-eyed worry. “Come in and I’ll get some tea going.” Without hesitating anymore Bonnie bustled into the house waving the fox and otter in, closing the front door before darting ahead and leading the way to the kitchen.

To Nick, the interior of the house was a revelation; he had come to expect a rabbit burrow to cramped, cluttered, stuffed with too many bunnies for not enough space.  What he got instead was a house that looked for all the world like any other house he’d been in. It was well-lived in and in every direction he looked there was rabbits of various ages doing things or staring at the visitors, more individuals than he could have realistically expected, but it was a home with all the sounds and smells he could expect from that.  

The one thing he shouldn’t have been surprised by and was, was the size of the kitchen.  He’d seen smaller on military bases, and it was clear that the Hopps clan cooked quite large meals.  A quick scan of the kitchen showed dishes and chairs for various Bunny Burrow-native species besides bunnies, leading Nick to assume the Hopps fed more than just their family.  Farm hands, perhaps? Foster children? It was hard to say, but it boiled down to one fact: this was a home, and a good place.

He sat next to Judy at the large kitchen table, on the opposite side of her father who had already sat her down with a bowl of vegetable stew.

“Ever-stew,” Judy told her teacher with a self-conscious smile, though it didn’t keep her from shoveling another spoonful of food into her muzzle. “Each day fresh veggies are added so there’s always something hot available.”

Stu nodded and dumped another ladle of stew in his daughter’s bowl before dropping the utensil back into the stock pot that was almost big enough for the rabbit to bathe in. “It makes sense when you have two hundred and seventy six youngsters running about.” The Hopps patriarch saw the expressions of the fox and otter and chuckled. “No, they’re not all mine and Bonnie’s. They’re generational siblings. Cousins, nieces and nephews, aunts and uncles...it’s just how rabbit families are.”

As Bonnie began pulling cups down Stu held his paw out to Nick and the otter in turn. 

“Sorry about being rude. I had a brother that evulsed when I was younger and it was one of the most horrifying ways I’ve ever seen for someone to die. I figured at this point Jude the Dude would need food more than anything else if she was up and about.”

“Rabbit family structure is very similar to kobolds, actually,” said Nick absently.  “Very tribal. One core family line, and all others are part of that nucleus.” He missed the fond look Judy gave him at the compulsive story-telling, but Bonnie and Sam did not.  Nick shook his head. “But no, it’s understandable. You’re right to be worried about--” He broke off and looked quizzically at his shirt pocket, which had begun to writhe. After a moment, a tiny snake-like golden-yellow head poked out of it, sniffing delicately.

Saffron spied Judy’s bowl of stew and clawed her way out the top of the pocket, then plopped onto the table and padded across the foot or so separating her from the food.  

“Laiala velakula,” she chirped in a voice like honey, “pathona na ralanik.”  It was perfect Lapine, declaring her intent to claim a portion of Judy’s stew for herself, and she ruffled her wings as the rabbits stared at her.  “Dragons,” she purred, “are linguists.” She wasted no further time in dipping her face into Judy’s bowl.

Nick coughed, awkwardly.

“That,” said Lorelei, taking a seat across from Judy, “is Mistress Saffron the Great.  She has been a companion of Nicholas’s for some years.”

Judy smiled at the microdragon and fished a particularly nice bit of parsnip and held the spoon out for Saffron to have. “She watched over me in the hospital, so she gets whatever she wants.” Without thinking the bunny gently rubbed at the creature’s neck with a knuckle and found a bit of dandelion leaf and stewed peanut. “Besides, dragons should be properly spoiled, shouldn’t they?”

Saffron purred at the attention as she ate.

Nick shook his head.  “Gotta love them.” 

Sam came up behind Judy and laid her palm on Judy’s back, closing her eyes.  Lorelei watched the young woman carefully from her seat on the other side of the table.

“Now that Judith is eating,” said Lorelei, still watching Sam, “let me explain in greater detail what happened.  Judith, please stop me if you feel the need.” She adjusted her position in the seat and accepted the tea offered her by Bonnie.  “Thank you, dear. Two days ago, an old acquaintance of Judith’s broke into her apartment and ambushed her in her room. I understand his motives were quite horrific, and in the initial struggle Judith suffered a fractured skull and broken nose.  She was bound and attacked further, at which time she used an advanced ward to blast her attacker from her. She killed him, and nearly killed herself in the doing of it. 

“She called out for help, and Nicholas heard her.  He found her, and saved her life.”

Bonnie made a small sound and all but slammed the kettle bac onto the burner as she rushed to her child and wrapped her arms around Judy in a tight hug. Stu, for his part, simply took Judy’s paw while reaching across the table to take the fox’s as well. “You have our thanks, Nick.” His ears twitched into a ‘Y’ of curiosity. “How did you save her? I’ve seen evulsion. It’s not forgiving.”

“A syphon,” blurted Sam, her eyes opening.  “That was you, wasn’t it? An energy syphon pushed into Judy’s Anahata.  It couldn’t have been paramedics, they would never have done work that sloppy.”

“Sloppy?” Judy asked after gulping down next to the last spoonful of soup, leaving the rest for Saffron. “What do you mean ‘sloppy’?”

“Hey, I can’t be an expert at  _ everything _ ,” grinned Nick.

Lorelei tilted her head, looking at Sam once more.  “You’re a vitamancer, aren’t you, child?”

Sam looked at the otter with confusion.  “I don’t know what that means.”

“It’s the proper name for necromancy,” said Lorelei.  “Vita-mancy, life magick. It’s your affinity, isn’t it?  And you’re as gifted in it as Judith is in warding.”

Sam looked away, flushing.  “I can’t help what I can do,” she mumbled.

“You shouldn’t feel shame for it, it’s a powerful and rare gift in your species.”  Lorelei sipped her tea, then looked to Judy’s parents. “Do you have further questions about the incident?  There is more I wish to discuss with you before I leave.”

Judy listened as the details of her attack were given in short concise details, both of her parents making sounds of surprise, indignation and distress with every tidbit. For her part the words took on a sort of incoherent drone as a full stomach and a feeling of security filled her with a sort of comfort. Then there was also the slow trickle of power that was still coming from Nick, and that, more than anything else, gave her the sense of being wrapped in a blanket of the softest flannel. Judy was completely unaware of putting her arms on the table and setting her head down on them.

“Oh, poor dear,” Bonnie said as she held up a paw with an apologetic expression to the otter across the table. “Well, getting her to bed with the state she’s in would be best.” The older doe stood and gestured to her daughter. “Nick, would you pick her up and follow me?” Bonnie then turned to her husband. “Stu, I think Dame Lorelei would be comfortable in the Summer Room. It’s one of the guest suites. We do have visitors from time to time and have places that they can stay.” Her eyes then fell upon the fox. “There’s a room near Judy’s for you. With everything that’s happened I think Judy would feel better if you were close at paw.”

“Madam Hopps, if you please,” said Lorelei without standing, “I have something to say.  As per clause 7b of the Legacy Concordat, I must inform you of my intention to take Judith as my apprentice.  She has not consented as yet, but if she does she will fall away from your authority until such a time as she is knighted and chooses to allow you authority over her.”

Bonnie blinked large lavender eyes and sighed, her shoulders falling slightly. “Dame Lorelei, she already has. Judy’s always been her own person. It’s what Seren has selected her for. I...might not like it, but her fate has never been something that would keep her close to kith and kin. She’s slated for something different, something I find terrifying. But for now, my daughter is home, she needs rest, and for a little bit I get to still be her mother.”

The doe wiped away a single tear and straightened, a steadfast resolve settling in her gaze with a twinkle of light.

“Judy’s a warder, she has the mark of a fox goddess that was gifted to her, and has others that have stood by her through events that I don’t want to think about. I already know what her answer will be. For now, though, I get to tend to her before she leaves, show her that I love her, and at the same time I can offer hospitality to good people that she has chosen to be in her life.” With a small smile at the otter, Bonnie then turned and nodded to Nick. “Once we get her settled we can come back and have tea and you both can tell me what has been happening in her life other than just the past few days.”

Finally Lorelei stood.  “I would prefer to stay in town, if it’s all the same.  Your hospitality is honorable, but….” She looked away, discomfort writ upon her face.  “I was in a rabbit burrow once before, long ago. Memories I cherish, but which cut like knives.”

“Are you sure?” Stu inquired with an expression of perplexed concern until he caught the warning glance from his wife. “Um, it’s really no trouble,” he added with uncertainty. “But if you’d feel better in town you might want Brittlefur’s Inn. They have pretty good rooms for all manner of folk…”

Bonnie smiled with a nod. “At least Nick will stay, won’t you.”

It was less question than it was a statement as Bonnie placed her paw on the fox’s arm.

“Oh, um,” stammered Nick, “I um, I shouldn’t even be in this house, it’s inappropriate.  I’m her teacher, I think that was mentioned earlier.” He raised his paws in a defensive gesture, glancing around for some support.  Lorelei bowed and made her way toward the door, and Saffron chittered in amusement.

“Oh, dandelion puff, Nick,” Stu grumbled. “You’ve had all this time and you haven’t used your position to get into her knickers or make her do favors. And we’ve heard her talking to some of her sisters about you and how you always act so honorable. Thing is, us rabbits can see the way things are between some folk, especially our own Jude, so you can bag up that whole ‘this isn’t proper’ thing and drop it in the trash, ‘kay?” The rabbit nodded firmly and pulled the hat he wore off, smacking it against his thigh before dropping it on the table. “Wasn’t just that her life was going to be different than anyone else in the clan that we had to accept, but also that Judy will be with the one she wants and nothing we say will change her mind.”

Stu got up to top the teapot off from the kettle on the stove and brought it back and sat down.

“What I’m saying is that we’re alright with this, so stop worrying about what’s right and what’s not.” His soft smile turned into a wide grin. “And I don’t know if it’s slipped your attention, but you aren’t at Whitestone right now, so certain rules don’t apply.”

Nick stared at the buck for a long moment, dumbfounded.  Then he sighed. “I’m going to lose my job,” he muttered bitterly. 

“No. You aren’t going to lose your job unless you abuse what’s being offered,” Bonnie said as she put her paw back on the fox’s forearm. “And I don’t think that you’re the sort to do that, otherwise Judy wouldn’t hold you in such high regard. Besides, you’ve proven that you’ll do anything to keep her safe, and I think you can end the syphon. She’s going to sleep, she’s eaten, and on the mend and you need your resources.”

The doe gestured to her daughter once more as she coaxed Nick to his feet so he could carry the sleeping bunny to her room.

“What happens here will stay here,” Bonnie continued before looking pointedly at Sam who was still in the kitchen. “Won’t it?”

The last was added with a core of frosty steel that bespoke volumes of the trouble that would come crashing down on the young doe’s head should anything untoward be said.

Sam looked up from Judy, glowering at Nick.  Then she looked back at her sister again. “Mr. Wilde can’t pull out the syphon,” she muttered.  “I’ll have to do it. It’s a tricky procedure, pulling it out improperly could damage her Anahata.”

“Then we can take her to the doctor in town in the morning,” said Bonnie, a little too cheerfully.

“Mom, I can do it.”

Bonnie looked at her young daughter, and shook her head.  “You don’t have to. I wish Morticia were here--”

“Aunt Morticia  _ isn’t _ here,” Sam cut in bitterly.  “It’s just me. And I may not be able to blossom flowers anymore, but I can  _ do this _ .”  She set a furious glare at Nick, her eyes seeing someone else in his place.  “I’m strong enough to feel her pain. It’s what necromancers  _ do _ .”

Nick gazed at her, his head tilted to one side.  “You’re a  _ switch _ ,” said Nick, quietly.  

Sam’s face pinched, and she whirled around and stalked away.

It left Nick feeling tired, and his sigh reflected that.  “Seems not everyone here welcomes me.” He expected to be shunned here, and it showed.

Bonnie shook her head while Stu frowned at the retreating back of the young doe. “It was...you know that traumatic events can sometimes cause an individual’s affinity to change. That happened to Samantha. It’s a sore point for her, Nick. It’s not from anything you did. And you aren’t shunned here. If anything you are very welcome,” the doe said with a matronly touch to the side of the fox’s cheek as a deep sadness flitted through her eyes. “Now let’s get Judy to bed. We’ll get the syphon taken care of tomorrow.”

Nick shook his head, carefully lifted Judy from the seat, pausing long enough to let Saffron climb up his arm to perch on the crown of his head.  The words  _ I’m going to lose my job _ were at his lips again as he gazed down at Judy, passed out hard in his arms, but he didn’t say them.  He didn’t say that he’d be okay losing his job, that he’d lose everything for her. He didn’t say that he would live or die for the student in his arms, and to any seeing his expression it didn’t have to be said.

“Lead the way,” he murmured.  Whether he was talking to Bonnie or to Fate, it was unclear.

Without realizing she was doing it, her unconscious sense of rightness lulling her deeper into blissful sleep, the bunny nuzzled into the warmth that wrapped her up, the corners of her mouth twitching into a gentle smile as she drew in the fox’s scent and snuggled as close as she could to its source.


	14. Chapter 14

> 12 To each child of Alyssa Starbrow the Gods came, 13 and bestowed upon them the power of progeny, 14 that when they bore young they would multiply after their kind. 15 And in each bloodline the gods laid the knowledge of the elements of nature, 16 such that each generation would contain a keeper of the awareness of the world, 17 that the knowledge would never die.
> 
> ~Book of Awakening III: 12-17

It wasn’t her campus apartment, but it only took a moment for the scents that made it to her nose to tell Judy that she was home. It wasn’t that a great deal of time had passed since she traded the room she was in for her apartment at Whitestone, but in retrospect it almost felt like a lifetime. Things like the posters of bands or singing sensations weren’t as important as they once were and it was with a sort of detached shift that Judy realized this was her childhood and she had outgrown it. It was the nature of things.

Judy sighed as she sat up and stretched, lifting her arms over her head and reaching as high as she could, muscles protesting only slightly and begging for a bit of exercise. As she lowered her paws to rub at her face she was surprised at how much better she was feeling and Judy wondered if it was her body and reserves returning to normal or if it was the syphon that Nick had established to keep her alive. Even as the thought of the fox brought a smile to her face, Judy found the syphon’s conduit joining them and began to explore it, her paw over her heart and the warmth that seemed to radiate from the center of her being.

It was almost like finding a path through woods and underbrush, the route quite clear if one knew what to look for. The energy conduit even ‘felt’ like Nick, something about it comforting, familiar, vibrant…

Judy started when she felt something from that connection and smiled as she understood that her intrusion had startled the fox. As she concentrated on the new sensations and the link, it was almost as if she could see what Nick was seeing. With more energy than she’d had the previous day, Judy got up and padded across the green carpet of her room to her dressing table and the mirror, barely noticing that she wore an oversized pink teeshirt, and looked at herself. With a small sound of delight she found that with even more focus Nick could see her, of sorts, just as she could him, and she wanted to test this to discover just where the limits were when she was pushed out of the fox’s end of the connection.

However it wasn’t before she learned that Nick had gone to bed in nothing more than dark blue boxer briefs and looked rather fetching against his russet and creamy yellow fur. That bit of a glimpse brought to mind the dreams that Judy had been enjoying as she slept, dreams of her teacher holding her, his paws on her body as he stroked her fur and ran callused pads gently over her sensitive ears. Perhaps it was the kiss that her nocturnal ramblings had treated her to that Judy recalled had been the reason that Nick closed the link so that, while still there, wouldn’t allow the passing of thoughts and feelings.

Still, it was exciting, though there were things...sensations, concerns even, that Judy had felt from Nick. There was a surprising feeling of not quite despair, but something about her, about him, and trepidation.

Standing up and turning to her dresser the rabbit found a comfortable shirt and shorts, hauling them on before exiting her room to find Nick. There had been things that he felt that hadn’t seemed right and she felt the need to put his doubts and fears to rest.

Nick meanwhile was hauling on a pair of pants, the better to hide the bulge in his shorts that was as much from Judy’s view of herself in the mirror as it was from having woken up recently.  Before Judy could even knock on his door, he barked, “C’m in,” rooting around in his bag for a fresh shirt with his back to the door. He could sense her feelings as clearly as she could feel his--clearer, in fact, as he’d had much more practice at active telepathy and empathy than she’d had--and he knew what she wanted to say.  

It was a discussion he didn’t want to have, particularly at eight in the morning before he’d had any coffee.

Judy stepped in quietly, closing the door behind her.  She knew his surly attitude was directed at the concept of Morning in general and not at her directly; he had always had a grudge against the--

Judy snorted.  “The Great Burning Daystar?  Really?”

Nick shrugged irritably, turning with a purple teeshirt in his paws.  “The sun is a bane for all fine nocturnal folk. Morning.”

For a moment the rabbit was silent, her eyes taking in the sight of what felt like acres of copper with a swath of buttery yellow running through it and found that speaking wasn’t really an option, not when combined with the vision she’d had of Nick looking down his own body and his lower regions clad only in his underwear. It all served to cause a sort of tension to fill her own body as new images and meanderings of what it would be like to nuzzle into that rich fur would actually feel like. She was completely unaware of leaning forward a bit, her ears perked straight up with a longing expression on her face. So enraptured was she at the sight before her, the scent of Nick filling her nose that Judy was oblivious to him speaking.

Nick snapped his fingers.  “Carrot Cake, focus. You came in here for a reason, so let’s pursue that.  My libido is distracting enough without adding yours on top.”

Shaking her head slightly, Judy reluctantly pulled her eyes up to Nick’s, an apology already forming on her tongue when she was struck by the deep, luminous emerald of the fox’s gaze. Swallowing hard, Judy tried to cobble her thoughts into something less carnal and had to fall back into the practice of breathing to center and ground herself in the moment. “I’m...I’m sorry. I guess the syphon is letting me understand a little more about you. It’s a little overwhelming.” She sighed and fought the powerful urge to step closer and wrap her arms around Nick and nuzzle her face into him. “I...I’m sorry! All I can think of right now is...well...you.”

Nick sighed heavily, then turned away from Judy, slipping his shirt over his head.  “It’s not the syphon,” he said clinically, avoiding the topic of physical urges altogether.  “Your sister removed it last night, right before banishing me from your room so she could undress you.”

The news that the syphon was gone was a sobering element for Judy. “Wait. She...Sam removed it?” the bunny sputtered. “But...Nick! I can _feel_ you! I can detect your emotions! I…” The room seemed to spin a little and Judy’s paw shot out to the door frame to steady herself. She might be feeling a bit better, but that by no means meant she was fully recovered. With a small sound she began to dip a little, a pang of hunger hit her with an intensity that was completely unexpected, and would have plopped unceremoniously onto the floor were it not for Nick grabbing her. “This is becoming a bad habit,” she muttered.

Nick dropped her gently on his bed.  “Bad is subjective,” said Nick. He sat at the desk across from the bed and clasped his paws between his knees.  “You can feel me probably because the syphon awoke a soul link. It’s a magickal connection between some pairs or triads, very rare today.”

“Soul link,” Judy whispered, her eyes widening. “But...I thought that...um...only mates could develop that.” There was no disguising the hopeful tone of her voice, nor would she if she could. “The stories of some of the greatest mages in legend had soul links…”

Nick nodded.  “Which brings us back around to why you came marching to my room on a mission.”  He looked up at her, their eyes locking.

“You felt afraid, Nick,” the rabbit said simply, her voice low and soft. “You felt afraid and it’s because of me and...and I don’t want you afraid!”

“You ever wonder,” said Nick, “how I know so much about history?”

Opening her muzzle to reply, Judy decided prudence was the better course and closed her mouth and nodded silently, trying to be supportive and open as best she could.

“When I was young, mammals like me were treated badly.  Foxes, I mean.” He let his gaze slip from Judy’s face to the scale-patterned carpet.  “I think the only reason I survived it was Skye’s support. Oh, it could have been worse.  I could have been a kobold. But it was not easy. And one day I decided, if I can’t beat the stereotypes...I may as well embrace them.”

“I had to learn history, because I had to know the best ways to make my fake artifacts real.  I had to learn Draconic so I could best manipulate the kobolds and dragons into unwittingly helping my schemes.  I learned, and I used what I learned to spin webs of lies that made me money.”

Judy tilted her head and fought the urge to go to Nick, to touch him. “That’s not who you are now, though,” she whispered, though there was conviction in her words. “You’re a teacher, the best I’ve ever had. And...and you saved me. I felt the person you are now.”

“Because of something my mother told me,” said Nick softly.  “The last great vixen seer. I had to be better, and I worked hard for it.  And I got a one in a million chance, this job offer from an old contact, and now...in my _second semester_ as a decent mammal, I’m fraternizing with a student.  I’ve gone right to the knife’s edge of deciding to break the rules.  For my own pleasure. Of throwing away everything I _could be_ , for a student eight years my junior.”

He looked back up at her, a hard look in his eyes softened by the deep well of emotion in his heart.  “Yes, I’m afraid of you. Afraid of this. I could so easily give up everything I have, and everything I am, for you.  And that frightens me more than anything else.”

Judy slid from the bed and took a slightly unsteady step, then another, her resolve strengthening her gait. When she lifted her paws she half expected the fox to flinch, though to his credit there was only the slightest tightening around his eyes. When her fingers brushed the fur of his cheeks it was like a current began to flow through them between the pair.

“I know that you can feel what I do. You know that I am in love with you and I have been for a while.” As she spoke a tear formed and rolled from each eye. “I...I want to say that we can run away, that I’ll quit school for you, but I can feel your thoughts on that.”

Judy sucked in a slightly tremulous breath. Letting out the air in her lungs slowly, she closed her eyes and leaned forward so that their heads touched. It felt so good and right to touch Nick, and that was part of the problem.

“I love you, but I don’t know what to do.”

Nick clasped his paw over hers, pressing her fur-covered pads into his face.  Their muzzles very nearly touched, and they shared the breath swirling in the narrow chasm between their mouths.  “If I give in,” murmured Nick, “if I break the rules now, if I lose everything for you now that I have everything to lose….”

His paw slipped from hers and gently laid upon her chest, pushing her away from him.  “...if I give in, I won’t deserve you.”

The rabbit nodded and dashed away the moisture under her eyes with her paws. Nodding again Judy lifted her head and locked eyes with the fox that she would do anything for. “A friend told me something, and it will be the hardest thing I’ve ever done,” she said, her voice quavering at first but grew steadier with each word. “I won’t be a student forever. And I can wait. It will be hard, and it will hurt. I know that I will be fighting my urges to touch you, to hold you and be held. But I won’t let you throw everything away for me, because if I did, I wouldn’t be worthy of you.”

Despite her conviction it was impossible for Judy to keep her tears at bay and they began to flow in a continuous stream and her lower lip began to quiver. She sniffed and blinked rapidly to clear her eyes.

“You’re worth waiting for, Nick. You’re worth anything that I can do!”

Without waiting for the fox to say anything, Judy spun on her foot and darted from the room, soft sobs following her. Judy’s flight was done through eyes that were starred by tears and she didn’t see the figures approaching the room that Nick had been put in.

Bonnie stared after her daughter for a long moment before turning her head to regard the fox and the completely miserable expression on his face. Without saying a word the older doe entered the room and put an arm around Nick’s shoulders. “Oh, Nick. I know it hurts, dear. But it’ll work out somehow.” She gently steered him towards the door. “For now you could use a good breakfast and we even have coffee for you. The last few days have been just as rough on you as they have Judy. Maybe moreso. Sometimes it’s harder to watch the ones we love suffer and not be able to do all we want to protect them.”

Nick considered shrugging away from Bonnie’s touch, but didn’t for fear of offending his host.  “Some of your family pretty clearly dislikes foxes,” said Nick, changing the subject, “yet you let me on the property.  It’s sort of a traditional grudge. Why defy that?” He looked up as they exited the room and saw too late Sam standing on the other side of the hall, arms crossed and face pinched in attitude.  She met his gaze, face softening a little, and Nick was startled to realize her eyes were precisely the same shade as her sister’s and mother’s. A rare color even for rabbits.

Sam held his gaze impassively, her arms uncrossing.  She slipped her paws in the pockets of her short shorts and turned away, slipping into Judy’s room without a word.

With her eyes closed and the sound of her own misery filling her ears, Judy was completely unaware of her visitor. Truth be told the doe was busy letting her emotions vent before locking them away for the time being. Too much hinged upon her keeping the feelings that she and Nick shared hidden. Judy couldn’t bear the thought of being the reason that he might lose his position at Whitestone. And it wasn’t as if they would be completely apart. She’d see him the days that she had his class, and there was no reason that stopping by Nick’s office for advice or clarification wasn’t an available option.

Judy could do this. She could keep her emotions under control. Too much hinged upon her being able to behave as if nothing had happened.

However, so engrossed in her thoughts and attempting to convince herself that she could do everything, she  was still unaware that Sam was in her room until the younger rabbit touched her and Judy shrieked as she leapt to her feet, spinning in mid air and her paws raised in preparation to launch a ward. It was only through some of the training that she’d undergone that Judy realized it was her younger sibling and lowered her arms.

“Shit on a wafer, Sam!” Judy breathed as she tried to force her fur down. “You scared the hell out of me!”

Sam crossed her arms again; it was a gesture she was becoming quite familiar with.  “It’s not my fault you’re so distracted.” She clenched her jaw, silence stretching between them for a long moment, then she sat on Judy’s bed.  “Is it worth it?” There was a certain hollow quality to the question, Sam’s eyes unfocused on the present.

Still calming down, Judy nodded before plopping down on the unmade bed next to her sibling and took one of Sam’s paws in hers. “It is worth it.” She smiled as the level of adrenaline receded with a few deep breaths. “Nick’s worth it, and I want to be worthy of him. It’s not like...you know…”

Sam gripped Judy’s paw.  “Like Amber. I’m afraid for you, Jude.  I feel like...like there’s a dark wave cresting over you and it’s gonna break. I don’t know what to do.”

“That’s why we depend on others that show us we can trust them,” Judy said as she let go of the younger doe’s paw to pull her close in a one armed hug. “When I was attacked the only one that I could think of to call was Nick. He found me and saved me, Sam. He got me help and kept me alive. I trust him with everything.” She squeezed a little harder and stood, pulling her sister with her. “And maybe there is a big dark wave coming, but I’ve got you, and there’s Mom and Dad, Nick, a couple of other new friends. And don’t forget Dame Lorelei.”

The pair entered the hall and began to make their way to the kitchen. Judy still required food, and the knowledge that there would be a solid breakfast waiting drew her on.

“You know that Dame Lorelei wants to take me on as an apprentice?”

Sam stopped in her tracks and looked at Judy, her ears tilted in confusion.  “Apprentice of what?”

“Knight. She thinks that I have what it takes to be a knight.” Judy smiled at the expression on her sister’s face. “Think I have what it takes?”

“I think,” said Sam with a straight face, “she confused you with someone else.”  She continued into the kitchen, where Bonnie, Stu, Nick, and several older siblings were talking around the island where breakfast foods were laid out.

Judy gave the younger doe a shocked look before reaching out and tweaking Sam’s tail before she slipped out of range. The sound of surprise and the mock glare received was worth it and Judy was actually feeling a bit better as she made her way to the teapot and snagged a mug before pouring an aromatic breakfast blend in followed by a dollop of honey. Nick was pointedly not looking at her, or so it seemed, and maybe that was for the best. Even across the space of the kitchen she could feel that he was as unsure as Judy.

 _‘I won’t be a student forever,’_ Judy repeated over and over in the silence of her mind.

“It’s really no trouble,” Nick was saying to Stu, who was looking stricken.  “My…” His eyes flitted to Judy briefly. “My best friend has some talent with engines and I’ve learned a thing or two from her over the years.”  Nick passed the stove where Bonnie was cooking on his way to the door.

“Nonsense,” said Stu, on his heels.  “Virgil will be back tomorrow, he can take care of it then.  Guests _do not_ do work their first morning.”

The conversation must’ve been about one of the Hopps’ older tractors that Stu refused to part with, his attachment to the aging rust bucket something that Judy had never understood. When Nick glanced at her the rabbit felt her pulse quicken slightly, but not the overwhelming surge she’d been afraid would’ve happened. However, Nick walking past the stove did give her a chance to admire his tail and the way Nick always kept it a paw’s breadth off the floor, but also the way it subtly shifted from side to side with each step. Not for the first time she noted just how delectable her teacher truly was. She was so fixated that Judy almost missed the way the flame under the kettle twitched towards the fox before returning to the steady flicker under the container of water.

Her eyes widening and her tea and appetite suddenly forgotten, Judy stood. “Nick!” she began a little too excitedly and forced her voice into something a little more calm. “Could I speak to you in private?” the rabbit inquired. “Please?”

Nick hesitated, then looked at Stu, and looked out the window.  “But I…”

“Nope,” said Stu, pushing Nick toward Judy with both paws.  “Nope. Nope. No. You go with my daughter and leave my tractor alone.  I’ll not have a guest doing work in my house. Take ‘im away, Jude.”

Nick sighed in exasperation.  “Alright, alright. Lead the way.”

Completely forgetting her tea Judy headed for the hallway that would lead back to the entry foyer, wanting to be outside and away from the numerous ears in the warren, smiling knowingly when she watched the fox retrace his steps, albeit reluctantly it seemed. Once to the door Judy held it open and gestured her teacher to go first. “Even though I know your dislike of the ‘daystar’,” she snorted.

They meandered towards Nick’s car, Judy finally stopping their progress by turning around and taking one of Nick’s paws in hers. The expression on her face as she looked up, once more meeting those emerald eyes filled her with a sort of excitement that was impossible to quash, but could be ignored for the moment.

“You...your affinity…” the rabbit began. “Nick, you’re a _pyromancer_!” Her smile grew slightly awed. “It all makes sense! The stove flame! It followed you, both times! And don’t tell me it was a draft!”

Nick pulled away, his eyes tightening.  “You’re assuming my affinity based on a stove flame flickering?  That’s it?”

Judy was momentarily taken aback by the sudden space that the fox put between them and the unease that made it down the soul link. For a moment she wanted to shrink in on herself, reflex dictating that she make amends for insulting one of her teachers…

Then the first ember of irritation flared.

“Tell me I’m wrong, _Mister_ Wilde, and give me proof that my observation is false,” Judy challenged, drawing to her full height, ears erect, and tossing back the same argument that the very mammal before her had used countless times in the classroom. She thumped her chest. “Don’t you recall? I can _feel_ you in here! And when I was in the hospital and you kept me alive...warmth! I felt warm, and I felt safe and I dreamt of fire! So tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re not wrong,” said Nick with clipped tones.  He turned to return to the house without another word.

Judy’s head tilted as a frown erased her smile from earlier. “Where are you going?” she tossed after the retreating fox. “Nick? This is important and you’re being a rude jerk!”

Nick stopped abruptly, and after a moment he turned to look at her over his shoulder.  “I told you you were right. What more is there to say?” His voice was quiet, but with feeling.

“There’s plenty to say,” she replied. “And I would like to discuss it with you. I...I read somewhere that pyromancy is rare, and a lot of mammals are afraid of them, just like they’re afraid of casters that can harness storms. I thought red foxes _couldn’t_ have fire affinities.  I don’t know why you’re hiding it with all of the other kinds of magic that you know,” Judy said and held her arm out paw up, “but I’m not afraid of you.” To emphasize her words she pushed what she did feel, affection, curiosity and admiration, down the link. “Can you stop and talk to me like a person, though? Please?”

Nick turned fully.  “Oh, it’s possible for us to carry fire.  But do you know why it’s so rare? So rare, despite ten thousand year old myths talking about foxes as fire elementals?”  When Judy shook her head, he stepped closer to her. “People don’t trust foxes, Judy. And they fear fire. What happens when you put the two things together?  What happens when you have untrustworthy slick sly mammals who wield fire with unmatched natural skill?”

Judy’s breath caught in her throat, the grave note in Nick’s voice tempering her excitement.  “I don’t know.”

“You get crusades, Judy.”  Nick stepped closer again, right into her personal space.  “Ten thousand years ago, a dozen species banded together under one banner, forming a huge army with a single purpose.  They marched under the Rabbit clan’s leaders.” He jabbed two fingers at her. “ _Your_ people’s leaders.  They searched for fox pyromancers and they slaughtered every single one they found.”

“N-no,” stammered Judy, shaking her head.

“Every one, Judy,” continued Nick.  “Every single tod, vixen, and kit that bore fire was slaughtered.  We lost _six entire bloodlines_ , Judy.”

“No,” said Judy firmly, “you’re wrong.  There’s no record of that. No stories, no, no...no myths, no texts.  A genocide of that magnitude would be remembered.”

“You’ve never heard the stories because you’re a _rabbit_ , Judy,” snapped Nick.  “For thousands of years, every single time a written record was found of the event, it was burned.  Every time a tribe was found spreading the story, they were killed. Knowledge of The Slaughter of the Flame was quelled at every possible avenue.

“Except for us.  Foxes learned to pass the story down, mother to child, in oral tradition.  Quietly, behind closed doors. Every red fox knows about the slaughter. And now, today, fox pyromancers _barely exist_.  The gene is still there, popping up occasionally, but the bloodline is shattered.”

“But,” said Judy, trying desperately to look on the proverbial bright side, “that means you’re a rare breed.  Practically royalty, Nick.”

Nick shook his head.  “I’m the only pyromancer of my species in fifty years, Judy, and when mammals found out what I was they feared me for it.  Mistrusted me, hated me. A demon of the old world. That’s all my affinity is good for, Judy. In my culture, your affinity is a gift of your bloodline.  Something to embrace, something to use and learn about. Your affinity is supposed to distinguish you. Mine just serves to make people afraid. My affinity is supposed to be my _birthright_ , Judy.  And it’s a cosmic _joke_.”

Rabbits? Had...had her ancestors really done that? Judy felt nausea fill her at the impromptu history lesson, and she had no reason to doubt Nick. Was this the reason that he pushed his students to question everything and not take so called ‘common knowledge’ for granted? It wouldn’t be the first thing that she’d discovered had been forgotten from the distant past.

Numb and sick, Judy let Nick return to the Hopps’ house, following shortly after and avoiding anyone that she might run into.

A lifetime of living in her parents’ home had taught Judy how to get around without being seen if she wanted to avoid it, particularly a certain red fox that was lost in his own thoughts. Not needing the distraction, Judy found that with a little concentration she could sort of mentally dam up anything he might feel from her and made it to her old room. A backpack leftover from her years in high school sufficed in the few things that she might need, and Judy crammed a couple of changes of clothing into the main compartment after rolling them tightly, a trick learned from her brother, Virgil, to keep them from getting wrinkled. A spare toothbrush and other toiletries went into the smaller compartment. Anything else was already in her apartment back at Whitestone.

Getting to the train station would be the next hurdle and she had enough money stashed in her closet to cover a ticket back to Zootopia. Unfortunately things became a bit more complex when Judy turned to leave the room and found Sam in the doorway with a bagel and veggie cream cheese and a sour look on her face.

“Damn it, Judy,” said Sam, “you need to eat breakf…”  She trailed off, seeing Judy ready to leave. “You guys are already leaving??  You have all weekend, what’s the deal?!”

With a look of worry the older rabbit gesticulated urgently for her sister to lower her volume. “I...I’m heading back to the city. There’s...well, it’s sort of complicated.” The look of disapproval only intensified from the younger doe and Judy grabbed a leftover notebook from school and began to scribble a short note of apology to her parents. “I need to look into something. Can you give this to Mom and Dad?”

“Look into something?”  Sam gestured wildly, the bagel threatening to topple off the paper plate.  “We _have_ the internet.  What is so important that you have to drag your professor back to school?”

Grabbing the pastry Judy tore into it, suddenly ravenous and spoke around a muzzleful of the best tasting thing she ever eaten. “Just me. Nick’s staying here. I...I don’t want him to know I’ve gone just yet.” Wiping a smear of cheese from her muzzle, Judy gave her sister an imploring look. “Please, Sam? Help me out with this? I...I just can’t see him right now, okay?”

“What happened to ‘everything will work out’?”  A hard look crossed Sam’s face. “Fine. I understand why you’re doing this, don’t worry.  I’ll take care of it.”

Forgetting the bagel for a moment, Judy pulled her sister into an embrace and nuzzled herself against Sam’s cheek before chinning her affectionately. “You’re the best! And...Nick’s a good guy. He really is. Don’t take it out on him, okay? I...I’ll explain it to you someday, alright?”

“Just go,” said Sam, returning the hug.  “I’ll take care of everything.”

Parting, Judy nodded and smiled before padding from the room, pausing just long enough at each hallway to make sure there were no others about. She even made it outside and almost to the end of the compound’s driveway without issue until she had to leap out of the way of Dame Lorelei pulling in, the otter’s face going from surprised to suspicious.

Lorelei rolled down the window and peered at Judy.  “Running away, Judith?” asked the otter, her eyes narrowed.

Shaking her head, Judy approached and rested a paw on the edge of the door as she knelt. “Not really. I need to find something out, ma’am, and I can’t do that here. Even if I could I’m not sure I could trust the source.”

Judy didn’t really wait for an answer as she chewed her lip for a moment and pushed on, the words spilling from her muzzle before she could stop them.

“I...I also want to say that I accept becoming your apprentice, but...but I really need to get back to Whitestone. That and I think I hurt Nick...or something. He needs to not have me around just now.” She glanced at the car, the road that Lorelei had just come down and swallowed hard. “Could you give me a ride to the train station?”

“I could,” said Lorelei without hesitation.  “Get in. Quickly, if you please, I’d like to beat traffic.”  Once Judy was in the car and buckled, Lorelei backed out and began driving.  They sat in silence, Lorelei carefully directing the vehicle through the small town...and right past the train station.

The sign for Bunny Burrow with its comical population sign spinning crazily flashed by and Judy’s mouth fell open. “But...ma’am! The station!”

“I said,” said Lorelei very carefully, “that I _could_ drive you to the station.  Not that I _would_.  I’m taking you to the city.”

“Oh!” The rabbit already knew that it was futile to balk the otter, besides, she’d just agreed to accept the offer of apprenticeship and was honor bound to obey and follow through the Knight’s commands. Which, of course, reminded Judy of another point. “Not to be, well, dense, but what do I call you, ma’am? I mean, I’m your apprentice, I think, and...you know…?”

Lorelei glanced at Judy.  “Traditionally, ‘mistress’.  But this is not five hundred years ago and I dislike that title.  Besides, there should be a certain mutual respect, a give and take between master and student.  I cannot claim to respect you and force you to call me mistress.”

“I definitely respect you, ma’am!” the rabbit agreed readily. “I just...I don’t want to mess this up like I have everything else this morning.”

Without meaning to, Judy let too much slip and her eyes went wide as her paws shot to her muzzle in chagrin.

Lorelei guided the vehicle onto the highway.  “Explain,” she said simply.

Gulping hard, Judy tried to explain the morning’s events and her confrontation with Nick, all the while realizing that it was going to be a truly long trip back and wished that she could sleep the way she had on the to Bunny Burrow. At least Judy had the forethought to point out that the misunderstanding was mostly her fault. She hoped that the red fox was going to have an easier time of it than she was as the otter kept shooting rather pointed glances at her during short pauses.

“And what,” asked Lorelei, “precisely, is it you wish to find out that you can’t find out in Bunny Burrow?”

Judy swallowed, her ears disappearing down her back as she huddled in on herself. “I...Nick taught us to question everything, ma’am. When the books don’t have what you’re looking for to find other sources of information. I...he told me that there was...that there was a purge. A war against foxes. That it was led by my kind. And it was buried. Covered up. I...I need to know the truth! I need to know if foxes were really hunted down and killed and…”

It was impossible for Judy to hold back the bitter tears that flowed. They weren’t tears for her, but for an entire species that her kind had sought and slaughtered because they were afraid.

“If I can’t find what I need in books, then I need to ask others that have also been treated badly. I was hoping maybe the kobolds might know. I know that Nick has friends among them. I was hoping they could give me information.” Judy turned a pleading look to the Knight she was bound to. “Please. I need to learn the truth.”

“That’s a story I’ve never heard,” murmured Lorelei, a look of muted consternation crossing her aged face.  She was quiet for a long time, but finally she nodded. “Kobolds have a long memory. Almost as long as the dragons.”  She took the next exit off the highway.

“Where are we going, ma’am?” Judy inquired as she batted at her eyes and rubbed her cheek fur clear, confused and a little intimidated as her parents had always warned their kits never to stray into the lands outside of Bunny Burrow. It was possible to make the city using lesser roads, but there were also places that rabbits were reluctant to go.

Lorelei took a moment to reply, and did so with a tone of reluctance.  “Valentius spends this part of the year in the ancestral lands east of Deerbrook,” said the otter, almost to herself.  Then, more clearly, “We’re going to see the Kobolds, Judith. In their own halls, where the stories yet live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say we're earning the "Slow Burn" tag here....are we sorry? Not by half ;) We hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave comments below!


	15. Chapter 15

> 9 Ishmael climbed the great mountain in the north, seeking the wisdom of the dragons.  10 When he reached the top, he cried to the master of the skies, 11 “give me your counsel, that I may understand my purpose!” 12 The master of the skies replied, “tell me the truth of your story, and I shall tell you the truth of mine.”
> 
> ~Book of Karma II, 9-12

As Nick walked back toward the house, his emotions roiling, he felt a sharp pain in his right ear.

“Ow!” exclaimed Nick.  “What the hell, Saffron?!”

The tiny dragon snaked her head around into Nick’s vision and hissed at him.  “Bad dog,” she said.

“Don’t even start with the slurs, you overgrown lizard,” snapped Nick.

“Earned it,” hissed Saffron.  “Bad dog, bad dog, baddog.”

Nick stopped on the porch and glared at her for a moment.  “Fine. I’ll bite. Why am I such a terrible person this time?”

She climbed from his shoulder up to the crown of his head and peered down at him.  “Treated mate like dung.”

“I did not,” said Nick dismissively, “and she’s  _ not _ my  _ mate _ .”   _ Not yet _ , said the hopeful part of his mind.

“Did so.  Yelled, got mad, blamed.  She is your mate, not your enemy.”

“I wasn’t angry at her, and you know it.  And she’s  _ not my mate _ .”

Saffron growled, a sound that would have been intimidating if it didn’t sound like a cat’s purr.  “Dragons can see soul links.”

“The soul link is meaningless,” said Nick, “until and unless the rules allow us to be together.  You have lived in mammalian society for most of your life, you should know that. This isn’t the High Middle Ages anymore, where the Soulmate Principle overruled all other laws.  That tradition died centuries ago.”

“Dragons are better,” sniffed Saffron.  “We don’t let stupid  _ people _ keep us from our Destined.”

Nick shook his head, causing Saffron to squeal and latch on with her claws.  “I thought dragons didn’t believe in destiny.”

“ _ You are a terrible steed _ ,” screamed Saffron indignantly.  She slapped his head with her tail several times.  “ _ NO SHAKE. _ ”

“You have wings,” muttered Nick.  “You should use them once in awhile.”

Saffron’s only response was to dig her claws further into Nick’s scalp, causing him to wince.  

Nick stared back out into the parking lot, finding Judy gone already.  He sighed. “Maybe you were right,” he said quietly. “I should have been more calm.  It’s just...it’s a touchy subject. I’ll take her to lunch in a bit and try to explain and apologize.” 

Saffron hummed in response, releasing his scalp.  Then, she launched herself from his head, flitting away toward the trees nearby chirping something about birds and glorious battle.

Nick sighed again, then turned to enter the house.  He made his way through the crowd of rabbits without much trouble, finding his room in the underground section easily.  As he neared the room he smelled someone nearby, a scent trail leading into his room. A flicker of unease passed through him, but he pushed the door open anyway.

Inside was Sam, sitting on his bed with a kitchen knife in paw.  She glared up at him as he closed the door softly behind him, and jabbed the knife in his direction.  

“What did you _ do _ ?!” she snarled.  When he didn’t answer, she leaped up and crossed the space between them.  “Who did you do it with?  _ What did you do _ ?!”

Nick’s paw shot out, grasping her wrist and twisting her arm round behind her back, causing the knife to drop from nerveless fingers.  Then, he pushed her toward the bed where she sprawled, breathing heavily. Nick picked up the knife and set it gingerly on the desk, and sat on the chair looking at Sam.

“Did I hurt you?”

“...no,” admitted Sam in a muffled voice.  She flipped herself over and sat up cross-legged, glaring at Nick.  

“I’ll teach you how I did that one day.  Everyone should know some kind of martial arts.”

“What if I don’t  _ want _ your training?” snapped Sam.  

Nick shrugged.  “Then don’t accept it.”

The room became silent then, an icy atmosphere curdling around them, and they stared at each other for several minutes, Sam with a glare and Nick with a tired gaze.

At long last, Sam looked away.  “Judy left. Back to Zootopia. She was upset.”

“And you naturally assumed I, I….cheated, or hit her or something.”

Sam’s ears darkened in a flush, but she didn’t respond.

“Samantha, I didn’t betray your sister.”

Sam shot a look at him.  “My name is Sam.”

Nick nodded.  “So it is. Judy figured out something about me that I’ve been hiding for a long time.  My affinity is...one that has a reputation about it. It has a very bloody history. And when people find out about it, they tend to treat me like a monster.  It’s not something I talk about lightly, and I was a bit harsh with Judy. Given what I told her...I’m not surprised she left. I’m a little offended that she didn’t tell me she was going, but she’s probably following up on what I said.  Questioning everything she’s told, just like I taught her.”

“So you have a bad affinity,” growled Sam.  “So what? How does that make anything you’ve done okay?  Judy accepted you for what you are. Even now she intends to pursue you.”

Nick took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.  “You’re confrontational, even after I admitted that I was being harsh.”

Sam looked at her paws and was silent for a long moment.  When she spoke, it was quiet. “When I was thirteen I fell in love with a predator.  A fox. Her name was Amber Grey. My parents were not happy about it, but they supported me...and Amber and I went out for almost six months.  One night we went to this festival that happens every year, and on the way back we cut through the woods. It was us and some of her friends, and it was dark and I tripped.  Because I was walking so close to Amber, that made her trip over me, and she fell down a rocky slope. 

“There was so much blood when I got down to her, and I was so scared, I thought she was going to die and it was going to be my fault, and I was a  _ plant _ mage, there was nothing I could  _ do _ ...and then something in me  _ twisted _ , and I reached to her and let instinct take over.  I felt the agony of her injuries even as they began to heal, and when she was stabilized I pulled away, crying from fear and confusion and the pain of wounds I had never received, and Amber looked back at me...with  _ horror _ .  Her friends were scared of me, and she scrambled away from me, and they left me there in the dark.

“My affinity changed out of terror of losing the girl I loved...and that change made me lose her, because she was so  _ afraid _ of the type of magick I used that she couldn’t bear to look at me.”  Sam looked back up at Nick, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. “Judy found out what you were and she went to you to talk about it.  And you think that what happened to you was unfortunate? Judy could have ran away from you, crying and scared. But she accepted you completely.”

Nick reached across and took Sam’s paws in his own.  “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “And thank you, for helping me find perspective.”

* * *

The drive took several hours and pushed deeper and deeper into the wilderness once they passed through the major settlements in Deerbrook County.  The paved roads gave way to dirt roads, which then gave way to paths; had Lorelei’s vehicle been any larger the pair would have had to begin walking.  The temperate forests of the Zootopia Kingdom faded quickly as the wards and terraforming enchantments fell behind, the area’s natural climate reasserting.

The taiga was beautiful this time of year, the mid-october season making it cold and snowy, with towering evergreen trees casting shade upon the forest floor.  The sound of birds was loud and comforting as the two of them parked at a small clearing near a large crystal-clear lake. 

“Welcome,” said Lorelei, “to the Kobold homeland.”

Judy blinked a couple of times before her eyes widened and her ears stood completely upright. She’d seen pictures and images of the taiga, but they hadn’t done the reality of the land justice. It was like seeing the world at the beginning of time, pristine and unspoiled. There were also none of the smells that were a part of modern living. There were no synthetics, no masses of mammals. There was only the land, the conifers that stretched as far as the eye could see, the sweet smell of the lake and, oddly enough, the dusty scent of the snow that drifted fitfully down.

“It’s beautiful!” the rabbit whispered with awe and delight. 

Unfortunately the moment was spoiled by the sound of Judy’s stomach rumbling in protest at the lack of filler, the bagel having failed to fully take the edge off her hunger and body’s need for sustenance.

Lorelei looked over at Judy and frowned.  “I apologize, Judith, I should have stopped for food on the way.  They will have food. Come.” 

Lorelei led Judy through the forest along the lake’s shore, and before long the smell of woodsmoke came through the trees.  Soon after, a sound reached them: it could be described as music, though there was no sound of instruments. There was a certain wildness to the sound, reminiscent of birds but deeper, with greater range and more inherent savagery.  It was a haunting, beautiful sound that was matched only by the visual they received as they rounded a bend and passed into a large clearing.

Judy couldn’t help but stop in her tracks. The undergrowth between the evergreens and the droopy branches of the fir trees worked well in concealing the gathering of dwellings. That, however, was something that the rabbit quickly reconsidered as she got over her surprise at how the village seemed to materialize. They weren’t houses per se, but ornate wagons that were painted all manner of colors. Unlike something from the pages of eras long past, the wagons had modern wheel and tires, but after that certainly looked like something from history. Sides of wood with carved frames and supports were painted in cheerful shades and hues while curved roofs were shingled with lacquered wood. Some had sides that lowered, small shops inside, others were quite clearly homes, and a few were parked side-by-side with screens of bright canvas linking them.

There were tents that had kitchens established within, the sides rolled up to vent excess heat as some of the most exquisite scents wafted from cast iron ovens and stoves, or cauldrons over open fires ringed with stones. All around were the first Kobolds that Judy had ever seen outside of television programs or books and she couldn’t help but let her mouth fall open as the denizens of the semipermanent village were as colorful as their domiciles.

The kobolds were clearly draconic, their pseudo-reptilian appearance a clear indicator.  They stood as tall as a red fox, their slender tightly-muscled bodies built for sprinting, their bare tridactyl feet topped on the inside toe with curved claws as big as Judy’s paw and sharp as knives.  Their heads were topped with draconic horns back-swept, slit-pupiled eyes set behind long tooth-filled snouts. Their scaled skin was obscured by some cloth, but mostly colorful paint in wild patterns across their chests, backs, arms, and long powerful tails.

Three of them approached, walking on their toes, and as they did Lorelei bowed deeply.  “I am Dame Lorelei Umbranox,” she said, “and my companion is Judith Hopps. We come to ask for your wisdom.”

Judy emulated the bow the otter gave, keeping her eyes on her mentor to follow Dame Lorelei’s lead. As she straightened it was impossible to not shiver slightly with the deeply chilled air of mid October. It was only then that the rabbit realized the Kobolds really weren’t wearing much, most of their bodies bare as if the cold didn’t bother them in the slightest.

It was when one of the three draconic looking creatures stepped forward that truly got Judy’s attention. He...she?...looked... _ old _ . One claw was broken from the inside tow of the right foot and the other leg was supported by a brace. The horns of the being were long and gnarled with nicks and visible cracks in the outer surface. More than that, though, was the weathered look to its scales, the edges far from being crisp and clear, but worn and frayed with some failing to overlap clearly as if the flesh beneath was wrinkled by time. With some hesitation the Kobold moved closer, a sort of trilling coo coming from its throat as a tremulous smile lifted its lips to reveal conical teeth and eyes squinted as if in delight. The hand that lifted towards Judy trembled slightly and a claw that was worn with use and years grazed her fur where Skye’s crescent moon illusion was still clear and bright.

“Is...is this...am I going to get eaten?” Judy whispered with some concern to Lorelei, her eyes going wide before a stuttering trill came from the creature that was unmistakably a laugh.

Lorelei laughed along with the kobold.  “Valentius, my old friend, you’re going to give my apprentice a heart attack.”

The kobold turned to look at Lorelei, the motion swift and abrupt, almost birdlike and distinctly predatory.  The unsettling smile grew wider, and it spoke in a rough yet musical growling voice. “Apprentice,” he said. “Broken your oath, you have?”

Lorelei shook her head.  “Fulfilled an older one.”

“Pretty adornments in her face; not your work, surely?”

“It was a gift from a fox named Skye,” Judy said a little too quickly and with a nervous lilt to her voice as the claw was still tracing the illusion in her fur, barely raking the skin beneath. “She gave it to me.”

Valentius tilted his head and blinked.  “The moon in the sky is reflected in the steel of the shield.  Take care, little shield, that you do not lose your way here, in this world out of time.”

Judy blinked, looking more confused as she glanced from the kobold to Lorelei and back.

Lorelei smirked.  Valentius hobbled back a step and dipped his head.  “Honor us by joining us for a meal, and we will discuss that which brought you so far.”

Judy only hesitated a second before following her mentor who had started to walk off with the kobold that she’d called Valentius, the two showing that they were indeed old friends by the ease in which they spoke and seemed to lean on each other, less for support and more out of a deep respect and affection. As they drew closer to one of the cooking fires with a large cauldron that emanated the most enticing aromas, Judy’s stomach decided to growl again garnering the trilling laugh from all three kobolds that had greeted them, the rabbit herself smiling self-consciously as she dipped her head in embarrassment.

As they moved into the middle of the area that the colorful caravans and wagons surrounded, an odd pair caught Judy’s attention, and she found herself staring in shock and disbelief. Bartering with a kobold that sat in a small wagon that had an entire wall lowered to display various wares fashioned from brightly polished and colored woods were a rabbit and a wolf. Both were obviously male, and by the body language and way that they nudged or pushed the other they were good friends. The wolf would pluck one of the rabbit buck’s ears to get his attention while the buck shoulder checked or swatted at his lupine companion, both chuckling.

What had drawn Judy’s attention to the pair was that they were lacking the bright colors the kobolds enjoyed so freely, their drabness causing them to stand out. The other reason was that both were dressed in leathers and furs that were not their own. When the rabbit turned to look at Judy she couldn’t refrain from gasping slightly at seeing the buck had his ears adorned with bits of stone and, of all things, bone. When the wolf turned she saw he was decorated likewise. Both also had very extensive tattooing on the insides of their ears where the skin was visible.

As the wolf leaned down to speak to his rabbit companion, their eyes never left her, each staring at Judy with as much surprise and astonishment as she looked at them, the huge canine even tracing a crescent on his face as he nodded at Judy’s own tattoo.

“Ma’am?” Judy whispered out of the side of her mouth, trying not to be provocative, but too shocked to look away from the odd pair that stared openly at her. “Dame Lorelei! Who...are they... _ Wilder _ ?” she whispered loudly, attempting a weak smile and failing miserably when the rabbit eyed her in a very open assessment and smiling at the rather appealing doe.

Lorelei looked over, then put an arm across Judy’s shoulders to steer her back toward the fire.  “Yes,” she said quietly. “They are Wilder. They camp nearby, in the kobold’s ancestral lands. They keep to themselves mostly, but occasionally they come here to trade.”

Judy let herself be led by the otter, her eyes staying on the two mismatched friends, the rabbit watching Judy with growing interest until his companion directed his attention back to the wares that they were there to trade for. She didn’t pull her eyes away until a throng of kobold youngsters went running by, tossing a ball with streamers attached to the back in some odd game that combined throwing, chasing and energetic tackling. Though they got close to small groups of adults they never quite collided, the older dragonkin looking on with indulgent smiles.

“Kobolds play rough!” Judy whispered as she watched one take a hit that was hard enough to knock the wind from him...her?...in a rather high grunt of surprise.

“We can take it,” said a younger looking kobold with a feather-like ridge of scales along the centerline of its head.  The voice was distinctly feminine, despite the rough hissing-growling quality it held. She gestured for the mammals to sit before the fire.  Rather than the stereotypical camp-style round fire, or even a huge bonfire, it was a bed of coals and logs in a shallow stone-edged pit three feet across and twenty long; spaced along it were cooking pots suspended with wood tripods, spits roasting fish and reptiles of various kinds, and other stations Judy had trouble puzzling out.  As they knelt near one of the larger cooking pots, they saw kobolds coming to the fire and taking food into carved wooden dishes, tending the fire, and socializing with those who crouched nearby it--and they didn’t sit, nor did they seem to particularly seek out the warmth of the fire, if they even noticed it. 

The female who had accompanied Valentius and last spoke side-eyed Judy in a peculiar reptilian way as the bunny hunched near the fire.  “You enjoy the flame?” 

Judy’s eyebrows went up slightly as she turned to the speaker, her paws extended towards the coals and nodded with a small smile. “It’s just a bit chilly,” she admitted before her head tilted slightly. “You...not to sound rude or nosy, but you don’t seem to really mind the cold.”

The kobold jerked her head in a sharp tilting twitch.  “We are….” She faltered. “Valentius, q’alba ta nok ‘draolache’?”

Valentius looked over from where he had crouched.  “Dragon-kin.”

“We are  _ dragon-kin _ , yes,” said the female, her mouth working carefully over the unfamiliar term.  “The fire in our belly keeps us warm even in the coldest of nights. We cannot call forth that flame as true  _ Draol’a  _ do, but it still lives inside of us.”

A pair of very young ones came up to them, then, carrying three-legged folding stools with canvas seats.  One was given to Valentius, who sat upon it gratefully, easing one of his legs out away from his body. The other two were offered to Lorelei and Judy with many giggles and chattering in the kobold language.  Lorelei took hers with a smile and a bow.

The stool was surprisingly comfortable and Judy tried to emulate Lorelei’s bow before she sank into the embrace of the camp chair. “That sounds like it would be handy in the cold,” the rabbit admitted. “I’m still used to the city and the weather control for the most part.”

While learning what life was like for the kobolds, and a burning curiosity where the two Wilder mammals were concerned, Judy stifled her impatience to ask the aged dragonkin on the other side of Lorelei about what Nick had told her. Fortunately one of the traits that she’d developed over the past few months was greater patience.

While the three others sat in silence, the female retrieved four dishes and some utensils, all made of wood and carved with incredible precision.  She filled each with a thick sort of stew and set it before each of them, saving herself for last.

Lorelei spoke quietly to Judy.  “We have been honored by the tribe leader, who has served us food.  We must now honor them by serving them drink.” She withdrew from her coat four small glasses and a bottle of wine, offering them to Judy.

Intrigued by the kobold customs, Judy took the glasses and the wine, pouring the first two properly and passing one to the female that had handed Lorelei and Judy their bowls, following her mentor’s nods and promptings, the second to the otter herself. Judy filled the third glass and looked to her new teacher and passed it to Valentius. The fourth didn’t have nearly the same amount, the rabbit a little leary of wine after the incident at Skye and Rachel’s apartment.

Once the drink was passed around, each of the other three sipped it before setting it aside and taking up the food.  Lorelei dug in with a certain gusto, having clearly been looking forward to it. Stirring a little to help the contents cool, Judy saw that it was a medley of rice and okra in a thick tomato broth with bits of greens and finely diced peppers. If it tasted as good as it smelled then it was little wonder Lorelei was so pleased. The aroma caused Judy’s mouth to water and her stomach growl from neglect and as she took a spoonful it was easy to see why her mentor had been so enthusiastic in regards to the meal. It was a perfect balance of savory and a slightly spicy finish that the rabbit couldn’t help but coo over, the transition from one taste to the next complementary and so delightful she was surprised her toes didn’t curl.

“Koboldish gumbo,” mumbled Lorelei.  “Khalai, you honor us. Gods, but I miss this.”

The female kobold made an odd purring chirp from her throat.  “A specialty,” she said. 

Valentius adjusted his seat to allow him to face Lorelei and Judy more directly.  “We have food, and we have wine, and now we require conversation. What was it that brought you here to mine autumn home?”  His left eye, though damaged and milky, seemed to peer through Judy.

Caught with her spoon in her mouth the rabbit swallowed down the portion, wincing slightly at the temperature and not having chewed. She blinked her eyes clear and lowered the bowl to her lap wondering if the aged dragonkin knew that she was Nick’s student. Other eyes were on her, and with a sigh Judy forced herself to sit up straighter and looked at Valentius squarely.

“I was told something recently that I need to know the truth of,” the doe started, her voice growing louder and more sure of itself after she began. “Something about a purge of foxes in the past. Especially those with an affinity for pyromancy. And I was told that it was my ancestors that did this. I…” Judy shook her head and blinked slowly. “I need to know if this is true, because it affects someone that is very dear to me.”

For some reason Judy’s heart began to thud rapidly in her breast as she spoke the last part and looked imploringly at Valentius.

Valentius looked at her for a long moment in silence, still as a statue.  Then, he murmured softly, “Then there in the First City the progeny of Ishmael, the Pillar of Fire, the trickster, the memory-keeper, he who holds the sorrow of the past and the hope of the future, shall for the first time reveal the truth of the Purge of the Flame to she who is the daughter of Bailey Starbrow, she who is marked with diamond, she who has the blood of steel walls, she who gazes between worlds and is gifted by the Dying Last of Swords and Vale.”  He looked to Lorelei, who set her bowl down and clenched her paws into fists, a look of discomfort upon her face. “She  _ is _ a warder.”  

Lorelei didn’t reply.

Judy was barely aware of her paw reaching up to touch the illusory crescent moon on her face as she stared dumbfounded at the old kobold, then turned to look at the otter next to her. “I think I might need that broken down just a little,” she finally said with a slightly sick feeling of not quite dread.

Lorelei sighed.  “Nicholas would be...bah.”  She looked at Judy and nodded.  “It’s a very old prophecy, recorded in the Tomes of Seeing which were found in a temple deep in the Vale of Tears, predating Balaran’s Undoing.  The First City is what the Book of Awakening calls Zootopia. Progeny of Ishmael are foxes, tricksters are illusionists, memory keepers and holders of past sorrow are historians.  It speaks of someone like Nicholas, a historian fox who is hopeful for how the future may turn out, who would reveal the truth about a purging of fire. Then it refers to the daughter of Bailey; Bailey Starbrow in scripture is the daughter of the Mother of Us All, Alyssa Starbrow, and the first lagomorph.  

“It identifies this descendent as marked by diamond--which could easily be your diamond illusion tattoo-- and who has ‘blood of steel walls’:  the shielding bloodline, a warder. She who gazes between worlds: someone who came from one culture and is moving to another. Someone gifted, as you have been, by someone who is dying, and the last Knight of the Vale.”

Blinking with the understanding of what Lorelei was saying, Judy turned from her to Valentius, a sort of incredulous feeling mingling with the dread. Then she pieced together certain things that were said and unsaid. “Waitaminute!” the rabbit breathed with a shiver. “You...you’re the last of your Order! And...you’re dying?” The question was delivered in a whisper.

“I have Vale Sickness, Judith,” said Lorelei gravely.  “It’s held at bay by the diktat laid upon me by Dame Sybil after the Battle of Firefly Valley, but every day that passes the spell weakens.  One day, it will fail and I will succumb to the curse.”

To Judy the admission was the same as getting punched in the gut and she felt her breath leave her lungs in a silent, explosive exhalation. “But...you just...and I’m your apprentice...and Nick…” Thoughts and questions tumbled around the bunny’s head, chasing each other like kits on a sugar fueled rampage and she was helpless to nail any of them down for more than a fraction of a second. “And...and you didn’t say it...but Nick is the Pillar of Fire, isn’t he.”

The last was less a question than it was a statement, and had she not already been sitting down Judy felt that she would have wound up sprawled on the ground like a puppet with its strings cut as the past few minutes hammered her senses.

Valentius let out a deep purring sound and dipped his head.  “Nicholas Wilde is known to us as Baqna tek Nirok. ‘The Lonely Master’.  He is the only living red fox pyromancer, and thus he is the only possible red fox to hold the ancestral knowledge of Fire and keep it alive.  In your species, many pyromancers exist, and thus many could be born with that mastery; for red foxes, there is only Nicholas. He stands alone.  The other fox Pillars have others in whom to confide, others with whom to share the burden of elemental knowledge. Nicholas has only himself.”

Judy set her bowl down with trembling paws before she dropped it, needing the food but unable to eat for the moment. “Then it’s true. My ancestors  _ did _ have the foxes purged.” Her eyes started to stream and she lowered her head so that her chin fell to her chest. “No wonder he doesn’t...I mean, how could he? Not with what the rabbits did…not with what I am...”

“If he did,” said Lorelei softly, “could he say as much?  Would it be appropriate?”

“If the hearts are bound, does appropriate really matter?” the rabbit asked perhaps a little too sharply, her brows furrowing. “Who cares what others think, anyway? And if he didn’t want a soul bond he shouldn’t have saved me in the first place.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth then Judy realized that once again she’d said more than was prudent and tugged her ears in frustration.

“Oh, mother’s teats! I can’t believe I just said that!”

The female kobold, who Lorelei had called Khalia, spoke from Judy’s other side.  “In our culture, nothing is more important than the heart cord. No laws can bind you away from your bonded.  But you do not understand….” She hissed in irritation and babbled in Koboldish for a moment. “My words are not always so good as my father.  The heart cord does not come from saving; it is there from birth, and before. Saving may awaken it, but not create it.”

Judy sighed and retrieved her bowl, stirring the contents with small, jerking prods of her spoon, the gesture advertising her irritation. “It might have been better if it stayed asleep.” Without waiting for anymore interruptions, the rabbit bolted the contents of the bowl down before speaking again. “So, is there anything I’m missing? You’re dying, Nick’s this Pillar of Fire, container of memory, trickster, and I’m pretty sure that all of this is going to drive me crazy…”

“There is always more to learn,” said Valentius.  “But one needs time to absorb new things, yes?”

“You might say that,” Judy agreed with a snort of dark humor.

“Perhaps the young doe would like to meet a handsome buck to distract her?” said Khalia, with a glance to the pair of Wilder, who were chatting animatedly with the kobold merchant, their purchases in paw.

Judy shook her head morosely. “Not unless that buck was taller with russet fur, green eyes, and really a fox in disguise.” She glanced at the kobold with a self deprecating smirk. “Pretty pathetic, huh?”

“Not as much as my attempt to distract,” said Khalia, waving a clawed hand.  Upon one of her fingers was a gold ring with a finely carved red gem, one that Judy recognized with a start.

“That’s the same ring Nick has!” Judy sputtered in surprise.

Khalia looked down at the ring, then removed it and handed it to Judy.  The ring had a simple thick gold band with runes carved into the inside of the band, and the ruby was radiant cut with an engraved rune upon the top face.  “He and I journeyed some time ago to the north, and upon our return I had one of our craftsmen create a pair of rings, to mark the completion of a great trial.”

“Trial? What sort of trial?” Judy asked, curious about something from Nick’s past. She leaned forward towards the kobold in interest, completely unmindful that Lorelei had taken the rabbit’s bowl and refilled it before it was placed back in her paws.

“It was a training and searching quest,” replied the kobold, her left rear claw tapping upon the ground idly, reminding Judy that she was with the sort of predator that could bring down anything living.  “When he was younger and had yet to learn other forms of magick, he was sent to the high peaks of the north, where he learned to harness the flame within him and make sense of the ancient knowledge he contains.  I helped him tame the inferno. The ring is a badge of his mastery, and a focus to his magick, and mine is a badge of my own mastery.”

It was fantastic to hear something about the teacher that had been an enigma for so long, and Judy was enraptured. “It’s sort of hard imagining Nick as a kit, much less someone unsure of himself,” she said, availing herself to the second bowl that she still wasn’t aware of how it got there. “Please, tell me more! What was Nick like as a kit?”

Khalia shuffled where she crouched.  “You must ask Valentius about Nick’s earlier years; I never knew him as a child.  My father knew him longer than I.”

Smiling around a muzzle full of the koboldish gumbo, Judy turned to look at Valentius, the elder dragonkin smiling cheerfully. “So, was Nick a pawful the way I imagine him being?” the bunny asked as she dipped her spoon once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiouser and curiouser! Hope you enjoyed this update. Leave your comments below!


	16. Chapter 16

> 5 When the Song of the Soul grew strong in mammals, 6 the gods came together and in each kind they gathered all the knowledge that existed of each building block of magick and 7 let it rest within a living being, one for each magick in each kind, such that the balance of fundamental power would be maintained.  8 And Fertility gave the knowledge a path through breeding, such that the pillars of power would always exist.
> 
> ~Book of Awakening II:  5-8

It was very early when they returned to the car, the sun just beginning to rise through the trees.  Getting into the car, the differences between the world they’d just left and the world to which they were returning were stark.  The kobolds, for all their nominal acceptance of technology, lived their dark seasons in what Judy would have called the Stone Age, cooking by fire and living in the nature around them.  In the kobold village there was little metal to be found and no modern technology at all, a cultural and almost religious choice on the part of the kobolds. The reasons were uncertain, but what was clear was that they were badly misjudged, just as Judy had long misjudged foxes.

Lorelei was quiet as she started her car and began driving back down the long dirt road.

Judy had actually fallen asleep in her chair the night before and she didn’t wake again until just before sunrise with the eastern sky a smear of the palest washed out pink. She had thick home weave blankets and quilts over her and a brazier in the yurt like dwelling providing ample warmth. Before she could even sit up a young kobold with gleaming blue and yellow scales slipped in through the thick curtain that served as a door with hot tea redolent with hibiscus and lavender, smiling and nodding congenially before darting back out without uttering a word. 

Looking around showed that Lorelei was either already outside or had been put in a different yurt or had woken before Judy. Outside came the soft chirping and cooing from kobolds that spoke softly, either out of courtesy for those still sleeping or as if they were loathe to disturb the early morning peace. Sipping the tea appreciatively, Judy noticed that she felt quite a bit better than she had since ending up in the hospital, and wondered if her reserves were returning, or if it had something to do with the lands the kobolds occupied. She knew that some places were strong in natural ambient magick, not unlike the conjunction of leylines that resided beneath Bunny Burrow.

Quiet conversation had been kept to a minimum as Judy enjoyed her tea, Lorelei spoke with the kobold tribal leader, Khalia, Valentius’ own daughter, before embracing the other and motioning Judy to head towards the path that would lead back to the car. Before Judy could even fully turn around after giving a bow to her hostess, the same dragonkin that had brought her tea had scampered forward with a woven basket full of pastries and a slew of koboldish words delivered in musical tones and the lightest of touches to the moon tattoo on the rabbit’s face. The exchange was carried out almost reverently. Then the young creature was gone, off to take care of other chores as Lorelei took her apprentice’s arm and started down the track.

The pastries were full of nuts and fruits, all glazed with just the right amount of honey, and Judy was on her fourth one before Lorelei had the car a quarter of the way back down the dirt path.

It wasn’t until they reached the paved road again that Lorelei spoke.  She glanced at Judy through her peripheral vision and smiled. “She was very sweet, wasn’t she?  The young one who gave you all the food.”

“She?” Judy mumbled around her breakfast. “How could you tell she was a ‘she’? I mean, apart from color they all sort of looked alike to me. I know that sounds...um...you know,  _ speciest _ , but I haven’t met a lot of kobolds.”

Lorelei chuckled.  “The kobolds have somewhat less gender dimorphism than many mammals do, it’s true.  But if you look carefully, females tend to have wider hips and longer tails. But mostly, females are the ones with the frill of scales on their heads.  It’s not an exact science, some males have frills and some females do not, but it’s a good rule of thumb.”

Judy blinked as she tried to recall that little detail and nodded. “Now that you mention it, it makes sense. They are certainly colorful! Each one was like a walking collection of gemstones. Then the body painting! In a way I’m sort of jealous. And the internal heaters they all have…”

“An active kobold,” said Lorelei as if from experience, “is a wonderful companion to have in the cold.  No natural creatures are warmer, save the elementals.” Lorelei nodded. “I’m glad we went to see them. I think it’s a good thing, for you to see other peoples.”

“It is.” Judy nodded as her brows beetled together. “If you want me to be a knight, I have to be open minded. I can’t let prejudice influence me. That and there are more than just mammals to consider.” She sighed. “Now I know why Nick says to question  _ everything _ . They aren’t at all how the books say. The kobolds, that is. I wonder what else is wrong.”

“There is a great deal that is wrong,” said Lorelei, “and it will be your duty to help right those wrongs one day.”  She side-eyed Judy. “I know you feel better, but you must put it out of mind. No stressing about the future for the next day or two, just visit with your family and rest.  You still need it. Then return Monday morning ready to learn.”

“Yes, ma’am!” the rabbit agreed as she liked honey glaze from her tiny claws before realizing that they were, indeed, heading back to Bunny Burrow and not to the city.

Not getting stressed over certain things might be a little out of her capability, though, as they were headed back to where Nick was as well.

* * *

Bonnie seemed surprised when Judy entered the house with Dame Lorelei in tow, thinking that her daughter had returned to the city according to Sam. Setting aside the wooden spoon that she tended to one of the various dishes that were being prepared for the evening meal, the older doe dashed to Judy and wrapped her arms around her and chinned the top of the younger rabbit’s head.

“Your sister said something came up and you were leaving early,” Bonnie said before releasing her hold. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine, Mom,” Judy answered honestly. “I got to meet some new friends while learning some things that I had to find out. Besides, Dame Lorelei isn’t going to let anything bad happen to me until I’m properly knighted.” The last was added with a smile and wink at the otter. “Let me give you some help and I’ll tell you all about it.”

As casseroles and trays of food were prepared, Judy told her mother everything that had happened with the exception of discovering Nick’s affinity. That was something that the young bunny figured was best to keep quiet about. If Nick wanted others to know, he could tell them, but it wouldn’t be Judy that betrayed his trust.

When they finally sat with the rest of the Hopps clan Bonnie ensured that Judy was placed next to the visiting red fox, and despite the seeming unease coming from her teacher, it was also easy to see that he was relieved at Judy’s return. As plates were cleared away in preparation for dessert, nothing more fancy than blueberry reduction drizzled over ice cream, Judy surreptitiously slipped her paw over the fox’s under the table, smiling at the jerk of surprise before mouthing that she was feeling better, leaving it at that and letting Nick stew over her meaning.

By the time Sunday morning came, Judy was more than ready to head back to Whitestone. She loved her family, but a few months away from the fluffle had instilled a love of her independence and ability to think without the overwhelming presence of the Hopps clan. That and, while she loved them dearly, her parents could get a little overbearing. Good-byes didn’t take as long as she’d feared, and it was well before lunch by the time she and Nick rolled down the driveway and headed to the highway interchange on the other side of downtown Bunny Burrow.

“I hope Dame Lorelei didn’t have too bad a drive,” Judy commented as she wiggled a little to get comfortable for the long ride back. “How are you holding up, Professor Wilde?” she asked solicitously.

“Lori is well accustomed to driving alone,” said Nick, focusing on the road.  “She’s been basically alone for a long time. Might be why she and I get along so well, actually.”

The sound that came from the rabbit was far from polite. “Yours is by choice when it doesn’t need to be. Oh, and she didn’t say as much, but I’m sure that Khalia would be ticked off if I didn’t say hello from her.” She looked sideways at the fox to gauge his reaction to the name drop.

Nick’s guarded expression dropped for a moment.  “Khalia?” He glanced briefly at her, a look of pleasure and embarrassment crossing his face.  “You  _ did  _ go to the kobolds.  I’ve not seen Khalia in a long time.”  

“She’s sweet,” Judy replied with warmth. “She’s the tribal leader now. I also got to meet her father. They had quite a bit to say and I learned a number of things. I think I might want to see if I can spend time with the kobolds to learn.” She continued to gaze at Nick as she spoke, enjoying his reaction to her confession of seeing the dragonkin. “You don’t know how to make that gumbo of theirs, do you? That was something I could certainly do with having on a regular basis. Anyway, I learned what I needed to.”

“Skye knows the recipe to the gumbo,” said Nick automatically.  He frowned and took a slow breath, carefully focusing on the road.  “And what did you learn while you were there?” He spoke in a measured tone, very precisely conversational, as if afraid to speak openly.

The small smile that had slowly spread over Judy’s muzzle spread into a sly grin. “That I like kobold gumbo, that they have a trade agreement with a Wilder Clan who has at least one buck that was rather easy on the eyes, though the bone piercings in his ears were a bit much, Valentius is a complete sweety, and he believes that I might be part of a prophecy of some sort.”

Judy saw that none of what she said seemed to answer Nick’s questions and felt a sort of satisfaction in that.

“Oh. Valentius also says that you’re a part of that prophecy, too. You’ll have to ask him about it personally if you want more details. I’m still recovering, you know, so I might not have been paying attention like I should have.” The last was punctuated with a patently fake yawn.

“I know all about that,” snipped Nick.  “My mother wouldn’t let me forget that one.  You know you’re not as good an actor as you think?”  He eyed her suddenly, his frown deepening. “A handsome buck?”

“I never claimed to be an actor,” Judy tossed back saucily, including a wave of her paw in the response. “And I’m sure one of my sisters...heh!...maybe even a brother or two for that matter, would’ve found him attractive enough. What can I say? Baiter and proud. Well, where one predator is concerned, at least.” Judy slipped her paws behind her head after reclining her seat back a little. “And is that a hint of jealousy I hear?”

“I do hope you will behave more appropriately in public, because I really don’t want to lose my job,” said Nick, pointedly ignoring the accusation of jealousy.  “Speaking of sisters...I have to thank you for leaving me with Samantha. She  _ came at me with a kitchen knife. _ ”

“Sam is protective of me because I’ve always been there for her. I think I love her more than any other sister. She’ll get better with a little more maturity, I think. And it won’t be too much longer before she has to attend Whitestone. Three years after switching and her ability with necromancy is better than some of the students that I’ve met.” 

Before continuing, Judy reached across the small space that separated her from the fox and placed her paw on Nick’s forearm. 

“As for behaving, I promised you that I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize your position at Whitestone and I meant it. But when it’s just you and I and there’s no one else I’m not going to hide how much you mean to me. I won’t betray you.” The expression on her face and in her amethyst eyes were completely open and honest. “We...you and I are part of a bigger story, Nick. I don’t know what it is or where it’s going to take us, but I don’t want it to end before it’s supposed to.”

Nick glanced at her with a guarded expression.  “How much did Khalia tell you? About...what happened?  About what I am?”

“You’re a pyromancer. You’re the keeper of memory. To be honest I was a little overwhelmed at seeing the kobolds  _ and _ Wilder clan, and anything else was sort of secondary to learning the truth about the purge.” Judy still hadn’t removed her paw and liked the feel of his fur under her fingers and the solid warmth beneath that. “I asked what you were like as a kit, but nothing else. If you want to tell me I figure you’ll do so. Honesty’s a two way street, right? I just want you to know that I won’t think less of you. That was then, I’m going by what you are in the now.”

She let the grin start to show again.

“I think that Khalia was recalling some rather pleasant times with you if her smile was any indication. But so what?”

Nick deliberated for a moment, then pulled off to the side of the road.  Once he was parked safely, he turned in his seat to face Judy. “In my subconscious the full knowledge and understanding of elemental fire  _ as a whole _ is stored.  Every species has a being like me, one for fire and one for water, one for earth and wind, and one for elemental spirit.  In every other race, those five bloodlines exist, leaving each new Pillar with at least one current Pillar to help them transition into the manifestation of that knowledge.”

Judy nodded silently as Nick named off the elements, understanding that from her earliest teachings when her own affinity began to manifest. It was the last that caused her to object. “But there is no element of spirit. Just the four prime,” she said with a frown.

Nick smiled patiently and laid a palm on her chest, directly above her heart chakra.  “Of course there is Spirit, Judy. Fire, water, earth, and air; they’re the fundamental forces of physical magick.  But it’s what ties them all together that the ancients called  _ Anima mea _ .  The tanuki called it tamashi.  Today, we call it the  _ soul _ , the fundamental  _ life force _ .  The ultimate source of all of our ethereal being.  There’s a powerful bloodline surrounding its use in every race.”

Jerking back in surprise, Judy’s eyes went wide. In retrospect it made complete sense. And as normally happened, it was impossible to not find the learning of things from Nick as something exciting. “So, it binds everything else together. The...this is a poor use of the word...but the will to shape those forces,” she said softly. Her expression was one of questioning, hoping that Nick would help clarify her thoughts as he did so often in the classroom.

“The body and the spirit,” said Nick, “are not wholly separate.  If you know how, and if you’re willing to experience that which you’re fixing, you can use the power of Elemental Spirit to knit bone and flesh.  Do you understand?”

Judy nodded slowly. “Necromancy,” she whispered. “Or vitamancy as Dame Lorelei called it.”

“Vitamancy, yes.  Not  _ death _ magick, even though it can be used to cause death...but Life magick.  That is elemental spirit. And your species’ new Pillar of Spirit will have a tutor to help her understand all the information she will start remembering.  It’s overwhelming, that much information. Hard to control the panic and fear, when you don’t know what’s coming. 

“When I was fifteen, I began remembering.  And the fox Pillar of Flame before me died fifty years before I was born.  I became overwhelmed, and seventeen people died.”

Through the link that bound them, and despite the effort she had put into blocking her end of it to keep Nick from being too frazzled with her emotions, she could feel the guilt radiate through the link. The past few months had helped her grow, and instead of questioning the fox about what had happened, Judy kept her muzzle shut and simply took his paw in both of hers. She’d told him that she accepted him, that she treasured Nick for what he was now, not what he was in the past, and tried to show Nick openness and support.

Nick started to pull away, but stopped himself.  The contact felt comforting, despite the thrill of anxiety it caused.  “Several who bullied me, several innocents, and my dad were among the victims.  Afterward, Mom sent me to the kobolds. She knew it was going to happen, she saw it in a vision.  So she arranged for someone to help me when it did.”

Judy felt the slight tug as the fox thought about pulling away for a fraction of a second before he relaxed, his fingers wrapping around hers with the lightest of pressure. Still keeping silent, the only thing she could do was let how she felt about Nick trickle through their soul bond and wait. If she’d felt bad at being forced to kill Terry, how Nick must hurt even after all these years for killing so many, including his father. She gently brushed her thumb over his knuckles as moisture began to well along her lower lids, opening herself to the fox’s pain in an effort to relieve him of some of the burden.

Nick took a breath, and let it out slowly, then focused carefully on blocking his emotions from passing through the link.  He’d spent a long time and a lot of energy to get himself to the point where he could think about what happened without feeling a great deal of pain; Judy opened up old wounds, and didn’t deserve to feel the pain of them.

“There’s a mountain in the north, a lot of mammals believe it’s the location of Ishmael’s pilgrimage to the dragons.  I was taken there by Khalia, and she taught me how to...not  _ calm _ the storm, not  _ control _ it, but to be apart from it.  To exist as myself, apart from the memories in my soul.  Since then I’ve learned to dip into those memories when I’ve needed to, back before I realized my fire abilities were worthless to me.  People feared me, and for good reason. 

“Khalia helped me with that.  I know what you’re wondering, and no, we were never involved.  We would have been...but I wasn’t single at the time.”

“She’s a good person,” Judy whispered with a wan smile. “And being a bunny, of course I’m curious, but that’s for another time. And, Nick?” she continued earnestly. “You don’t have to block if you don’t want to. They say pain shared is pain halved, and I care enough to help.”

Nick pulled away and righted himself in his seat before resuming their journey back to the city.  “It’s a very old wound, Carrot Cake. I’ve learned to live with it.” He was silent for a long moment, then he shot a wicked grin at her.  “As it happens...I know several who are curious about bunnies. Things  _ could _ be arranged….”

With a snort of wry humor Judy adjusted herself and leaned over so that her head was cushioned by Nick’s thigh and grabbed his paw, dragging it down so that she could hold onto it as a yawn emerged. “I’ll give you a list of brothers and sisters, then.  _ This _ bunny has already found what she wants, no one and nothing else will do.”

Nick chuckled.  “You’re going to cause an accident,” he murmured as he turned his attention fully to the road.  

She didn’t cause an accident, in fact, but instead swiftly fell back asleep.

Judy slept deeper than she had the night before and with it came dreams. Once more, as had happened at the hospital, she dreamt of a comfortable fire, one that was infinitely comforting, a thorough warmth that suffused her entire being. As she looked at the fire before her it seemed as if the flickering flames began to gather, coalescing into a shape that darkened, the yellow of the flickering light becoming a coppery orange. As the fire both contracted and grew, it turned into Nick, the fox stepping from the coals to wrap the bunny in his arms, the heat from the fire being replaced by the warmth of his body and Judy murred happily as she sank into that, pressing herself as hard as she could into Nick’s embrace.

She wasn’t sure how, but both were quite nude, but the feel of her soft fur mingling with his coarser coat felt infinitely satisfying as he held her with deceptively strong arms. When Judy looked up it seemed as if Nick’s cool green eyes had been replaced with verdant flame, so luminous and wonderful that it took her breath away...as did the realization that their muzzles were so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Sweet Saren, she had so wanted this moment, longed for it and yearned to kiss Nick that it became as intense as any hunger or thirst...something that she needed just to stay alive.

Then, in that fraction of a moment that stretched on, Nick began to fade, like a guttering flame before it finally vanished and in the blink of an eye was gone. With a sadness and lament that twisted her heart, Judy jerked awake, the urge to cry out dying in her throat as she found herself back in the waking world and leaning against the door of the car, her feet pulled up under her on the seat. Blinking as she tried to get her bearings, wanting more than anything to return to her dream, Judy realized after several seconds that they were at the hospital and Nick was in the process of pulling his car into a parking place.

“Welcome to the land of the living,” said Nick, as he parked.  “Do you often have that kind of dream?”

Judy folded her ears back to try and keep the heated blush hidden but knew that Nick could tell what kind of dream she’d had through there link, but also from the scent of aroused doe that filled the car. “I...I normally don’t dream,” she admitted as her thumb tripped the release for the seatbelt. “As for...um... _ those _ ...no. Just...you…”

Even after so many weeks and the things they’d gone through, Nick was still able to make her feel like an awkward kit at times.

“I guess we’re here for my check up?” Judy asked, wishing she could at least clean up a little before walking in to the medical center smelling exactly like a worked up teenager.

“We are indeed,” said Nick, leaning across Judy to pop the glove box, from which he withdrew a slender spray can.  He handed it to her. “Might want to use that, I can feel your embarrassment. Not that the doctors would even notice, probably, but there you go.”  He got out of the car, subtly adjusted the fit of his pants, and went around to open the door for Judy. 

A quick misting took care of the worst of Judy’s problem and she returned the can to its proper spot before closing the door and stepping up to Nick before they headed for the door. 

As per her promise, and truly not wanting the fox to get into trouble, she maintained a discreet distance from her teacher, even deferring to his directions as a good student should. When he gestured towards the reception area, Judy took the lead a pace in front and approached the hedgehog in nurse’s scrubs.

“Can I help you?” the nurse asked, a pleasant if tired smile on her muzzle while her glasses gave her chocolate brown eyes an overly large appearance.

“Judy Hopps,” the rabbit said said simply. “I’m here to see-”

“Oh! You’re the poor dear that evulsed herself!” the hedgehog exclaimed softly, her voice hardly loud enough to carry past the counter. “Oh, my, yes! Come with me,” the nurse said as she stood and beckoned Judy to follow. “Doctor Shivari-Bagheerani will be with you shortly.”

Judy cast a quick look back and felt her mouth twitch involuntarily as Nick opted for a seat in the waiting area. Of course it wouldn’t be proper for him to accompany her on a follow up visit. She still would have felt better if he could be with her.

There was something somewhere in the rule book for all hospitals that simple exam rooms had to be cooled to the point of almost being uncomfortable, or perhaps it just felt that way as the rabbit was directed to undress and put on a paper gown so that there wouldn’t be any obstructions during the exam. Fortunately Judy didn’t have to wait too long before the doctor arrived, the panther smiling amiably as she entered the room.

“Miss Hopps! Well, you certainly look better than you did a few days ago,” Chanakshi said as she set her clipboard and tablet combination down and took a moment to give her patient a good looking over. “Have you been resting and getting enough to eat?”

“A little too much of both, it seems,” Judy admitted as the panther leaned close and peered intently into her eyes before withdrawing a penlight. “And it seems that any quiet moment I get I’m nodding off.”

Chanakshi nodded and made an appropriate sound as she seemed satisfied with the pupilary response and tucked the light into a pocket before snapping her fingers next to Judy’s right ear and then the left, noting that both perked and swiveled involuntarily to the stimuli. “That’s to be expected. You really did drain your reserves to a critical point. It takes a lot to rebuild them to what you were used to before the incident.” 

The panther began to test the bunny’s reflexes before running her fingers down both arms and legs, and then Judy’s sides and back to ensure there wasn’t a significant loss of muscle mass, a sure sign that her body was consuming itself in an effort to restore her magick.

“Excellent! Muscle tone and reflexes are quite good! And you’ve refrained from magick use?” Judy answered that she hadn’t used any, Chanakshi smiling. “Good. It would be like trying to fill a vase that was made from wet clay. The more water you put in, the quicker the water comes out until the vessel is destroyed. It’s really not a pleasant thing, and hopefully you won’t be forced into that sort of position again. However, magick is a part of you and I need to see how that aspect of you is as well. Can you cast a small shield for me? Just a simple ward. I need to ascertain your ability, too.”

Judy nodded and took a breath. It wasn’t an involuntary action, but a conscious one, and the first time that she would intentionally use her powers since killing Terry.

There was only a momentary surge of regret and hesitation before Judy quashed that feeling down. It was done and in the past, and Terry had brought his end upon himself, knowing full well what she was. Without gesturing as so many other mages did when they cast magick, Judy simply willed a small bubble of warding energy about her, the shield shimmering like a soap bubble with arcane energy and multiple colors swirling in faint luminosity.

“Oh, very good!” the panther exclaimed, looking first at the shield and then at Judy herself, her eyes taking on a slight unfocused cast as she saw past the physical. “That’s all I needed to see, dear. You can drop it, now.”

As the panther made notations on her tablet, Judy sighed with relief. It felt good to actually use her magick, like stretching a tight muscle after exercising. That and she didn’t feel drained all that much. Then it was as if Chanakshi read her mind.

“You may feel a little winded for the next few days that you use magick, like maybe running up several flights of stairs, but that should pass shortly. In the meantime I want you to continue with your elevated caloric intake and when you exercise keep it light for the first few days. If you feel any problems or something just doesn’t seem quite right, get back here immediately. The staff here know that you’re on my service and with everything that you’ve been through you take priority.”

The necromancer nodded to Judy’s clothes. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and get dressed. I’m going to go ahead and take a slight precautionary step and order some multivitamins for you to take with you, but apart from that I’d say your physically ready to get back to it.”

“Physically?” Judy inquired as she looked at her shirt before regarding the tall feline. 

Chanakshi nodded. “Judy, it isn’t uncommon for those that have been...well, something as traumatic as you experienced, to need counseling. I’d be more than happy to provide a referral.”

The panther left the suggestion hanging as she looked at the doe with a sympathetic expression.

“I think I’m good, Doctor,” Judy answered honestly. “I have a good support base and several friends if I need them. That and my family is only a phone call away.”

The rest of the follow up went well, and Chanakshi accompanied her patient back out to the waiting area, beaming at the recovery of the rabbit. Her smile grew by a few degrees when she saw Nick stand and look over at the pair. “Well, I see you’re in good paws, so I think I’ll let you be on your way. Don’t forget, anything at all, you call me, alright?” the ebony feline said with an admonishing wag of her finger.

“Cross my heart,” Judy replied with a smile before accepting the small container of vitamins from the receptionist. “And thank you!”

Chanakshi waved and smiled again before heading back through the doors that led to the exam rooms, the door closing with a slight hiss of the return.

“And that is a clean bill of health,” Judy commented as she passed the release form from the doctor.

Nick looked at the form as he stood, nodding.  “I expected as much, you’ve been doing really well.  You should be good to go for classes tomorrow morning.”  He led her outside into the relative heat of the mid-october Savannah Central day.  “Glad to be back to the city where it’s warm?”

Judy nodded. “I think I am. I’m also interested in getting back into my classes. I’ve already missed too much!” She fought the urge to reach out and take the fox’s paw, though that didn’t stop her from imagining how nice it would have been. “And thank you for...well, everything. Without you I wouldn’t be here. Seeing I made you a promise,” Judy continued in a soft tone that didn’t carry past their immediate space, a sly grin on her dainty muzzle. “I’d kiss you, but I made a promise, so I’ll put that one on account!” 

Nick chuckled, but otherwise ignored the comment.  “I think you should go home. Will you be okay at that apartment?  I’m sure Rachel and Skye would let you stay with them if you need. I can go get your things.  There’s a whole empty bedroom in Skye’s apartment, you know.”

Instead of answering immediately, Judy thought about the offer before coming to a decision and shaking her head. “No. I have nothing to be guilty about and what might have happened didn’t and I’m not going in right from the hospital. But you can be assured that I’ll be adding my own wards to that damn door from now on.” With a sigh Judy glanced up at the sky and then at the fox walking next to her. “I suppose that I’ll see you for class tomorrow. Have a good night, Professor Wilde.”

Nick nodded.  “Just so you know, Rachel has told us to make you move in with her twice now.”  He smirked at her, then shook his head. “I was going to drive you to your apartment.  You shouldn’t have to walk.”

Judy smiled appreciatively. “Thank you, but the walk will do me good. I’ve been itching for a good run! Anything to get moving again. I make a really bad invalid, I think.”

“Enjoy it, then,” said Nick.  He turned to walk away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.  “By the way. Skye leaves tomorrow night. She says she won’t be back for six months.”

The news was enough to bring Judy up short and she skipped slightly and turned back around. “She’s leaving already? I thought there was going to be  a little bit more time before she had to go off on assignment. Well, buck nuts.”

“The agency wants the Wilder taken care of, so she wasn’t given as much leave this time.  She’s the best for the job, apparently. Anyway, she said you’re welcome to come stay with Rachel any time you like.”  He hesitated, conflict in his face, and then sighed. “She didn’t say it, but she was disappointed that she won’t see you again before she leaves.  She thinks you don’t like her.” With that, he turned and climbed into his car, shutting the door with a snap.

Judy’s mouth fell open and as the fox set the car in motion, Judy had her phone out and was dialing Rachel as she fast walked to her apartment building. It was with some surprise that Judy realized that events had changed her and her eyes continuously scanned potential hiding spots, nooks, shrubs or any other place that might hide a mammal that was up to no good. 

Before the phone could chirp on the second ring it was answered, Judy’s friend piping up with a surprised sounding, “Hey!”

“Hey, back,” the rabbit said as she hastened a little more to her building. “Why does your sister think I don’t like her?”

There was a muffled sort of movement sound on Rachel’s end of the line.  “What? Why would--ow, stop it, that’s my ass. Why would you say that?”

Judy’s ears snapped down while feeling like they’d suddenly burst into flames. “Are you...Oh! Cheese! I didn’t...I mean…” the rabbit stammered as other sounds made it over the phone. “Callmebackwhenyou’redone!” she all but screamed into the device before hastily disconnecting the call and putting it in her pocket.

As she continued on at a hurried pace Judy pulled her ears down so they almost hid her face completely from view, peering out of the small gap in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information! More questions? We hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave comments below!


	17. Chapter 17

 

> 37 After the battle at Makarta, the Dark One appeared upon the battlefield.  38 The survivors came together and formed ranks, taking up arms to defend themselves from It.  39 Karma’s name was upon their lips and 40 strength flowed from one to the other, mammals and draconids alike.  41 The Dark One saw that together they were as stone, and It turned from battle.
> 
> ~Book of Karma IV:  37-41

The grounds of Whitestone were fairly empty for a late Sunday afternoon, and Judy made it to her building without running into any other mammals. That wasn’t to say there was no one out and enjoying the glorious day, but they were far too busy with their own interests to pay the doe much attention. The same went for the campus building where her apartment was located. The halls were empty and quiet, which suited the rabbit just fine. As she made her door on the first of the below ground floor there was only the faintest trill of misgiving, Judy recalling her return with Nick and the near panic attack.

Her worries were unfounded, though, as she slapped her paw over the locking stone of her door and pushed it open all the way. Here eyes swept the interior before she reached around the frame to the light switch. WIth the shadows and darkness banished, Judy stepped into the apartment, her small bag that Nick had thrown together for her dropping to the neutral colored carpet. She took a deep breath through her nose but the smell of her own blood was gone. The only thing that she could detect was the smell of a lilac scented cleanser.

Steeling herself, one paw raised and ready to throw  ward, Judy stepped into her bedroom, her mouth falling open in tandem with her arm dropping in absolute surprise.

Nick had mentioned having someone clean up the mess of her attack, but she hadn’t thought it would mean the sight that greeted her.

The bed that the room had come with was gone. The sheets, comforter and pillows were all new. Where Terry had impacted with the wall was patched and under the lilac was the smell, barely detectable, of fresh paint. Judy hadn’t anticipated this sort of thing when the fox had promised her to have things taken care of.

Even her laundry was done, folded, and put away.

Shaking her head, the rabbit turned from the bedroom and headed to the small kitchen to grab a juice finding even her small refrigerator had been stocked with all of the little things a rabbit could want. With a smile at the thoughtfulness of it all, Judy was brought out of her surprise by the chime of her phone and she slipped it out of the pocket of her shorts, tapping the ACCEPT icon.

“Hello?”

“Hey hey, bunny butt!” came the bright and slightly husky voice of Rachel Toklo.  “Sorry about earlier, I had a friend over. You could have joined us!” Through the phone it wasn’t wholly clear how much of the jest was borne of honesty and how much was to get Judy’s proverbial goat.

“Heh-ne! No,” Judy replied in a sarcastic tone that was still friendly. “I’ve got someone in my sights, thank you very much.” Before the arctic vixen could say anything else the rabbit pressed on. “So, is it true that your sister thinks I don’t like her? Because that isn’t the case at all! She’s cool and fun, maybe a little intimidating, but I do like her.”

“My sister,” said Rachel carefully, her voice more serious than it was before, “is very good at reading people.  But when it comes to Nick, she has a blind spot. And...a not insignificant amount of anxiety.”

“Yeah. I can get the blind spot thing,” Judy said as she glanced around the apartment. “So, I just got back, but do you think it would be cool if I came over and said good-bye before she takes off?”

“Of course!” said Rachel.  “Come on over, I’ll make Skye put some clothes on.  She likes to be free, if you get my meaning. Want me to pick you up?”

“You wouldn’t mind? I can walk over or something if it’s not convenient.”

Getting an answer in the form of a laugh, Judy ended the call with a chuckle and put the phone back, snagging two cans from the refrigerator, a berry juice for Rachel in gratitude, a vegetable mixed juice for herself and turned to leave. As the door shut she paused and cast a sharp look at the smooth cabochon of the magickal lock. Doctor Shivari-Bagheerani said that she could cast without issue so she raised her paw, adding a ward of her own to the one of the locking spell. For a moment the entire door seemed to glow with a silvery white light before the ward of sealing appeared to soak into both the heavy wood panel and wall. Though it wasn’t visible, Judy could feel it, the energy that she wove giving off a sort of comfortable feeling, like a a favored old shirt, something that just felt _right_.

Nodding, she all but skipped down the hall to the stairs that led up the entry foyer, feeling oddly light and, for the moment, carefree.

Ten minutes later, Rachel pulled into the parking lot, parking in front of where Judy was perched on the sidewalk.  She leaned out the car’s window with a grin. “Heya. Waiting long?”

“Nope!” Judy tossed back brightly as she got into the car, passing the berry soda to her friend. “Well, long enough to get the idea I’ve scared some of the other tenants in my dorm, but so what.”

Rachel took the soda and popped it open, taking a long pull from it before sliding it into the cup holder between Judy and herself.  “Well,” she said as she backed out of the parking spot, “you _are_ a frightening little brainiac, and more than capable of hurting anybody who offends you.  And if that’s not enough, you’re cute enough to make anyone weak in the knees.”

“Some bunnies got it, some don’t,” Judy said with her nose in the air as she examined her tiny claws. She could only maintain the facade for a moment before exploding in laughter. “Sweet Saren, I needed that!” She put a paw on the vixen’s shoulder. “Thanks!”

“I live to serve,” said Rachel daintily.  “I should warn you, by the way...I couldn’t persuade Skye to put on pants.  She compromised with underwear, but she said, and I quote, ‘I’ll be spending six months with savages.  I’m going to be comfortable for as long as I can.’ So, yeah.”

Judy snorted. “I...I actually saw a couple of Wilder. She’s not going to be that uncomfortable.”

Rachel glanced at Judy, frowning.  “My sister isn’t a cannibalistic savage, Judy.”

“What?” the rabbit said, slightly taken aback by the rebuke. “No! No, that’s not what I meant! Seriously!” She saw the disbelieving expression before Rachel yanked the car into gear, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth. “I needed some...I went to see some kobolds and Dame Lorelei took me to where they were. It was the taiga outside of Deerbrook. Anyway, there were a couple of Wilder there to trade. They wore as little as possible.” Judy said with a nudge to the vixen who was losing some of her petulant edge. “That’s all I meant.”

Rachel was silent for a minute, her expression hard, but when she spoke her voice was subdued.  “Skye’s discomfort will have nothing to do with clothing, Judy. Nudists or not, the Wilder still kill and eat their own.”  She glanced over at Judy finally. “By the way, you missed two days of classes. Didn’t call, didn’t text...Skye dug around a little for me, but refused to tell me what was going on.”

Judy jerked upright. “No one told you? I thought...but no, Nick was with me…” With a sigh and apologetic expression she filled her friend in on everything that had transpired starting with, “You remember me telling you about Terry? Terrence Driftfoot? Um, he broke into me room and attacked me then tried to rape me. I sort of evulsed myself blasting him into the wall.”

Rachel very nearly caused an accident, and broke three traffic laws in the process.  “Wh-what?!” She looked over at Judy once her vehicle was back in control, her eyes wide.  “What the fuck, Judy? Shouldn’t you be in the hospital? Or therapy?? Not gallivanting around hell and back with some bitch?  Who...was joking about sex of all things fifteen minutes ago….” Her face flipped between several emotions, settling on sheer anxiety.

“Hey! It’s okay!” Judy said with a soft chuck to the fox’s arm. “And don’t ever call yourself that around me again. You aren’t a bitch. You’re one of my two best friends and I don’t hang out with bitches, got it?”

As they made their way to the apartment that Rachel shared with her sister Skye, Judy filled her friend in on everything that had happened. At least the things that she could remember, some details having been filled in by Nick later. There were certain points that the rabbit glossed over, including the soul link between Judy and Nick, his affinity of pyromancy, and the bit of disagreement that they’d had at the Burrows.

“Um, there’s more, though,” Judy admitted after a moment to let the vixen digest what she’d just been told. “I...uh...Dame Lorelei claimed me as her apprentice.”

Rachel frowned at her for a moment.  “She can’t do that without your agreement.”

“I did accept,” Judy told her friend matter-of-factly.

Rachel’s frown deepened.  “There hasn’t been a Knight of the Vale in decades.  Every person knighted as a Knight of the Vale of Tears dies of Vale Sickness, it’s a well known curse.  That’s a death wish, Jude.”

The doe squirmed a little, familiar with the story as well, and wondered what else Rachel was knowledgeable about.  She decided to go all in. Rachel Toklo was her friend, and friends deserved the truth. “I don’t know what she has planned, but it seems that there’s a prophecy of some sort.” She sighed. “How could I not accept, Rachel? It’s what I’ve dreamed of, but better. And I won’t be a Knight of the Vale of Tears. Dame Lorelei was clear on that.”

“There hasn’t been a mammal knighted in this country who wasn’t a Knight of the Vale in...what was it Nick said, twenty-five centuries?  That’s huge.” Rachel parked at her apartment’s parking lot and shut the car off. “Prophecies, knighting...this is the stuff of old legends and fairy stories.  It gives me a headache. But hey, you spent the whooole weekend in Bunny Burrow with Nick! So... _how is he_?”

“He’s doing alright,” Judy answered evasively, her ears pinkening in a blush that made it to her nose. She found something outside the window to look at before opening the door. “It was...informative.” She tried to end in a bright, cheery tone that sounded forced even to her own way of thinking. “He met my family and didn’t run away, even when my sister pulled a kitchen knife on him...”

“Your sister pulled a knife on him?”  Rachel got out of the car and whistled.  “Boy, I hope the doctors in Bunny Burrow are good, she’ll need it.  And god, I hope Nick is okay. I can’t imagine what daddy did to him, after the thing with your sister _and_ fucking his daughter in his own house?”  Her ears pricked up and she grinned. “No, don’t tell me it was in a _barn_.”

“Sam is fine,” Judy said with a eyeroll. “And we did not have sex in the barn, thank you very much.” She sighed and frowned. “We didn’t have sex at all. He won’t even let me kiss him or hold his paw.” Judy fell in step beside the vixen. “Nick’s afraid if we’re seen together he’ll lose his teaching position, and I won’t let that happen. I promised that I wouldn’t give anything away.”

Judy sighed again as Rachel opened the door to the building.

“I told him that I was in love with him, though.”

Rachel snorted as they entered the building.  “That’s stupid. Just do it way out in bunny town, or here in our apartment where nobody will notice.  What kind of male is he? I know his dick works.” At Judy’s immediate glare of surprise, Rachel snorted again.  “Not like _that_ , we practically lived together for my whole adolescence.  I...overheard him. And may have accidentally seen.” She coughed.  “...deliberately. Shut up, I was a developing teenager, my point is his dick works just fine so I don’t get it.”  

They entered Rachel’s apartment, and before Judy could react with more than a splutter, Skye piped up from her cross-legged seat on the couch, a position that when combined with Skye’s outfit of exactly one pair of white panties left virtually nothing to the imagination.  “Whose dick works? That asshole you had here earlier? He left the goddamn condom on the vanity in the bathroom.”

“No,” said Rachel brightly.  “Sorry about that, I won’t have him here again, he ‘mistook’ my butt for something else.  No, we were talking about Nick.”

“Oh,” said Skye with almost a purr.  “Yeah, no, he’s definitely functional.  Hey Judy!”

“Hey, Skye,” Judy said brightly before turning on Rachel. “And I didn’t say his...you know...wasn’t working, I said that we’ve decided to keep our feelings quiet for his job, okay? And he left his wrapper on the sink? Seriously? Sweet cheese, Rach, that’s about as low class as you can get!”

“Yeah, and Rachel can go pick it up.”  Skye stood and wandered toward the kitchen.  “Gods know I’ve handled Rachel’s...ahem. But not anything that’s been involved with a male.”  Her voice came disembodied from the kitchen, the statement punctuated by the fridge opening and closing, and a moment later Skye reentered the living room as Rachel slipped down the hall.  “Have a soda,” offered Skye. “And...eyes up, pumpkin.”

The grin that the rabbit gave was completely embarrassed as she had been looking, Judy wishing that she could pull of the form fitting undies the vixen had on, but she was a rabbit and tended towards a shape that had more pronounced hip. Plus there was te tail to consider. The gods had been rather stingy when it came to doling out caudal appendages for lagomorphs.

“Thanks!” Judy said as she took the drink, glad that it wasn’t wine. “And how is it that everyone but me is familiar with Nick’s...um, functionality? I mean, I guess I’ll eventually find out,” she added with a muttered, “soon, I hope.”

Skye gestured to the armchair Judy had claimed last time she were here, and sat back on the couch.  Before speaking, she leaned back and looked down the hall for Rachel. “Judy, Bethany Wilde’s apartment and my mom’s apartment could only have been more of one apartment growing up if they were joined by a wall with a door in it.  Nick and I grew up together, had baths together, experienced puberty together. And Nick helped raise Rachel from the time she was born.” She popped open her soda and took a sip,

“How many of your brothers,” she said gently, “do you know are ‘functional’ with girls?”

“Oh, too many!” Judy said with a short laugh. “And I didn’t mean anything by that, really.” She played with the tab on her can before looking up with an open expression. “Skye? I’m going to be a little blunt, so I hope I don’t make you mad, but Nick said that you thought I didn’t like you. That’s not it at all. I do like you...a lot. But you’re sort of, um, intimidating, and that’s only because you’re the sort of confident person I want to be…”

Skye looked at Judy for a long time without saying anything.  Finally, she looked down, her ears swept back. “You don’t live with me.”

“Huh?”

“In my line of work, one must learn to project whatever qualities are needed in the moment.”  Skye shook her head. “But that’s acting, it’s not real. You don’t live with me, so you don’t see how I am when I feel I can relax.  You don’t see how much anxiety I have, or how….” She trailed off, and swallowed hard. Then she looked back up at Judy, eyes damp. “You just see the mask I wear to seem functional.”

“Oh.” It was a bit of an uncomfortable moment and Judy fought the urge to shrink down on herself. “Yeah, I haven’t seen that. You seem like someone that is in control, calm, cool and able to deal with things. It’s admirable.” She swung her feet a little before recalling one of the reasons that she’d wanted to see the vixen. “Oh! You’re leaving on the assignment for the Wilder, right? I saw a few of them!”

Skye looked at her wearily, her eyes tightening.  “That’s not exactly my favorite subject at the moment.  I don’t see how you would have seen the Wilder, though. They don’t come into the city.”

“I went to see the kobolds because I had to find out something. They were on their lands out by Deerbrook. There were Wilder there trading with the kobolds and I got told a little bit about them and I was wondering if some of it might help.” Judy’s expression was hopeful. “I was thinking that maybe I could tell you what the kobolds told me.”

“I’m surprised the kobolds told you anything at all,” said Skye with a raised eyebrow.  “How in hell did you get to the kobold winter camps? The only mammals they let in past their wards are Nick and the witch who survived Firefly Valley.”

Judy’s expression turned into something almost like embarrassment. “Uh, yeah, I think I was let in because I’m Dame Lorelei’s apprentice.”

Skye choked on the mouthful of soda she’d just taken, and spent a minute coughing.  “The witch took an apprentice?” Something in her face changed as she looked into Judy’s eyes, her ears drooping sadly.  “Oh, I see. You’re very lucky, Judy.”

The change in the vixen’s demeanor caused a moment of confusion but that was something that would have to wait for the moment. The rabbit’s curiosity was piqued, though. “I am,” Judy said softly. “Thank you.” She turned so that she was facing the fox directly. Before Judy could get into her telling, the vixen gave her a rather pointed look.

“Why were you with the kobolds, anyway, Judy?” asked Skye.  “Why would Dame Lorelei Umbranox take you there?”

“Oh, well, Nick told me something that I wanted to learn more about, and Lorelei took me after I accepted her invitation of becoming her apprentice.” She began swinging her feet again. “I asked to go to the train station, but she drove me to Deerbrooke instead.”

“Must be a huge secret,” said Skye with a piercing look, “for a knight to drive you all the way out to Deerbrooke from Zootopia just to have a chat with some dragonkin.”  She folded her paws in her lap.

Judy’s ears twitched. “It wasn’t from Zootopia. We were already out in Bunny Burrow with Nick so I could recuperate.”

Skye’s look of understanding rather than surprise or curiosity was interrupted by Rachel’s conspicuous clearing throat.  “So anyway, not that I was hiding in the hall waiting or anything but I’m kind of starving.” She crossed her arms and glared at Skye.  “You could’ve told me my best friend was laid up in the hospital, by the way.”

“If it were you,” said Skye delicately, “who had been attacked like that, would you want people spreading the word without your consent?”

Rachel’s arms slid back apart slowly.  “Oh. Good point.” There was an awkward silence, punctuated by Rachel’s stomach announcing its displeasure.  

Skye sucked in a breath, looking weary.  “Right. Why don’t I take us out to eat? We have time, and I’m sure we could all do with some food.”

Judy smiled. “I would love to, but I do have an essay to turn in to Nick tomorrow, not to mention the pain in the tail that catching up with my other classes will be.” She stood from her seat. “That and I don’t want to be a third wheel…” She trailed off in reference to Skye’s earlier comments.

Skye and Rachel laughed at the same moment.  

“The essay is due Wednesday,” said Rachel, smirking.

“And ‘third wheel typically refers to interfering with a _romantic_ pair,” continued Skye.  “I mean, Ray is hot, but she looks like me so that’s to be expected.”

“I do _not_ look like you,” complained Rachel.

“Hey, you’re both hot, but according to some I’m a baiter, so I might be a little biased,” Judy told them with a grin. “Are you sure it’s not an imposition?”

“See?” sang Rachel, pushing Skye.  “I _told_ you that you could probably get the rabbit if you tried.”  

Rachel would have continued, but she was cut off by Skye shoving her away by the face.  “ _ANYWAY_ ,” said Skye loudly, “I need to go change my panties and get dressed.  You two dorks figure out where we’re going.” She trotted off toward the master bedroom.

* * *

Judy had enjoyed the evening out with Rachel and Skye, though the two sisters cutting up had distracted the rabbit to the point that she’d forgotten to talk about the Wilder that she’d encountered. By the time she remembered it was too late and the vixen was gone. Rachel had again made the offer to Judy about staying at her apartment, of which the doe was becoming slightly tempted over. It would be quieter, and would also let Judy spend more time with her friend, and, possibly, the chance to see Nick outside of school.

As it was, Judy took several deep breaths before entering magickal history, keeping her promise first and foremost in her thoughts. She would do it, it would be hard and quite honestly irritating, but it was for him so the red fox wouldn’t lose his position that he cherished so much. With a sense of mental equilibrium established, Judy walked into the lecture hall.

Nick’s gaze was waiting for her as she entered and made her way to her seat, having clearly been expecting it to be her walking through the door  He was in his customary seat on top of the desk at the front of the lecture hall, waiting for the class to officially start.

It almost hurt that she couldn’t be more open and honest with her feelings, but Judy took comfort, thin that it was, that at least she could be around him for a while and looked attentively at the red fox after getting her notebook and binder with her essay out. Rachel did the same in the seat next to her, but seemed less enthusiastic than Judy.

Rachel nursed a coffee from the campus library’s coffee shop, and glared at Judy.  “It’s too early to be so excited.” She wearily plopped her notebook on the desk.

“Says you, oh nocturnal party animal,” Judy teased halfheartedly. “Who was it last night? Guy? Girl?” She cast a sideways glance at the fox. “Both?”

“I had a guy over yesterday afternoon, what more does one vixen need?”  Rachel raised her coffee up to sip it, then paused. “...don’t answer that.  And I’m not gay.”

“So what if you were,” Judy said simply. “It wouldn’t change who you are, would it?”

“But I’m not,” retorted Rachel.  “It’s not like it bothers me, I’m just….”  

Just then, Nick cleared his throat, signalling class was starting.  Rachel looked relieved.

“Good morning,” said Nick.  “Midterm exams today, I hope you came prepared.  Before that, though, friendly reminder: your optional essay on the Wilder is due on Wednesday. Any questions?”

Judy glanced around but didn’t see anyone with their paws up and turned back around, a little excited about the exam and placed a pencil and pen on the surface in front of her in anticipation. She then looked expectantly at Nick, clamping down on her end of the link as a sudden surge of emotion struck her.

“Good,” said Nick, his voice and manner carefree.  Through the link, however, it was clear his anxiety was high.  “I think this is the first formal test we’ve had, so let me lay out a couple rules and expectations.  It’s an open-notes short answer exam and will not cover anything we didn’t discuss. Pencil or blue or black pen only, I have spares if you need, and please...no talking, no sharing notes, and no sharing answers.  When you’re finished, you can leave.” He laid a stack of papers in front of the student at one end of the front row, and the student took one and passed the stack to her left. The test spread through the room in that manner.

Judy got hers and passed the rest of the stack along before glancing at the red fox for permission to begin. Once tacit approval to start was given Judy bent herself to the exam. All of the questions were indeed the things that they’d covered, and it amazed the rabbit how much she’d retained. Then again, the amount of research that she’d done had all but guaranteed Judy would be more than passingly familiar with the matter on the test. By the time she was done she felt a sense of accomplishment and set her pen down before looking up and scanning the rest of the lecture hall.

Most of her fellow students were only halfway through, if that, and there were no shortage of pained expressions save Rachel who only looked mildly bored and wasn’t to far from the end of the test. Then again, she did have the benefit of spending a great deal of time around Nick and his vast knowledge. With a slight smile, wondering why she’d been nervous before the exam, Judy packed up her belongings and shouldered her pack before stepping to the desk and deposited her test papers.

“Am I free to go, Professor Wilde?”

Nick’s only outward reply was to put a finger to his lips, but inwardly there a projection of pride and affection.

The feeling that reached her was almost enough to elicit a gasp from Judy before she mentally grabbed herself by the scruff of the neck, but not before sending a warm, gentle caress down the very same link. She did, however, give the quickest of winks before turning for the door and heading out feeling lighter and brighter in her soul than she had in awhile. With the early end to the class, there was at least an hour and some minutes before her practical application of magick.

Nick smirked, but it was tempered by a cautious feeling.  Then with a flick of his eyes to the door, Judy was dismissed.

Walking briskly, Judy returned to her apartment and dropped her bag before switching into workout clothing that would be more comfortable on the obstacle course and then found a spot on the floor to sit. She assumed a meditative posture and grabbed the small glass of water that had been used the previous night for her new pursuit. With a calming breath and sigh, Judy lit a tealight candle behind the glass and focused on the flame before focusing her internal energy.

Slowly the light from the candle bent and Judy used her will to coalesce the dancing illumination before tugging and pushing. It was unfamiliar magick and within minutes she was panting with the exertion. Finally the shimmer seemed to melt and then reform. Above the water sat an illusion of Nick Wilde, Professor of history and the mammal that meant the most to her.

Judy had found a book that had explained a method of training young illusionists that were just discovering their affinity. A glass of water and lit candle provided a base for the burgeoning illusionist to build on and shape, and the rabbit had been thrilled to learn that it would also work for mages with other affinities that wanted to learn other forms of arcane application.

The door opened unexpectedly, and a lithe white fox came slinking in, stopping in her tracks when she saw what was happening.  

“Holy shit,” said Rachel.  “You’ve been practicing.”

Judy let out a breath before reaching out to brush the end of her fingers lightly against the illusion, her touch passing through it before it vanished. “Yeah,” Judy said as she let the tension of her magick relax and stood, stretching and shaking her limbs out. “Nick was right. It just takes work and effort!” She blew the candle out and looked at the vixen. “You really liked it? The book said to make the first attempts a favorite thing because of the emotional attachment aiding the exercise.”

Rachel sat on the floor in front of Judy.  “Yeah, it makes it easier to visualize. It’s unfortunate that Skye is leaving, she’s one of the better illusionists.  She’d be able to teach you a lot.” Rachel smirked. “And here I thought I’d catch you playing with yourself!”

With a laugh Judy snagged a small bag that she crammed a water bottle, can of juice and a couple of granola bars into. After evulsing she was taking the need to keep her energy reserves up. “If you want to get technical about it, I _was_ playing with myself!” She waited until the vixen was ready to go and let the door shut before adding her own ward to augment the lock that secured her apartment. “I wonder what they’ll have for us on the course today?”

“There’s no telling,” said Rachel.  “All I know is, I’m looking forward to the post-class shower.”

Judy craned her head up and gave the vixen a ly smirk. “You might not be gay, but are you sure your not bi? Maybe got a little thing for some bunny fluff? Hmmm?” she teased.

“Hey, just because I can recognize a work of art when I see one,” smirked Rachel.

The small building at the head of the training course where they met for the practical applications of magick class was normally buzzing with talkative students when they arrived, but today it was near silent.  The reason why became abundantly obvious when the pair of them entered the building: inside talking to the instructor was three mammals normally not present. The headmaster, Mr. Manchas, who was talking animatedly with a ewe wearing thick horn-rim glasses, and the diminutive elderly otter Dame Lorelei, her fur rippling in a non-existent breeze.  As Judy and Rachel entered the building, all eyes turned to them.

“Ah,” said Manchas pleasantly, “there she is now.  Miss Hopps, come on over here, if you would please.”

Judy swallowed hard and stepped forward, feeling oddly under-dressed while approaching Whitestone’s headmaster and an unknown ewe that bore the seal of King Lionheart. “Yes, Sir?” she managed to get out through a mouth that had gone suddenly dry, and had the urge for a flavor stick to gnaw on nervously.

The eclectic group led Judy to the corner of the building’s one room, and Manchas’ voice lowered.  “Miss Hopps, Dame Lorelei told us of your arrangement. Congratulations! This is the king’s personal aid, Ms. Bellwether.  She’s here to finalize the arrangements between Dame Lorelei and yourself.”

The ewe extended her hoof to shake Judy’s paw.  “It’s wonderful to meet you. I just have some papers here for you to sign which will ratify you as a Squire of the Crown, abolish any other legal binds you have, and begin the process of setting up your other privileges.”

“If you were a minor,” said Lorelei, “there would be emancipation paperwork as well, but since you’re not a minor that’s not needed.  Also, you’ll be replacing your Practical Applications class with private sessions with me.”

“S-squire of the Crown?” Judy sputtered, a little off guard at the mammals of station that had been waiting for her. She cast a questioning look at the otter and felt better when Lorelei nodded silently.

“Yes,” said Bellwether.  “Dame Lorelei is a Knight-errant of the Crown of Zootopia; as her apprentice, your title would be Squire of the Crown.  Chosen by Lorelei, and sanctioned by the king.”

Judy stepped forward and accepted the stylus that the sheep held out, the pen ornate and looked as if it were actual gold with small gems mounted on the clip. She glanced over the document and it did indeed say that she would become, upon signing, a Squire of the Crown, a knight in training, though with no set Order to counted among. With her heart suddenly pattering rapidly n her breast, Judy affixed her signature to the appropriate line, the black ink glittering with tiny flecks of gold.

As soon as she finished, Judy felt something like a weight settle upon her, but it was...comfortable, almost as if it were meant to be.

“And that’s that done,” said Bellwether brightly.  “I have some other duties this morning; have a good day!”  The little sheep bustled out, and as she did Manchas’s genial demeanor dropped away to a scowl.

“Ugh,” said Manchas.  “That ewe gives me headaches.  Anyway, congratulations, Miss Hopps.  Lorelei will take care of the academic matters.”  With a shake of the paw, the large black feline too was gone.

“And we come to the last matter before you and I adjourn this class.”  Lorelei looked seriously at Judy, a fey glimmer in the depths of her eyes.  “You will need a sparring partner. Someone with whom you will learn the combat I will teach, someone who will push you to your limits, and more importantly...someone you trust, trust with your safety, trust with your body and your struggles.”

Judy’s mouth opened immediately, but Lorelei raised a paw, interrupting her.  “Someone who is not a faculty member of this institution.”

Judy nodded. “I trust Rachel Toklo on all accounts, Ma’am. That and she also knows unarmed combat.”

The rabbit wasn’t sure, but she thought she might have heard a small ‘eep’ of surprise from the vixen.

Lorelei beckoned the vixen over.  When she stepped closer, Lorelei nodded.  “You overheard, I assume?”

Rachel nodded.  

“This will mean dropping this class, but you’ll get the credits for it.”  Lorelei nodded toward Judy. “You’ll be working very closely with her four days a week, full contact.  Do you wish to participate?”

Rachel swallowed, then nodded again.  “Of, of course,” she stammered.

“Good,” said Lorelei.  “You two no longer need to attend this class.  Instead, meet me at this address this evening after classes.”  She handed each of them a card printed with a Savannah Central address.  “Please bring your ID, and wear casual clothes.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Judy said as she looked at the card then back up at the otter. For the second time that day Judy found herself with the early end of a class, and the day until the appointment with her mentor. Nudging Rachel she began to head for the exit. “This is going to be interesting,” she said to the fox. “Hope you don’t mind my tapping you for this. I don’t really have anyone else I can trust with this.”

Rachel shook her head.  “No, it’s fine. A chance to learn martial arts from an actual living breathing knight?  Besides, the place she’s taking us for this? Total win.”

“Total win? What kind of place are we going to?” Judy asked the fox in complete puzzlement.

Rachel looked at her with a disbelieving grin.  “You don’t know what that address is? Really? It’s Mystic Springs Oasis!”

The rabbit blinked, still stunned at the events of the day. “I’ve never even heard of it. I haven’t had a lot of chances to explore the city. Is it a nice place?”

Rachel looked Judy up and down, then grinned wickedly.  “Yes,” she said deliciously.

“Oh. Um...okay, I guess.” Judy waved her paw while rubbing the top of her nose between her eyes with the other. “Sorry. This isn’t what I was expecting today. You want to swing by my apartment after your last class and we can head over? That’ll give me a chance to get myself together and get a grip on today.” She looked up at the vixen with a stunned blankness. “I’m a squire,” Judy muttered before breaking into a wide grin and grabbing the vixen’s paws and doing something she hadn’t done in years. “I’m a _squire_!” the doe squealed as she binkied energetically.

Rachel laughed.  “What _was_ that? At least I know you’re excited about it!”  She looked at her watch. “Let’s get lunch, then I’ll go to physics, and we’ll meet up at your place after.”  She chuckled again and began walking toward the food court. “I still think you should move in with me, it gets lonely when Skye is gone.”

Judy shifted her bag as she literally skipped a circle around Rachel before settling in step next to the vixen. “I don’t know. I sort of like having my own place…” She cast a glance at the fox and smiled when Rachel’s ears began to lower. “But after...well, after Terry, maybe someplace new wouldn’t be such a bad thing. I know it would be great to be able to hangout with my bestie more often!” Judy hip bumped the fox and giggled. “Sure! Why not? It’ll be fun!”

Rachel smiled brightly.  “Lunch! I didn’t have breakfast, so you should be careful.”  Her face fell into mock seriousness. “I hear bunnies are a good snack….”

* * *

Judy looked up as Rachel entered the apartment and enjoyed the look of surprise on the vixen’s face as she was standing in naught but her panties. “What sort of clothes would be appropriate for this place? Dame Lorelei said casual, but I’ve never been there and don’t want to make the wrong impression,” she explained holding up a couple of different outfits.

“Casual works,” said Rachel, suppressing a laugh.  “Just throw on any old thing. We’ll be fighting, remember?”  She tossed her backpack down on the couch and pulled a smaller gym bag from it.  Then she danced into Judy’s room and picked up a shirt that said “No” on the front.  “I like this one, wear this.” Then she rummaged in the clothes she’d stashed in Judy’s closet for her own outfit, picking a standard blue tee shirt and a pair of running shorts.

“Okay, but if Dame Lorelei gets cheesed off at me, it’s your fault!” the doe chuckled and snagged the Tee that Rachel picked and slipped a pair of denim cargo shorts on. “What about sweats or workout stuff? Won’t I need those?”

Rachel began changing into her chosen outfit.  “Would you want to do a lot of physical exertion in _sweats_?  Don’t bunnies overheat easily?  I think that works just fine, but if you’re worried you could bring along a pair of workout shorts.”  Once dressed, Rachel put into her gym bag a towel, her wallet, musk mask, and her phone.

It sounded like prudent advice to Judy and she added a pair of nylon gym shorts and a halter top. She also tossed in a travel bottle of shampoo and masking spray. “We can get overheated if we aren’t careful, but we do have these really awesome radiators,” Judy said as she stroked one of her own ears. “And I guess I’m ready.”

“Let’s go, then!  I know the way,” said Rachel, tossing her bag over her shoulder.

It was a short walk to the car, Rachel having gotten a spot close to Judy’s building and they headed towards the address in Savannah Central. It allowed Judy to engage in a little light conversation about the topic that Rachel had brought up earlier. “So, about that invite to move in…”

Rachel glanced over in her peripheral vision.  “What about it? I know I mention it a lot lately, and I don’t want to seem like I’m pressuring you into anything.”

“Oh! It’s no pressure. But I’m wondering how we would work it. I mean, the school covers living space for me, but I wouldn’t feel right if I couldn’t chip in for rent. And I guess the most important thing is if there’s a room for me, and would Skye be upset about me rooming with you two?”

“Skye,” said Rachel, “doesn’t live there half the time anyway, and she says the rent and everything is covered.  Besides, it’s my apartment too, isn’t it?” There was something in Rachel’s voice, and the way she gripped the steering wheel, that implied something unsaid, some detail left out.

Judy cocked her head as she looked at the vixen. “It’s not like I have a lot to move. No furniture or anything.” The rabbit decided to pry a little. “You seem a little tense. Is something wrong? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but...you’re my friend, Rach. I worry. It’s just the way I am.”

Rachel smiled wryly.  “I’m fine. I”ll just say this:  when I told Skye I had a new friend after I met you, she was happier than I was.”

Judy beamed at that, happy to have the vixen in that category. She was easily equal to Sharla in how important Rachel was to her, which was odd as Sharla and she had grown up together. That, of course, brought up another topic. “You know this means you really need to meet Sharla! You’ll love her. Everyone does!”

“Well, we’ll see,” said Rachel.  “I have lots of free time.” Rachel slowed and parked in a spot alongside the road, just behind a familiar otter-sized vehicle.  She pointed across the street. “That’s where we’re going.”

Judy looked over at the building, liking the decor, exotic looking after growing up in Bunny Burrow. The doors were impressive, though at least tall enough for elephants and other giant class mammal. Despite their size they opened easily and Rachel led the way inside. “Wow. This is pretty cool!” Judy enthused following the vixen.

Instead of a brightly lit interior it was rather dark and instead of benches, chairs and tables, little nooks were piled with cushions and pillows. A refreshment bar was at the far side of the large room, though directly across from the entrance was a reception desk.

Rachel started to walk toward the reception desk, but from one of the nooks came a call.

“Judith, Rachel,” said Lorelei, who pulled herself to her feet and walked toward them.  “Welcome. I’ve had Yax put you on my membership, though he’ll need to see your ID before we can enter.  Judith, you look a little overwhelmed.”

“I’m so not in Bunny Burrow anymore, Ma’am,” the doe said with a slight smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” said Lorelei.  “You’re still fairly new to the city, and Mystic Springs was built this way for the aesthetic.  Come with me.” She led them to the reception desk, where a yak sat munching on something.

“Heya, Yax,” said Rachel, brightly.  “Toldja I’d be back some time.”

The yak looked up and blinked blankly at her for a minute.  “Oh, hey!” he exclaimed a second later. “Yeah, it’s good to see you!  Your sister was here yesterday, said she’s going away. Closed her membership, I was sad to see her go.  Hey, you’re with Lori, aren’t you? I’ll need your ID, naturalist clubs aren’t allowed to let in minors, you know.”

Judy blinked, her paw midway to her pocket. “Nat... _naturalist_ club?” She jerked her head around to look at Lorelei and Rachel. “Naturalist?”

“Oh, sure,” said Yax brightly.  “Best one in Zootopia.”

“Yep,” said Rachel.  “No clothes allowed!”

Judy gulped audibly as her eyes widened and her ears fell back. “Naked?” she asked in a tiny voice.

“Clothing optional, actually,” corrected Lorelei.  “Training in the nude is extremely helpful, it helps us see how your body is reacting, how you’re moving, and more easily correct your mistakes.  Yaxley has been kind enough to arrange a training area for us.” Lorelei eyed Judy. “Will this be an issue?”

Just as she was about to answer a group of mammals trooped in, all of them smiling, laughing quietly and looking like their time had been extremely relaxing. All of them were also very much clad in their own fur and nothing else. It was part of her training, though, and it wasn’t as if she were completely innocent as there were communal baths back home. However, no rabbit would ever compare to the zebra that walked with the group, his head high and proud. Swallowing hard once again, Judy saw the wicked smile on Rachel’s face as she began to tug at her own clothing. If she backed out of the clear challenge there would be no end to the teasing. “Oh...hell…” Judy muttered as she shook her head. “No problem, Ma’am.”

“Good girl,” said Lorelei.  “Rachel, there’s a changing room here for a reason.  IDs out, girls, so we can get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've been cranking out material lately! We're aware we've let _Be The Change_ stagnate a little, and we do apologize. We'll get back to it, it's not abandoned. Quick note, we've gone back and edited a few minor details concerning Rachel's interactions with Judy. Sometimes a character jumps out half way through a story and goes "HAHA I'M THIS WAY" and then you have to groan, grit your teeth, and go edit some things. Mostly we've made her a little more modest about her body.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this new chapter, and please feel free to leave comments below!


	18. Chapter 18

> 17 To both of them the king offered aid; 18 Ishmael in his wisdom accepted the offer, 19 while in her pride Misha did not.  20 Though a strong warrior Misha failed the challenge, 21 and Ishmael walked away the victor.
> 
> ~Book of Saren II, 17-21

Judy was feeling the strain of the training session in her legs and Rachel was showing hers as well in the rapid panting. Though a little embarrassed at having to perform for her mentor in the buff, especially as Rachel had kept on a pair of panties, Judy was thankful for it after the first ten minutes. Lorelei had stayed dressed as she walked around the rabbit and fox, correcting stances, making adjustments and poking them with a thin rattan rod to make both females aware of something.

Though the corrections felt odd at first, Judy had to admit that after a few moments it felt more natural, proper, but it also explained the fatigue.

“You’re trying to undo all of the little bad habits that you’ve picked up since you started walking,” the otter had told them. “It’s going to cost you now to undo them, but the fortunate thing is neither of you are beyond salvage.” Dame Lorelei then swatted Judy’s left leg just hard enough to elicit a small squeak but not do any true damage. “Keep the knee and hip relaxed. If your body is relaxed you will react more quickly and with greater accuracy.”

Judy let the tension from her leg go and bent the knee slightly, trying to do a quick evaluation of her own physical form and letting those few places that were tense slip into a calm state before beginning again. 

Judy and Rachel stood almost toe-to-toe with their right arms up and touching at the wrist. The idea was to move back and forth at the plane of their hips, searching for the point of resistance in the other to exploit and knock off balance. The motions were jerky at first until the otter demonstrated with Rachel, who had much more martial combat experience, and within seconds threw the vixen a good three yards into a bed of thick, spongy moss with hardly any effort at all.

“This form of combat training has been passed down through generations of Knights. There are three elements that are channeled in this form,” Lorelei said as she watched the ebb and flow of the two females. “Flow in your movements like water, when potential attack comes you emulate air and simply aren’t ‘there’. But when it comes time to strike, you are rock and strike with unyielding force. The fire comes from within you and your dedication to the virtues and ideals of your station, and spirit...your very soul...is what sets your conviction and path.”

Despite Rachel’s greater size, mass and experience, Judy was able to keep the vixen from pushing her off balance until fatigue began to set in and the fox sent her pinwheeling backwards to land on her ass. Even as she began to push up off the lush turf, Rachel was there with her paw out to help her up, a look of concern on her delicate vulpine face.

“I’m okay,” Judy said in response to the unasked question. “Just getting a little tired.” It was then that the rabbit noticed that the secluded little courtyard was lit by the lantern styled lights along the wall and not the sun. The skye above was an inky dark blue with the haze of city lights outside Oasis Springs. “And I guess that would be why.

As she got to her feet, Lorelei nodded, praising their efforts and passed over two padded batons with a red stripe that ran down the length. “Last lesson for the day,” the otter said as she gripped her rod like a sword. “The basic forms of sword that I was taught. You will practice them in the morning and evening and I will test you on them whenever the mood strikes me. First is salute. From there we go to the first form…”

After another hour of practice with the batons, Dame Lorelei showing that the red mark was actually a strip of sponge with red marking chalk embedded in it for indicating blows, Rachel and Judy were told to go soak and get plenty of fluids and that this would be their new routine instead of practical magickal application. 

Soak was something of a misnomer, but Rachel’s eyes lit up at the ‘pool’. Instead of water the depression was filled with smooth, red clay balls about an inch in diameter. The entire pit was heated, and each one of the ceramic spheres retained the heat from below, though the deeper that she went into the pool, the warmer the balls got. As she followed Rachel’s example of entering the pool by laying down and sort of tummy sliding in, Judy was amazed at how good it felt, the little spheres massaging her over her whole body. Between the warmth and accupressure massage of simply rolling around, Judy moaned at the feeling of bliss as aching muscles were tended to by what felt lice hundreds of tiny paws.

“I thought I was in good shape,” the rabbit slurred as she let her head fall back into the mass of large beads. “And why have I never heard about this before?”

Rachel snorted and seemed to float in the sea of clay orbs, her eyes closed. “This is one of the reasons that this place is so great!” She laughed when a glance at Judy showed the rabbit shimmying her butt down into the warmer section. “It’s a great way of getting a massage without getting a massage, though they have that here, too. And a full blown grooming salon.”

With a sigh the rabbit found a comfortable temperature and let herself ‘float’, just the act of breathing shifting the balls and rubbing away the dissipating aches. “Don’t care ‘bout that right now…” Judy mumbled. “I don’t know where I’ll wind up, but wherever I live, I need one of these!”

“Win the lottery,” said Rachel, eyes half-lidded.  “You can buy one for you and one for me.” She groaned and looked over at Judy.  “We should hit the cooling pool, probably sooner than we’ll like. All this heat is good for awhile, but it’ll hurt later if we loiter.”

“Yeah. I’ve seen what happens when a rabbit overheats. It’s not good.” Judy ran her paws through the tiny clay balls before rolling her body a few more times. “Still feels really good, though.”

As before the doe watched how her friend got out, almost literally swimming before getting up on the ledge and discovered why as when the bunny got to the shallow section and stepped down the bottom. It wasn’t just extremely warm, the balls were a little on the painful side to step on and she hissed as one rolled sharply under her heel while another pressed painfully into the pads of her feet. She worked her feet back and forth and slide-stepped out, pointedly ignoring the knowing look on the fox’s face.

“Okay, there’s just no dignified way to get in and out of these things, is there?” Judy inquired as she paused to rub her toes as the vixen headed to a pool similar to the one they just used, but the balls were colored blue.

“What’s ‘dignified’?” asked Rachel with a smirk.  “I don’t know the meaning of the word. Not while I’m feeling so relaxed, anyway…”

Judy snorted and slid on her belly into the cooling pool, and it actually felt refreshing to have the excess heat pulled from her body while the ceramic beads continued the massage started by the heat pool. “Sweet Saren…” she murmured, “this feels good, too…”

“I’ve heard,” murmured Rachel, “that it’s easy to get too cold in these things.  But I can walk in Tundra Town in a skirt and tee shirt so I don’t know that from personal experience.”  She laid across on her back, looking for all the world like she was asleep.

It wasn’t surprising to Judy as Rachel was an arctic vixen, after all. She could take temperatures that would kill most mammals. When Judy felt her teeth on the verge of chattering she figured it was time to get out, which really wasn’t long at all. With a sigh the rabbit slipped out of the pool and looked back to the fox as she relaxed on the edge of the pool, occasionally running her toes through the beads.

“Um, so I think that maybe this weekend we can go and get my stuff and get it over to your apartment,” the rabbit said. “How does that sound? It’s mostly just clothes, a few books, my laptop.”

Rachel rolled over to her belly and gazed at Judy for a long time; it struck Judy that Rachel really was a lot like her sister.  Her eyes were a different color, seafoam green versus Skye’s indeterminant blue, but the shape and that indefinable quality behind them was startlingly similar.

Finally, Rachel spoke.  “I didn’t really expect you to actually move in.”

Shifting a little in embarrassment with the way that the vixen was gazing at her, Judy shrugged. “Really? I thought it was a good idea. Like I said, hang out with one of my two besties, a bit of a safer place, and it would be fun!” The smile fell a little. “I mean, unless you were joking and I was taking it too seriously…”

Rachel’s ears darkened with a blush and dipped back, but Rachel didn’t look away.  “No, I meant it. You know, you’re the first female I’ve ever been friends with. Other than my sister.”  She began making her way to the edge to crawl out. “It’s different, and I’m still figuring it out.”

“Heh! Nothing really to figure out,” Judy said with her paw out to help the fox up. “We have fun, shop together, hang out…” She smiled as Rachel got to her feet. “Sort of like having a boyfriend, but without sex or the whole gamut of messed up emotions!” She reached down and plucked a clay ball out of her thick brush of a tail. “And mutual grooming is a lot easier and less stressful.”

Rachel blinked at Judy blankly for a moment, then shook her head.  “Jude, have you ever heard that you can’t take anybody at face value?”

“I’ve heard that, yeah,” the doe replied with a bit of a sad tone. “I’ve seen it, too. Terry, remember?”

“That’s not what I...never mind.”  Rachel shook her head and sauntered in the direction of the changing room without looking back.  “Let’s get out of here, I’m hungry.”

Judy blinked and wondered what was bothering her friend but scampered after, agreeing with the need for food and wondering if she could convince the fox to head for someplace fun where they could completely cut lose. It might be a good idea to get her mind away from the moment.

 

Once they got back to the street, Rachel stretched and looked around.  “So, there’s this diner I know. Skye knows the owner from something or other, and we went one time.  Called Calcifer’s, they serve fire-grilled food. Wanna go?”

Judy nodded with enthusiasm as her paw came to a rest over her stomach. “Definitely! I’m so hungry I could chew a tree and be happy!”

“Well that’s not saying much,” joked Rachel as she moved to cross the street.  “Don’t rabbits chew on sticks all the time? I know I’ve seen you doing it. What’s a tree, but a big stick?”

“Nibble sticks are to keep the teeth worn down because they never stop growing. I want  _ food _ ! Honest to goodness food, and you’re going to show me this place!” Judy said brightly in anticipation as she flicked the vixen’s tail tip playfully.

Rachel swished her tail away from Judy and got into her car.  “Sure thing, bunny butt. They’ve got an amazing blackened salmon that I would recommend, except that you’re not a predator so the whole fish thing wouldn’t sit well.  I hope you don’t mind me having it, because holy shit it’s good.”

“You know, there are times that I envy you and Nick and other preds. You get such a thrill out of some dishes where for me and a lot of others it’s more like,  _ ‘Gee! Do I go for the alfalfa or lemon grass?’ _ It gets a little monotonous sometimes.” Judy closed her door and fastened her seat belt. “You get anything you want and tell me that I’m liking it, ‘kay?”

“It’s not like this is a date,” said Rachel, a certain edge to the playful smirk.  “I eat what I want, and there’s no alfalfa going on my plate. That’s for sure.”

“Damn,” Judy quipped lightly, missing the nuance from her friend. “And after I start to get this thing for foxes,” she teasingly joked.

Calcifer’s wasn’t like anything that Judy would have expected in the city where everything seemed to be cutting edge or exotic. Instead it looked like the sort of inn or tavern that one would see in a period drama or historical film. The first indication that it wasn’t a standard diner was that Rachel led the rabbit down an alleyway set of steps. Then the passed through an arch that was just large enough for the vixen to pass through, the doorway built of grey, rough hewn stone.

There were oil lamps in sconces, but the flames were illusory and cast no heat; the illusions themselves were spectacular, Judy’s foray into that discipline giving her a new appreciation for such. Over the actual door of ironbound planks the name  _ Calcifer’s _ in flaming script appeared in the air before fading out in a shower of sparks that vanished before they neared either female. The interior was a delight, though, and the sound of happy fiddling and hushed conversation wafted out with the smell of good, honest cooking. Along a center counter of wood and iron fittings were stools with backs that went with the rest of the decor. Tables and benches were lined up against the walls of stone and timber with more lamps that flickered with illusion magick fire. Towards the back corner at the right sat a raccoon girl who was playing the fiddle that Judy had heard and the place was three quarters full of both predator and prey mammals.

The patrons huddled over mugs of tea or a variety of soft drinks, coffee and spoke in quiet tones, their conversations interspersed with laughter. There was one voice that could be heard over them all, a demanding chitter that came from a chipmunk that directed the grill top and servers.

“Shandi! Get that over to table three! They want it hot off the grill, not cooled to room temp! Willie! Stop making eyes at that young lady and get the coffee and tea out! I’m not paying you to flirt!” 

As the chipmunk squeaked her orders, though her staff hopped to it at her directions augmented with the waggling of a cooking spoon, Rachel led the way to a pair of empty stools almost directly in front of the chipmunk who was using magick to manipulate the coffee urn for her bar patrons and the topping of cups. She gestured and returned the urn to a hot plate as soon as she saw the arctic vixen, a smile appearing and twisting into a patently false expression of reproach. 

“Rachel Toklo, it has been entirely too long since you were here last! Why, look at you! You need a good feeding before you blow away!” the small rodent declared before scampering over the bar and launching herself at the fox and hugged her where she caught Rachel’s neck fur. “I’m gonna guess you want the usual?”

“Classes!” cried Rachel as she caught the chipmunk.  “I have classes now! Studying takes up way too much time.  But yes, I came for the best blackened salmon in the world. I brought a friend, this is Judy.  Judy, Clarice.” Rachel slung an arm over Judy’s shoulder. 

The chipmunk jerked her eyes away from Rachel and stared intently at Judy, the rabbit simply smiling with a small wave. “Pleased to meet you.”

The rodent crossed her arms over her chest and raised one eyebrow as she sized the doe up before nodding. “This one has good energy, Rachel. I think I like her.”

“She’s very likeable,” said Rachel.  

Judy playfully shoved the fox next to her then plucked a menu off the top of the bar that the owner of the place was running back and forth on directing the flow of food and drinks like a general on a battlefield. “What’s recommended?” the doe asked as she began scanning the offerings, the sections clearly defined for prey, predators and omnivores. “Oh! The roasted cabbage leaves stuffed with nuts sounds really good!”

Rachel snorted.  “Cabbage is gross,” she said delicately.  

“Shush, you,” said Clarice.  “Anything to drink?”

Judy shrugged. “The plum tea sounds good,” she blurted, surprised at the selection of at least a dozen different brews, both cold and hot, but decided a chilled drink would be better after the exertions of the afternoon.

Clarice bustled off to put the order in, while the capybara cook in front of them started chattering apparently at nobody.  His chattering, however, led to the fire under the cook surface flaring and rolling from one side to the other. With a start, Judy understood that the flame heating the cooktop was a young fire elemental.

Oblivious to Judy’s revelation, Rachel huffed.  “I was considering becoming a priestess of Atuna.”

Judy kept her eyes on the little elemental that darted to a small stainless steel bowl that it looked like it scooped a little bit of dust out of and crammed it into something akin to a mouth before shimmering and heating up the flat grill top. For a moment the air of the diner smelled not only of food, but also the sweet scent of amber incense. She recalled what Nick had said about fire elementals liking incense as a delicacy.

That didn’t stop the bunny’s ears from rotating towards Rachel, her attention following a moment later though she continued to let her eyes flick back to the cavorting elemental.

“Atuna? Really?” Judy asked with some surprise. “You know they...um...you  _ know _ …” Judy pantomimed with her paws like two mammals engaging in coitus.

Rachel rolled her eyes with a snort.  “You’re a  _ rabbit _ ,” she said.  “And an adult.  Why are you so skittish about sex? It’s unnatural.  Anyway, not all priestesses of Atuna work as escorts.  Lots of them work as sex positivity educators or sexual hygiene professionals.  But...yeah, that’s the point. Can you imagine getting paid to share your body with people, and it being  _ legal _ on religious grounds?  That would be amazing.”

“That’s stereotyping rabbits. I mean, I’m no virgin, but…” Judy began to blush and pointed a finger at the vixen. “Wait! Didn’t you say you were atheist? But you’d have no problem with that?” She recalled the phone conversation upon returning to the city. “Oh...um...never mind!” she sputtered and pulled her ears over her face.

“No no,” said Rachel, turning to face Judy directly.  She pointed at the rabbit. “I’ve been around rabbits, and I’m not stereotyping.  It’s like everything about you contradicts rabbit culture. You hate sex, you like water, you don’t like handling plants, you live alone.  You’re a little counterculture rebel.”

Judy drew a pout and frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the diner’s bar. “So, I don’t like farming. It’s just not my thing. And I’ll have you know I like sex just fine, thank you. Just...rabbits don’t do it for me, alright? It’s my cycle time, I’m antsy as hell, and the one person I want I can’t have because he’s my teacher! ”

It wasn’t until the rest of the diner, including the raccoon playing fiddle, went quiet and looked at the bunny that Judy realized she might have said the last a little too loudly.

“Oh...Seren’s bountiful womb…” Judy swore as she hid her face in her arms.

Rachel glared at the rest of the diner until others went back to their own business.  Only when the ambient noise went back up did she speak again. “Okay, while that’s all true and unfortunate and whatever...you’re missing my point  _ entirely _ .”

“What point?” Judy mumbled from the concealment of her improvised hiding place.

“My  _ point _ ,” said Rachel, “is that most rabbits are very open about sex.  They openly talk about it, they share in it, they’re not shy about it at all.  It was a huge culture shock for me when I first started hanging with rabbits. I don’t give a single solitary fuck what gets you off, the thing that I don’t understand is why you act like talking about or enjoying sex is shameful, when you were raised in a culture that knew it was otherwise.”  Rachel threw up her arms in exasperation. “I mean damn, it’s like we were swapped at birth or something, most foxes are  _ incredibly _ censored when it comes to this subject.”

Rachel looked at Judy pointedly.  “You’d make a good fox.”

“Maybe I should have been,” Judy sighed and dropped her chin into her paws as she looked morosely at the tea that was put down in front of her while she had her head down. “I’ve never been very rabbit like. The thought of farming makes me want to run away, I like being around my family, but if it’s for too long I get twitchy because it feels stifling.” She looked at the vixen next to her and leaned closer, her voice dropping to almost a whisper. “And I’ve always been attracted to predators. So much so that I snuck some pred-and-prey porn from the bookstore I worked in school. I wasn’t even supposed to be in that part of the store because I was under age, but…” Judy grinned shyly, “some parts of me  _ are _ very rabbit like.”

The doe picked up her tea and sipped, a thoughtful frown furrowing her brow.

“But...I have always wanted that one great love…”

Rachel straightened in her seat and rested her head on her paws.  “That would be nice,” she said bitterly. “I’m jealous of you, you know.  You’ll  _ get _ that one great love.  And it would probably work out even if you were more rabbit-like and did the whole open relationships thing, because Nick is understanding and loving.  But me?” She let the question hang in the air.

Judy wasn’t sure how to respond and was given a temporary reprieve when their respective plates were levitated over and set gently down by Clarice, the chipmunk nodding at the visual appeal of each meal. As it was, Judy put her paw on the vixen’s forearm in a sign of friendship, affection and support.

Rachel’s mood seemed to improve with the food, but she didn’t speak again, instead concentrating on the well-cooked salmon, which had been served on a bed of garlic-infused rice.

Judy looked over at the salmon and had to admit that it looked appealing. As for the cabbage rolls, the only way that she could describe them was heavenly! Before she was aware of it, Judy’s empty plate was floating away to be snagged by an opossum that hung upside down over the sink by his tail and hummed happily. Sitting back with a sigh of contentment, the rabbit turned to her friend and grinned contentedly. “Okay, you can bring me here as often as you like! That was phenomenal!”

“It’s a great place,” said Rachel, shooting Judy a subdued smile.  “I love coming here.” She looked at her watch, then sighed. “It’s later than I thought.”  Rachel pulled a small bottle from her pocket and shook medication into her paw, which she took with a swallow of the water that had been given her.

Watching the vixen gulp down the pill Judy was curious about the reason but kept her muzzle shut. If it was something in particular that Rachel felt like sharing she would, but the rabbit wasn’t going to push for information. She’d learned that lesson from her Pop-pop and the lecture had been more than enough for certain manners to sink in.

“So, I was thinking of calling my friend who’s going to Zoo-U to help get my stuff out of the dorm on Saturday. Mind a third crashing over if she can make it?” the rabbit inquired as she waved off an offer of dessert from Clarice as the chipmunk darted back down the bar.

Rachel nodded, pocketing her medicine again.  “Is this the legendary Sharla that you keep trying to hook me up with?”

“Well, if you’re really curious about playing with another team, she’s the one for it,” Judy said quietly enough where her voice wouldn’t carry. “And if you don’t you won’t hurt her feelings in the slightest. She plays both sides, but I think it’s because she just hasn’t found her match yet.” She snickered wickedly. “Then again, I really don’t see Shar settling for anyone that can’t keep up with her.”

Rachel shook her head, and stood up, leafing some cash from her wallet, which she laid on the bar.  “I doubt she’d be terribly interested in me, to be honest,” Rachel said. “Do you want me to take you home, or are you crashing with me tonight?  I think my place is closer.”

Judy nodded thanks to Clarice, laughing softly as the little fire elemental under the grill top flickered with what looked like a chortle at something then turned to follow the vixen. “Might as well! I’m beat and would probably fall asleep in the foyer of my building after today. As soon as I lay down I’m pretty sure that I’m going to zonk right out.”

“Works for me.”  Rachel led the way out, through the iron bound door into the alley.  “That’ll give you a chance to see the room you’ll be getting. Fully furnished; bed, dresser, walk-in closet, everything you could want.  It’s a fox-sized bed, though…” As they reached the street level, she gave Judy a wry smile. “I know some people don’t like beds that are too big.”

“Not me!” Piped Judy as she fell in beside her friend. “If it’s cold I’ll use the blankets for a little den and curl up in it. If it’s warm I sprawl, so it’s a win either way!” She grew thoughtful. “Huh. You know, now that I think about it, the only other mammal I’ve ever shared a bed with was Sharla. The two boyfriends I had in high school...well, let’s just say that they were faster than most rabbits are reported to be, and wanted to head to some friend’s house to play video games. No romance at all.”

“Oh,” said Rachel sharply, “you’ll get your own room!  You’re not sharing with me. Skye and I have always had our own bedrooms, because when we were young we got territorial.  And Mom got her own room, of course; you’ll be getting that one.”

Judy cocked her head slightly and looked at Rachel with a split second of confusion before laughing out loud. “You don’t want a fluffy bunny bed  warmer?” she teased before putting the back of her wrist to her forehead theatrically. “Rebuffed with my burning desire for foxes going unrequited! Whatever shall I do?”

Rachel laughed once, a sound more bitter than amused.  “What if it were exactly the opposite? What if your best friend’s very first female crush was the one girl in the world who she couldn’t have?”  She turned without letting Judy answer and strode away toward her car, tail hanging low behind her.

The amused smile began to dim before fading completely from Judy’s face like a kits sidewalk chalk drawings in the rain, her ears drooping in increments as well. She stared after Rachel for a full three seconds as what was said sank in and then leapt forward to catch up, falling in beside the vixen, her eyes downcast. “How long?”

“I shouldn’t have brought it up,” said Rachel.  She unlocked her car, then slid in the driver’s seat.  “Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m fine.”

“Pfffft!” Judy made the sound even more indelicate than normal. “Rabbit pellets you’re fine. I’m female too and that is the worst thing anyone can answer. We’re friends, Rachel. That means there’s no judging and honesty as well as all the other gooey feels, you know.”

Rachel gripped her steering wheel, staring ahead for a moment.  Then she turned her head to face Judy. “What good would come of dwelling on it?  What good would come of exploring all the little feelings? If I had kept my mouth shut, you would have gone on and been with Nick eventually, and you two would have been just fine without ever knowing.  Now, the best case is nothing changes at all except you feel guilty, which will make everyone involved feel bad.” She turned back to face forward, and started the car, then eased out into the late evening traffic.  

“I’d rather suffer in silence than interfere with you and Nick,” muttered Rachel, almost as if to herself.

“Hey,” the rabbit said with a gentle paw to the vixen’s shoulder. “It’s better that I know.” Judy withdrew and sat back. “I...I love Nick, and I won’t lie about that. And it’s going to be hell doing what he wants and hiding it, not being able to show him or the world for that matter how I feel. But I know what you’re feeling and that means I can keep from acting a fool and flirting or whatever because it’s not fair to you at all.”

Judy sniffed and looked out the windshield at the lights of the city. 

“So now that this is out, do you still want me to move in? I don’t want to hurt you anymore than this is already going to.”

Rachel didn’t respond, and was silent for so long that Judy began to think she wasn’t going to.  She spoke quietly without taking her eyes off the road. “I’m familiar with rejection, Judy,” she said, the tone behind simple statement indicating a deeper history than the words should have implied.

“Look, I’m not going to pry, okay? If you feel that there’s something you want to share, that’s cool. But the familiar with rejection is a cop out. You might be familiar with it, but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” Judy sighed. “Look, there’s a lot happening right now. And I mean a lot. And with all of the stuff that’s happened, you’re my training partner and I’m trusting you with my life. I just want you to know that I’m here for you, too, you know?” She tugged her ears in frustration. “And I really suck at this, don’t I?”

“Yes,” said Rachel, “you do.  But obviously so do I. Just….”  She heaved a deep sigh. “Just trust me.  I’ll survive. I’ve survived worse.”

“Maybe,” the bunny replied a little morosely. “Doesn’t mean either of us have to like it.”

Rachel was silent, letting the conversation lapse as she concentrated on her driving.  Her reticence continued when they arrived at the apartment building, but once inside the apartment Rachel showed Judy down the hall to the last door.  

“This is going to be your room,” she said.  “It’s got a lock and everything, and it attaches to the master bathroom.  Bed has blankets and sheets and everything already, so you’re all set.”

The room was twice as large as her bedroom back at the dorm, which meant it was plenty large for Judy and all of her things. The furniture was simple in construction, but not cheap, and while the bed was fox sized it wasn’t so high up that she would have trouble getting in and out of it. She even liked the color of the paint on the walls, a soft blue that reminded Judy of the sky just as the sun was coming up, and the comforter on the bed and pillow cases followed the same cool pallette. “This is nice!” the rabbit enthused before impulsively turning around and throwing her arms around the vixen. It took a moment to realize that after the admission of Rachel’s feelings that a hug might not be the most appropriate thing to engage in. “Sorry!” she apologized sincerely. “I’m...I’m not the brightest sometimes…”

Rachel shook her head.  “It’s fine. Bathroom through there, closet over there.  I don’t know about you, but I have a class first thing so...I’m going to go crash.”  With that and a backward wave, the vixen left the room, closing the door behind her.

Judy stared at the door for several seconds as her heart beat slowed. Maybe if she were a different sort of rabbit Judy wouldn’t have trouble resolving her feelings for Nick and what she’d discovered about Rachel’s own emotions. Sweet Saren knew there were plenty of rabbits that could spread their affections between multiple partners, but she just wasn’t one of them. 

As she pulled her clothing off Judy gave it a sniff. At least training in the nude meant that she didn’t have to worry about them being too pungent for the next day. Maybe it would be a good idea to start carrying a change with her as well as a can of masker. She draped the garments over the end of the bed and followed her normal routine of skinning off her underwear and slipped under the comforter. Even as a kit she’d hated wearing anything while sleeping. 

Judy expected to spend a while turning the evening over in her mind, but the exertions under Dame Lorelei’s tutelage deemed otherwise and no sooner did her head hit the pillow, Judy flipping to her side and nestling in then her eyelids began to flutter close.

And was it her imagination, or did the pillow smell faintly of one Professor Nicholas Wilde?

* * *

The smell of a good rosehip tea brought Judy out of her nocturnal musings and she let her nose lead the way out from under the comforter and sheet. It seemed that Skye and Rachel liked to have the air conditioner turned down to make the apartment more comfortable for them. The covers were thick enough that Judy had stayed happily warm and bundled up until the scent of tea reached her.

As her consciousness reasserted itself, the rabbit wondered if her soon-to-be roommate was trying to make the morning start on a better note than the night had ended, though Judy was of two thoughts on that. While the tea in bed would be divine, the intrusion had roused her from the most wonderful dream of being with Nick. They’d been in a pasture, under the shade of a willow that hid them from potential prying eyes, the space under the tree a cozy little nest of verdant seclusion. Nick had sat with his back against the trunk, and Judy had been happily ensconced on his lap, the fox’s arms around her. Judy had been leaning close to Nick as his paw slipped the strap of her sundress over her shoulder, their muzzles drawing inexorably closer when the moment was shattered with the quiet intrusion of Rachel.

“The only thing saving you from your tail getting tied in a knot is you have tea,” mumbled Judy as she emerged from her little fortress of warmth. “I was having the best dream ever.”

She pushed her way clear of the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed with a yawn and long, languid stretch, Judy finally opened her eyes and found the object of her dreams looking at her with a slightly bemused look, in his paw a mug of tea. With a yelp of embarrassed shock the rabbit leapt to the far side of the bed, only the tips of her fingers and eyes peering over the mattress.

“Lotta fur there, Carrot Cake,” said Nick, setting the cup on the nightstand.  He turned is eyes away from Judy, focusing instead on the dresser on the other side of the room as the rabbit so as to preserve her modesty.  “Good morning.”

“What a great way to start my day,” Judy muttered as she snagged her underwear and clothes. To be honest she didn’t really care if Nick saw her in naught but her own fur, but the surprise had been a bit of a shock. “If you think this is something you should have been at Mystic Springs last night for training with Dame Lorelei,” she said as she pulled her T-back up before running her fingers around the waistband to get her fur to lay properly. “At least it kept me from overheating.”

“Mystic Springs?” said Nick with a tone of surprise.  “Interesting choice. I can see why she would have done that.”  He was silent then for a beat as he slid to a seat on the floor, reclining against the bed.  “I’m sorry, I suppose I shouldn’t have woken you like this.”

Judy waved away the apology as she straightened her top after slipping it on. “Nick, you’ve been in my head and seen me naked. I was just expecting Rachel, not…”

Before she could stop herself the images and emotions from her dream slipped down the link the two shared despite the tight control that Judy had been practicing. And then just as suddenly it seemed like there was a momentary reciprocation of yearning, though that could have been entirely her imagination.

“Pine nuts…” the doe murmured.

“Yeah,” sighed Nick.  Then he sucked in a breath and sighed, standing back up.  He could have explained that having seen her naked, no matter how the image was conveyed, didn’t excuse him from seeing it again.  He could have impressed upon her the importance of keeping things, if not professional then at least platonic. He could have, but she knew it already, could feel it in him even now.  “I got a text,” he said quietly instead, “from Snowflake this morning asking me to pick you up for classes. She said she was ill and would not be able to go anywhere.”

“Oh,” Judy mumbled, a little worried. “Um...yeah. I guess I’m ready to go,” she said and came around the bed to retrieve the cup of tea. It was sweetened perfectly, almost as if the fox had been making her tea for years. When she brushed past the red fox it was like a tingling rush of energy emanated from him, even as she felt something in her recognize Nick. “Sweet cheese and crackers!” Judy breathed as her eyes went wide. “Sorry! I...I’m just going to finish this and put the cup in the sink…”

Both of them were very careful afterwards to maintain a bit of distance, but the exchange had a bit of an impact on Judy and she kept casting furtive glances at her teacher. Eventually they made it to the living room, Judy a bit worried about Skye, worried about Nick, worried about her, and tried to cram her emotions into some semblance of control when she actually turned to the fox.

“Nick? I...I’ve tried to be honest, and I’m trying to keep from messing up and costing you your job…” She began to play with one ear, stroking it in an effort to quell her concern. It was one of the tells that she was feeling nervous or apprehensive. “But you never...you never said anything when I told you that I loved you.”

Nick sighed and sat slowly down on the couch, clasping his paws between his knees.  “Someone once said, ‘the moment a thing is named, that thing is given power. The naming is the thing, and the more certain its name the greater its power.’  What should I do? Give this knot of emotion in my breast a name, so that it can have power over me? Let myself give into it, so that I have only two choices, agony or depravity?  Should I admit this, out loud, in words, and then let the bombs fall?

“I’m not a strong mammal, like so many seem to think I am.  I just hide the pain better than most. Can you blame me for wanting to hold it at bay for as long as possible?”

There was the slightest tremble to the rabbit’s lower lip before she got it under control. “Wow. I just seem to be hurting everybody lately.” Instead of waiting for a reply, Judy turned and tried to escape to the kitchen. Perhaps it would be better to catch the city bus to school or walk. “Forget I said anything, ‘kay?”

As she passed him, Nick’s left paw shot out and snatched her wrist, pulling her to a halt.  He gently turned her to face him, standing before her, his eyes alight with inner conflict and a force of passion she’d never seen in him outside of the classroom.  His right paw raised and traced the curve of her cheek gently. “I’m tired,” he murmured, “of struggling to be something I’m not.” His paw slid down to cup her face lovingly and Nick bowed his head as if in prayer.  “You have but to say the word. Rules be damned, if damned you wish them to be.”

Judy sucked in a shuddering breath, so many hopes, dreams and fantasies seeming to come to life in the fox’s arms and she suddenly felt like she were spinning off the very world itself. “All of my goddesses and gods, Nick. Just...just hold me and be... _ you _ .” Her eyes grew heavy lidded and she leaned closer so that their noses just barely touched. “I won’t let you lose your job. I...I need to learn so much, and you are the one with those answers. I need you to guide me. But...sometimes...like now where there is just us, let me be a bunny that is in love with a fox. No more. No less.”

A single tear rolled from each eye but there was no sadness to them.

If anything, each tear was sweet with the the love that she felt for the fox that held her and knowing, through the light within his emerald eyes more than the link they shared, that he loved her just as strongly. 

They stood there for a long moment, nearly pressed together but with a narrow abyss between them, but then Nick closed his eyes and stepped back, the moment past.  His paw lingered upon Judy’s jaw, but it too fell away and the flood of shared emotions and sensations between them was cut short as one or both of them sealed the connection away.  

Nick sighed once more.  “Drink your tea,” he said, subdued, “and get ready.  I’ll be outside.” Without opening his gaze to her, he turned and crept from the room.


	19. Chapter 19

> 33 The prophet Bedegar sat before the fire and offered his best wine to the warrior.  34 “Sometimes, Foresight can prevent hardship,” said the prophet. 
> 
> 35 “Sometimes,” said the warrior as he accepted Bedegar’s wine, “the lost battle teaches us more than the Foresight ever could.”
> 
> ~Book of Lilith II, 33-35

The week was long.  Following midterms week, most professors doubled down on the workload and those who didn’t before began to teach right through to the last possible moment most days.  Even Nick began to pack as much material into classes as possible, pausing Wednesday only long enough to gather the surprisingly few Wilder essays from students interested in trying to win a place on the dig site trip the following week.

Finally, however, the weekend did arrive and with it came the move.  Rachel showed up bright and early at Judy’s apartment Friday morning sporting a ratty teeshirt and denim shorts, breakfast in paw.

“Feeling better?” Judy asked as she gave the vixen a friendly but quick hug in greeting, her own clothing similar to Rachel’s in that she had something that could get dirty and still be comfortable. The bib-shorts at least had a real pocket in the front that held the rabbit’s ID, bank card, a little cash and phone. It was frustrating that most clothing for females, regardless of their species, never had adequate pockets. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Rachel daintily, who had been absent from classes most of the past week.  She looked happy and perky now, however, and offered the paper bag of breakfast foods. “I brought breakfast burritos.  And I also brought donuts, since I’m not sure if rabbits eat eggs…?”

“I wish!” Judy said with a little bink at the offering, choosing to let what the vixen said sit for the moment. “I tried them once and it was the worse tummy ache I’ve ever had. And that’s why it’s so sad because they tasted great!”

Before Judy could even get the bag open another figure came out of the bedroom with a travel bag that was stuffed but didn’t look too heavy. “You know, hunny-bun, we really need to get you to  _ Tail’s End _ for some new naughty wear!” The ewe that dropped the bag at seeing the vixen simply stared, her mouth falling open. “Is this Rachel? You didn’t say she was gorgeous!”

The comment about the adult shop had Rachel’s ear twitching, and when the ewe stopped to gape at her Rachel’s face adopted a rather predatory grin that showed the bulk of her sharp teeth.  “Judy didn’t mention the math genius was a sheep,” she said, the look in her eyes showing Judy that this was not what she wanted to say. “N-not that there’s anything wrong with that. I may have forgotten Judy was going to get your help, but I did get a full dozen donuts.”

“Donuts?” Sharla asked in a daze before blinking her large jade colored eyes. “I like donuts…” As she came closer to the other two girls, Sharla smiled with a bit of chagrin. “I know this is forward an’ all,” she began in her thick drawl, “but can I paint you?”

Rachel, who had started moving to enter the apartment proper, stopped dead once more and blinked at Sharla blankly, stammering for a moment inarticulately.  “Excuse me?” she finally said.

“Um…” the ewe said, still staring as her nose and ears grey noticeably pinker. “I do fur airbrushing and body art as a hobby and I would just die if you let me paint you!”

“She’s pretty good,” Judy commented around a cruller. “She used to practice on me and finally learned that food dye was not the best medium to use! I was green with bright orange smiley bunnies for the whole summer the first time.”

Rachel struggled to find a polite way to decline, and to try to mask her discomfort she edged toward Judy, raising the bags in her paw.  “Um. Food,” she said brilliantly. “I’ve never, um. I’ve never actually had anything like that done. My sister tried to get me to let her a few times.  I actually,” she continued, her voice gaining a bit of warmth and strength, “usually get my fur turned white when I have my summer coat, because I don’t like the markings I have in the summer.  It’s just, you know, the way the...brown….” she trailed off, gesturing vaguely, looking a bit lost.

“Oh, that’s alright,” Sharla said, still looking at the fox while fanning herself with a hoof. “It’s sort of something not to trust a complete stranger with. When we get Judy-buns to her new digs would you mind if I show you some of my stuff?”

“She did win last year’s first place at the Zootopia Center for the Performing Arts body painting,” the rabbit said as she spied her next donut and fell upon it with a cry of glee. “What was it? Almost a thousand in prize money?” Judy added as she tore into a blueberry filled pastry.

“I thought,” said Rachel delicately, “that you were in aerospace engineering, or something like that.”  She peered into Judy’s bedroom and sniffed, and when she turned back Judy’s gaze told her the bunny had caught her snooping with her nose.

Sharla laughed. “Oh, I am! I do the body art to unwind. That and it gives me a chance to be with beautiful people! Hunny-bunny’s all hung up on this Nick of hers and won’t play, but I’m happy for her after what happened a couple of weeks ago.” The new nodded. “If Judes is happy, I’m happy for her.”

_ Hunny-bunny _ , mouthed Rachel at Judy when Sharla peered into the bag of donuts.  “Um, yeah, she’s been stuck on my brother for a while now. It’s a bit of a thing, unfortunately.  You wouldn’t need me to be  _ undressed _ for this painting thing?”

Sharla shrugged with her face still in the bag. “Only if you were comfortable with it. I mean, I can help a lot of mammals look absolutely ravishing! But to be honest, you already got that going.” Her little tail twitched so fast that it almost vibrated when she stole a glance at the vixen. “Judy, did they already cut your air conditioning? It’s sorta warm in here…”

“You’ve never seen my sister,” muttered Rachel.  “Well, anyway, looks like you’ve got everything packed up.  I assume none of the furniture is yours?” She snooped around in the kitchen, opening cupboards and finding things empty.

“Yeah,” Judy agreed. “Clothes are bagged, the few dishes are boxed, and my laptop’s in its case, so that’s it!” The rabbit binkied again and clapped her paws. “This is going to be so much fun! Not to mention my two best friends meeting each other!” She slung a backpack and grabbed a small box that she set on her travel trunk before activating the enchantment that would float it a little off the floor. “And if you really want something good, later tonight let Shar give you a mani-pedi!”

“Ooh, Sharla,” said Rachel with enthusiasm, “you have claw sharpening files?”  She extended her claws and blew on them. “It’s been awhile since these have gotten some points on them.”

Sharla gulped a little at seeing the curved claws on prominent display, her eyes getting large as her pupils contracted. “I...I d-do,” the ewe husked. 

“That was not the reaction I expected,” said Rachel.  She turned to Judy. “You really don’t have anything else?  What, you left all your belongings on the farm?” Rachel grabbed a duffle bag of clothes and slung the strap over a shoulder.

“With two hundred and seventy five siblings?” At the horrified expression from the vixen Judy shook her head rapidly. “Generational. Only twenty or so are actual siblings. But they got a lot of the stuff that I didn’t bring, though there were a few of my belongings off limits.”

As Judy spoke she looked to Sharla who was breathing a little heavy and snickered quietly.

“C’mon,” the rabbit said with a gentle tug to the pull strap of her trunk. “We can get this unloaded and then you two can tell me where we’re going to go for lunch!”

“Yeah,” said Rachel, heading for the door.  “Lots of choices for that. So which things you owned were off limits?”  When they got to her car, everything Judy owned fit neatly in the trunk and one rear seat.

As soon as the three of them got the chest in the car Judy trotted to the back door, putting Sharla up with the vixen. “A few special outfits, some of my music and little momentos. When I finally wind up...wherever, I’ll pick them up or have my family ship them.”

“Some choice selections from Naughty Dog too, I’d bet,” snickered Rachel as she climbed into the driver’s seat.  “I’d say no ‘fluids’ on my upholstery,” she said to Sharla, “except...well, been there done that so I’d be a hypocrite.”

Judy burst out laughing while Sharla blushed so deeply it was a wonder she didn’t start smoldering. “I know a really good way of getting stains out,” the ewe offered before also laughing. “Who or what is the Naughty Dog?” she asked while fanning herself again and tugging her already low cut shirt further down to get a bit more air.

Rachel began driving toward her apartment, and gave Sharla a disbelieving look.  “Naughty Dog? The company? They make canine toys.”

The gasp from the sheep almost dropped the air pressure in the car as Sharla’s hooves went to her face. “ _ That _ Naughty Dog??? I have wanted to try their stuff for so long but keep getting distracted by their lingerie! And the edibles...the Happy Kat line…” She realized that there might have been a bit of oversharing and turned to look at Rachel. “Maybe you can make some...recommendations?”

Rachel chuckled.  “Well, I don’t think they tailor lingerie to any non-canines.  For a mammal your size, I could recommend the Donnovan. I have that model at home.  In fact, if you two twist my arm I could show you my collection…” She trailed off, suddenly not sure if she wanted to get home faster, or not get there at all.

“You know,” Sharla breathed as she touched the fox’s arm, “I think we’re gonna be pretty good friends, Rachel.”

In the back seat Judy was only vaguely aware of what was going on as she worked on her illusion ability by conjuring a very detailed bust of Nick.

The fur on the back of Rachel’s neck raised and her eyes flashed to the mirror.  “Yeah, Judy keeps saying the same thing. What in the world are you doing back there, Bunny Butt?”

The illusion dissolved so rapidly that there should have been an audible pop as Judy sat upright, her ears fully erect. “Nothing! Just...um...playing with an illusion. Nothing to see here!” She glances at the eyes the looked at her via the rearview mirror. “Waitaminute…” she grumbled. “How did you…? It was below the seat! How could you tell I was doing anything?”

Rachel shrugged.  “I’m an evoker, Judy,” she said.  “I don’t have to focus to sense magick, I just sense it.  A bit of a trade-off, since I can’t generate my own. I have to rip energy from the environment.”

Understanding grew in Judy’s eyes. “Oh! I didn’t know that. But,” the rabbit began, “isn’t it more like borrowing? What you use eventually dissipates, right? So doesn’t that mean it sort of goes back to where it came from?”

“Well, yes,” said Rachel.  “I take the energy from the environment, spend it in magick, the magick sends it back to the environment in a different form.  Sort of like a battery. This is why I majored in Physics.”

“That’s pretty cool!” Sharla chimed in. “And you can do illusions? When we get to y’all’s place, can you show me?” She grinned widely with a knowing look. “Maybe you can let me show you some of the things that I know, too.”

“Oh, I’m not the illusionist,” said Rachel self-consciously.  “I  _ can  _ do illusion, but I’m only average at it.  My sister is the one you want, she’s one of the three fox Master Illusionists, she has the ring and everything.  Evoking is my affinity. Well actually that’s not true, technically, but it’s the closest thing to it.”

Sharla tilted her head, completely enthralled. “And you also use mathematics to help with what you can do? I’d like to chip in if you’ll let me. It’ll be the closest I’ll ever get to actually being able to use magic.”

“I use physics to help, and physics has math, so yeah, from a certain point of view.”  She turned into the parking lot of her building. “What do you mean ‘chip in’?”

Sharla shrugged. “Well, I ain’t no slouch in math and can keep up with most. But if there are other ways, I’d like to hear about them.”

“It’s really all mental,” said Rachel.  She got out of the car and stretched. “It’s like, when you swing a hammer to break concrete slabs or something, you calculate the best place to strike and how hard to hit it in your head.  It’s the same idea. My body can hold a certain amount of energy before I have to start bleeding it off, and I can calculate how much certain sources can give me. There are more direct ways you could be involved, but those would be illegal for an evoker.”

“What do you mean by direct?” the ewe inquired, still curious.

“Well,” said Rachel with a blink, “I could take  _ your _ energy.”  She sidled to the back of the car and opened the trunk, retrieving a duffle bag.

Even Judy looked at her friend with surprise but the sheep beat her to the question. “And that wouldn’t drain me like what happened to Judes? It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“That’s exactly what it does,” replied Rachel, her voice grave.  “And that’s why it’s a felony. Because if I did that and I drew too much from you, it would evulse you as if you cast a spell too powerful for your body to handle.  You’d go into drain shock.”

Sharla thought about it as she reached back to snag a pair of mismatched gym bags. “So how would you know when it became too much for the...um...lendee?...to much before draining out?”

“I can sense the flow of energy,” said Rachel.  She led the way inside once Judy pulled her levitating chest from the trunk.  “That’s something all mages can do, but like I said earlier, I don’t have to focus on it.  I can sense how much energy is in your body, but drawing it from you is...not precise. It’s less like a straw and more like a hose.  There’s a way to refine that control, but it takes a lot of training. For most evokers, taking energy from a vessel tends to be all or nothing.”

“Huh,” the sheep intoned as she reached over and helped to pull Judy’s trunk from the car. “You know, you let me paint you and I’d be willing to try.”

“Sharla!” Judy exclaimed in shock, but also knowing her childhood friend’s fascination with magick.

“I don’t think you understand how very illegal that is.”  Rachel unlocked the door and swung it open, letting the other two enter first.  “But hey, there’s another way you can experience magick. Even silents can cast spells with some things like imbued wands.  I can show you while Judy goes and gets the last bag, if you like.”

The sound that the sheep made was disturbing, and Judy wiggled her finger in her ear to clear it of the ringing that filled it. It had been a while since Sharla had done an impersonation of a discordant tea kettle. Then again, from everything that was happening, the rabbit wouldn’t be surprised if they tried sex magick, of all things.

The last bag was the lightest and held a few unmentionables and toiletries, and Judy turned to head back inside, looking down and reaching for her phone that just beeped. She was distracted enough that she didn’t see the figure that was standing in the hall until it was almost too late. “Oh! Sorry, ma’am!” Judy chirped at the red fox vixen that was in front of her.

The vixen, clad in a robe wrapped tightly around her, was middle aged or possibly older, slim to the point of worry, and her expression stern. The most striking feature was her eyes:  they were a gauzy milky grey, filmed over in some manner that was unsettlingly reminiscent of the dead. She stood stock still in the middle of the hall, staring wide-eyed at Judy. When she spoke, and she did speak, her voice was a rough croak, her words pronounced in strange ways as if chewed up and spit out by a being with only a passing familiarity with how speech worked.  

“A thousand lifetimes you have walked the shadows and searched, and the end is upon you.  But what will you choose when comes the split path? The goal you have so stridently worked toward...or the heart what beats in the breast of your chosen?”

Judy had recoiled a little at the startling appearance and then grating voice and her ears had laid back against her neck. Now they began to rise. “My...split path?” she asked in confusion. “Heart of my chosen? You mean...Nick? Are you talking about Nick?” the rabbit pressed.

The vixen leaned toward Judy and pointed at her.  “You must choose, steelblood. Left or right? Up or down?  Your purpose or your love, one must die.” She began backing up, but held up two fingers as she went, her dead eyes rolling wildly in her skull.  “But hark! For if ye be true of faith and whole of heart one may be two, and two may be true.” 

Then she turned and stumbled into a door down the hall, slamming the door behind her.

Off balance as she tried to suss out what the vixen was rambling about, Judy made her way into her new home with a frown. Her expression and demeanor didn’t go unnoticed. 

“That’s a bad look for you,” said Rachel, mildly, as she looked up from the wooden box she’d placed on the coffee table.  Then she frowned as well. “What happened? Did someone attack you?”

The rabbit shook her head slowly as she let the bag slide from her shoulder to land on the floor with the soft clunking of bottles of fur conditioner and the like. “Not...attacked, but…” SHe looked at the vixen, sparing a momentary glance at the worried Sharla. “Who’s the vixen across the hall? She was just there, growled about my path splitting in two and giving up one or the other choice unless I was one of true faith.”

Rachel looked confused for a second, but then her brow furrowed.  “...red fox? Down the hall two doors?”

Judy nodded. “A little older, cloudy eyes. I don’t know why she hasn’t seen a necromancer about those, but, yeah.” She shivered slightly. “It was a little creepy, to be honest. You know horror movies start that way with some wizened old mammal ranting about things.” It was an attempt to lighten her feelings over the encounter, but to no avail.

Rachel nodded grimly.  “That’s exactly the feeling you should get,” she said.  “That’s Bethany Wilde. When she has a vision her eyes cloud up and her voice goes odd.”  Rachel shivered, her fur standing on end and ears flattening back. “I saw her in a Seeing state one time before.  I don’t want to see it again.”

Sharla bleated lightly and the other two turned to find her holding her own arms. “Y’all are sorta creepin’ me out. Is she really a seer? I’ve heard they’re pretty odd, but never really wrong.”

“More importantly, Bethany Wilde? As in…?” Judy asked Racher, her expression surprised. “Nick’s mom? He said she was a seer.”

Rachel nodded.  “Not just  _ a _ seer.”  She stood and wandered toward the kitchen.  “The  _ last _ true seer in the fox species.  All the great magickal talents are dying off thanks to the destruction at the Vale of Tears, the magick is flooding out of the world.  So we have fewer archmages, fewer seers...and now, foxes have just the one seer left. She really is a seer, and yes, she’s Nick’s mother.  Nice lady, actually, when she’s not...you know….” Rachel crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out of her mouth, pantomiming a zombie. Then she ducked into the kitchen, returning a moment later with three cans of soda, which she passed out.  “Probably she’ll come back later and apologize. If she doesn’t conk out.”

“I’d like to meet her, of course!” Judy said as she popped the tab. “I don’t want it to be awkward. And she has no need to apologize.” The bunny flopped down into the same chair she’d sat in the night she’d had dinner with Nick, Skye and Rachel. “Fuck!” Judy suddenly exclaimed. “Just who else is in Nick’s family line? Mother’s sweet milk!”

“It’s a strange family, that’s for sure.”  Rachel sat back down on the couch and pulled the wooden box toward her.  “Check this out, Skye made this a few years ago. Hasn’t been used.” She opened the box, revealing a velvet-lined interior holding a single slender rod of wood about as long as Rachel’s forearm.  It was finely carved and decorated with glyphs etched into its surface, and one end was capped with a tiny blue jewel. Rachel offered it to Sharla.

The ewe took the item gingerly and turned it over in her hooves, squinting slightly as she examined the glyphs. “What is it?” Sharla asked with no little curiosity.

“It’s a wand,” said Rachel.  “This one is attuned to Illusion, and it’s been saturated in energy so even a Silent can use it.  Can you feel how it tingles, how it feels like heat running up your arm?”

“It does!” the sheep replied in a soft, awed tone, a smile spreading across her face. “Is it okay if I try to make an illusion?”

“Of course.  Use the wand to direct your focus on the top of the coffee table.  Concentrate on a particular image, and let the wand pull the image from you and lay it into the material of the table.  The better you can picture the image in your mind, the better it will look on the table.” Rachel took the things off the top of the table, leaving it empty.

Sharla closed her eyes for a moment, a slight frown of concentration causing her earlier delight to fade a little before the grin returned tenfold. When she opened her eyes they sparkled with a wicked sort of delight and she pointed the wand at the point in the table that Rachel indicated, gasping slightly when she felt the energy imbued in the wand combining with the image in her mind. In the cleared space the image of Rachel, very nude but covered in swirling pastel colors so that she looked like a sunset personified appeared, the vixen looking over her shoulder and multihued back while her tail curled around her feet in a wash of color.

“It works!” Sharla exclaimed delightedly the way a child would at getting an unexpected gift that had been direly wanted.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.  “You’ve never seen me naked,” she said with a high degree of certainty, punctuating the statement with a nod.  “That’s really good, though, most people have trouble holding an image in mind strongly enough to get that much detail.  It takes a lot of practice.”

“Shoot,” the ewe said with a shrug. “Art and math can go together pretty good if you know how. It’s just how I tick, and I have a good imagination.” Sharla threw the vixen a slow wink. “Glad you like it, though!”

Judy only nodded in distracted appreciation, still letting Bethany Wilde’s words run through her head. What was going to happen and why did she have to chose one path or the other. What was at stake? She set the drink down on a coaster and stood. “I’m going to go start getting my things put away. At least I got my laundry done before packing it up,” she said and walked towards the back room that was now hers.

“We’ll get food when you’re done,” said Rachel before turning back to Sharla.  “Let’s see what you can do with some prompts.”

* * *

Judy set her backpack on the floor next to her foot before casting a surreptitious glance at Rachel Toklo. She wasn’t sure how things had gone exactly between the vixen and Sharla, and even if they didn’t become romantically involved, the doe hoped that at the very least the two could be friends. There were other concerns for the day, though, one of them being a chance to see Nick even if it were just in class. The moment that they’d shared the previous week had shown her a great deal about the red fox’s feelings, and that had mollified some of her own misgivings.

That he’d told her in no uncertain terms that he would chuck the rules if she wanted was sobering. Judy never wanted that sort of power over another, and it seemed more important than ever to keep her promise of behaving out in public. That didn’t mean that she wasn’t a little excited to see him, though. What was a little odd was that Nick wasn’t waiting for his students as was normally the case even though there were still a few minutes before the official start of class.

“I wonder how I did on my essay,” Judy mused as she leaned a little closer to Rachel, keeping her voice low and calm even though she was anxious to discover what Nick had thought of her work.

Rachel propped her head on her paws, elbows posted on the desk, and huffed, her eyes closed.  “You did fine, Judy,” she said. Her voice could almost be described as ragged, and her whole body seemed to droop over the desk.

The rabbit looked at her friend with a quirked eyebrow. Rachel had been moving slow all morning, like she was still suffering from whatever bug had laid her low the previous week. Then again there were the occasional sighs and winces, like the vixen was in physical discomfort and that worried Judy just a bit. “You okay? Do you need to head home? Maybe after class we can swing by that coffee cart on this side of the quad. My treat!” she offered in an attempt to cheer the vixen up a little.

Rachel rubbed her face firmly, then spoke through her paws.  “Nng. I’m fine. I think I’m gonna go see if I can get a nasal numbing spray.  And let you get me coffee, because I’m gonna need it.” She crossed her arms on the desk and laid her head on them, facing Judy.  “I wouldn’t say no to something stronger.”

The look that the doe gave was sympathetic and wondered if there was something that she could do to help when Rachel’s answer caused her to pause. “Nasal numbing? Why for?”

The vixen blinked blearily at Judy, then heaved a long, wide-mouthed yawn that showed off every single tooth and fang in her mouth.  Then she licked her chops and sighed again in weariness. “I’m having a little trouble with my olfactory receptors,” she said cryptically, a half grin splitting her gaze.

“Um...you didn’t have this problem until I moved in, did you?” the rabbit asked softly, her ears lowering in chagrin.

“Only when my sister had dating partners in the apartment,” Rachel admitted.  “Don’t worry about it, Jude, I’ll adapt. Toklos always do.” She sat up, inhaling sharply, and stretched, ignoring the whispered comments about her figure from other mammals.

Light dawned in Judy’s eyes. “O-Oh!” she groaned as her paw went to her muzzle. “And...um...because of you feelings…” She swore under her breath. “I...I don’t know what to tell you, Rachel. I’m sorry.”

Rachel threw a long sigh, rubbing her temples with her eyes shut tight.  After a moment, she stood and beckoned. “Come here,” she commanded, leaving no room for Judy to deny her.  She crossed the room and walked out.

Judy stood so fast that it looked as if someone had jabbed an electric prod into her rump and she scampered after the vixen, ignoring the looks from the other students in the classroom. It took a little to catch up to the vixens longer stride, and Rachel was a little down the hall. Judy had almost caught her when the fox stopped and whirled around so quickly that the rabbit skidded to a stop on the tiled floor, barely halting before colliding with her friend who was kneeling down to put her on eye level with the rabbit. “Uh...Rachel?” she squeaked a little worriedly, her eyes going wide.

“Shut up,” snapped Rachel, “and listen to me for one moment in your life.  I say things and it seems like you don’t even hear me. You just hear what you think you want to hear, and then you run with that.  Let me explain something to you, and listen carefully because I will say this  _ once _ .

“I am an  _ adult _ ,” Rachel growled, her voice dipping low in pitch and volume.  “I have been taking care of myself for a long time, and I don’t need you looking at me like I’m going to break if you smile too hard.  I’ve tried telling you I’m fine, and you refuse to accept it. Well, fine. I’m not okay. And I _ need _ to not be okay for a little while so I can figure myself out.”

Rachel sat, there, in the middle of the hallway, and put her head in her paws.  “Haven’t you ever just needed to, to...to  _ hurt _ for a little while?”  She looked back up at Judy.  “Stop treating me like a child, Judy, and let me deal with this.  I may not be a  _ warder _ but I am strong enough to survive  _ you _ .  I have to be.”

Judy lifted her paws, partially in acceptance, partly in reflex to the intensity in the vixen’s sea green eyes and the steel in her tone. “Yeah. I know about the needing to hurt. And I don’t need to tell you that I don’t like being the cause of it, but I understand.”

Rachel stood and pointed a finger at Judy.  “I am not fragile.” She brushed past Judy and went back into the classroom.

Letting out the breath that she’d been holding, Judy turned only to see Nick step out of his office, the red fox casting a curious look in her direction after glancing at Rachel who disappeared through the doorway. With a small sound, the rabbit darted back into the the classroom her sensitive ears were met with a few sounds of disapproval and words that hit her in a way that she couldn’t ward against.

_ “She’s a tail-tease,” _ one voice said acidly.

_ “Right? First it was her ex, now it’s Rach. Bunny’s got no shame.” _

_ “Typical. Rabbits are sluts no matter what,” _ another added to the whispered barrage.

Her ears flaring, Judy took her seat and tried to sink down, though it was hard not to feel the eyes of the students behind her boring into her back like hot needles of hatred.

_ “I heard she cock teased Terry then blasted him claiming it was attempted rape. Woulda got what she deserved if you ask me.” _

Judy swallowed hard, the lump in her throat and the knot forming in her chest equal measures of shame and rage and she wasn’t quite sure that she could maintain her composure with either roiling inside her.

Over the next thirty seconds or so, the room became noticeably cooler.  So much so that after a moment the grumbles about Judy stopped and more than a couple other students began grumbling about the apparently broken environmental controls and started pulling out jackets and coats.  Judy looked around, herself confused about what was happening, and she caught Rachel gazing wearily at her.

Rachel winked.

Even though things were a little strained between them, it was proof that Rachel was a friend and had heard the things that were being said about the doe. She smiled wanly and felt bolstered enough that she could rein in her emotions before sitting up a little straighter, just in time for Nick to walk through the door.

Nick swept to the desk at the front of the room with a flourish, a grin on his face, then he hesitated with a glance around him.  “Boy, it’s cold in here,” he said. “I’ll have to report it to the maintenance staff. So, ladies and gentlemen, the day has come.  Three lucky students will be able to accompany me to the dig site in Accadia. And two of those three are in this very class.” He pulled a folder from his satchel and flipped it open, gazing at them.  “Anyone who turned in a passable essay will earn extra credit, of course.”

He paused for effect, his eyes flicking around the room.  “Rachel, Judy, you two got the top marks in all my classes.  Well done, ladies. Talk to me after class.” He set the stack of papers from the folder on the desk beside him.  “Please be sure to collect your papers when you leave, I’ve left comments for you. Everyone did well.”

Judy jerked a little in surprise at being one of the three and couldn’t help but let that quell some of the residual guilt and anger from the comments that had been hissed behind her back. Sitting a little straighter she opened her notebook for the pending lesson. There was also the chance of a moment with the red fox after class, innocent as it would be by necessity, but it was enough that made the morning certainly better than the direction it had been going.

“So back to business,” said Nick, reclining against the desk.  “The Grey Road has featured in a few of our lectures, and I’ve hinted that they met an unfortunate end.  Today, I’d like to discuss that. Two centuries ago, the Grey Road fell, slaughtered to a mammal. To understand why, we need to go back another hundred and fifty years, to the birth of the first daughter to the Driftfeet clan in seventeen centuries.  

“Strange things happen when a family goes that long with no daughters.”  The lecture went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. It's been going on a hundred thousand words. We're about to hit the real meat of the story, and you have no earthly idea how excited we are about the next few chapters. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, but we know you'll enjoy the next ones.
> 
> Also...Rachel can be a bit of a bitch, huh? Seems she's got something in common with her sister!
> 
> Leave your comments below!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, please note the change in rating. This chapter earns the change.
> 
> Second, this is a rather long chapter. Sorry about that, we didn't see any easy way to split the chapter in half and so you get this big chunk. :P Please enjoy!

> 7 Braith Starbrow and Ishmael of the Flame were called to the queen, 8 and she gave them the Divine Legacy.  9 “Protect it,” said she, “hide it against those who would abuse it, and ward it such that you alone can recover it.”  10 For the queen had Seen that it would be needed in the future, 11 and knew that the pair held the grace of the Twelve.   
>    
>  ~Book of Morpheus II:  7-11

Judy packed comfortable clothes that would be comfortable to crawl around in dirt and ruins in without fear of getting destroyed. She also tossed in a light jacket, a couple of sweaters, a pair of workout sets and plenty of underwear. According to Nick when she and Rachel retrieved their essays, the dig site would provide shelter in the form of sturdy tents, and meals as well. Basic toiletries went into the gym bag that she had, as well as a book, though Judy wasn’t sure she would have much time to read. Not that it was a ground shaking treatise on anything important. In truth it was a rather smutty novel that Sam had mailed her about an interspecies couple leaving Judy to wonder not where her sister got her paws on such a book, the Hopps warren was full of them if truth be told, but why she sent it to her in the first place. 

Being in a rather secluded setting with Nick might make the book less than a wise choice. Getting worked up with the fox she was in love with close at paw might be a bad idea. Fortunately the prospect of being on an archeological dig tempered the surge of emotion and heat of her loins.

As Judy dumped her bag by the apartment door, she cast a glance at Rachel who was lounging on the sofa, one leg balanced on her knee as her foot bounced lightly, a magick and technology journal in her paws. “Um, Rach? Why aren’t you packing?”

Rachel looked up absently.  “Hmm?” She grinned. “Oh, didn’t you hear?  I’m sick.” She let out a single feeble and patently false cough.

Her curled paws going to her hips, Judy shot the vixen a look as her foot tapped a rapid tattoo on the carpeted floor. “Seriously? This is such an incredible opportunity and you’re not going?”

Rachel snorted.  “Judy, I’m a physics major.  Old dusty ruins have no interest to me.  Hell, I only took Nick’s class because I need a history credit.”

The expression on the rabbit’s face was dubious to say the least. “Are you sure? You aren’t doing this just to give me some personal time with Nick, are you? I mean, this could be an important find. I don’t like the idea of you giving up a chance at something because of some…” Judy waved one paw vaguely while the other stayed firmly on her hip, “gesture of noble sacrifice.”

Rachel’s foot stopped bouncing and she lay still for a moment.  Then, she set aside her book and turned her body to face Judy. “Jude, honestly.  What would I  _ do _ at an archeology dig?  It would bore me to tears.  And me not being there gives you one less mammal to get in the way of interacting with Nick outside of class.  So what if the two things work out together?” She turned back on her back and stretched out, gazing upward.

“But…” Judy began before frowning. “Are you sure? You aren’t doing this because...I don’t know. Pity or something?” When the vixen shot her a warning look, Judy pressed on. “Look! I know you’re not fragile, okay? You’re the toughest person I know next to Dame Lorelei, alright? But I worry! I worry about you because you’re my friend and...and I really don’t know what I’m doing.”

The last was added with an almost defeated slump of Judy’s shoulders and her chin came to rest on her chest.

Rachel looked over at Judy for a long moment, then swung her legs over and sat up, clasping her paws between her knees.  “Judy, do you want to know why I’m such a thick-skinned bitch?”

The doe shook her head silently with an almost despondent expression. She truly did worry about her friend. “Because you’re Rachel Toklo? Hell, I don’t know. What I do know is that you’re important.”

Rachel reached over to the end table next to the couch for her bag and pulled her medication from it, which she tossed to Judy. 

“This is estrogen,” the rabbit said with confusion. “Why are you taking estrogen?”

“Because my body doesn’t produce it,” said Rachel, “and parts of my body expect it to be in my system.  I was born intersex.”

Judy shook her head in complete ignorance. “I don’t get it.”

Rachel took a deep breath, let it out deliberately, and stood.  “I’ll show you.” She pushed her shorts down, followed with her underwear.  What Judy had always taken, in her attempts to not be rude and look directly at her friend’s lap when training, as the typical puffiness of a vixen vulva was not that.  Rather it was that...and the subtle addition of a penile sheath.

A beat passed, and Rachel gestured meaninglessly.  “Instead of ovaries I was born with nonfunctional internal testes; instead of a clitoris, I was born with a functional penis and sheath.  In every other way I’m female, including a uterus that expects estrogen.”

Despite her upbringing to be polite and courteous, Judy couldn’t help but lean forward, her face a study of stunned amazement. She gazed a little longer than was acceptable, her paws on her knees and finally grunted out an inarticulate, “Huh,” as Rachel pulled her britches back up. “I...I’ve never even heard of that.”

Rachel sat and crossed her legs.  “I’ve tried to be intimate with a lot of partners in the last four years.  I can count on one paw the number of mammals who have accepted my anatomy without fetishizing it, and I’ve lost count of the number who have immediately decided they were late for an appointment or that it was time to heckle and harass the moment I stripped.  I still have a scar from one of those encounters.

“Judy, I’m used to rejection.  Yours was the kindest I’ve ever had.”

To go through something like Rachel had, and not by choice but because of a whim of nature, and to have suffered so for it was heart wrenching, and Judy couldn’t help the surge of empathy for her friend. The doe sniffed once before launching herself at Rachel and latched onto her neck in a fierce hug that was anything but sexual, much like she would embrace one of her sisters. “I’m sorry, Rachel. If I weren’t...if not for Nick...you’re an incredible individual and anyone would be fortunate to have you as a lover.”

Rachel accepted the embrace for a long moment, before pushing Judy away.  “I’m a silly teenager with a crush, okay? And Nick’s waiting for you.” When Rachel met Judy’s eyes, the distance that had been there for the last week had faded a little.

With a warm smile, Judy put a little distance between them and nodded. “And you’re tough as nails. Toughest bestie I’ve got!”

The tension that had been building was gone in that moment, and things were almost back to normal. That being the case, Judy couldn’t help but prod a little for the sake of her own curiosity.

“So...um...you and Sharla seemed to get along pretty good. She takes a little getting used to, but she can be fun to hangout with. And I know she really likes you…”

“I’m still not gay,” said Rachel with a smirk.  It was technically true. “But she’s very smart.  I meant it when I said Nick is waiting, he texted me five minutes ago.”

“Buffalo chips!” the rabbit exclaimed before leaping for her bag. “Hey, even if you just want to chill with her without it getting frisky, give her a call. I know Sharla could use some fun time after her exams. Wish me luck!” Judy said as she slung her bag and stretched out her paw to give the vixen a playful scratch behind the ear before exiting the apartment in a dervish of excited energy.

Outside Nick sat waiting in his car wearing dark sunglasses, his fingers tapping an idle melody on the side of the vehicle.  His ears perked up as Judy jogged out, and he smirked at her, looking over the top of the sunglasses when she climbed in the passenger seat.  “Did you get lost?” 

“No,” Judy said cheerfully as she tossed her bag into the backseat and hopped into the front passenger, snagging the seat belt and clicking it into place. “Making sure that Rachel was...well...not being dense by turning down a chance to work the dig. I was also clearing up some misunderstandings between us. And you really have no idea how delicious you look right now,” she added after looking around to make sure there was no one that would overhear her.

“What, this old thing?”  Nick smoothed the front of his dark button-up, the sleeves of which were rolled up to his elbows.  Then his demeanor changed; his eyes flitted to Judy’s, his ears snapped to attention, and the smirk faded.  “Rachel told you.”

Judy nodded solemnly. “Yeah. She told me. But it doesn’t change the fact that she’s one of my best friends, or that I trust her completely. I mean, as far as I’m concerned it’s no big deal, you know? But I also know how scary it could be for her to tell me about that. She’s still Rachel.”

Her expression warmed several degrees.

“And it certainly doesn’t change the fact that you look yummy. Like some mammal from one of those outdoor magazines. Or the fact that I would sell my soul right now to kiss you..” Judy jerked up right and cleared her throat. “But no, I’m going to behave, so on to the dig site! Let’s go get dirty!”

Nick chuckled.  “I may be a snack, but I’m a snack who is a grand poorer now.”  When Judy gave him a quizzical look, he shook his head. “Skye bet me a thousand bucks that Rachel would tell you before the semester ended.  Anyway, long drive ahead. The third student emailed me this morning saying he drank way too much at his frat party last night and he’s been puking his guts out all day so he won’t be coming.  Which means it’s just us.” 

A thrill ran through the rabbit that was both excited and chock full of anxiety. It was one thing when she thought that there were going to be other students on the trip. Now suddenly she was on her own with the one mammal that could have his way with her at the win of an eye. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was certainly going to challenge the doe’s fortitude. In a display of nervous anticipation, Judy began to play with the pendant that Dame Lorelei had given her as a mark of her acceptance as a squire, running her thumb over the three interlinked rings inside a thick circle of silver and niello.

“Relax,” said Nick as he drove toward the highway, an elbow propped on his door out the window, which was still open.  “We’re about to be in the open wilderness surrounded by thousands of years of history and some of the smartest experts in the field will be there.  And don’t let that intimidate you, every one of them is a massive geek. Point is, this is going to be a great weekend out.”

The wind whipping in through the window riffled Nick’s fur in just the right way that kept Judy mesmerised and she couldn’t help but lick her lips before sighing. “Yeah…” she intoned softly. “Geeks. A great weekend, though,” she added with a chuckle while rubbing the pendant even more vigorously while trying to keep from doing the same with her legs. 

Judy could smell herself and the state she was in and rolled down her own window in hopes that it would dissipate the signals she was putting out that Nick  _ had _ to be aware of, and to cool herself down from the sudden flush of warmth that suffused her.

_ ‘Sweet Seren, let me get through this without making a fool of myself!’ _ the doe prayed fervently while trying to push the image of Nick with vanishing bits of clothing from her mind.

“By the way,” said Nick suddenly, shooting her a wicked grin.  “Take a look at the text Rachel sent me.” He nodded at his phone in the center console.  

Judy picked up his phone and navigated to his text folder, trying to not notice the several female names in the folder, and looked at Rachel’s latest text.  It read  _ I’m ‘sick’ and won’t be going this weekend.  Have fun. ({.}) _  It was followed by an eggplant emoji and three splash emojis. “That...that conniving, wicked vixen!” she sputtered as her ears darkened.

Putting the phone back and fumbling a little Judy turned to look at the fox next to her.

“Between the two of you I don’t know how much longer I can behave!”

“I have a feeling,” said Nick with humor, though the words rang in Judy’s ears like a portentious bell, “that this trip is going to be quite eventful.”

* * *

Hours later the pair had long left civilization behind.  They drove away from the kobold lands Judy had visited last she left the city and toward warmer climes where most archaeologists believed the seat of ancient civilization was.  Nick explained on the way that the place they went to was an ancient city called Accadia, believed to be the birthplace of the first sentient mammal, Alyssa Starbrow, and the place where her children buried her.  Over the years studies had been done and digs had been funded but very little had been found in the last several decades.

Until now; one of Nick’s contacts at the site told him they found an actual temple structure mostly buried under thousands of years of soil buildup.  This was why they were there. When the pair arrived, Judy could see what looked at first like a large rocky field. After a few minutes though she began to realize the lines of stone outcroppings everywhere were not random geological structures...they were the tops of ancient buildings.  Walls, towers, even what could have been houses in the lower areas nearest the adjacent river where the soil hadn’t built up quite so much. 

And outside of the ruined city by a couple hundred meters was a veritable village of tents.  Some of them were huge pavilion-style tents, but many were smaller yet still sizeable canvas tents that resembled nothing so much as yurts constructed of modern material.  Mammals of all sizes and species bustled about, some manning camping stoves and others carrying samples or drinks back and forth from the dig site proper to the tents.

They passed the dig site along a carefully created drive, and from their vantage point it didn’t look like much.  It was more or less a hole in the ground, dug diagonally down into the earth ramp-like, and from which light shone.  As they passed it, three mammals came surging from within: Two hyenas and a cheetah, the cheetah bleeding profusely from a wound in her breast.

“Oh, no!” Judy exclaimed with both paws on the sill of the door as the car slowed to a stop. “Tell me they have a necromancer here! Or at least a first aid kit!”

“The hyenas are necromancers, yeah,” said Nick casually.  Then, more darkly, “assuming Asabi lets them do their work.”  He parked near the tent village alongside a number of other vehicles of various kinds and got out, watching the trio as they made their way across the field.

Not even worrying about her bag, Judy opened the door and was halfway to the injured cheetah and the pair of hyenas when she stopped. Things were well in paw and by jumping in Judy would only complicate matters. It was the perfect example that this was a serious dig, not just some project pulling bits of pottery out of the ground.

In fact, judging by the conversations around the camp, it was deadly serious.

“I don’t think this is anything like I thought it would be,” Judy admitted as she made her way back to Nick and retrieved her gym bag. “This is…” she looked up and shrugged, “real.”

“You’re learning wisdom, Carrot Cake,” said Nick.  He pulled her after the trio of predators, ducking into the pavilion tent they disappeared into.  Inside, the hyenas were pleading with the cheetah while several other mammals watched. 

“Please, you must be treated.  This is serious,” said the female hyena.

The cheetah hissed menacingly, revealing a missing tooth.  She had several signs of old injuries on her person, and one of her eyes was jet black.

“Come now, Asabi,” said Nick, “let them have their fun.”

The fur on Asabi’s back stood on end as she laid eyes on Nick.  “Who dragged the mongrel in?” she said, her speech oddly deliberate and lingering heavily on the consonants.  Then her gaze, made more unsettling than it could have been with the black eye, fell on Judy. “You are new. I am Asabi Sayyid.  I am a curse breaker.”

“Judy Hopps,” the bunny replied with a polite nod. “I...I’m one of Nick’s students.” As she tried not to flinch from the odd gaze, Judy also willed her fur to stay flat, a little irritated at Nick being referred to as a mongrel. It was the sort of bantering tone between acquaintances, but her fox was no mongrel.

Asabi shrugged, the motion eliciting a wince in her as it exacerbated her wound.  “Odd way to describe yourself,” she said cryptically. “The main prayer chamber was warded, and we spent the last three days trying to break the ward curse.  It is now broken.” She glanced at Nick, then rolled her eyes and let the hyenas at her to do their jobs.

“Odd?” Judy whispered to Nick. “Why is it odd? It’s what I am, isn’t it?”

Nick shrugged with an easy grin.  “Asabi has taken a few too many curses; it’s turned her strange.”  He spoke loud enough for Asabi to hear him.

“Suck my dick, Wilde,” muttered the cat as the hyenas began to weave healing magick.

Nick chuckled.  “Good to see you too, kitty cat.”  He jerked his head toward the entrance and led Judy back outside.  Once outside, his cheer faded slightly. “Asabi Sayyid is a hell of a curse breaker, but I was being serious when I said she’s gone strange.  She...sees things, hears things, sometimes. For awhile they thought it was some kind of magickally induced schizophrenia, but the things she said were too accurate for it to all be in her head.  You be careful around her.”

Judy followed as the fox gestured towards the odd looking tents. “So, not really a seer, but...something else?” That reminded her of another encounter that had been more than a bit shaking. “Uh...I also met your mother. She’s really nice when she isn’t have a vision. She did scare the pellets out of me, though,” the rabbit admitted as she craned her head left and right taking in the excavation camp.

Nick hummed.  “Mom told me she met you, but she didn’t mention a vision.  Oh, hey, it’s still a couple hours before dark; want to go take a look at the temple?”

Judy’s ears shot straight up as her eyes took on an excited gleam. “Can we? Is it allowed?”

Nick laughed out loud.  “Judy, we’re here to help!  Going into the temple is literally the entire reason we’re here.  Now that the prayer room’s curse has been broken it should be pretty safe as well.”  He gestured toward the excavation. “After you, Lady squire.”

Judy beamed at the title use and skipped a step as she stepped towards the opening that Nick indicated, her eyes lingering on his for a moment before slipping into the artificially lit tunnel. “You know, I like it when you say that,” she admitted with a little happy wiggle of her tail.

Nick smirked again.  “I’ll have to remember that,” he murmured.  

The tunnel descended four or five meters down into the earth over thirty meters of horizontal distance, turning half way down, ending up at what was once a doorway.  Through that was a stone chamber lit with modern lamps hung from ancient sconces. The chamber held a half dozen mammals examining various bits of architecture or carving or artwork.  Along one wall, the far wall where another pair of doorways sat, was a series of a dozen statues. Some of them Judy recognized: the nude jade rabbit with clearly defined dewlap and vulva, which represented Fertility; the regal and distant feral canid carved from red agate, who was supposed to be Karma.  Others, like the obsidian jackal, she couldn’t name. The statues showed no weathering that she could detect from across the room.

“Wow,” breathed Nick, kneeling to examine a mosaic of enamel tiles on the floor.  “This is incredible. It’s practically untouched.”

Judy could only nod mutely as she looked around with awe, genuflecting before the statues, giving each one a moment of respect before moving closer to Nick. It should have felt...intimidating, being in a room with the exquisitely detailed statues that were normally reserved for family chapels and holidays. Instead it felt almost familiar...comfortable. “These are beautiful,” the rabbit whispered with pleasant surprise. “These look like they’re almost new.”

“ _ It’s the Starbrow temple! _ ”  A tiny excited squeal came from somewhere near Judy’s ankle, and when she looked there was a mouse waving up at her.

Judy shivered noticeably at the name Starbrow, like it had some odd power here in the chamber. “ _ The _ Starbrow Temple?” she asked in stunned amazement. “Seriously?” Judy bent down and offered her cupped paws to the rodent who accepted the invitation.

“Yes!” exclaimed the mouse as Judy raised him to eye level, his arm firmly wrapping around her thumb.  “It’s the actual temple built by Alyssa a thousand centuries ago. This is  _ the original _ temple to the gods, where Mina was raised from the dead with the Song of Calling, where the Divine Legacy was given to the grieving Starbrow clan, where Alyssa was interred.  Even the forging of the Starbrow Covenant which banished the gods from this realm occurred in this very temple!”

Her ears fell back against her neck as Judy looked around the entire chamber, her eyes wide as she tried to drink in everything all at once. “It feels so... _ right _ ...being in here, I mean,” the rabbit mused with a slight smile. A place that was the stuff of legend shouldn’t feel comfortable, but that was exactly the sensation that coursed through her. “Like...like home almost…”

“This is the find of a lifetime,” the mouse said in a hushed voice.

“Can we see the prayer room?” asked Nick at Judy’s elbow.  

“Of course,” said the mouse.  “Oh, manners! I’m Doctor Barnaby Jackson, charmed!  The prayer room is through the left door and at the end of the corridor.”

They made their way there.  The hallway’s walls were covered in more enamel tiles, depicting scenes from the Books of Spirit.  Many of them had odd details shown that contradicted what the Books said, but none of it was wildly different.  The prayer room itself had a shadowy alcove in the opposite corner, the architecture deliberately designed to throw as much darkness into that space as possible.  In the rest of the room were crumbling structures that could have once been wooden seats and tapestries, and along one wall was a basin that vaguely resembled modern “traditional” holy water basins.  Directly between the dark alcove and the doorway was a stone altar, a dagger still resting upon it beside what took Judy a moment to identify as a bloodstone canine phallus. 

“Supposedly,” said Nick in hushed tones, edging around the splash of fresh blood in the middle of the room, “this is the room the gods would physically manifest in when invoked by the Starbrow family.  Before the Covenant, of course. The alcove was built for the gods appear in, and the darkness was said to honor them by allowing them to choose how much of themselves to reveal.”

“Nick,” Judy husked in a whisper, looking at the altar, “why does that look like a...um...you know…?” She gestured towards the fox’s groin, one eyebrow lifting.

“Because,” said Nick as he got closer to the altar, “the Starbrow clan worshipped several deities whose portfolios intersected in some way with sexuality.  I’m surprised there’s not a female representation here as well. Probably there was, at some point.” 

His paws traced gently gilded lines inset into the face of the altar.  “Ohh,” he breathed. “We need another translator here. Judy, Dr. Jackson, look at this.”

Upon the face of the altar were inscribed golden lines of flowing script, the fabled language of the gods which so many mammals could recognize but which few mammals could speak:  Enochian.

As Doctor Jackson and Nick conversed about the intricacies of the altar and significance of the statuary depicting the Divinities, Judy leaned closer to the script on the side of the construct. It looked to be made from one solid piece of marble with the writing having been carefully chiseled in and filled with gold that was polished to a mirror finish. In fact, it was such a flawless job that the precious metal drank in the illumination from work lamps and mage lights alike and threw them back with stunning intensity.

It caused the rabbit’s eyes to water slightly and she blinked the dazzle away, gasping softly when the writing seemed to swirl and change, like oil on water, and before she knew what she was doing, Judy discovered that she could actually make out what was written.

"In the beginning, the primordial powers emerged from the Fire; they tamed the chaos, and in the Making their powers were diminished and they became the gods twelve." She squinted a little, her mouth forming words that were readily understandable from writing that hadn’t been a moment before but was too mesmerized to really comprehend what was happening.

Then, following the golden letters, Judy made her way to the other side, enraptured by strange words and sounds that filled her head and resonated deep within her being. On the other side the same thing happened, and from her muzzle the words began to flow, the doe growing excited as the strange script was readily understandable and completely legible. For some reason Judy felt a thrill from translating the writing, a sense of rightness to it, like finding something from her childhood that was precious and beloved.

It was the same sort of feeling that she felt with Nick, a conviction of something that was simply meant to be.

"Banish'd from this place forever, their power they can use only distantly, and herein lie the seal of this covenant."

A moment of vertigo caused Judy to suck in a breath as she stood, shaking her head slightly to find Nick and the mouse staring at her with muzzles agape and disbelief in their eyes.

“What?”

“What do you mean, what?” said Nick.

“My dear,” squeaked Doctor Jackson, who had moved to Nick’s shoulder during their discussion, “you just read Enochian.  Only a handful of people remember how to read it.”

Before Judy could respond, the altar began to change, the face flowing like honey away from the center and forming a bowl in the center.  The surge of power was palpable, and the action revealed a hidden hollow within the altar. Once the process ended, a glint was seen from within the revealed hollow:  a tablet of pure silver, polished to a mirror shine and inlaid with inscribed gold lettering.

Feeling a surge of curiosity and delight, Judy fixed her amethyst eyes on the tablet and began to reach a paw for it, her heart beating in anticipation as her ears filled with something that was like the sound of a chorus, but not voices that existed in the world that she’d ever heard. The harder she tried to focus on the sound, the more elusive it became.

“Does anyone else hear that?” the bunny asked as she continued to reach for the tablet.

Nick’s paw shot out and grasped Judy’s wrist.  “Stop. Something’s happening here, and we need to be more cautious.”

Behind them someone shuffled, and Nick turned to see the rest of the team that had been in other parts of the temple crowding in the doorway peering in at them with awe.  Then, Nick looked back at Judy, at where his paw grasped her arm, and he noticed the difference; it wasn’t that his body was  _ darker _ than Judy’s, or that hers  _ brighter _ ; it was more like Judy’s body was more real, more present, as if she stood in sunlight and he was but a drawing.

He gently released her arm.

“Nick?” Judy asked, her eyes widening. “What’s happening?” Her paw shot out to grip the retreating fox, and as soon as she made contact, her fingers latching onto his paw, the aura that suffused her spread to Nick, turning each into something more akin to figures of polished steel and burnished copper. Judy watched as they were engulfed in the curious and odd glow, a soft gasp escaping her throat.

Nick looked at the tablet, then back at Judy, and he pulled her away from it, crossing the room almost all the way to the door.  After another moment, the strange appearance faded, leaving the room dark and depressing.

Nick swallowed, tried to speak, swallowed again.  “I’ve never been religious, but if that wasn’t resonance I’ll eat my sunglasses.”

Still holding onto the fox’s paw, Judy squeezed it as she became a little lightheaded and used the contact to steady herself. “That...that was something,” she agreed. “Um, do you think I could sit down for a few minutes? I feel like my legs are a little weak at the moment.” Despite the slightly drained sensation, not unlike a good run or vigorous exercise, Judy felt tired but also completely energized.

She also realized that she was feeling rather famished.

“Alright, Professor,” the doe began with a slight grin, “why don’t you find me a nice cup of tea, something to nibble on, and tell me what you think just happened, because I know you, of all mammals, have some ideas.”

“Let’s get you out of here, first,” said Nick.  There was a grumble of disappointment from their audience, which Nick ignored.  He helped Judy make her way through the crowd and out of the temple to sit at the top of the excavated ramp outside.  From there he ran to the research encampment, located the provisions tent, and fetched a thermos of tea and a handful of rose blossoms; rose, after all, was a favored snack of rabbits if his research was correct.

When he returned, the little Doctor was standing on Judy’s knee and fending off the other researchers, who were clearly trying to pester Judy with questions.  They moved away at his approach, and he sat beside Judy, passing her the provisions. 

The look of delight that crossed the rabbit’s face was like the sun coming out after a storm, and Judy cooed happily as she popped a rose petal in her mouth and chewed rapidly, her nose working in a little circle before unscrewing the top to the thermos and pouring some in the little cup that had been on top. After a sip, the drink definitely helping to center her, she looked at Doctor Jackson. “The words were plain as day,” Judy said. “It was hard to look at them at first because they were so shiny, but I really had no trouble reading them.”

“That’s a rare ability,” said the mouse with a nod.  “Not unheard of, however. There are stories, you see, of mammals who are of noble blood.  Mammals who descended directly from Alyssa Starbrow through the maternal line, who can read the language of the gods and to whom certain artifacts respond.”

Judy felt her ears jerk into a quizzical ‘Y’ shape. “Noble?” she asked past a muzzle full of rose. “The Hopps are anything but! I’m not noble anything!”

“Do rabbits not practice naming based on the male line?” asked Jackson.  “Your mother originally wasn’t a Hopps, she was something else. And even if I’m wrong and your kind practice matriarchal naming, that doesn’t mean your ancestors were always called Hopps.  Naming is complicated, and your name doesn’t need to mean anything for you to mean something.”

“He’s right,” said Nick.  “And I can tell you what happened in there shouldn’t have happened.  Not if you were just any old bunny bumpkin.” He took the cup from Judy and took a drink from it, then passed it back while smirking at the affronted look she gave him.  “I want to see if you can read the tablet, when you’re ready,” he continued, ignoring how she took the cup and placed it on her other side beyond his reach.

“I’m certainly wanting to give it a go,” Judy replied, cradling the thermos to her side. She turned back to the mouse who was fidgeting with his own tail in scholarly excitement. “And you say the descendents of Alyssa can do that? Read Enochian? I would think that as big as my family is someone would have learned this sooner.” Judy’s gaze jerked back up to Nick. “When can we start?” she asked excitedly.

“How many in your family have actually seen real Enochian script?” asked Nick.  “I didn’t see true Enochian until I met Lorelei and saw it on her tunic. Most of the ‘angelic’ script you see in movies and toys and things are just gibberish.  We can get started whenever you’re ready, though.” He turned his attention to one of the other researchers milling around. “Go grab a notebook and a pen and meet us inside.”  

Judy gave him a questioning look.

Nick shrugged.  “So you can scribe the translation.  You’ll want to write it down in as close to the proper wording as you can.”

Judy nodded as she took a moment to finish off the rose petals and another cup of tea. “So, write it down, don’t read it aloud?” Nick pointed out what happened when she read the inscription on the altar and told her that until the had an idea what was on the tablet, reading the script aloud might present an even bigger and unexpected surprise. “Right,” Judy said and flicked the cup to get the residual droplets of tea out, but didn’t relinquish the thermos, tucking it under her arm as she went back into the temple dig through the tunnel.

Once situated in front of the tablet, the shimmering silver and gold inlay script not as surprising this time, Judy found that she still felt a sense of rightness and connection to the relic as the flowing gold figures seemed to once more resolve themselves into legible writing. With a soft smile, Judy held out a paw for the notebook and pencil that one of the other archeologists had waiting for her and began translating. While pleasant, Nick leaning over her shoulder and occasionally brushing against her back as he read what she wrote didn’t distract Judy. 

Not even the spicy musk that emanated from the fox could interfere with something that struck her as monumentally important, as if this were one of those points in history that happened, and she was right in the middle of it.

Or it  _ mostly _ didn’t phase her.

“So,” said Nick as he read Judy’s neat pawwriting, her letters clear and crisp, “that’s what this says. Interesting. It’s the Starbrow Covenant. Or part of it.”

The covenant detailed how the Starbrow clan came before the gods and explained that they felt they couldn't grow and evolve and mature with the gods' overwatch.  They felt that if they truly were the gods' children as the gods themselves claimed, they should be allowed to mature on their own as any adolescence should. So they made a pact with the gods after presenting their petition, that the gods would no longer directly interfere with mammals and their power would be locked out of the mortal world. The gods would only able to affect the world indirectly until such a time as the mortals chose to invite the gods back in as equals.

It was the last portion that caused Nick to recoil slightly. His eyes were wide and gleaming when Judy let out a breath and passed the notebook to her teacher to look over. 

“The Valley of Kings?” Judy whispered, having learned full well the import of the location from her time in Nick’s classes. “The...and I mean  _ THE _ Divine Legacy and how to get to it?” She shook her head and shivered. “Nick! This...this is what the world has been looking for since...well... _ forever _ !”

The only one that actually heard Judy was Doctor Jackson, and he squeaked in surprise before skittering from where he was examining the tablet and up Nick’s arm to read Judy’s translation, the mouse wringing his tail in barely controlled excitement.

“The Divine Legacy is believed to contain the entirety of the language of power, and instructions for how to use it,” said Nick quietly.  “Every single Word of Power. It could contain the secrets to healing the Vale of Tears, prevent magick from flooding out of the world.” His fingers traced the words Judy had written.  “But it’s deep in the Vale. We could be on the cusp of finding the one artifact mammalkind has been searching for for centuries...but it would mean braving the Vale of Tears.”

“It’s worth it, Nick!” Judy said as she grasped his wrist and looked up at the fox. “It could change everything!” Judy had discovered what the Vale of Tears had cost her mentor and felt beholden to doing whatever she could to make the sacrifice the otter had endured worth it.

“Lady Hopps,” started the mouse urgently, but Nick interrupted him.

“She’s right.”  He stepped back from the altar and ran his paw over his face.  “And I think...if anyone has the chance to find the Valley of Kings, it’s her.  And I’m going because I know what’s waiting. And…” He chuckled nervously. “Judy, want to meet my ex?”

The rabbit flinched and her ears drooped. “Your ex?” she asked in a quiet, sick sounding voice as the excitement drained out of her.

Nick grasped her shoulder with a comforting smile.  “Don’t look so terrified. Zephyr can help us get to the Vale, is all.  Let’s go get some actual food and digest all this; I’ll send Zephyr a message, see if she’s willing to give us a ride.  If that’s okay?”

With a nod Judy stood, pausing just a moment to stretch. “Ex, huh? You know, I’m not liking this feeling of jealousy,” she admitted once they were in the tunnel and heading out of the temple to the outside. “So, what is she? An offroad trekker, or a pilot or something?”

Nick indicated their surroundings, where there were various mammals still nearby.  He led her to the provisions tent, where he fetched a second thermos of tea and a parcel of food, and then they strolled out away from the tents and away from Accadia, to the edge of the forest where he pulled out his phone.

“I met Zephyr when I was fifteen and living with the kobolds.  Remember when I said I’d have dated Khalia if I had been single?  Well...it was Zephyr, at the time. She was young, I was young, and we had fun.  It was never serious for her. This is Zephyr.” He handed the phone to her, a picture pulled up.  It showed a reptilian creature not unlike kobolds, but sleeker and somehow more deadly looking. It had a narrow snake-like head topped with back-curved horns, clearly defined overlapping scales colored deep purple with an edging in green, deeply intelligent eyes with slitted pupils, powerful wings folded along her back.  In short, she was a dragon and a magnificently beautiful example thereof, towering over Nick who in the picture was small enough that she could almost have eaten him whole.

“She was a hell of a lot smaller when I met her,” Nick said.  “Dragons become sexually mature very early on, and they often take the first few years of their maturity exploring other creatures who would be far too small for them later.  Anyway, she outgrew me after a year or two. We’re still friends.”

“Old heartbreak…” Judy muttered. “That’s where you got that tooth.” She shook her head. “You are certainly cut from a different cloth, Professor Wilde,” Judy teased as she bumped her shoulder into the fox as she passed the phone back. “C’mon. I need honest food, you have it, let’s go sit down and you can tell me about wooing a dragon.” The rabbit cast a sideways glance at the fox. “I can’t fault her tastes, though,” she said with a warm smile.

“Lead the way,” said Nick.  “This is a beautiful area, really.  Supposedly there’s a pond in this forest where Ishmael broke his engagement with his wife Undine by consummating his relationship with his soulmate Braith.”  He shot her a smile. “I doubt that really exists, though. At least, not anymore.” 

After a moment of silence during which he gazed into the twilight of the darkening forest, he looked back at her again.  “Zephyr isn’t a threat to you. Nor is anyone else from my past. You do understand that?”

“I know,” Judy said coyly. “I mean, I know how you feel. How can I not with this bond we have. But I guess I’m like all the girls and get a little squigy hearing about past lovers.” She cast a glance around and saw that they were far enough into the trees that the dig site and other mammals were well out of view before she slipped her paw into Nick’s. “A little reassurance never hurts, though,” Judy said with a warm expression.

“You are not a typical rabbit,” commented Nick, squeezing her paw.  “I think probably I’m atypical as well, though, but we’ve known that.  For one thing, look how devastatingly handsome I am!”

“You are at that,” Judy said as she moved a little closer. 

The night continued to descend, though the gloom was softened by the moon that shined down with silvery light. It wasn’t quite full, but promised to be glorious even in its gibbous stage. The pair were simply enjoying the moment of solitude, of not having to hide things from others, and the company that each longed for. 

Maybe it was the events of the very odd culmination of the day, but every so often it seemed as if the shadows themselves moved between the trunks of the trees. It might have been pending fatigue, or the moonlight filtering down through the boughs overhead. The further she and Nick got into the woods, the more activity there seemed to be. One shadow looked like a jackal, lean and fast, another like a badger or one that seemed to resemble a lion. The thing was, they were like unevolved animals, like history described before mammalkind was elevated to sentience. At one point Judy thought that Doctor Jackson had followed them when she thought she saw a mouse shadow, but as soon as her eyes flicked towards any movement there was nothing there. Judy only saw the shadow animals in her peripheral vision.

The most unnerving thing was that the various shades seemed to be looking intently at her and Nick as they walked, as if they were sizing the pair up. Judy didn’t get a feeling of malice or ill will from the strange forms that darted about them, but it was disconcerting. 

She was so distracted at trying to get a good look at the forms that seemed to be flitting about that it was several moments before Judy realized that the woods had gone quiet and there was a bright section not even a dozen yards ahead of where she and Nick were and peered ahead.

“What’s that?” the rabbit inquired as she twitched her ears to a spot ahead of them where the moonlight seemed particularly bright.  Between it and them was another shadow, but this one didn’t fade when she looked directly at it. It resembled a sleek wolf, and she gazed back at Judy for a heartbeat before turning and fading away, leaving the path forward open.  Judy gasped when they drew close enough to show a placid little pond with water as smooth as glass that was surrounded by a ring of bank carpeted in thick moss. It was far brighter than the woods, and the sky above was mirrored perfectly in the serene water. It was so mesmerizing that Judy almost missed the otter shaped shadow that slipped into the pond, though it had to be her seeing things as there wasn’t a single ripple to mar the surface.

“All my gods and goddesses…” the bunny breathed. “Have you ever seen such a place?”

The trees were different than those of the forest, some were weeping willows, others were gardenia or magnolia with huge, perfect blossoms. Small clusters of honeysuckle added to the perfumed air.

Nick stared around the clearing, feeling the moonlight soak into his fur and give his blood a certain charge.  “This isn’t possible,” he whispered. “It’s like we’re...not in the world anymore. It feels... _ different _ .  Isolated.”

He swallowed, feeling a shiver up his spine.  “It feels  _ familiar _ .”

Judy nodded. “I...my fur feels charged, like before a storm...but it’s so much... _ more _ .” The rabbit tugged at her shirt, plucking at it in an effort to get cool air. “I feel too warm,” she admitted before realizing that it was the sort of warmth that Nick often caused in her and began to pant. “Oh...oh, my…”

The moonlight that fell upon them was almost tangible, the gentlest of caresses, and it filled Judy with one of the most calming of feelings, like when she would climb onto her mother’s lap during a thunderstorm as a kit. It was a feeling of  _ home _ . It took several moments for her to realize that a good portion of that serenity came from Nick through the bond they shared, and she turned her head to look at him, her body following a moment later. Nick’s eyes were like green flame, intense, bright, and so full of feeling and love. Before she was even aware of what she was doing, Judy had literally scaled the fox, her arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist as her muzzle found his after a quick chinning to place her scent mark on his cheek.

Nick didn’t push her away, but he did lower his head, breaking the contact between their mouths only a moment after it began, his arms tightening around her waist and under her rump where he helped support her weight.  “I told you to say the word,” he said. “It doesn’t work if you don’t speak.” Still he held back, in this place beyond places, holding out for the clearest possible signal Judy could give him that this was what she wanted.

Judy slid her paws up so that one rested on each side of his beautiful face, her gaze locked onto the emerald pools of Nick’s eyes that seemed to swallow her up with a liquid warmth that was so intense that it threatened to steal her breath away. The rabbit moved her jaw to try and speak, pausing a moment to swallow down the lump of purest emotion that prevented speech. When she drew in air it was enough for Judy to speak with greatest sense of conviction that she had ever known.

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde, I am your mate, now and always, and I want you to claim what I freely give you. My heart, my love and my body are yours,” Judy told him, her voice soft, but with the power of the breeze that precedes a storm, full of power, and rang with the deepest of truths. “Be my mate...be my truest love.”

Every trace of Nick’s hesitation and worry vanished in that moment, and he closed the gap between them.

When their muzzles met again, drawn together by the force of their emotions that they’d denied and struggled against, it was like the very air itself sang with the rightness of their kiss.

Almost at the same moment Judy opened her mouth, Nick did the same, their tongues coming together in a tenuous dance, flitting, exploring, tasting the other until it deepened into a reciprocated advance, twine, retreat that left both breathing heavy with the sheer eroticism of the moment. Judy revelled in the scent and taste of the fox that had so thoroughly held her heart for what seemed forever, and moaned softly into his muzzle. The moan grew in both volume and need when she felt the fox’s paws slip to her waist, Nick’s thumbs stroking her sides to the flair of her hips. 

Neither were her paws idle as they slid from his cheeks and the tufts of fur below Nick’s ears. She worked her fingers into the thick coat of her fox, relishing the incredible softness below the outer guard hairs, and slipped them to his shoulders beneath his shirt. Nick was so wonderfully muscled, lithe and covered in whipcord and sinew that she felt ripple with every little movement. The more she ran her fingers through his luxurious coat, the more his rich scent filled the air immediately around them.

Nick was completely enraptured by the rabbit that was attached to him and held her steady as he sat down upon the moss alongside the pond. He felt Judy arch without breaking their kiss, though it did have the effect of the bunny pressing her lower body hard against him, the grinding pleasant despite the confinement of his clothing. As if reading his mind, a very real possibility, Judy withdrew her paws from his shoulders and began the process of unfastening the buttons on his overshirt. It was only then that they parted, Judy’s amethyst eyes so full of life and love as she looked at him past eyelids heavy with the power of the moment. When she smiled at him, Nick couldn’t help but smile back, all the times that she had made overtures but refrained when he asked making the moment so much more delightful.

The rabbit finally got the last button open and slipped the top shirt from Nick’s shoulders only to take the hem of his black undershirt and slowly draw it up. It was flattering to see the joy, pure and full of joy as she exposed his front, her eyes drinking in the swath of cream colored fur that all but glowed in the almost surreal light of the moon above them, the darker fur of his sides bracketing his taut stomach.

It was only fair that he help Judy out her clothing and reached for the straps to her bibbed shorts and worked the buttons on the catches at the same time, flipping the straps back as he slid the upper portion down. The top she wore beneath was a midriff and Judy’s tummy fur looked like pure platinum with borders of tarnished silver, each silken strand teasing his pads with a little charge as he pet her sides before working his fingers under the short sleeved shirt and slowly lifted it of, like opening a present slowly to increase the anticipation and moment.

It was a game of give and take and finally there was nothing left save their underwear, Nick in a pair of boxer briefs in dark green that looked black in the moonlight, Judy a pair of hip huggers that rode high across her backside. Between them swirled the melange of two mammals that became more aroused with each passing moment, and mingled to form the perfect accompaniment to their first time together.

“I get to go first,” Nick told the doe as he dipped his fingers into the waistband of Judy’s panties, the rabbit standing with a look of awe at the mostly nude fox and simply nodded, more than willing to let him do as he wished no matter what it was.

As she was exposed to the outside air, Judy couldn’t help but gasp with the sudden temperature change and balled her paws up while her eyes closed at the desire that flared deep within her loins. At the silent prompting she lifted each foot so her beloved could fully divest her of her underwear and tried to draw a breath that turned into a gasp when sudden warmth caressed her most sensitive place and was forced to grasp Nick’s head as he lapped at her, his tongue slipping in the crease of her vulva to taste her most intimate essence.

“Oh...gods…” the rabbit gasped, lifting up on her toes as Nick’s tongue softly rasped over her clitoris, the contact sending jolts of absolute carnal delight through every nerve of her body. “Yes…” she sobbed happily, biting her lower lip to keep from screaming. “Yes!” Judy hissed when Nick plumbed her more deeply. In and out, almost to the end of her passage the fox lapped at her, licking and swabbing every last bit of her most sacred place. When his tongue delved deep enough into her channel to kiss the opening of her womb it was all Judy could do not to pass out from the searing orgasm that slammed into her, her toes curling hard into the springy moss beneath her feet. 

The world exploded, turning from a silvery white night full of moonlight to a deep pink haze as Judy came with greater intensity than she ever had before. Were it not for Nick holding her up, one paw on either firm swell of her ass cheeks she would have collapsed. Support her he did, though, his thumbs rubbing little back and forth arcs along her haunches and adding to the moment of release and satisfaction.

When she could finally open her eyes, Judy looked up from the safety and comfort of her fox’s arms to find Nick looking down at her. His muzzle was sodden with her cum, but that didn’t stop the rabbit from pulling them together for a deep kiss. Judy loved the way that Nick already tasted, and now with her juices on his tongue he tasted even better and she did what she could to clean him in gratitude for the bliss Nick had just shared with her.

They sat together for several moments after breaking the kiss, Judy rapidly regaining her strength, and when she smiled it was with absolute adoration. “Your turn, my Nick,” she whispered as she stood.

It took a moment to make sure that her legs wouldn’t give way, but eager anticipation lent her strength, and with a warm smile and playful tap to his nose, Judy pushed Nick back so that he reclined against the soft turf before helping him to remove his form fitting boxers. It was a bit more challenging than the few other times that Judy had been with a male, both being rabbits, as there was the glorious brush of Nick’s tail to consider. Not that she was complaining. Judy had admired Nick’s tail so many times that to actually hold it was a spectacular treat and ran her fingers through the mass of it, smiling when her fox gasped at the feeling of her casually playing with his caudal appendage.

Nick let his head loll back with the feeling of Judy’s paws exploring him, learning his body by touch, though she seemed to know just where to touch him to bring the greatest pleasure or strongest reactions. The point just below his ears caused him to lean into her paw, a teasing scratch at the hollow of his throat before moving down his chest and stomach caused him to moan with a noise that was somewhere between a happy chirring and a high, barely audible growl. It filled him with a powerful surge of desire that was nearly debilitating.

And when Judy grasped his fully unsheathed foxhood, it was almost enough to make Nick pass out. 

Panting with desire and need, Nick raised his head from the fragrant ground covering to find Judy regarding him with an almost predatory gleam, one paw firmly wrapped around the pillar of his maleness, the other gently working his testes around, part massage, part petting, and her eyes all but glowing. Her eyes locked with his, Judy opened her muzzle slightly to lip and mibbe the tip of his maleness, a satisfied sound coming from her with the fox’s gasp of pleasure. The predatory gleam grew more intense when Judy kissed her way down his base before dragging her bottom lip up his entire length.

The bunny had Nick’s complete and undivided attention and he was about to say her name to tell her that there was no need to continue, not to do anything that she might not want when Judy took the length of him slowly into her muzzle, all the way to his swollen base, not once looking away. It had been so long since he was with another that Nick almost reached climax right at that moment, but the tightening of her paw around his knot and a half second’s pause let the fox regain control. As soon as his breathing and heartbeat mellowed out just enough Judy began to bob her head slowly up and down the red shaft of his erection, savoring the tangy flavor and thick scent of fox musk.

Truth be told, Judy had never done anything of the sort before and everything that she thought she knew had come from videos and tales of Sharla’s exploits in oral pleasuring. With Nick, however, there was none of the ick factor, and it was like she knew just what to touch and how to bring him the greatest pleasure, not unlike the way he had know what to do to her. And to watch the wonder and astonishment in his green eyes was so incredibly satisfying.

It was easy to tell when Nick neared his pinnacle as his hips began to twitch and a soft, slight whine came from him and Judy increased her efforts only a little, taking the thick, sweet tasting staff of fox flesh deep into her mouth and down her throat until he reached orgasm, his mouth open in an expression of complete pleasure and agony combined, tongue lolling from the side of his muzzle as he panted hard.

Still Judy maintained her gaze, humming in joy as she felt the first surge of Nick’s seed erupt from his tapered tip, revelling in the warmth that flowed into her belly. He flopped backwards, unable to keep upright, Nick’s head thrown back as he cried her name, his paws gently gripping her shoulders as ecstasy and her pleasuring took him to that little death of complete release. With the last of his climax splashing across her tongue, Judy let it roll around, enjoying the thick, warm, savory flavor before swallowing it down and licking her muzzle clean. As Nick gasped for air, his finger pads gently stroking her fur, Judy stretched out for the thermos of tea to rinse her mouth. It was only polite as far as she was concerned, though Nick pulled her atop his body before she could finish and held her tightly against him. 

It was only then that Judy realized he was trembling and that warmed her heart even more than it already was for her beloved fox. “Nick?” she whispered, opening her muzzle to inquire if he was okay when his lips met hers in a deep, languorous kiss that caused Judy’s pulse to speed up as her paws scrambled to pull herself tighter against the one she loved.

When they parted Nick’s paw lovingly swept over her head and down the length of her ears as he looked at her with the deepest affection that was augmented by the surge of love that flowed down the bond that they shared. “Judy, I...I don’t want,” he whispered, his paw making another tender pet of her ears. “Just...I don’t want you to feel that you need to do things for me that you don’t want to.”

The rabbit wasn’t sure how, but the words made Judy love her fox even more and as she gently clasped his face, tears of joy and happiness began to seep from her eyes. “But what if I  _ want _ to do things like that?” When Nick blinked at her in surprise, she smiled warmly and nodded. “I’m your mate and I claim my right to pleasure you any way that I want.”

They both shared a soft laugh and embraced, Nick resting his chin on Judy’s head between her ears. “Not to be crude after that,” the fox began, “but how did...I mean…”

Judy snorted, her giggling easily felt by the fox she lounged on. “You’ve never been with a bunny, have you?” He shook his head and caused her to giggle again. “Rabbits don’t have a gag reflex and having something in our throats doesn’t prevent us from breathing. Sharla says that makes us the best at giving head.”

It was Nick’s turn to snort. “Wicked bunny.”

“A little,” Judy answered while sitting up, her legs straddling the fox’s hips. “And this wicked bunny wants her mate to finalize our union.” Her paws winnowed their way into Nick’s chest fur, Judy marveling at the softness, the heat that radiated off of him, the strength she felt. “Mate me, Nick,” she husked with complete trust in her amethyst eyes. “Please?”

With a nod Nick sat up a little more and grasped Judy by the hips, his claws teasing her siken fur and the sensitive skin beneath, each gentle rake eliciting gasps of delight from the bunny. With gentle guidance the pair got situated, Judy poised over her paramour’s returned erection, Nick with ready paws to support the rabbit. 

“You...you don’t want me to lay down?” she asked in confusion.

Nick shook his head. “We’ll do this as equals,” he whispered before leaning close to nibble at the ruff of fur at her throat.

Unable to stop herself, Judy chinned Nick again, rubbing her scent mark along the fox’s cheek even as his scent rubbed off into her fur. She wanted that all over her body, to show the world that Judy Hopps belonged with the handsome vulpine that held her. That feeling was magnified as Nick nibbled at her, the gentle nips and bites causing heat to once more flare deep in her belly that only he could quench. With a sigh, Judy wiggled her hips to seat the end of Nick’s foxhood firmly in the kiss of her nether lips, the heat that touched her as intense as the summer sun, and sank down. 

Judy’s breath came out as a quivering sigh as she was filled with the mass of her lover, Nick proving so much more than her previous partners, and in a way was like losing her virginity all over again. It was impossible for the rabbit not to arch her back as she took all of the fox, relishing in the delightful way that right at that moment she felt the most feminine, the most receptive towards the predator that held her heart. There was some surprise that Nick kept her from progressing further by the simple expedient of one paw grasping her her left cheek as he teased her tail.

“What are you doing?” asked Judy with a touch to Nick’s ear.

“I’m a fox. You know that means a knot, and-”

Judy silenced Nick by the pressing her lips and nose to his. “Nick? Shush,” she instructed as they completed the kiss while her paw pushed his away so that she could continue her descent.

Her lover wasn’t so swollen with need and arousal that she had too much difficulty in accepting Nick’s entirety, his previous release helping with that particular vagary of fox anatomy. Once her body had allowed him complete entry, holding him tightly inside her. It was almost too much, the thing that she had fantasized so often about, dreamed and hoped for, and Judy centered herself using the bond between her and Nick, casting herself into the joining. It was almost like throwing herself from a cliff, but instead of being dashed on the rocks at the bottom, Judy knew that Nick would catch her outstretched paws and never let her fall.

As she got her bearing, Judy drew in a breath before rolling her hips back and forth, the motions gentle, but more than enough to provide pleasurable friction for both. As she set the pace, taking Nick as deeply as she could before pulling back by undulating her lower body, the rabbit leaned back so that she could once more look at her fox as they made love for the very first time. It was endearing to see the look of astonishment on Nick’s face and the love in his eyes as they engaged in the oldest of dances possible between two mammals.

As Nick began to swell, Judy cooed delightedly, letting the bond open fully, letting her fox know that she accepted him completely and with her whole heart, feeling the same from him and wrapping that around herself like a flannel blanket.

And then the world fell out from between them in a flash of silvery light.

Suddenly it was Judy that penetrated and delved deep the rabbit doe on her lap and it was Nick that took the fox that impaled her femininity. Each lost who and what they were for several long moments, becoming the other. And then the universe opened up and showed them the reality of their lives.

_ …a vixen in ancient ceremonial garb availed herself to the steel grey rabbit buck… _

_...the tender caress of an eternal lover, a kiss...flashes of life after life, incarnation after incarnation, always a fox and always a rabbit. Sometimes their genders switched, sometimes the same simply for the fun of it, but always together through the eddies and currents of time, and always they found themselves here, in this place beyond places, this glade of glades, this first and last refuge of Atuna Queen… _

_...until finally their first Names were revealed in a revelation that rocked both as it had so many times before… _

Judy gasped  with wide-eyed astonishment as Nick’s face was overlayed with another, one similar and yet subtly different, and she found herself uttering the identity of the fox’s first incarnation. 

“Ishmael!” Judy husked.

Judy also transformed as Nick stared at her, an expression of surprise and wonder. “Braith…”

Their names in their first incarnations. Anointed by the gods themselves and traveling through history like two stars that orbited each other for all of eternity. Two who were bound before their souls were ever given flesh and always would be. 

Despite the reveal of their past, they continued to make love, joined less in body than they were in their very souls, love binding both that transcended anything either had ever even dreamed of.

On and on it went, the faces of their past lives over the millennia until they returned once more to the present. Ever the Pillar of Fire, always the Bearer of Steel, forever lovers and bound to one another’s destiny and they would have it no other way.

As Judy centered and came back to herself from the knowledge that had bowled both of them over, she felt the pressure of imminent release as her passion reached its summit, much as Nick’s and threw her head back to let loose a scream of purest joy as orgasm stole her, Nick joining her as he filled her with his essence, painting her tunnel with thick seed. Both were left in that timeless moment of Creation, release feeling like everything that Life and Death were supposed to be before slipping into the bright pink haze of afterglow and spent passion, each clinging to the other as they gulped air and let the world resettle around them.

It was Judy, still breathing heavily, that looked up first, peppering Nick’s muzzle with little kisses as she thanked the gods and goddesses for bringing them together once more. “Th-that explains so much…”

Nick only nodded and pulled the rabbit tight against him, his eyes squeezed shut.

As both revelled in the fading afterglow, they each felt that they had finally come home.

A time later, neither would ever be sure how long, they both became aware of a presence.  As one, they turned, still locked together, at the entrance to the glade. They found the shade of a wolf sitting on all fours in the middle of the path, back to them and gazing deep into the fey wood around them.  When she felt their attention she turned to peer at them over her shoulder; as she did so, the shadows from the trees shifted allowing moonlight to bathe the shade.

The glamour fell away to reveal a sleek silver-furred wolfess, her body powerful and beautiful beyond all reason.  In her eyes was a sensuous awareness and a deadly intelligence, but there was also endless compassion and love in all its myriad senses.

_ Welcome back _ .  The words rang in their minds, feminine and ancient, and the very moment it faded away the wolf turned and loped into the wood, shadows claiming her.

When Nick looked back at Judy, he sucked in a breath in shock.  

“What is it?” asked Judy, abruptly self-conscious.  

“Your tattoo,” he whispered, tracing the crescent that had already faded almost entirely away.  Through his eyes with an effort Judy could see her own face: the crescent moon of illusory spun diamond had returned to full splendor, and within it was the outline of a lotus in Judy’s natural fur.  

A gift, of sorts, to celebrate their marriage of flesh and spirit.  They knew without knowing precisely how that the mark would never fade.

It was almost too much for Judy. There was more than just the feelings for Nick coming to fruition, but their shared history...lives undreamed of, but it made so much sense at the same time. With a sigh she held herself close to the fox, smiling at the feel of his fur as she nuzzled into him, their bodies conforming to the other, his arms slipping about her even as their bodies were still joined from making love. Every strand of fur that touched seemed to transfer the tiniest electrical charge from on to the other and back, and made their intimacy so much more than just physical.

Judy nestled her nose into the fox’s fur and breathed deep, drawing his scent in and letting it fill her before speaking.

“Nick? We’re going to have to go to the Valley of Kings, aren’t we? To stop the magick from bleeding out of the world.” Judy closed her eyes and held her lover tightly. “I mean, that’s the whole reason for…” she snorted softly. “Everything, I guess.”

Nick was simply silent and rested his head atop the rabbit’s and held her to him, still shaken himself from the revelation of their shared past, but also from the power of their lovemaking. After several moments of just enjoying the feel of Judy in his arms he nodded. “...I think we have to…If it’s not us, then who?”

Judy drew in a deep breath and let it out before once more nuzzling her fox, smearing her mark over his chest and throat. “You know we’ll probably die,” she whispered, less scared than she was resigned. Nick was right. They didn’t have a choice, really.

“If we can locate the Valley and open the way, it’ll be worth it.”  Nick took a slow breath. “Someone else can recover the Legacy if we fall.”

The night was quiet with their introspection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That happened! We hope this was worth the torturous wait. 
> 
> Please comment below if you have something to say :)


	21. Chapter 21

> 17 The army faced its foe 18 and the officers rallied the troops preparing for battle.  19 Night fell and it was cold. 20 The moon was dark, and the army lay in wait, prepared for the coming dawn.
> 
> ~Book of Ferocity III:  17-20

Judy and Nick were finally able to seperate, the rabbit having enjoyed the rather delicious forced cuddle time due to the nature of fox anatomy, and used the cool water of the pond to clean themselves. Perhaps it was a lingering effect of their lovemaking, or perhaps something completely different, but the water was cool and soothing, like a gentle summer rain, and it refreshed both with a sort of electric vibrancy. There was no sense of necessity in redressing immediately, Nick and Judy simply enjoying the time together, with the doe luxuriating in the delicate soreness of their intimacy. 

Judy paused in tending to herself to watch Nick, a feeling of purest love filing her and making her breath catch as she watched him from just a few feet away. She loved how his fur rippled in not just the breeze, but with the muscles underneath his lithe frame. She concentrated on the color of the moonlight on his coat of burnished copper, and the way his eyes sparkled above the gentle smile on his muzzle. Judy also breathed deep the scent of him, finding his musk to be comforting, reassuring, like something that spoke to deep, primordial parts of her very being.

Though, that was exactly what was happening, wasn’t it, she asked herself. Particularly with the new understanding of the bond between them. She truly  _ was  _ home. Nick was her home.

As time passed, and while still stealing glances or lingering gazes as whim implored her, Judy let events turn over in her mind before something made its way to the surface of her consciousness. It took a moment to cobble the thought into words, Judy’s attention constantly distracted by things such as the lines of Nick’s flanks, or the liquid flick of his tail, or how his paws seemed so large and rough but were so gentle with her. Finally she sighed, her attention fully on the matter before them.

“Nick? Our going to the Valley of Kings...all of this…” Judy shivered and wrapped her paws around herself, the water suddenly less refreshing and more chilling.

Or perhaps it was the line her thoughts were going that caused the chill.

“Magick is draining from the world. And we...we need to stop it somehow.” She took a breath and pushed on. “If we fail...there won’t be another...for you and me. We won’t...we won’t be together again, will we?” It was like a bucket of water being thrown on a lovely fire that was warming and made one feel good all the way to the center of their being. It dampened the emotional high that had touched both. “This will be all we have, won’t it?”

Nick sighed and eased himself to a seated position in the shallows of the pond, letting the water’s gentle motion push him back and forth lightly.  He was quiet for a long moment. 

“It took almost twenty thousand years to notice magick was declining,” said Nick finally.  “Balaran’s Undoing occurred more than twenty-four thousand years ago, and it took almost the rest of history between then and now for anybody to notice the rips in the fabric of magick.  When we did notice, forty-three hundred years ago, scholars at the time could measure the flow of magick going into the Vale of Tears and they could sense that no magick was building up in the Vale, but the flow was very slight even then.  

“We’ve kept an eye on it since.  And the drain rate has increased geometrically in the last five years.  It’s been steadily increasing at a slow rate since it happened, but that acceleration spiked.”

The rabbit swallowed hard and moved closer to her fox, the urge for contact overriding everything else. “How long do you think before there’s no more magic?” she asked softly. “I mean, so much depends on magic. Technology might be able to counter some of the loss, but the world is too dependent on it.”

“Five or six years,” murmured Nick.  “According to scientists I’ve spoken to, magick will be utterly depleted in five or six years, gone through the rip in the Vale.  Every single minute right now the Vale sucks down enough magickal energy to level Zootopia a hundred times over. And it’s just getting worse.

“And the scary part?”  He looked at Judy, worry and even fear written in his eyes.  “That estimate doesn’t account for when our way of life will be impossible.  Six years, magick is gone. But in three, we won’t be able to cast the biggest rituals, like the environmental wards around the city.  In four, we won’t be able to cast strong personal-level spells like powerful healing magick. In five….” He trailed off.

Judy shook her head in shock and dawning horror. “But...Nick...it’s already been demonstrated in scientific and scholarly circles that nothing can live without magick. Even silents need some magick and give it off at the same time. Plants…” She slipped into the water and wormed her way under the fox’s arm and snugged herself against Nick’s side. “That’s why there aren’t many new mages, isn’t it? Even I’ve noticed a drop in the number of magicakally talented kin in my family.”

Judy laid her head on the fox’s chest, taking comfort in the sound of his heart beat.

“Everything will die.”

“The dragons have been researching a way to patch the Vale since the spike.”  Nick shook his head. “They haven’t found a way so far. Even the  _ dragons _ .  There’s just...no way.  And the government won’t tell anyone about it because of the whole ‘mass panic’ thing.  Honestly, of the few people who actually know the details, the only ones with any idea how to stop it are the religious.  They insist that the lost lexicon of the gods can fix anything, if the speaker is directly descended from the First Family.  But that’s ridiculous, the Twelve don’t even….” He fell into an uncomfortable silence.

“...exist,” finished Nick in a whisper.  

Judy looked up with a knowing smile. “Really? After what just happened?” She slid over his chest and nestled herself under his chin, her eyes closing in bliss even as she knew that they truly  _  had _ to make the trip the the Valley of Kings, to face the Vale of Tears and the dangers that awaited. “Let’s get back to the camp and you call your...friend. I think I’d like to talk to her anyway.” Judy lifted her head up and regarded the fox with a curious tilt to her head. “And I don’t know if I care much for the thought of hiding what we’ve done, what we are, but I’ll let you make the decision on that.”

She kissed the end of Nick’s nose.

“This time.”

“Let’s burn that bridge after the trip to the Vale,” said Nick, suddenly defensive and pushing her away to peer down at her.  “Why do you want to talk to Zephyr all of a sudden?”

“Because she knew a young Nicky Wilde who was just learning about magick and the world and she can give me wonderful little bits of information about you,” Judy said as she got out of the pool, making sure to give her fox quite the peep show before shaking the excess water out of her fur, surprised when it sloughed away so efficiently that she was almost completely dry. “Besides, like I said before, she has great taste.”

Nick stood as well, shaking himself in a very canine sort of way.  “Well, she left me so she’s not perfect. But you’ll have plenty of time with her; the Vale is two days dragonflight from here.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” she asked, making a show of pulling her panties up while smiling lasciviously at the fox.

Nick took a long second to reply, licking his chops and glancing absently back up to Judy’s face.  “Sorry, what? I wasn’t listening, there was a beautiful moon.”

Judy’s tail quivered rapidly. “Wasn’t there just?”

Nick just grinned as he gathered his own clothes, and then laughed out loud as he hadn’t in years, a sound of pure and unadulterated joy untempered even by the threat of annihilation before them.  He swept Judy up in a tight hug, lifting her and spinning on the spot. When they came to a stop, he set her back down, a paw delicately cupping her cheek. 

Their first kiss had been one of love, but a violently passionate sort of love; it had been more about the physical pleasure that followed than the emotional love they shared.  Now Nick pulled Judy to him with incredible tenderness, letting his lips brush hers gently, his other paw holding her waist. It was a simple kiss, passionate in a more chaste sort of way and through it all their longing and all their love was expressed.  It was, Nick believed, what their first kiss should have been.

Were it not for Nick’s paw about her waist, Judy would have swooned and felt a tremble run through her entire body at everything the contact conveyed, her breath hitching with the potency.

“Wow…” the rabbit whispered as she blinked several times to try and get her center back, the smile that slowly spread over her own muzzle mirroring Nick’s. “You can do that as many times as you want, my beautiful Nick…”

Nick placed another kiss at the very center of Judy’s palm.  “I might like that,” he murmured as he pulled away, gathering his clothes again to prepare for their return to the world.

* * *

Judy held onto Nick’s paw as they made their way back through the woods to the excavation encampment, then released it with the greatest of reluctance as they neared the edge of the treeline. It had been so wonderful to indulge in that simplest of expressions of affection, but it wasn’t yet time to reveal that the two were romantically united now. There were still rules of protocol to follow, regardless of their shared pasts, and his job at Whitestone was still important to him and Judy was loathe to put Nick’s chosen career into jeopardy. Especially not with his approach to teaching.

That, however, didn’t stop them from sharing knowing glances or smiles for the other.

Nor was the return trip as confounding or menacing with flitting shadows now that both were aware of just what they had been. If anything, the woods seemed more than welcoming to the pair. Then, through gaps in the trees, the worklights for the camp occasionally glimmered in the dark, powered by both generators and magickal means while the sound of voices became a steady murmur as scholars conversed over small finds or theories.

“I guess it’s too much to ask to share a tent,” Judy commented quietly with a naughty smirk and gleam in her amethyst eyes.

Nick smirked back.  “Maybe, if we were sleeping here tonight.  Zephyr can be here in a couple hours. I thought we’d get going as soon as we could.”

Judy’s ears jerked upright in surprise. “That soon? Wow. I didn’t know that dragons could fly that fast! Or is it that she really isn’t far away?”

Nick shook his head as they approached his car on the way to the camp proper.  “No, her pagoda is pretty close to here. Her sire was from Zootopia. Well, the wilds directly outside of it anyway.”

“Pagoda, huh? You really didn’t cover dragon culture, so I’m going by what I remember from elementary school and documentaries,” the rabbit admitted, smiling when she saw Saffron curled up on the hood of Nick’s car and looking quite comfortable despite the din of the camp.

Nick chuckled.  “Well, consider that true dragons are functionally immortal and have genetic memory; people used to worship them as messengers of the gods.  Still today many people idolize them, such that they have hordes of people trying to earn an apprenticeship to them. It’s well known dragons are the best magicians in the world.  So...they build pagodas that house not only themselves but all the serving staff and squires and scholars who are working for them to earn lessons in first hand history, magick, engineering, language...you name it.”  

He paused to scratch at Saffron, who jerked her head away from him and looked accusatory between the pair of them.

“You _ fucked _ ,” squeaked the miniature dragon with a scandalized tone.  

Judy snorted, shocked at the minidragon’s choice of words, though the little creature was a salty thing when she wanted to be, and held out cupped paws for Saffron to crawl up into. “We  _ mated _ ,” Judy said softly, offering the creature her shoulder to perch on. “I mean, we’re really just rekindling a  _ very _ old relationship, after all.”

“I  _ know _ that,” hissed Saffron.  “I’m a  _ dragon _ .  And I lost my raven feather thanks to you, you weren’t supposed to give in this soon!”

“Never wager something you’re not willing to lose,” said Nick, sagely.  

Saffron hissed at him from Judy’s shoulder.

“You knew that, huh?” Judy asked the little dragon. “You’re just full of tricks, aren’t you. Sorry it cost you your feather, though. Maybe I can find you something as a good replacement, hmm?” she inquired with a little caressing scratch to the scales of Saffron’s chin and throat. “What would you like?”

“Another raven feather,” said Saffron irritably.  “It complements my penny.”

“You know I’ve always liked your hoard,” snickered Nick.  He pulled his phone from his pocket. “Gonna call Zephyr, hang on.”

Saffron perked up immediately.  “Zephyr? We’re seeing Zephyr?”

It was impossible for Judy to keep from smiling at the microdragon’s reaction and held in the giggle at the rapid change from surly to excited. “I take it you like Zephyr?”

“I helped raise Zephyr,” said Saffron proudly.  “I was her sire’s favorite assistant. She’s very nice.  Not like most big dragons. They tend to be arrogant.”

“Favorite assistant, huh?” Judy said as she rooted around in her pocket. “That’s something, isn’t it?” She found what she was looking for and held it up to the tiny dragon. “You know, it might take me awhile to find another raven feather, but here’s a penny to add to your hoard for now.”

Saffron extended her nose to the penny, and when she touched it a spark of electricity popped, flowing from the dragon through the penny and into Judy, stronger and more painful than Saffron’s size should have indicated.  The little dragon then extended a foreleg and took it gingerly. “Copper is a conductor,” she said.

“Sweet cheese and crackers, Saffron!” the rabbit hissed as she shook her paw. “That didn’t tickle!”

“It wasn’t supposed to,” said Saffron.

Just then, Nick came back, stowing his phone in his pocket.  “I got through to Milo, he relayed the message and says she’s leaving immediately.  Apparently she’s had a harness commissioned that makes flight more comfortable for smaller mammals like us and she’s eager to test it?”

“Who’s Milo?” asked Saffron.

“Milo,” answered Nick, leading the way to the camp once more, “is Zephyr’s new head Acolyte.  He takes her calls, mostly.”

Judy rubbed her paw on her shorts as they began walking, her fingers still tingling. “When you said you were calling Zephyr I had an image of her trying to work a phone. Makes sense she would have staff for that.” She looked about at the small clusters of mammals talking and comparing notes around some of the larger tents, all of them animated and a bit too energetic considering the time of night. “A harness? Like a...saddle? Not that I would suggest dragons do something so mundane as hauling mammals all over creation…”

Nick nodded with an amused smile.  “Well, dragons have well-articulated forepaws.  They can grasp things just fine, and many commission size-appropriate tech.  She just prefers to let her staff take care of it, partly to shut them up. 

“As for the harness...yeah, something like a saddle.  A lot of dragons, especially the older ones, refuse to do such mundane tasks as ferrying or digging or any manual labor like that, which is a shame because have you seen a dragon dig a trench?  A  _ small _ dragon can dig a trench in an hour that would take a team of beavers a day and half.  But Zephyr has never cared about ‘propriety’ or whatever other excuses the older ones use.  She just likes to be helpful to her friends.”

“That’s nice of her,” Judy admitted. “I think I like her already. Plus she has great taste in friends!” she said with a slow wink. “Do we need to take anything with us? A tent and sleeping bags? Our personal bags?”

“It’s a two day flight,” said Nick, “so we’ll need a tent and some food.  Our bags wouldn’t hurt. We don’t need water, Zephyr has a certain talent with water manipulation.  I’m actually more concerned about wards; we need a couple complicated wards to protect us from the environment in the Vale, not the least issue of which is Vale Sickness.  I’m going to see if someone here has some amulets already enchanted for that.”

Judy nodded. “I can go see about getting some food packs put together. And coffee. I’ve seen what Rachel is like without coffee, and she told me that you were the one that taught her to drink it,” she teased with a blown kiss before heading for the provision tent.

While Judy went to do that, Nick went to find the one person at this dig site he expected to have the talismans he sought.

“Asabi,” he said, knocking on a tent pole.  “I need a favor.”

The cheetah poked her head out of her tent, her cursed eye swiveling around to peer at Nick.  She grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the tent, where she pushed him to a seat on a camping stool.  

“What kind of favor does the mongrel want at midnight?”

Nick rolled his eyes.  “Not that kind of favor.  I need two amulets. Vale protection.  You’re the paranoid one, if anyone has a couple to spare it’ll be you.”

“I never could convince you to give me a chance,” muttered Asabi darkly.  

“You’re not my type,” said Nick in a friendly tone.  “Besides, you’re dangerous.”

Asabi stared at him with narrowed eyes for a moment.  “True enough,” she said. Then she turned to her cot and pulled a small wooden chest out from underneath it, which she opened to reveal dozens of brooches, necklace pendants, lapel pins, tie pins, rings, ear piercings, and other sorts of jewelry including one notable diamond-topped bar Nick was certain was meant to pierce a rather intimate area.

As if she knew precisely where it was without thinking about it, Asabi pushed several rings and a tie pin aside, drawing out a dove-shaped silver brooch with ruby eyes and a topaz pendant in a gold setting shaped like a stylized sun.  She brandished them at him. “These are very expensive. What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll owe you a favor,” said Nick.  

Asabi’s eyes widened and her tail twitched menacingly for a long minute.

Finally she nodded.  “Fine. These will both do what you need.  Both protect against Vale Sickness, radiation, Arcane Necrosis, the whole lot.  They don’t ward against the Wraiths, so be careful if you’re approaching Firefly Valley.  And they have their own energy reservoir, but it’s enough to protect you for a couple days at most.  If you’re there for too long the wards will fail.”

She held them out to Nick.  When he reached for them, she snatched them back.  “ _ Bring _ them  _ back _ ,” she hissed.  Only when he explicitly agreed did she hand them over to him.

A short time later, Nick met back up with Judy at his car, the amulets in his pocket and a tent and bedrolls slung over his shoulder.

It was impossible for Judy to keep her face expressionless as Nick returned, a small smile and noticeable warming of her amethyst eyes making her a little more radiant than she normally was. As the fox placed the items next to his vehicle, Judy pointed out the provisions that she’d been able to secure. Along with food, including meat substitutes for Nick, there were snack items as well, and a sizeable first aid bag, flashlights, glow-stones, and a pair of rain ponchos in appropriate sizes.

“I guess living on my parents’ farm helped teach me to try and cover all the bases,” the rabbit admitted as she took up positing next to Nick but not so close that it might seem unseemly. That rankled a bit with the fresh memories of their interlude at the pool in the glade, but it was a minor nuisance all things considered. “Were you able to get warding protection?”

Nick brandished the amulets.  “As long as they survive the trip, we’re good.  If they don’t, I have to go on the run.” He handed one to her.  “I’ve told the guys in charge that we’re needed elsewhere, but with how much they’re fawning over the tablet they’re not worried.  Now, we wait for Zephyr.”

Judy nodded and crossed her arms over her chest to wait, hiding a smile at the brush of Nick’s tail as it caressed her leg. Perhaps it was unintentional, that didn’t mean that it wasn’t appreciated as the realization of what they were going to do settled on her. However, instead of nervous excitement or anxious anticipation, Judy considered it with a calm sort of resignation.

* * *

Chanakshi Shiva-Bagheerani set the tray next to the bed and proceeded to pour two cups of fragrant jasmine tea, pointedly focusing on the porcelain service. Why the tiny figure in the bed had insisted on the panther using the antique set was beyond Chanakshi, but all things considered she would do nearly anything requested of her. Once the tea was poured and cooling, the feline helped her patient sit up, the otter hardly weighing what she should, as if her very body were spinning off to the Void along with her lifeforce.

“Here you go, Lori,” the panther said. “You and your jasmine. I don’t think I’ve met anyone that likes it as much as you do.”

“When you’re as old as I am,” said Lorelei, “you seek the constants.  Jasmine tea has always been.” She sipped it delicately, the cup rattling a bit in its saucer.  “My father drank jasmine tea his whole life, as well. He taught me tea craft.”

The large cat purred in amusement. “Lori, you were old when I met you,” Chanakshi teased as she took her own cup as her patient wouldn’t let her turn down such an aromatic brew. “I can’t fault your tastes, though. Because of you it’s become my favorite.” The cup was hardly a sip for the panther, and the cup all but vanished in her larger paws, but Dame Lorelei Umbranox didn’t share her brews with just anyone. So it was that she cast a sad look at the otter before fully reining in her feelings. “I do have the results of your tests, though.”

Lorelei set the cup on her nightstand.  “A week ago I was healthy. Moreso than I should have been, even without being sick.  And now….” She looked at Chanakshi sternly. “Don’t beat the bush. It’s bad, isn’t it?”

The panther lowered her head and closed her eyes for a long moment before nodding silently.

“I’m afraid so. There just isn’t anything more that can be done, Lori. The magick that has kept the sickness at bay is fading. Medicines can’t boost your body fast enough, and even my efforts are like trying to patch a dam with tape.” She looked up with an apologetic expression and moisture collecting along the lower lids of her yellow-green eyes. “I wish there was more that I could do. I’m sorry.”

Lorelei shook her head, and took a picture frame from her nightstand.  She gazed at it with the slightest smile on her face. The picture showed herself looking exactly as she had only a week ago but without the fell glimmer in her eyes, and at her side was a young rabbit knight, the doe supporting her weight on Lorelei’s shoulder.  It had been taken the day after Sybil was knighted, the doe having earned her rank through a battle that had wounded her leg.

“I should have died in Firefly Valley,” she said quietly.  “Dame Sybil made sure I did not. I’ve lived a very long time, doctor; I do not lament my fate.  I’ve prepared for it. I am content to walk the Road of Memories at long last.” 

After a moment of silence, she glanced back at the panther.  “Thank you. For Judith. You’ll take care of her for me? The Twelve know she’ll need your help more than her share.”

Chanakshi nodded even as she dashed at her eyes with the back of one paw. “Of course I will,” the panther replied softly. “The question now is, do you wish to stay here in your own home, or would you prefer the hospital? I...I can take a leave of absence to be there for you.”

Lorelei shook her head.  “I’ll not spend my last days in a hospital.  No offense to your profession, doctor, but I have no patience for it.  If I must leave this world, I’ll do it in my own home.” She sighed. “I’ll need to call Trish.  And King Lionheart, and William Ironpaw. Mouse can contact Valentius for me, she’s his niece. And I’ll need one more session with Judith...how long do I have?”

Chanakshi shrugged. “Two weeks, perhaps three. That’s all I can really give you, Lori,” she said and took the otter’s paw gently between two fingers, letting a bit of her own magick trickle into the aged knight.

“Bah,” said the otter, irritable as ever.  “Keep your energy. You’ll exhaust yourself if I let you.  Two weeks, perhaps three.” She became introspective for a moment, and nodded.  “It’ll be enough.” She snapped her fingers and a young kobold slinked into the room, dressed in the traditional garb of a knight’s retainer.  “Mouse, bring me the book. The one we discussed yesterday.” 

The kobold bowed and left the room.

Chanakshi maintained the flow of energy for a moment longer. It wouldn’t be too difficult to feed the smaller mammal magick over the coming days, and broke the contact. “Lori, never tell your doctor what she can and can’t do or she will take your tea away,” the cat admonished with a smile before adjusting pillows for her patient. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go rearrange my schedule a bit. And no back talk. The divines know I’ve earned the vacation time.”

“You will wait for Mouse,” said Lorelei, not unkindly.  “I have something for you.” 

As if on cue, the kobold came into the room holding a book almost as big as she was.  Lorelei gestured to it. 

“I’d give it to you myself, but I fear I couldn’t lift it in my condition,” she said.  “I promised you once when we first met that I would tell you everything I know of vitamancy.  It took a long time to put it down; as the Pillar of Spirit I know so much. But there you have it:  Everything I can put to words on the subject of spirit magick. I had hoped I’d be able to give this to you in a happier setting, but alas.”

Chanakshi had spent many long hours in conversation with the otter that had started out as her patient and became, over the years, her friend and oft times advisor, and they’d discussed the matter of spirit magick in depth, sometimes over tea, other times over a good wine or mead. Now, to have what was essentially several lifetimes’ worth of knowledge was humbling to say the very least. With trembling paws the panther took the book, her eyes wide with astonishment. 

“You know that if the Royal Library knew I had this there might be literal hell to pay?” Chanakshi half joked, the other half quite serious.

Lorelei smirked.  “So make them copy it.  By paw. It belongs to you; I daresay a lot of what’s in it is rephrasing of long-understood medical science, but at very least it’s a new perspective.  And if they come at you with some ‘greater good’ nonsense...remind them of the Old Way, wherein they earn their copy by  _ writing _ it.”

The feline laughed before the sound cut off suddenly and her eyes flashed. “Then they better send me a trustworthy scribe because I’m not letting it out of my sight!”

“That’s the spirit.  Now go get your affairs sorted, I have some calls to make.”  She stood, taking the cocobolo cane Mouse offered her, and showed her doctor to the door with cheerful farewell.


	22. Chapter 22

Judy leaned against the side of Nick’s car and fought the urge to sigh. The excitement of meeting Zephyr and the seriousness of the coming undertaking was wearing thin and boredom was setting in despite her best efforts to keep a her mind on the seriousness of the situation. As for her fox, Nick sat on the hood with crossed legs, his paws on his knees and turned up with the thumbs touching his middle finger. He seemed to only take a breath every thirty seconds with the deep meditative state he was in, and Judy felt a little chagrined that she was letting her impatience get the best of her. Were she as wise as she thought herself to be, Judy felt that she should be doing the same, especially with everything that had come to light that evening.

Finally giving in to the urge to sigh, though with self admonishment, Judy lowered herself to the ground and assumed her preferred meditative position and placed her paws on her thighs after crossing her own legs and took the first centering breath. With each following inhalation and release of air from her lungs, a little more of the world around her dropped away. The noise from researchers and their conversations, the sounds of work being done to dig or clean artifacts of centuries of soil accumulation, what could only be the muffled cries of passion as two mammals indulged in a tryst. Then there were the sounds of the night, the crickets that chirped all around the camp, the lusty cries of small frogs in the rich undergrowth, the hoot of an owl far off in the woods.

There was one sound that Judy couldn’t tune out, and as she frowned, her eyes still closed, she realized that whatever it was coming from was getting closer. It sounded like bellows being worked, the filling of the segmented bladder as the paddles were pulled apart before air was forced out in a slow, steady rhythm. When the source of the noise drew close enough that it was punctuated with the sound like a sheet being popped, Judy opened her eyes and hopped to her feet, casting about wildly, her heart beating faster.

The form loomed out of the moonlit night, a dark shadow against a royal blue sky, the shape causing Judy to gasp with a primal trill of fear, a rabbit’s greatest source of terror anything that came from the sky that stemmed from their pre-enlightened days in the misty past. As the figure, equal to the size of an elephant but with a lithe sinuous configuration, settled to the ground rear legs first and then forelegs, the great wings sent a blast of wind forward, the hurricane force gust enough to tumble Judy onto her rump where she stared up in wide-eyed awe at the dragon that stood before and above her.

In less than a second the rabbit took in the magnificent and awesome sight. With a neck that curved gracefully, the line flowing down its body to the very tip of the tail, there was a regality of pose. It wasn’t serpentine or snakelike, but decidedly draconic. Powerful legs and forelimbs settled onto the ground, curved claws that could easily rend Judy in two dug into the packed earth and wings that had stretched almost ten meters across folded, the shapes reminding Judy of a curved fighting blade like a kukri, sweeping and elegant. At the primary joint of the bones that formed the bulk of the appendages were fingerlike extensions.

The forelimbs of the dragon were tipped with talons that had opposable thumbs and looked strong enough to crush trees to splinters or boulders to gravel as far as Judy was concerned. As the fingers flexed slightly Judy could see tendons tightening beneath the fine layer of scales. Every aspect of the creature radiated strength and power, and even its magick was a palpable thing.

Then Judy noticed the color of the creature that looked down on her with slit pupiled eyes the color of leaden seas, like before a storm, or deep water that drank in the color of the sky and transmuted it into something indescribable. Each scale was a deep amethyst in color, glimmering like a cut and polished gemstone, but the edges of each were rimmed in the richest emerald green. It was a curious and intriguing color combination that struck Judy on a level that could only be labeled as primal.

Before she could even think to scoot away or slip under the car, not that it would have been much of a hiding place, the dragon reached out and scooped Judy up, setting her on her feet with surprising agility and gentleness before withdrawing.

So astonished was the rabbit that she was unaware of the exclamations from researchers at the appearance of a dragon at the camp, or the mutters of irritation at the effect its landing had on a few of the tents that had been blown lose.

The dragon spoke then to Judy, the voice powerful and many-layered but distinctly feminine.  “You are the heir to the Knights of the Vale,” she said.

Blinking in surprise, Judy’s paw went to the pendant that Dame Lorelei had given her to symbolize her position as a squire. “I...I am?” she asked in a slightly high voice with only the slightest quaver to it. “I mean...I am...I think…” To say she was a little overwhelmed was an understatement.

Nick snickered and shook his head.  “Yes, you are.”

The dragon’s eyes flitted to Nick briefly, blinked at him with an almost audible  _ snick _ of eyelids closing, before settling back on Judy.  “I have a gift for you, Lady Squire. When I was young and my scales were still small, a vixen sage warned me they would be needed.”  She lifted one forepaw and grasped about the barrel of her chest where great thick kevlar straps crossed her body, and pulled free from one strap a soft mesh bag almost as big as Judy herself.  The dragon placed it carefully before her, and Judy could see through the mesh that the bag was full of scales identically colored to the comparatively massive plates covering the dragon, only no wider than two of Judy’s fingers.  

“I thee gift,” said the dragon, gravely.

Judy’s mouth fell open slightly, things again coming to the fore of her thoughts, such as who the vixen seer must’ve been, and the importance of the scales after seeing her mentor’s set of armor. With as much formality as she could muster, the doe inclined her head. “I thank you for the gift of your scales, Lady Zephyr. It is a precious gift that I hope I may prove worthy of.”

Zephyr gazed at Judy for a moment more, then looked to Nick.  “Do you intend to fly through the night, or leave at dawn?”

Nick shrugged.  “Dawn is in only a few hours, so at this point it’s more about your preference than mine.”  

Zephyr looked back at Judy.  “What is your preference, Lady Squire?”

Judy blinked, looking from Nick to the dragon and wondering why they were deferring to her when she was most obviously the youngest. “Um...maybe a little sleep, and a good meal before departing?” she suggested with a self conscious smile. “I mean, I don’t know how far you’ve come, or if you had a chance to prepare, and it would...um...I don’t want to seem rude…” The look she cast Nick was one of pleading to help her out, unsure of what would be appropriate or polite and not wanting to alienate Zephyr.

Fighting to keep from laughing, Nick slid off the hood of the car.  “Settle in, Zeph. We’ll take a nap and leave at dawn, or just after.”

Without preamble, the dragon settled into a very cat-like laying position where she was.  “I ate three days ago, and can make the flight before needing to eat again. While I wait for you to return from the Vale, I can take the time to feed again.”  She looked out over the village of tents and then toward the ruined city and a hum came from her, so deep it could be felt in the pads of Judy’s feet. There the dragon stayed, almost as motionless as so much stone.

Judy picked up the bag of scales with a grunt, stepping away to put them in the trunk of Nick’s car as he was standing with the decklid open and helped her as she drew close enough. It was interesting for the rabbit to note that being close to the dragon had enveloped her in warmth, like standing near a campfire with the heat radiating from her body. It made sense as the same thing had happened when she’d visited the kobolds and was informed of their particular shared trait. With a smile of gratitude Judy waited until Nick closed and locked the trunk, adding a small ward of his own before tossing a look at the different mammals that were gathering to stare at the dragon that had come into their midst.

“They won’t bother her, will they?” Judy whispered to the fox.

“Probably,” said Nick, “but she’s a big girl, she can handle herself.  Besides, she’s a dragon with a pagoda. She’s used to being bothered.” He looked between Zephyr and his car, then glanced at Judy.  “I figure we can nap in the car, or we can find a free tent somewhere, or we can lay against Zephyr. Bit cold tonight, she’d keep us warm.  What do you think?”

Judy ground the toes of her left foot into the turf with her paws clasped behind her back and her head lowered. “Um...I’d like to find a tent,” she admitted softly. “And sleep with you.” She glanced up through her lashes. “But I don’t want to cause trouble for you and your position at Whitestone…”

“I hope by sleep you mean ‘sleep’,” Nick deadpanned. 

“Of course,” the doe said. “I mean, there may be a little snuggling, but I do need sleep. So do you.” She smiled with her hopes rising and fought the urge to bink in glee. “That is, if you don’t mind a little snuggling…”

“I’m going to Hell,” muttered Nick with a chuckle.  “We were in the woods earlier for six hours, apparently.  Only a few people noticed, but they’re the ones who would notice us sharing a tent anyway.  So while we’re here as long as we  _ behave _ we should be fine.”  He turned on his heel and began walking into the field of tents.  “As it happens, I anticipated a nap and have a tent ready.”

The urge to bink increased but instead manifested in a rapid quivering of Judy’s puff of a tail as she followed her fox to the accomodations he’d arranged. 

The tents were surprisingly cozy on the inside and near the back wall was a cot that was made for a larger mammal that would fit both of them and Judy smiled in response. A quick glance showed that the walls were of a cloth that was thick enough that they wouldn’t give away anything, or decrease the privacy of the occupants, the treated canvas even muffling a substantial portion of the din from the rest of the camp. As Nick closed the fabric doorway, Judy added to the portable yurt style tent and cast a muffling ward on the walls even as she began to remove her clothing. It wasn’t something that she even thought of, despite being a ward that she’d never used before. “Well, that’s new,” the doe muttered as she pulled her shirt over her head and hopped up onto the cot and pulled the sleeping bag back for the fox. 

The only thing that the rabbit wore as she patted the cot was a warm expression and her own fur, looking forward to sleeping next to the fox that she was utterly in love with.

“You know, I don’t think you’re going to hell. I might take you to nirvana whenever you want, but I won’t let you go to hell.”

Nick followed her to the cot with a snicker.  “I don’t even believe in Hell,” he said. “Especially after tonight; there’s a lot of followers of the Church of the Lamb who are going to be pissed to learn there’s more than one god after all.”  He wrapped his arms around Judy, drawing her close to his chest and they were quiet for a moment.

Then, Nick sighed.  “If you keep  _ vibrating _ like that you’ll never fall asleep.”

Judy was sure that Nick could feel the heat of the blush that flared in her ears as she fought to calm herself and nestled into the hollow of the fox’s body. Before she knew it she was sniffing back tears. “Can’t help it,” she mumbled. “I...I think I’ve wanted this after talking to you in your office that first week. And now I know why and I...Nick, I’m so happy with you that it feels so good and hurts at the same time…”

Without waiting for him to reply, Judy spun in the circle of his arms and latched on to the only solid thing in her personal universe and reveled in the emotions, the joy, the love, and let that manifest in her touch and the sharing of heat between them. 

“You are my everything, Nick Wilde. You’re worth everything…”

Nick tightened his arms.  “So are you. We’ll figure this out.  But for now, try to sleep.”

Judy nodded as she got herself under control and tucked her head under Nick’s chin, rubbing her own on his chest and inadvertently marking him, or perhaps it was intentional on a level of consciousness that she wasn’t aware of. Regardless, as she calmed, Judy marveled once more before oblivion claimed her that she was finally home in the arms of the one that she’d been destined for always.

* * *

Nick slept lightly, and after only a couple hours he woke with little trouble as the sky began to lighten.  He left Judy to sleep for as long as she could and stepped out to find Zephyr.

The dragon was laying sphinx-like at the edge of the tents, her tail curled up along her body and her wings furled firmly against her back.  She spoke quietly to a small crowd of mammals who had gathered around her front. Given his approach from her flank, Nick could see the harness she wore, nestled between her wings along the ridge of her back:  it reminded him of nothing more than a hydration pack, the backpack-like bladders many mammals wore. It was not bulky, rising off of Zephyr’s back by only a few feet, but it was rigid, holding its shape as Zephyr moved where she lay.  It would not be possible for Nick to stand within it, but he would be able to sit or lay within protected from the wind and cold of dragon flight.

The end of the dragon’s tail flicked a bit, preceding her looking over her shoulder as he neared.  She dismissed her crowd of admirers and then greeted Nick.

“Morning,” said Nick in response.  He climbed up one of her forelegs and over her shoulder, where he zipped open the kevlar harness shelter and poked his head in.  It was unfurnished, but had pawholds in several places and had a kevlar floor which lay directly against Zephyr’s back. It was quite warm, having been heated by the prodigious heat of Zephyr’s active body, but Nick knew the heat would die down a bit once they were in the air.

“Are we leaving?” asked Zephyr, her voice low so as to not disturb sleeping mammals.

“Soon,” said Nick.  “I’m going to get our things situated before waking Judy, and then we’ll get breakfast.”

Zephyr’s only response was to look away from him and gaze over the tents.  Most mammals would see such behavior as aloof or arrogant, but Nick recognized it for what it was:  Zephyr had nothing to say, so she said nothing. It was a common draconic trait, the tendency to say only what is felt to be needed.

Nick slid down her side and landed deftly on the ground, then made his way back to the tent to gather the gear they’d put together earlier.

* * *

It was the lack of the of Nick that woke Judy and she blinked her eyes in the gloom of the tent even as she shifted to find the lingering warmth from where he’d shared the cot and sleeping bag with her. The sensation of being alone was an odd sensation, and one that she didn’t care for in the slightest and nestled her face into the camp pillow to draw Nick’s lingering musk into her nose, his scent filling her with comfort and a sense of completion, particularly now that she was aware of just what they were to each other.

There was little to be done about it, though. They both had a rendezvous with fate and no matter how much she wished they could spend a little more time reaffirming their bond and twined histories destiny wouldn’t wait. 

Rolling to a sitting position, Judy let the sleeping bag slip from her shoulders and stretched before hooking her gym bag with a foot and pulled it to her, selecting a sturdy pair of cargo pants and undershirt before rooting around for a hoodie. They weren’t the most feminine clothes, but had been selected for durability and comfort as she hadn’t really known what to expect weather wise, and now it seemed as if the choice had been even more prudent. The final article of clothing was a muslin scarf that Judy tied over her head and laid back ears, perking when the sound of cloth on cloth announced a visitor to the tent.

It was impossible to keep the smile that spread over her dainty muzzle when Nick entered with a box that smelled of food and tea and fought the urge to launch herself into the fox’s arms and instead satisfied her desire to hold him with a brushing caress to his cheek fur.

“Looks like I botched your attempt at breakfast in bed, huh?”

Nick chuckled.  “Doesn’t surprise me, though.”  He carefully set the box on the cot and looked around the tent.  “I’ve got everything stowed away and ready to go, except for your gym bag.  When we’re finished eating we can leave.”

He eased himself into a sitting position on the ground next to the cot, playfully pushing Judy’s hip with his foot before taking a small jug of warm tea from the food box.  He gazed at the fur on his arm, still the thin and wiry summer coat. Autumn was well underway and winter would be coming behind it soon, and with it his thick, soft, fluffy winter coat.  It was an odd thing to think about at five in the morning minutes before leaving for the Vale of Tears, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Judy would like his winter coat. Would she even get the chance to see it?

“Nickel for your thoughts,” the doe said as she wrapped her paws around a camp cup of the aromatic brew and took a sip, her eyes sparkling merrily at the little bit of physical play from her lover.

“Shouldn’t you be able to see what I’m thinking with a bit of focus?” asked Nick with a grin.  The ability their link gave them to read the other’s mind wouldn’t last forever, but it was quite in full effect still.

“Yes,” said Judy, “but I like hearing you say it.  Besides, communication is important.”

“That’s fair,” chuckled Nick.  “I was...thinking about my fur, actually.  I haven’t gotten my winter coat yet, and I was thinking about whether or not you’d like it.  It’s a bit of a different look. And I wondered if...we have enough time left for you to get that chance.”

The warm smile faded incrementally from Judy’s face and she set the cup down before shifting to sit next to Nick, her paw absently stroking the arm fur that he’d just been regarding. With a slow exhalation she nudged the link between them and let the memory of her own body with it winter coat slip through to her mate even as she found his own and paused for a moment to savor them, how he still looked lean, but fuller, and used the recollection of how it felt under his own paws. 

Nick,” the rabbit began in a whisper as she commited what she gleaned to her own memory of things she hadn’t experienced in this life yet, “I know that we’re literally flying into the face of danger, but I  _ have _ to  _ believe _ that we’re going to get through this. It’s... _ you _ are the one thing keeping me sane and able to cope with the ball of fear in my heart right now. We have to believe that we’ll get through this.” Judy lifted herself a little bit so that she could kiss the side of his muzzle before nestling her nose into his neck fur and breathed slow and deep.

Nick took his own slow breath and let it out, and put his arm around Judy’s shoulder.  “I think you’re braver than I am. The only thing keeping me moving forward right now is sheer fatalistic nihilism.”  He punctuated the statement with a small smile and a wink to indicate he was being facetious, but he didn’t point out that there was an element of truth to his joke.

He pulled a wrap from the box and offered it to Judy.  “Let’s get some food into you, yeah?”

Judy took the wrap and began to lift it up before pausing and looking at her fox with a leer. “That’s fine, even though I’d prefer to have some fox in me…”

Nick’s only response was a laugh as he reached for his share of the breakfast.

* * *

The harness was an ingenious combination of modern materials and magick, and in truth Judy found it to be rather cozy. The outer shell was a sort of teardrop shaped construct of carbon fiber rods and a thin shell of Kevlar that had an outer skin of weather repellent nylon. Inside the padded floor allowed enough of the dragon’s natural heat through to make the interior moderately comfortable, perhaps even more so when Judy snuggled up to Nick. Inside it was also roomy enough that the rabbit could stand so long as her ears were folded back.

As Zephyr couldn’t fly through the night they landed just before sunset and took off again at the first lightening of the eastern sky. The temporary grounding allowed the two mammals to tend to certain biological functions and the opportunity to stretch their legs before reboarding to sleep in the shelter. Food was kept to simple trail mix and energy bars for the most part, all items that would travel well.

The only true discomfort to the whole ordeal was the lack of anything to really while the two days of flight away. 

To keep themselves distracted, Nick and Judy shared tidbits of their early lives augmented with memories that were shared via the link that bound them; Judy telling of the bucolic nature of Bunny Burrow, Nick of his younger years spent in the city.

Talk, however, only got them so far, as did impromptu lessons from Nick, though he was pleasantly surprised when Judy conjured an illusion of her mate. There was exceedingly fine detail in the illusion, and when he pressed her, Judy finally admitted why and how the image was so exact.

“I...I started to try other magick like you suggested. One night when I was having some trouble getting to sleep, and after finding a shirt of yours that you left at Rachel and Skye’s apartment, I...um...I called your image up and...you know...took care of certain...needs…” She pulled her ears over her face. “I couldn’t help it! It had your smell and...and…”

Nick laughed.  “So you practiced a lot for ‘reasons’?”

“...yeah…” Judy muttered from behind the safety of her ears.

“Well, at least you’re expanding your horizons,” said Nick, with a grin. 

“I’m a terrible bunny, Nick. A terrible and naughty bunny.”

Judy kept her face hidden behind her large ears and didn’t show any sign of emerging. When Nick tried to gently coax her out she refused until he took one of her ears and gently pulled it free of her grasp and lifted it away only to find Judy grinning wickedly, her amethyst eyes flashing with mischief. Before he could say anything she slid stop his supine form and planted her muzzle firmly against his for a kiss that deepened into passionate contact. When they finally parted the rabbit grinned as her paws slid down his body until they found his belt and began working at the clasp.

“Wha…” the fox croaked.

“It’s called a hustle, sweetheart,” Judy said as she succeeded in her efforts and began to push his clothing down. “Boom…”

There was little else that Nick could do, the doe all but attacking him as soon as she divested his nethers of their imprisonment. It was unexpected and wanton, though a surprisingly delightful way of passing a bit of time. 

Toward the end of the second day, Zephyr began to descend to the ground; the mammals realized immediately they were nearing the end of their journey, because the descent was far more steep and abrupt than the dragon had performed to land for rest before.  It took only a few minutes to reach the ground, and Zephyr stalled the last of her downward momentum only a few meters off the ground with two powerful downward strokes of her wings, lighting with a more gentle thump than could have been expected. 

Then Zephyr’s strong voice came, vibrating underneath them, confirming the suspicion:  “We’ve arrived.”

Judy snagged her gym bag and turned to follow Nick out of the shelter of the harness, accepting the assist of his paws to help her to the ground and took a moment to look at the landscape that lay before them. With what she saw, her eyes widened even as her ears fell back along her neck and the smile that she’d had on her muzzle since the night at the pool vanished completely.

“Oh, hell…” the rabbit breathed in stunned awe. 

“Welcome,” said Zephyr gravely, “to Balaran’s Shame.”

Judy was so stunned at what lay before her that she was all but unaware of Nick slipping up alongside her, his paw wrapping around hers. She was too staggered by the actual condition of the land.

What had once been lush forests mixing both deciduous and coniferous trees was now something that looked like it belonged in some fevered dream fueled by mind altering drugs. Trunks were twisted and gnarled, looking less like trees and more like decayed limbs reaching for the heavens like demons clawing their way from the pits of Gehenna. Leaves and needles that anywhere else would be a wholesome green looked scabrous and half rotted, more putrid like festering flesh. The ground, between clumps of mushrooms that should have had no place in nature and glowed with a diseased blue-green luminescence, was covered in soggy, foul looking grass that clumped like lawn trimmings after a week’s worth of rain, and the moss looked anemic.

Over the cancerous landscape even the sky was off, the blue between the clouds looking more grey while the clouds themselves pulsed with an eerie sort of malevolent purple like an aged bruise. What little breeze there was brought with it the scent of death and putrescence, like the bug ridden dirt under a barrel that hadn’t seen sunlight for a whole season. All of it was simply...wrong!

“I...I think I’m going to be sick…” Judy said as she placed her paw over her muzzle, more than a little afraid as rabbits were incapable of purging. “Oh...gods and goddesses,” she breathed when upon looking down noticed that the little twigs in the diseased turf weren’t sticks at all, but the bleached and lichen covered bones of birds. Hundreds, maybe thousands of birds. 

Sucking in deep breaths in an effort to banish the nausea she felt, Judy noticed that there were a series of white marker stones with dates carved into them, the most recent being a little over fifteen years prior.

“It’s growing,” she muttered and scowled.

“Yes,” said Nick, gravely.  “Slowly, but surely. The Vale of Tears is now half again as large as it was when Balaran did it.”

Judy nodded and lifted her chin as she stared at the magick blasted wasteland before them, her eyes narrowing with resolution. “We can do this.” He paw tightened where it rested in Nick’s. “We can do this.”

“One way or the other,” said Nick.  He looked over his shoulder at Zephyr, who had begun retreating from the clear demarcation between the normal forest and the corrupted.  “You stay safe. We’ll be back here in a day or two.”

Judy jerked in surprise, not even entertaining the thought that the dragoness might not be going with them and looked from Nick to Zephyr with a curious expression. “You aren’t going?” she asked simply, her tone neither accusatory of disappointed, just curious.

Zephyr looked down at her, the expression on her face unreadably alien.  “I cannot. The destruction Balaran wrought is still tied to the land, still tied to all of dragonkind.  If I cross the boundary it will begin feeding from me, and I will die.”

If it was anything like being evulsed, Judy completely understood her reluctance, and nodded. She stepped towards the dragoness and looked up, holding her paw out, partly in salute and partly in silent permission to touch the great creature. “I don’t think I would like myself too much if I didn’t insist you stay back knowing that. And I really am grateful for the ride, Lady Zephyr.”

Zephyr dipped her head in a nod, a mannerism she’d adopted from mammals, and continued her retreat.  

Nick slipped his paw from Judy’s and pulled the talismans he’d received from a pocket, then handed Judy one.  

“Don’t take this off.  Once we cross that border, don’t take this off unless keeping it on means dying.”  He pinned his own to his clothing, feeling the subtle sensation of its protection activating.

Judy slipped the chain of the topaz pendant over her head, the magickal device feeling slightly odd once it was in place. While it felt comfortable and reassuring, almost as if she’d worn it before, the presence of the talisman seemed to dissipate the pressure around her that the doe had been unaware of, realizing that it was the device repelling the malign energies that flooded the Vale. “Sweet mother of rabbits,” she whispered, understanding fully the danger that lay ahead. “That’s a heck of a thing, huh?”

“And we haven’t even entered the Vale proper yet.”  Nick adjusted his shirt and shook himself a little to loosen up.  He took a deep breath, then blew it out. “Six hours to Firefly Valley, if we hurry.  If we’re not attacked.”

The sound of the Vale seemed to mock him, the creaking and groaning that sounded more like tortured souls than trees in the wind offering a clear and present challenge to the pair. 

Swallowing hard, Judy again took Nick’s paw, the gesture as common and comfortable as an old soft shirt. “Guess we better get to walking, then,” she offered before pointing at her gym bag. “We can carry some of the nibbles and water in that.”

“The water we’ll want for sure,” said Nick as he knelt to fill the bag.  Then he slung it over his shoulder and they moved without further hesitation into the Vale of Tears.

The pair made their way through the edge of the woods and deeper into the land corrupted through the destruction and twisting of the natural world that Balaran, in his hubris, had wrought. Despite the foulness and decay, there was a certain familiarity to things, even though every tree and blade of grass all but emitted a sort of poisonous aura. At times sounds that would have been wholesome and familiar like the wind rustling through leaves now sounded mournful, like tortured souls whispering their lament at what had been done to them.

Then, after what felt like hours and just moments at the same time, Judy and Nick came upon what had once been a river that had flowed with pure waters but now looked turgid and vile, like the runoff from a cesspit, the odor sulfurous and stagnant. Bits of debris swirled on the surface and bobbed in eddies like paper bits on oil.

The talismans prevented the worst of the magickal ravages from touching them, but the air beat against the protections like silent blows, unable to make it past the barriers. As Nick and Judy emerged from the woods to a sort of open hollow, the rabbit couldn’t help but gasp as she took in the shallow ‘V’ shape of a long valley that stretched before them, the land still twisted, but the air was alive with glowing embers that danced and flitted about lackadaisically in a sort of fell elegance that was completely mesmerizing in its malignancy.

It was impossible for Judy to repress the shiver that started at her ears and worked its way down her spine and swallowed hard a moment before the fox gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze.

“I didn’t expect it to still be so beautiful,” murmured Nick.

“It’s terrible,” whispered Judy.

“That’s true too.”  He began to move into the valley proper, moving through the trees toward the point where two cliff faces met, the location of the well-hidden slip leading to the Valley of Kings.  

It was a journey of only a few minutes, but before the pair could get within a hundred meters of the point something changed.  There was a shift in the world, as if the fabric of reality folded upon itself, and out of the nothingness of shadows materialized figures, hundreds of vaguely mammalian-shaped specters whose very substance absorbed the diseased and malignant light of the valley, even that of the embers for which it had been named.  

Nick and Judy were surrounded by hundreds of them, all the mammals who had died in this cursed place:  the wraiths of the Vale had come to bear.

Moving closer to Nick was involuntary as Judy spied the wraiths that began to materialize around them, the malevolence radiating off the foul creatures palpable. Even as she gasped in fear and revulsion, her next action was also involuntary as she grabbed Nick’s arm in one paw and threw up a barrier of magick with the other, the film of arcane energy scintillating with its own purity of silvery light.

The barrier was the same sort of shielding magick Judy had used many times, but rather than transparent it was nearly opaque.  The wraiths nonetheless found themselves stopped by it as they tried to approach.

“Could be worse,” said Nick, mostly to himself.  He shifted his weight, taking a ready position common to many martial arts, and then channeled his own energy, producing a sheet of electricity which arced across the space and slammed into the wraiths.  The blast drove them back but had no other discernible effect. “We need to move.”

Nodding, Judy maintained her contact with Nick and turned to move until she felt a slight tug, and made a sound of irritation. It wasn’t the fox that held her back, though. It was the refusal of her shield to move. “What the fuck!” she hissed in a mix of desperation and anger liberally sprinkled with shock. “It...it’s stuck!”

“What do you mean it’s  _ stuck _ ?” hissed Nick.  He spun his paws in a complicated gesture, attempting to blast the wraiths away in all directions; the energy of the spell fled from his body but it fizzled out before it even entered the world.  

The wraiths descended upon the bubble, slamming into it with the force of a raging dragon.

Just the presence of the wraiths outside of the barrier caused a noticeable drain that Judy could feel, like the creatures were feeding off of her magickal protection even while being thwarted by it. When they hit en masse, though, it was almost the same as being physically hit, and she dropped to her knees in a gasp. “I...I don’t think I can hold this for long, Nick!” the rabbit hissed through clenched teeth, her nose wiggling in a primal response to the fear she felt.

“We should have brought backup,” said Nick, bitterly, swallowing past the hammering of his heart.  He sent out another blast of electricity; it worked just as it had the last time, and as the wraiths were pushed back and seemed to take a moment to gain their bearings again, Nick looked around them, squinting through the opaque silver bubble.  “Can you drop the shield and run? I’ll stun them again, you drop the shield and we’ll move forward and then before they recover we’ll stop and defend again. Maybe we can make it there that way.”

Judy nodded, trusting the fox’s judgement. “On three!” The rabbit clambered to her feet and readied to bolt. “One...two...THREE!”

As soon as the shield dropped, Judy leapt forward, glad that running was one of her preferred exercises.

Nick let off a third blast of lightning and surged forward with Judy even as the spell drained his energy reserves further.  They covered half a dozen meters before the wraiths began closing again and Judy threw up the shield bubble again, blocking the closest of the wraiths by less than a meter.  Nick knelt next to her, panting. 

“I’ve let myself get soft,” he joked.  He shook his head and stood again. “How are you faring?”

Judy had learned that she didn’t really need to gesture like some casters liked to do more often than not, once something was up all she had to do was pay attention to maintaining the spell. So it was that she could rest her paws on her knees as she panted with the sudden fear-filled sprint. The wraith that was outside of the bubble slammed into it and the rabbit couldn’t help but wince with the impact. “I don’t think...this is going to...end well, Nick,” she got out between breaths.

_ We’ve made a mistake _ , thought Nick.  He didn’t think to wonder if Judy could hear the thought, his fear and budding fatigue occupying the mental attention he could have spent on opening or closing the link between them.  

Out loud, he said, “These spells are taking way too much energy.  I didn’t anticipate that effect of the corruption.” He swallowed hard again and rolled his shoulders.  “One more attempt. Yeah?” The wraiths began to close again.

With a nod Judy readied to drop the protective sphere. “One...two…” 

It was the same as the previous attempt, and as soon as the barrier was dispelled, the fox and rabbit were quite literally running for their lives. Unfortunately it seemed as if the wraiths were anticipating the action and were on the pair far more quickly, despite the lashing of magical arcs that Nick flung, the flashes casting eerie lightning effects all around them. Movement out of the corner of Judy’s eyes caught her attention and Judy screamed out even as she called on her dwindling reserves. “Nick!” Judy screamed as she cast the shield back up as she fell and skidded along the ground.

Like before the shield flashed into existence, the silvery barrier flared into existence. The smudge of darkness against the luminous barrier was a bit odd and it took Judy a fraction of a moment to realize that a wraith was inside the protective casting with her and Nick.

It was, or had been, a capybara in life; now it was a twisted caricature of what it once was, not even gender in evidence. It opened its mouth to hiss malevolently at Judy as it lunged, skeletal looking paws grasping for her as the orange points of light deep in black sockets fared with unholy hunger. About its body were shadowy remnants of the armor and clothing it had worn long ago, the tatters streaming like darkness made solid.

Judy tried to scramble away from the wraith and encountered the inside of her own shield even as the fel monster grazed her leg, the touch filling the very bone with a searing pain that ripped a scream from the rabbit.

Nick surged forward, his paw swirling with a nimbus of energy.  In his panic and fury at Judy being injured he defaulted to the most basic skills of magick he had:  his mastery of fire, no thought given to his vows against its use. As his claws sunk into the wraith’s shadowy body the flames surged into it burning it to nothing from within.

It would reform in time, but the wraith was destroyed for now.

Nick knelt next to Judy, his paws hovering over her, uncertain.  His mouth opened to say something or ask something, but no sound came out.  

“That really didn’t tickle,” Judy muttered between clenched teeth. 

The place where the wraith had touched her felt cold to her paws, but inside it was a different story. When she was younger and one of her brothers, who hadn’t had any sort of magical talent at all, was into radios and electronics and built his own ham radio out of scraps and parts he’d found at the Bunny Burrow flea market. Judy had grabbed the antenna just as her sibling fired the radio up and she’d been burned from the inside out. It had taken weeks for what had turned out to be an RF burn to heal, and was singularly the most painful experience Judy had ever known.

At least until that moment. 

She had inadvertently shared the memory with Nick via their link and saw the sympathy and worry in his emerald eyes and took a moment to touch his cheek, moved by the sympathy and concern that flowed from her Nick. “It’ll be fine. It just really hurts.” The touch became a caress. “Thanks for saving me.”

“Of course,” said Nick automatically.  He shook his head as he helped her to her feet.  “This won’t work.”

Nick looked at the place where the wraith had faded to ash, then closed his eyes and took a breath.  

“I know a way to get you to the Valley of Kings.”  His voice held a finality to it, and when he opened his eyes and looked at her, his face held a certainty, and a measure of determined peace.

“Really? How do we get…”

Judy blinked, her ears falling backwards as time seemed to completely stop for a heartbeat.

“You...you said me, not we.” A single tear formed and rolled down the cheek with the crescent moon and lotus sigils that she’d been given.

Nick gripped her shoulder, speaking quickly.  “When I give the word, drop your shield and run.  Run as fast and as hard as you can, and don’t look back.  Don’t hesitate, and don’t look back. We can’t both make it, but I remembered something I used to know.  I remembered how to destroy a wraith.

“But in order to destroy enough of them to make a difference…”  He released her and took a step back from her, away from the crevice leading to the Valley of Kings.  “One of us needs to make it. It has to be you. It’s always been you. Thirty centuries ago Emperor Tybalt Lionheart was told that a Lionheart would find the Valley of Kings.  He didn’t mean a descendent of the emperor, he meant someone with courage, with  _ conviction _ .  Someone with a lion’s heart.  It was always you.”

Judy wanted to shake her head, to refute what Nick said, to scream at the divines themselves, and the fox for being stupid. But he was right. She knew he was right and it broke her heart.

“There’s no other way,” the rabbit finally said in a soft voice as the shield flared with a wraith striking it, a little more of her resources ebbing away with the attack. Tears began to course down her face as she let her head drop. “It’s not fair at all. I guess if I really wanted fair, though, I should have stayed in Bunny Burrow for Carrot Days.”

The pain in Judy’s leg was shoved to the back of her mind and she held out her paws for the fox.

“You know I love you,” she said and pushed the emotions within her down the link. “And I am grateful that I was able to find you again, my sweet Nick. Maybe if I don’t fuck this up we can find each other in the next life, right?”

Nick took her paws for a moment and squeezed.  “Burn bright. Whatever you end up doing.” He turned his back on her and took a wide stance, breathing deep.  What was about to happen would hurt. He felt Judy getting ready to run behind him, and he looked over his shoulder at her.  “Judy. I love you.”

Judy’s heart lurched as Nick finally said those three words she had wanted to hear so badly, but she kept the sob that wanted to escape inside and smiled warmly before turning away. His last vision of her wouldn’t be one of sadness. Letting him know that she was going to open the barrier, Judy dropped the shield, leaping forward and pointedly ignoring the searing agony in her leg.

Then again it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart at knowing what was coming next.

Nick raised his paws above his head, and when he brought them down a surge of emerald and violet flames poured forth from him in a wave of destruction.  The spell, which the ancient pyromancers had once called Last Sacrifice, cannibalized his life force to release a detonation of such power it was ranked with blood magick in strength.  The searing flames passed through Judy as if she weren’t there, but the wraiths closing on her stood no chance when they encountered the incandescence, flaring like so much tinder and burning away to ash.  

As Judy sprinted from him, Nick fell to his knees.  His heart fluttered in his chest as it struggled to keep beating, and his vision dimmed, as much from his body failing him as from the wraiths closing in on their now-helpless prey.

“I am Nicholas Wilde,” gasped the fox.  “First apprentice of Khalia the Flame Weaver.  Last vulpine Pillar of Fire. I am he who was called Ishmael, and I accept my birthright.”  He blasted the last possible scraps of energy his soul had left into a final burst of radiant purple fire.

A hundred meters away, as she slipped into the tunnel that would lead to the Valley of Kings, Judith Hopps felt Nick fall.


	23. Chapter 23

 

> 1 Serendipity lay upon Karma’s lap, her fur blending in with Karma’s.  2 “Things change so much,” said Serendipity. “So much and so quickly.”
> 
> 3 Karma nuzzled Saren’s paw.  4 “The more they change, the more they remain static.  It’s the nature of things.”
> 
> 5 Saren smiled at her opposite.  “Perfect order,” she said.
> 
> 6 “In perfect chaos,” replied Karma.
> 
> ~  Books of Apocrypha 3: 1-6

It was almost impossible to miss the entrance to the tunnel that Judy was searching for. It was almost as if she were being pulled towards it like iron filings would be drawn to a magnet. How much of that was from her need to find the Book and how much was memories from lifetimes ago. Had she simply been searching for the entrance with sight aone she would most likely have missed it as it was concealed behind streamers of putrid moss and lichen that clung wetly to her as she dove in. The gush of air accompanying Judy’s penetration of the foul streamers of corrupted plants was thick and wretched as stagnant air from a bog.

Judy had little time to contemplate the miasma that surrounded her as she skidded along the floor before it dropped into a more acute angle, her slide turning into a short and violent tumble. She was scraped raw in certain spots while small shards of rock an detritus gouged and cut her leaving dozens of tiny hurts until she came to a stop. They were of no consequence, however as she felt the link that bound her with Nick flare and wink out.

With a trembling lower lip Judy prodded at the mental bond that joined her with her beloved fox only to find that there was no link at all, as if it had never been. Of course she knew what it meant, had known this was the inevitable outcome of him telling her to run, of giving her the chance she needed to reach her goal. With a sound that started soft and low, Judy’s voice built to a keening wail as she crumpled into a ball and sobbed.

Her tears flowed so steadily that it wasn’t long before the fur of her arms where she hid her face was soaked with the manifestation of her bitter pain. Then as Judy felt herself on the verge of giving into hysterical mourning, she lifted her head and snarled.

“No!” Judy spat. “No! I won’t do this! N-Nick died to give you a ch--chance, you stupid doe! Cry later!” She sucked her lower lip in between her teeth as she slowly clambered to her feet, biting just hard enough to cause pain to help her focus.

The leg that the wraith had touched still hurt, the agony from whatever it had done radiating outward and along her bones with each beat of her heart. That helped her to push the grief down as well. Drawing in as much of her recently learned abilities as she could, Judy formed a luminous ball of light only a few times brighter than a candle and set it to hovering just in front and above her.

The rabbit tried to ignore the fact that the glowing orb was almost the exact color as Nick’s eyes…

With a sigh and a limp Judy pressed forward, unmindful of the tears that still leaked from her eyes for the loss of her lover.

While the trip through the narrow tunnel felt like the effort of only a few minutes, it must have been far longer, because when the end of the tunnel came, unhindered and unblocked by rubble or twisted vegetation, the landscape beyond was vastly different from that she’d left behind.  Gone were the corrupted trees and the twisted scrub and the diseased water. The valley that lay before her was beautiful even in the moonlit night, with trees tall and straight and strong dotting the green moss and grass of the land. A strong river flowed from the mountain to the right, the water crisp and clear.  

And there lay below her, built into a large clear spot of land, a temple.  It was modest in size though large enough for even the largest mammals to enter, made of well-carved marble which gleamed in the moonlight.  Not a stone was out of place, not a column cracked or a wall fallen; it was as if the temple had been built only days before.

Within the front archway was a glimmer not unlike the light of a lamp flame.

Judy was stunned with the change of what she had just gone through and what now lay before her. It was more than enough to rock her already tenuous sensibilities and as she stepped towards the temple it was on wooden feeling legs. As the temple loomed closer and closer with each step, the rabbit’s stupefied amazement kept her from realizing that as she drew closer all of the tiny hurts began to vanish, though it wasn’t something she was aware of until she reached the threshold of the entrance and stepped up only to realize that the wraith wound suddenly stopped aching in time with her pulse.

Not sure whether to continue, reeling from what had occured on the other end of the tunnel, and awed by the pristine beauty of the world she now found herself in, Judy wondered if she should try the gate that blocked her from entering the palatial structure when the answer was provided for her. Completely silently the halves of the gate swung open, the metal looking as if it had been wrought from platinum, and a caress of warm air enveloped the doe, redolent with all of the wonderful smells of spring.

Trembling slightly, Judy took a cautious step, her eyes darting to and fro as her ears pressed hard along her neck and back.

The temple was more or less one big room at the end of a short entrance hall, and within that room was one main attraction:  An altar of marble with twelve different stones embedded in the face; Judy could recognize moonstone, pyrite, and obsidian. Upon the altar were three objects:  a single gold and red primary feather which had been cut into a pen, a lit oil lamp, and a large silver-bound book with gilded pages. It was open to a page mid-way through, and upon the page was the flowing, graceful enochian text.

This enochian, however, was somehow _sharper_ , somehow more _distinct_ than any enochian Judy had ever seen.  The black ink on the pale pages seemed to shine with its own light.

As she peered at the script, not really seeing the words, but the ink, it was like the lettering was still damp. It wasn’t until she took another step closer that Judy could see that the sharp black lines looked like the metallic ink one of her younger sisters loved so much. However, it wasn’t sparkles or glitter. It was stars and celestial custers in the ink, as if the script was part of the universe in a way that her mind refused to contemplate and shied away from.

She lifted her paw towards the gilt tome her head tilted slightly in wonder. “Oh, Nick. I wish you could see this,” she said softly, the slightest quaver to her voice as her eyes started to sting a little.

“A thousand lifetimes it’s taken you to reach this place again,” came a soft feminine voice from behind her, “and now that you’ve fulfilled your destiny you lament the cost.”  Though the words seemed harsh, the voice was filled with compassion.

Judy turned slowly, the voice causing her to shrug in on herself like a kit would being admonished by a parent. The speaker was a badger dressed in ancient armor with plumed helm and sword at her hip. Despite the warrior’s panoply there was no denying the fact that the sow was powerfully feminine. There was an overwhelming urge to fall to her knees before the figures around her, but Judy had the feeling that doing such wouldn’t be appreciated and so she stood a little straighter, a little taller, though there was still deference and respect in her tone.

“Sometimes the price is a little too much, Mother Ferocity,” Judy answered. “I’m thankful for what we had this time, but I wish it could’ve been a little longer.”

“She called you Mother,” said the female mouse perched on Ferocity’s shoulder, a note of humor in her voice.

“Be quiet, Lilith,” replied Ferocity.  “The Old Ways are valid.”

A jackal, his fur black as the space between stars, cleared his throat from where he stood at Judy’s left.  “Time flows on. Even gods are not immune.” His voice was quite deep and soothing in its own way. “But Nicholas has not yet walked the Road of Memories.  His soul is not yet gone.”

Judy didn’t hide the hope that flared in her eyes, nor would it have done any good to try, anyway. She stood before the Twelve, after all. “Take me in his place,” she implored. “Please, Father. I’ll take his place.”

“It doesn’t work that way,” replied the jackal Anubis, his golden eyes soft.  “Not anymore. Here, in this place, we may manifest. Here, we may exercise our power.  But in the mortal world miracles cannot exist any longer. So sayeth the Starbrow Covenant.”

Judy swallowed hard and looked fully into the jackal’s eyes, half of her hopeful, the other half almost expecting to be burned to a cinder for her daring. “Is...is it possible to bring him back? There’s so much to be done and I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do it alone.”

“Resurrection,” said Anubis, “is a miracle.”

Another stepped out of the shadows; she was a canid of indeterminate species with a blood-colored coat, and unlike the rest of the gods she walked on all fours like a feral beast.  When she spoke, her voice was flat and distant. “There are rules to the world, and rules to our Legacy. It takes grace to find this place, grace to take the book, and grace to return.  When you do return to the mortal world, that grace will remain for a short time. Enough time, perhaps, to effect a single change upon the world using the language writ before you. Once you lose that grace, any use of that power will require great effort and time.”

The last speaker had a bearing and presence that actually caused a trill of fear to run through Judy and she felt the urge to bolt that was barely held in check. When the rabbit opened her mouth to respond after several moments of fighting down primal instincts that were part of her being a member of a prey species, Judy’s voice held a discernible quaver. “Mother Karma,” she whispered with a mix of awe, reverence and fear. “I can bring Nick back?” She slipped to her knees, partially in deference, partly in relief. There was still borderline terror. The canid goddess’ eyes had more than a passing acquaintance with death and the weight of her gaze was palpable.

The question became what the goddess of balance would require to even the scales that were her bailiwick.

“Stand under your own power, knightling,” said Karma as she continued to pace a slow circle around Judy and the altar.  “And gaze upon our Legacy. See the page before you.”

Judy did as she was bade and found her feet, though her legs still trembled with the urge to bolt from the penultimate predator that circled her her. When she could finally focus her attention on the Legacy she found that it was open to the script that resolved quickly, much like the altar back at the dig site, though there was a purity to the writing, and as she drew near it felt like the spring sun cascading on her face and fur.

With a start Judy realized what the word was, the power that it held. This was more than just Enochian. It was the language of the divine beings that surrounded her. She suddenly felt unworthy to even consider speaking it, as if she weren’t pure enough to utter something so powerful, so beautiful and... _divine_.

“With grace, one can perform tasks of magick with ease,” continued Karma in her heavily metered speech, “which would take time to learn and great effort to perform.  When you leave this place you may use that grace exactly once; but what you choose to use that Word for in certainty will leave the other in hardship and dubiety. This is the price of Grace; that you may choose only one.”

Judy stiffened, the fur along her spine raising with a barely repressed shiver. One or the other...Nick...or the Vale. That was Karma’s price and means of balance. If she saved Nick she could have her soulmate back for a little while, but magick would continue to seep from the world until it died. If she used her moment of grace on the Vale to cease the expanding destruction she would face a life without that which was most precious to her.

With a soft sigh accompanied by a single tear that fell from her eye, Judy knew what her fox would tell her to do, and she had to agree. He’d put his faith in her and to do anything less than attempt to remedy the Vale of Tears would be the greatest disservice to her lover the rabbit could commit.

Then her eyes snapped open.

Faith.

She had to have faith in herself, faith in the twelve divine beings around her, faith in the love of her fox who had come with her down the centuries.

With a nod Judy accepted the onus that Karma set upon her shoulders. “I’m ready,” she whispered.

“There is another cost,” came a smooth male voice.  The speaker was a grey ram: Lucifer, the black-eyed Lord of Truth, Promises, and Pacts.  “If you take this Legacy, if you use the grace you’ve been given, you will be entering a contract as old as the world.  These things are not gifts; they are payment. Payment for a life of devotion. Payment for the conscious choice to maintain a relationship with the Host of Twelve.  You would be required to become a Cleric and follow us for the rest of your days.”

As the ram spoke, Judy felt her ears lower until they lay down her neck and back. There were horrifying tales of the fates of oathbreakers and those that reneged on their contracts and all things that lay in the domain of Lucifer. He stared pointedly at her, and the intensity was a bit daunting, though not nearly as much as the gaze of Karma.

“I have always served the Twelve, even if I didn’t know it,” Judy finally spoke as she lowered her head respectfully. “I accept this requirement.”

“With the Starbrow Covenant intact,” said the ram, “our power to help you directly is limited.  Even our grace cannot last beyond this valley for long; but our wisdom, and our voice, and our Legacy, you shall have.  So mote it be.”

From around her came a chorus of eleven other voices, repeating the incantation, “ _so mote it be_.”  

Lucifer stepped forth and gently laid his hoof upon the top of her head, a benediction sealing his side of the bargain.  Then the canid Karma took his place and repeated the gesture. And then the badger Ferocity, and the mouse Lillith; the wolf Atuna and the jackal Anubis; the buffalo Morpheus and the golden lion Apollo;  the rabbit Fertility, the otter Puq, and the fox Selena; and finally, the rabbit of many colors and many moods, Serendipity. Thus the ritual was complete.

The touch of each was almost familiar, and once more memories from the misty past came to the fore and Judy recalled once before when she bore the name of Braith Starbrow and pledged herself to the twelve divines, to ensure that they would be honored and remembered even after the separation of the Covenant. As the divine beings withdrew, Judy turned and with a confidence that hadn’t been there a moment before reached up and pulled the Legacy of the gods and goddesses down.

The book was half Judy’s size, made of silver binding and precious metals. The pages weren’t truly pages like Judy was used to, but sheets of the thinnest foil that had a strange sheen when the angle she looked at it changed. If not for a cousin’s work as a jeweler Judy wouldn’t have recognized the metal as iridium. As for the script it looked to be made of flowing niello. Despite all of that, though, the book hardly felt like it weighed a thing and suffused the rabbit with an emanation of holy power.

Humbled, Judy turned to look at the gods and goddesses that had created the world and all within it, a sort of calm euphoria filling her and pushing the residual ache in her heart for her beloved fox.

There was nothing but an empty temple.

Judy was undaunted by the absence of the god and goddesses that she’d honored her entire life, and many before. They were within her, and the proof of their existence rested in her arms if she truly required proof, but then again that would have been the complete opposite of faith. Letting her eyes roam over the interior once more, the rabbit turned and headed back the way she’d come in, her steps more determined than they had been coming in.

The exit from the tunnel and temple didn’t feel as if it had taken as long as getting to the structure, and Judy emerged to find that the nightmarish landscape had changed drastically. For over a hundred meters in all directions nothing stood. The sickly grass and creeping lichen were gone, the scraggly trees...all of it was gone, the very ground scoured clean all the way to the soil. It looked similar to the burning that her family occasionally did to the fields back in Bunny Burrow, but somehow cleaner so that not even ash was left.

The rabbit’s mouth fell open as she realized just what sort of power had been required to scorch the land surrounding the tunnel clean and cast about with a feeling as if she’d been punched in the stomach. Here and there were small patches of darkness, like permanent shadows staining the dirt. The strange shadows grew more numerous as Judy headed towards a small lump, the fur under her eyes growing wet as the doe realized that it wasn’t a feature of the landscape, but Nick’s body.

Seeing the fox laid low caused her steady steps to falter and Judy stumbled a little as the first true inkling of grief began to bubble within her, but she was given no chance to give her emotions free rein as a soul chilling sound came from the other side of Nick’s body. No sooner could the rabbit lift her eyes from the body on the bare earth than a wraith seemed to coalesce from the very air with a screech that seemed to combine a hiss from a faulty steam valve with claws being raked down a blackboard.

Before she could think of doing anything else to defend herself from the corrupt creature that sped towards her, Judy lifted the Legacy she carried in her arms like a shield just as the shade reached her. It almost felt as if something solid hit the book and Judy watched in awe and shock as the corruption flaked away from the wraith like burnt paper, the darkness disappearing in a nonexistent breeze as the wraith howled in evident agony, leaving an apparition of another rabbit, cleansed of the taint of the Vale. As the last of the corruption was leached away, the figure looked squarely at Judy, an expression of deepest gratitude in her expression as she hovered for a full second. Her tabard bore the sigil of the Knights of the Vale and her armor seemed to glow with a nimbus of gold tinged light. Her coloration was a rich cream and her eyes a soulful brown that looked at the young doe with utmost gratitude.

 _“Thank you…”_  the ghost of the knight whispered softly before fading into nothingness.

The only thing that was left of the strange encounter was the smell of flowers that pushed the stench of the wasteland away, the smell of spring that Judy would always remember for the rest of her days.

She wasn’t sure how long she stood rooted to the ground, but Judy had suffered a few too many shocks and it took a moment for her to regain her equilibrium. Shaking her head, the rabbit continued to the prone form of her lover and knelt, her muzzle twisting into a rictus of pain as her eyes streamed copious tears of loss and anguish.

“You wouldn’t believe the things that have happened,” Judy said softly as her paw stretched out to brush the fur of Nick’s cheek, the other arm holding the book close to her breast. “I...I know what I have to do, but I swear it’s the hardest choice that I have ever been given. I can stop the magick from draining into the void, or I can save you. But I can’t do both.”

Judy sniffed loudly and lifted her paw to kiss the ends of her fingers before touching the end of Nick’s muzzle.

“You would give me such a hard time if I used this chance for you, and I can’t say I would blame you for being pissed at me for even thinking it.” She again brushed his fur lovingly before caressing his ear, hating that there wasn’t even a twitch at the light touch. “Maybe next life we can just be us and together, huh?” With a sigh she sat down fully and transferred the book to her lap. “I love you Nicholas Piberius Wilde. I always have and I always will.”

With another sigh Judy pulled her paw away and opened the Legacy of her creators and the divine beings that she had pledged her life to serve. As if it knew what was about to transpire, the book opened to the precise page that Judy wanted, and she would swear in the years that followed that the page, the script, and the entire tome glowed with the very light of creation itself for a brief moment.

Just as she was about to speak the word, Judy paused and changed her mind, opting instead to sing it. Before she gave voice to the event that she was about to initiate, Judy looked up.

Her vision was drawn toward the middle of the valley, and as she gazed there, she perceived a zone where even the fell fireflies would not dare fly; as she stared her vision seemed to shift indefinably, and there she saw what she could only describe as the maw of evil. It was a gaping, ragged, bleeding mutilation in the fabric of the world, its interior an utter absence of being. Judy’s mind struggled and failed to understand what was within it, but what she could be certain of was that the rivers of silver light she could see flowing powerfully into it was the magick of the world. This was the rent in the world caused by Balaran’s Undoing, and as she watched she could see its edges ripping further, consuming more and more of the world.

She blinked and the vision was gone.

There was nothing else needed for Judy to know that she was making the right choice. If left to its own devices, the tear in the word would continue to grow and consume, and what would be the reason of bringing Nick back when all of creation was in jeopardy, possibly even the gods and goddesses themselves?

Drawing in a deep breath, Judy looked back down at the book and felt her resolve strengthen into absolute conviction and let the air of her lungs out with the first note of the Word of Power that could stop the rift, backed by the state of grace gifted to her.

* * *

The place was peaceful; it was a wide field of grain, a hill in the middle with a willow upon the hill.  Nick sat against the tree, and gazed around without comprehension for a minute. He couldn’t remember how he got here, where here was, or what he had been doing before he arrived.  He stretched with a long sigh; he felt good, all the little aches and pains he’d accumulated over his life were gone. He was neither hungry nor fatigued, and the gentle twilight around him gave him a sense of peace he’d not felt since childhood.

He sat there for a time, and then with a start remembered.  He remembered the Vale of Tears, he remembered the burning touch of the wraiths, he remembered dying...and he remembered Judy.  The smile he’d had faded as he sat up.

“It was a good death,” said the flat, distant, metered voice behind him.  He looked, and beheld a blood-red canid who regarded him with the heavy gaze of one who hunts.

“Karma,” murmured Nick.  He became aware that he wore nothing but his own fur, rather like the goddess before him, but the fact had no power to bother him.  “Did she make it? Did Judy get to the Valley of Kings? Was it worth it?”

“You gave your life to give her a chance; that alone makes your death worth it.”

“But was it in vain?” persisted Nick.  

Karma was quiet for a moment.  Then: “No. She returned to the Valley of Kings and accepted her birthright.  She shall be the mother of a new breed of mammal, a new order of worship blending the old ways and the new.”

Nick sighed in relief.  He turned in his spot to face Karma fully, his legs crossed and paws resting lightly on his knees.  “So what of me, then? I’ve never worshipped. I never believed.”

“We do not require belief, Nicholas,” said Karma.  “Remember when you were Ishmael; remember that we require good lives and good deeds; remember that we seek not to be masters but teachers and guardians.”

Nick tried and he did remember; they were like memories of a film or book, distant and not his own deeds, but deeds that had been lived nonetheless.  Deeds which had been his, before he was himself.

“So it’s time, then.  Right?” Nick swallowed hard; even in this place of peace he wished for more time with his beloved.  Even now, faced with the ending of his cycle and beginning of his next, he didn’t wish to let go. He knew now why he and Judy always found each other life after life after many life; they refused to let go, even through the ages.  “It’s time to walk the Road, and...go on.”

“Those true of faith, Nicholas,” said Karma, “can do things extraordinary.  What happens now is your choice. You may choose to move on, and return to the source to prepare for your next life; or you may choose to return to the world of the living.”

Nick understood what the second option had always meant in the stories.  “You’re suggesting I can become a...a wraith. A ghost. A lost spirit.”

“I am suggesting,” said Karma, “that this time...just this once in all of time and space...you have a third choice.”

* * *

The final deafening note of the Word of Power lingered for a moment in the Vale, hanging in air that had suddenly gone still and silenced every other possible sound.

That was the only thing that Judy was aware of and it took several moments for her to realize that she was lying on her back and looking up at the sky. With painful slowness the rabbit blinked, wincing at the feel of lids slipping over eyes that felt gritty and overly dry and when she tried to lift her paws to rub at her face, muscles creaked in protest. It was even a chore to draw in breath.

The feeling wasn’t too different than she had felt when she woke up in the hospital evulsed to the point that she nearly died, and the fatigue that settled in Judy’s form made it feel as if she’d just run a marathon. When she tried to draw in a breath her throat flared with a raw burn as if she’d spent hours screaming herself hoarse. It was all she could do to simply breathe.

As Judy gathered herself, albeit slowly, she continued to look up at the sky and didn’t realize for several minutes that the heavens above actually looked...blue. It wasn’t the normal shade the rabbit was accustomed to, but it wasn’t the sickly washed out color that it had been before she sang the Word of Power.

“Nick,” the bunny croaked in a thin, reedy whisper. “I...I think we did it…” She gulped around the parched agony of her throat. “I wish you could see this.”

“I can.”  The voice was exhausted, confused, weak, and unmistakably Nick’s.  “It’s wonderful.”

Judy started at the sound of the fox’s voice and sobbed noisily as she rolled over, using the last of her strength, and crawled towards her beloved. No matter the further drain of her reserves or the pain that wracked her body, the rabbit didn’t stop until she could touch Nick, pushing further until they could hold each other, her body shaking with the emotion that roiled with in her.

The two lay holding each other for a long time, their strength not enough to allow them to make their way out.  If they could escape the Vale, its corruption still strong despite the healing of the rift, was uncertain. They stared at the sky as it lightened, the first rays of the dawn sun striking them.

Then, a shape descended from above, its silhouette edged in violet and green reflections; it was a dragon coming down upon them, and she roared her arrival.  Zephyr had come, and with her a tiny topaz-colored spark of fury and worry which zipped from Zephyr’s shoulders to the embracing mammals.

Judy and Nick had done the impossible, and now were saved.


	24. Chapter 24

> 1 King Leodore Lionheart, Dame Judith Hopps, and each of the Pillars of Magick came together one day in winter following the healing of the Rift of Balaran in the Vale of Tears.  2 Together they discussed the ancient Starbrow Covenant. 3 The young First of the Dead, new Pillar of Spirit, was the first to suggest breaking the covenant and inviting the gods back into the world.
> 
> 4 She was the first, but not the last.
> 
> ~Book of Judith Chapter 2:  Verses 1-4

Judy and Nick supported each other while Saffron flitted about before calling her larger counterpart, the microdragon tugging on the strap to the pack that the pair had brought along filled with snack bars and water. The pair ate and drank in silence though they never stopped touching or stealing glances at the other while Saffron watched both, her little wings flicking fitfully accompanied by the occasional head bob as she observed both. Judy wasn’t all that familiar with the body language of dragons, but to her exhausted mind it almost seemed as if there was a bit of awe in the tiny dragon’s expression. 

“There’s no meat, but we do have these,” Judy said as she offered a couple of dried blueberries to Saffron.

Saffron took a blueberry, but didn’t eat it, opting to simply hold it instead.  “You have a mark now,” she said to Nick, gazing at his chest. 

Nick looked down at his chest, which was covered with his shirt.  Then, he pulled the shirt up to reveal a spot above his heart where the fur had come to resemble spun gold, a tattoo much like Judy’s but in the shape of a lotus made of fire.

“...huh,” said Nick.

Judy reached out and ran her fingers of the glittering strands of fur on the fox’s torso, and reached up to touch her own cheek that bore the crescent moon and lotus flower marking she bore. A strange tingling ran through her, from the rabbit and into Nick, though it was far from unpleasant. “Looks like we get some mementos besides some bad dreams to take with us.” She all but petted the fox before her paw came to a rest right over his heart. “It’s really quite striking, you know. You might start a trend with young mammals. ‘The fox who came back’.”

Judy smiled tiredly at the new adornment and looked up only to gasp in surprise, her paw jerking back to cover her mouth. After a couple of seconds of shock, Judy reached out and touched the fox’s cheek. 

“Nick...your eyes...they’re different.”

The rabbit saw that the irises were still the same rich emerald green, but they also glowed with a sort of shimmering light of their own, just like Dame Lorelei’s eyes, a mark of her surviving the Vale. Nick hadn’t technically survived; he’d been brought back as a sort of side effect of Judy using the Legacy and the grace she’d been granted. There was more, though. The pupils were vertical, feral looking, like the eyes of their prehistoric and unelevated ancestors. Despite that, it was still Nick and if anything it made him even more fascinating and unique, as if he could ever be anything else to Judy. She described the change in his eyes with an awed, hushed tone.

There was a play of emotions across Nick’s face, beginning with fear and ending with despair, but it was swiftly hidden behind a cocky grin.  “Well, one of two things will happen. Either people will run away from me, or they’ll beg me to marry them.”

“Let them run,” Judy said as she wrapped her arms around the fox’s neck... _ her _ fox’s neck. “What if I’m one of the ones that wants to marry you?” she teased.

“I think I can suffer through that,” said Nick with a patently false long-suffering sigh.  He pulled her close, arms wrapped around her, and was silent for a moment. Then: “Your eyes are luminescent as well.  The Vale experts will be interested to learn about that.”

Before they could do or say anything more, Zephyr lowered her head to them.  “We must go. Quickly. Even now this place is not safe, and we must get you back to the dig site.”

Judy looked up at the elegant dragoness and shook her head. “We need to leave, but we need to get to the city. There is too much at stake,” she pointed out by placing one of her paws on the book comprised of gold and silver. “Do you think you have it in you to get us that far?”

Zephyr gazed at the book for a moment.  “My mother’s mother’s mother beheld this book in ages past.  I remember through her.” She raised her head and settled herself to allow the mammals to clamber onto her back.  “To the city, then.”

It took some doing, the little bit of food and water that Judy and Nick had giving them a little strength, but it was tiring to get up and situated in the harness basket. No sooner were the pair inside and secured then they felt the huge dragon shift and flap her wings, using her immense wings to powerstroke into the air. With little more that they could add to the dragon’s flight the lovers simply held each other and reassured themselves that they were not only alive, but that they were together and thanked the divines for that particular gift.

 

Saffron was three hundred seventy-six years old, and in all that time she’d always been a guardian.  In ages past, this would have been a title and job, but the Old Ways were dead. Before Nick asked her to watch over Judy in the hospital recently, it had been years since she’d taken up the mantle she’d been born for.  She had done so with pride.

Now, they were leaving the ruin of Vale of Tears, and like all Heroes who had ever completed a quest, the pair of mammals lay in the shelter upon young Zephyr’s back, held onto each other, and slept.  The vibrating, pulsing, thick cable of emotion and soul-stuff that ran from Judy’s anahata and to Nick’s was bright and vibrant and healthy, allowing them to share emotion and dream alike. The link would close in the coming months, narrowing until thought could not pass and only surface emotion could be sensed; but for now it was wide open and strong, bringing both comfort even as they slept their trials away.  

Saffron took up her mantle of Guardian once more, perching upon a pawhold strap at the top of the shelter harness where she could observe the mammals as they slept and react to anything that may go wrong.  She’d tagged Judy with a spark of her own power days ago when Judy had given her the worthy gift of a penny, and it was that spark that allowed her to lead Zephyr to them in the Vale once the flow of magic ceased.  It was that spark of power which even now allowed Saffron to monitor the pair’s disposition. They were exhausted, injured, Nick’s aura was streaked through with black, but they were both alive and both recovering. 

For four days, Saffron sat there observing.  For four days, the mammals she’d devoted herself to slept off and on, fitfully at first and then deeply, healing and recovering as Zephyr flew.  Even as other dragons flew in to investigate and joined Zephyr’s honor guard, Saffron studiously guarded her furry children. They had been through too much in their short lives, and they deserved the comfort of safety and sleep.

Finally, at long last, the First City came into view, its distinct districts visible even from great height.  Zephyr and the thirty other dragons who had joined her began descending several kilometers out, coming to a soft but cacophonous landing near the school that had once been an ancient stronghold, Whitestone Academy of Magick.

Saffron dropped from her post onto the mammals, who had fallen asleep again only a few hours ago.  “Wake,” she said. “You must  _ wake _ , we have arrived at the Whitestone Keep.  The Master is waiting.”

* * *

Televisions all around the city and surrounding areas all seemed to be tuned to ZNN and the regal Fabienne Growly. She stared unflinchingly at the camera as a smaller window on the screen showed the same thing from different perspectives.

“...never seen before, a  _ Thunder of Dragons _ have landed at Whitestone Academy for the magicakal arts. The offices of King Leodore Lionheart have assured us that the sudden appearance of dragons does not pose a threat and that citizens of Zootopia should remain calm. The King has also sent word that he will address the First City later today to discuss this rather momentous event. Peter?”

The screen changed to the snow leopard’s counterpart, a robust moose in grey sport coat and maroon tie. “Indeed, Fabienne. The count is over thirty dragons and you can see the earlier images of the Thunder coming from the direction of the Vale of Tears. There are also scenes that you can view on our website sent to us by viewers all over the city. A statement has also been issued to the public not to attempt to enter Whitestone grounds as the Royal Guard has been dispersed to ensure security. Stay tuned for more information as we learn it right here on ZNN.”

Both anchors faded out and the screen was taken up by a somewhat shaky video that was obviously taken by a phone. Framing the edges were tall buildings and in the artificial canyon formed along the avenue came the impressive forms of the dragons, several of them forming up around one in particular that had the straps and bands of some form of harness, their enormous leathery wings casting dark shadows as they blocked the sun.

In the video gasps, screams and sounds of worry and fear could be heard past the tremulous voice of the narrator who could only mumble, “...oh goodness! Oh, goodness!” over and over.

 

Judy and Nick sat at the end of the conference table and looked down the length to the imposing figure at the end. Saffron, who sat on Nick’s shoulder so that she was nominally between both the fox and his mate didn’t seem impressed, but her two charges certainly were. On television screens about the room ZNN replayed images of the dragons landing behind the walls of Whitestone, though fortunately the sound was turned down so the room was spared the speculation of what the event meant. Standing behind Nick and Judy were Manchas and the Royal Guard, Fangmeyer.

In the middle of the table sat the Legacy that had been brought with the pair from the Valley of Kings.

His eyes narrowing before looking up at the two mammals before him, King Leodore Lionheart grumbled deep in his chest as one large paw brushed to outer edges of his mane in thought.

After a moment Lionheart took a breath.  “I spoke to the point flyer, Mistress Zephyr.  Her entourage is an honor guard for ‘the Lionheart’.  Before we go any further, would you care to explain what they meant?”

Judy tightened her grip on Nick’s paw where she held it under the concealment of the table and swallowed hard. “She’s referring to me, your Majesty,” Judy replied with a slight nod though her voice was clear.

“As explanations go, it’s not bad,” said the king.  “But it’s not terribly illuminating. Let’s move on, you and the dragons were very protective over this book.  Old vellum, looks like it belongs in a museum or library. What is it? Where’d you get it?”

The doe tilted her head slightly and gave the monarch a confused look. “Vellum, Sire? It’s made of gold and silver and other precious metals…” She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. “It’s the Book of Legacy. Gifted by the Twelve Divines themselves. I used it in the Vale of Tears to close the rift that was caused by Balaran’s Undoing, but the corruption still needs to be taken care of.”

Nick nodded along for a moment, but then shot Judy a look.  “Wait, precious metals? What are you on about, it’s papyrus?”

Saffron huffed.  “It is all of the above.  The Legacy is not truly a book, but appears so because it is what we expect it to look like.”

Lionheart sat at the table.  “The actual Legacy of legend?  And you healed the Vale.” He steepled his fingers and was silent for a moment, staring at the book.  “You entered the Vale of Tears without authorization, without backup, without proper preparation, and then you claimed for yourself an artifact of the Twelve?”

For a moment Judy felt a little cowed by the accusation before straightening and looking at the lion unflinchingly. “No, your Majesty. I don’t claim the Legacy. It was entrusted to me.”

Lionheart looked back at her, his face devoid of expression.  “Dame Lorelei was right about you.”

The rabbit readied a rebuttal before pulling up short. “Dame Lorelei, your Majesty? I don’t understand?”

“She spoke to me when she decided to make you a Squire of the Crown, Miss Hopps.  She seemed to have...opinions about you. Do you know what the Trial By Fire clause of the Knight Accords is?”

“No, your Majesty,” Judy admitted as she shook her head slightly.

Lionheart nodded.  “The Trial By Fire clause allows the king to offer a squire her knighthood if she proves through battle or extreme hardship that she has what it takes to perform as a Knight of the Crown.  You performed feats of legend, and came back from the heart of the Vale of Tears alive, something only two other mammals have ever done. You recovered an ancient artifact against all odds, and you motivated the dragons to form an honor guard, something they haven’t done in a thousand years.”  

Lionheart stood, stepped around the table, and placed a paw on Judy’s shoulder.  “Judith Hopps, I thee knight.”

The weight of the paw on her shoulder was a little distracting, even though the lion did his utmost to keep the contact light, and the knowledge that claws as large as her fingers that could easily rend her to pieces and so close also tugged at her attention, so it was that the words spoke by King Lionheart took a moment to permeate Judy’s consciousness. It was overwhelming to say the least and the rabbit did the only thing that she could think of, something from an old movie that she’d seen years before as an impressionable kitten.

Dropping to her knees, Judy took the huge feline’s paw and kissed it. “Your Majesty!”

Lionheart laughed and pulled her to her feet.  “You still have a lot to learn.” Then his face fell.  “You haven’t heard about Dame Lorelei, have you?”

The look of wonder dissolved and Judy’s brows pinched together. “Dame Lorelei, your Majesty? Has something happened?”

“Yes,” said Lionheart, “something happened.”

* * *

Lorelei’s house was quite large for a mammal her size, and at the moment mostly empty.  A small kobold girl led Judy, Saffron, and Nick through the entrance hall to the bedroom upstairs, where waited Doctor Chanakshi, who stood checking medical equipment that was attached to Lorelei.  

The otter’s fur fluttered as it always did, her eyes though bloodshot and sunken glimmered as they always had, and her face held a strength of character that the otter would never lack, but her body was ravaged.  She was skin and bones, her fur coming out in clumps, and her limbs shaking with some kind of palsy. Tubes fed her oxygen through her nose and her breathing was somewhat labored. 

Still, she smiled when Judy entered the room.  

“Judith,” said the otter in a weak voice.  “I worried when I heard where you went. You seem to be in good health, however.”

The rabbit nodded silently as she stepped up to the bed, fighting to control the welling of sorrow that filled her chest and threatened to fill her eyes as she saw her mentor in such a state. “We made it, Dame Lorelei. Nick and I made it. We...we were able to retrieve this,” she said softly and lifted the tome to set it on the edge of the bed. As the otter’s glowing eyes dropped to the Legacy it was all Judy could do to hold back the tears and anguish in her voice. “The King...he declared me a knight...but I have so much more to learn…”

Lorelei nodded.  “The Trial By Fire clause.  I told him you’d make a good knight.”  She put a shaky paw on the book’s cover.  “I know you,” she whispered. “I remember you.  Welcome back to the world.”

Unable to fully hold her tears at bay for the demanding mentor that had taken her on, Judy gave a concise report of everything that happened in the Vale and within the temple, the slight twitch of Lorelei’s mouth into a smile proving too much as the first tears began to roll down her cheeks.

“But there’s a lot to do, still,” the doe said. “You have so much more to teach me and we need to finish the cleansing of the Vale and…”

Judy was cut off when the otter’s paw settled atop hers, the pads lacking the warmth they should have and it was finally too much. With a stuttering sigh, Judy closed her eyes against the burning feeling and shook her head. 

“I need you,” she mumbled with a choking sound.

“I sense a change in you,” said Lorelei with a smile.  “You remember, don’t you?”

The rabbit nodded mutely, not trusting her ability to speak. When she opened her eyes and looked up at the otter there was a sort of recognition that passed between the two and there was no possible way to stifle the short, small sob from her throat. “I remember…”

“You’ll be fine,” said Lorelei.  “You always end up being great. You’ll have others to help guide you.  Trish will finish your weapons training; Valentius and Khalia will help you refine your magick; Nicholas will remind you of the history you have forgotten.  My first student, and my last; it’s been a pleasure.”

Judy took Lorelei’s paw in both of hers, trying to impart a little of her warmth into her irascible teacher’s chilled fingers and smiled warmly despite her sorrow. “I’ll do my best to make you proud of me, little mother.”

Lorelei grasped her paw as tightly as she could.  “I am already proud.” Lorelei turned to Nick and Saffron.  “Nicholas, listen to your own advice. Guardian Saffron, keep them safe for me.”

Lorelei’s gaze shifted to the foot of her bed as the doctor came over with a concerned expression.  

“Judith,” whispered Lorelei, “it’s yours.  It’s all yours. Mouse will help.”

Her expression sharpened on the empty space at the end of the bed.  “You healed her.  _ Oh _ .”

The light in her eyes faded, the fur on her face lay still, and Lorelei Umbranox passed.

* * *

They day had been gloriously clear with blue skies that seemed a deeper blue than normal and that seemed wrong to Judy as she stood at the small clearing not too far from the Royal Guard Citadel and Royal Palace. It was an old cemetary with sculpted flower beds, planters of decorative fruit trees that were heavy with apples, plums, pears and apricots. Here and there throughout the burial grounds that had seen generations of knights and nobles laid to rest were marble fountains and little grottos for privacy and reflection.

The rabbit herself stood in the armor that had been crafted by the kobolds using the scales that Zephyr had presented her with, the clever crafters measuring and assembling the scale maille in less than twenty four hours. As the sun set the last rays caused the amethyst and emerald edged scales to all but glow and it was easy to tell by the glances from the visitors that filtered past that they were more than a little envious.

Truth be told the rabbit paid the other mammals that came to pay respects to Dame Lorelei Umbranox no attention whatsoever so long as they were respectful. There were others that stood the requisite distance from the stack of wood that had been constructed on which the otter’s body lay in state. The one that Judy could easily see being Trish Fangmeyer, the tigress a little downcast.

The vigil had begun before the sun rose that day and would carry on until midnight when the pyre would be lit in the traditions of the old ways. Lorelei was dressed in her own scale armor, though the matching shield had stayed at the estate that the departed knight had bequeathed on Judy as per Dame Umbranox’s wishes. 

To help the mammals with the vigil, Mouse, the small kobold that had served Lorelei for decades made the rounds surreptitiously with water, fruit juice and small snacks and other Guards stood ready to take over for the ones that stood watch over the pyre should they need a break.

Judy hadn’t moved since she’d taken up her station before dawn.

There was no rule against the tear that coursed down occasionally as Judy recalled the short time with the crusty old otter, but she’d learned so much in that short time, and the rabbit was truly grateful for the chance to have met Lori. Some recollections brought a smile, some laments at not having more time, but in all Judy was happy to have met her mentor who had seen more to Judy then the doe was even aware of.

It was the sound of singing that brought Judy out of her revery, and in response she lifted her sword a little higher and stood a bit straighter as a youth choir began the Hymn of Return, the traditional song for funerals of recognized heroes of the realm. It was aso that point that Judy realized the sun had set some time before.

The final farewell procession made its way through the trees, foremost in the vanguard being King Lionheart. Judy watched as he paused long enough to place a small sachet of incense, as per tradition, on the tableau of the pyre, and a small roll of parchment with a few final thoughts and words.

Others followed, some somber, others obviously there because of their status and not out of any real concern or connection to the departed knight. Most of the attendees continued out of the immediate area while others, the Royal family, personages of note like Grand Inquisitor Bogo and select others including a fair number of kobolds gathered to the side, unlit candles in their paws. Once the procession finished filing by, the pyre dripping with tokens and offerings, Lionheart stepped forward, his presence alone drawing the attention of the remaining throng. He unabashedly lit his candle with a lighter and let it settle, blocking any potential breeze with his paw before turning and lighting the next candle. So it was that the remaining mourners spread the flame, much like Lorelei did with her knowledge and the life spent in service of arms to the Crown in particular and world in general.

Only the kobolds of the group were sans candles, and they sang in peculiar voices that had a haunting beauty to them as they faced the unlit pyre clad only in simple loincloths and their bodies completely devoid of paint, jewelry or other forms of adornment.

When the last notes of the kobolds’ song died down, the kobolds turned their back on the pyre and the king; there would be no more song among them, nor stories, nor body paint, until the pain of silence overrode the pain of grief.

Only when the last of the kobolds had turned their back did King Lionheart speak.  “Dame Lorelei Umbranox,” said the king in a clear but somber voice, “Grandmaster of the Knights of the Vale of Tears, Paladin of Ferocity, Kobold Ally, Dragon Disciple, and beloved friend.  She served the Crown of Zootopia longer than I’ve been alive, and never stopped looking for a way to complete her duty...even when everyone else had given up the fight.

“To order!”  With his call, every uniformed Royal Guard and military mammal came to attention.  “Dame Lorelei, your disposition?” The silence was thick with grief. “Dame Lorelei Umbranox is missing in action.  Dame Lorelei, you are clear for end of watch.”

King Lionheart turned to Judy, who stood near his right side.  “Dame Judith, your master is missing in action; her Order is silent.  What is your Order?”

Judy took a single step forward and replied in a clear voice. “Sire, the Order is called the Knights of Legacy.”

“The Knights of the Vale of Tears are missing in action; none remain to hold the line.  The Knights of Legacy will continue to defend the realm in their absence.” 

At an unseen cue, a young beaver stepped forward and laid his paw upon a granite brick, which would be laid in place in the crypt where lay the rest of the knights; a pulse of energy and a moment later, he withdrew his paw and upon the brick were carved the otter’s full name, and the letters, “MIA”.  

As the beaver returned to the back of the small crowd, eyes looked up as ears jerked upright at the deep rumble from overhead that turned into a roar that was as much felt as it was heard. Despite being near midnight it was quite easy to see the unbelievably huge form that blotted out the stars, and when a gout of fire erupted from the open maw of the largest dragon any of the mourners had ever seen, it illuminated the great wyrm perfectly. Less from the flames that gushed from its open maw and more to its coloration, the creature glowed in the purest of gold, each and every scale winking brightly. The head of the dragon was easily the size of a small house, and the wings from tip to tip put even the largest plane to shame. The air rushing over the great sails only added to the call that accompanied the fire that hung and lingered in the sky after the beast’s passing, the fiery rope almost stretching from one edge of the sky to the other for the crowd below.

It was only after the dragon passed in salute to the fallen Lorelei that Nick appeared, his eyes filled with a sadness that the glow marking his experience in the Vale of Tears couldn’t hide, and took position between the wood construct and the crowd at his back. The fox was dressed in slacks, shirt and tie all in black, and over that he wore a journeyman’s coat, the garment sleeveless like a very long vest, but leaving the arms free. 

The fox took a moment to place a small roll of parchment on the tableau before stepping back, Judy easily picking out the single dark stain of a tear beneath his right eye. With a tilt of his chin Nick raised his paws, brought them together before his chest and then held them slowly out to the pyre palms up.

From deep in the center of the construction of logs there flared a red spark that grew in intensity until every mammal facing the pyre had to look away as flames spread like illuminated water over, around and through the logs and gaps between them. Within moments, the fire following the unspoken directions of Nick Wilde, the fire began to swirl, like a cyclone of flame, though not once did it seem to be anything but completely under control. Once the swirling conflagration was in full spin, Nick lowered his paws and simply watched as the body of one of his oldest friends was consumed.

Judy felt the pain from her mate, feeling similar loss, and sent what comfort she could while staring at the miniature inferno until there was nothing left for the fire to consume.

* * *

There had been a party, two days later.  Really it was more of a casual get-together at Rachel’s apartment; Rachel, Saffron, Judy, and a couple of Nick’s friends had shown up for drinks and food to celebrate Nick and Judy’s success and Lorelei’s life.  It had gone well; there was food aplenty provided by everyone who came; drinks to go around, virgin and otherwise; stories and jokes and laughs abounded.

For a rabbit, Judy could be remarkably asocial.  Especially when her emotions were confused and muddled.  

Nick watched her slip quietly out of the apartment, catching her eye as she went; their bond allowed him to understand that she was fine, really, no need to pursue her.  She’d return when she was feeling up to it. So he turned back to the small crowd of people and listened to Saffron’s tale of glorious battle, keeping only a minor segment of his attention on the thread of Judy’s emotions.

Rachel, however, did not have the benefit of a soul bond with Judy, and so couldn’t know what she was up to.  After several minutes, she got up to follow when everyone else became distracted by another round of drinks.

Judy found herself in the courtyard of the apartment complex, a surprisingly serene setup with lush trees in planter boxes and decorative tall grasses augmented with colorful hostas. Somewhere there was a fountain that filled the enclosure with a merry burble and the doe found that she was a little regretful of not knowing about this feature. She found a small bench of planks supported with cut stones and sat down, taking a sip of the carrot and kiwi juice in the simple plastic tumbler in her paw.

Savoring the sip of cool juice, Judy looked up with a touch of surprise when Rachel appeared, a smile pulling at her mouth that made it to her now luminous eyes. “Not leaving your guests high and dry, are you?” she asked amicably in a warm tone.

“Nick’s guests, more than mine,” said Rachel.  She put a paw on Judy’s shoulder and sat next to her.  “What’s going on with you? You haven’t spoken much, and now you’re out here all alone.”  Her tail swished, slapping along Judy’s back.

Judy shrugged before reaching up and taking the vixen’s paw with her free one. “I’m okay. Really,” she said at the expression on Rachel’s face. “It’s just that a lot has happened lately and I guess I’m still trying to absorb it all. I mean, Nick and I got the Book of Legacy and lived through the Vale. I got knighted...and lost my mentor…” The rabbit sighed. “And now I have an estate I need to take care of, an order to build from the ground up. I haven’t even finished my first year at Whitestone. That and, well, I really was looking forward to being your roomie.”

Judy leaned against the fox as she squeezed Rachel’s paw.

“You have been a better friend than I could have hoped for, more than I had a right to ask for, and I don’t want you to feel like I’m abandoning you.”

Rachel shoved Judy away, good-naturedly, then turned on the bench and laid against the armrest, draping her legs over Judy’s lap.  “And what’s stopping us from continuing to live together?”

Judy blinked as she sat up straight, her ears shooting upwards in surprise. “Really?! You want to live at the estate?”

“Have you lost your fluffy mind?”  Rachel sat up again, though she left her legs in Judy’s lap.  “That’s a  _ mansion _ , Judy.  I’m more than okay with living in a big nice house with big nice rooms and big nice beds….”  She flicked Judy’s ear. “Besides, I let you live in  _ my _ place, I think you owe me,” she joked with a smirk.

Judy leapt up off the bench with stunning speed and binkied for a full three seconds before launching herself at the fox. “That would be spectacular! And wait until you meet Mouse! You’ll love her! That and she’s a phenomenal cook. You can help me keep from getting pudgy. We have our own gym, by the way. And I think there are some clay ball tubs like at Oasis Springs, but I’m not sure. I haven’t had a chance to really explore the place.”

Rachel chuckled.  “Well, we can explore it together.  Might take awhile but it’d be fun!”

“I think so!” Judy agreed, her smile lasting for a couple of seconds before fading slowly. “I was a little worried you’d be upset which would make the next thing that I need to ask a lot easier. And it’s a pretty big favor.”

“I’m not washing your panties, Judy,” sniffed Rachel, turning away and crossing her arms.  “It’s too much to ask. Even if you twist my arm.”

Judy blinked at the reply before snorting, though she recovered quickly and lightly chucked the fox on her shoulder. “Snot head, this is kind of serious. Actually it’s very serious.” Her ears folded back along her neck and back. “In fact, it’s so serious that it will literally change  _ everything _ .”

Rachel frowned.  “Oh. Well, you’re welcome to ask.  What’s up?”

Screwing up her courage, Judy looked the vixen straight in the eyes and spoke as clearly as she could. “I wanted to ask if you would serve as the Evoker that Nick and I need for a Chorus of Mages to sing the Song of Healing for the Vale of Tears. The rift is closed, but the land needs to be cleaned of the residual taint. I would ask that you serve as our Evoker.”

Rachel drew back, stammering for a minute.  Then she swallowed and started over. “I don’t...I don’t know if I’m skilled enough.  I mean, you...you’re practically a master at your own affinity. But I’m just...me.”

Judy nodded and stepped closer, taking both of Rachel’s paws in hers. “You are powerful, too, Rach. But it’s more than that. As the Evoker you would be the one that binds the Song together, and for that I want someone that I not only trust, but that I love like a sister.”

There was a bitter twist to Rachel’s smile, but she nodded.  “Okay, then. Sure, I think I can agree to it.” She stood and pulled Judy to her feet.  “Time to rejoin the party, I think. Anyone else you plan on bringing to this Chorus?”

“Yeah. I know that one of them will be my sister Sam. She’s a necromancer...or  _ vitamancer _ as she prefers. Thank Lorelei for that.” They headed back to the apartment and Judy linked her arm with Rachel’s. “She’s young but the raw power and potential she has is staggering.”

Before they reached the door Judy stopped the fox and looked up with affection and gratitude.

“Rachel? Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you!”

Rachel nodded.  “I live to serve,” she said with a smirk.

A second later, the door opened and Nick stepped out.  “What are you doing lurking out in the hall?” He put his arms around both of them.  “Can’t have my girls out here on their lonesome.”

Judy smiled as she added her own arms and turned the moment into a group hug. “Your girls, huh? Well,  _ your girls _ are happy because we have our Evoker. And they’re also thinking that you owe your girls a trip to the spa for some sorely needed massages and grooming,” she said with a chuckle.

The last time Nick had called them ‘his girls’ had irked Judy. Now she welcomed it, feeling like a part of something wonderful. It was her new family, and it felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final proper chapter of Birthright. In the next day or two we'll write an epilogue to wrap it up, and then follow that up with an appendix with a glossary of a few terms and some descriptions of the gods. 
> 
> It's been a wild ride.
> 
> Also! Depicted above is Rachel Toklo, as depicted by the artist Merffle.


	25. Epilogue

Two months ago, the rip in the fabric of magick that had been leaking vast amounts of arcane energy out of the world had been healed.  Since then, the strength of mages worldwide had spiked. All mages were coming to terms with new limits to their strengths and abilities, and even some mammals who had once been silents were displaying new abilities to control magick.  The scientists from half a dozen disciplines were having a proverbial field day with the changes; many hypotheses were confirmed, many more proven incorrect, and still more questions were raised. 

During this time, Judy was quite busy.  With Nick’s help, she and some of the foremost experts in Words of Power began deciphering the Legacy, so that they could use another version of the Healing Word used before to heal the corruption of the Vale now that the rift was gone.  It was quickly determined they’d need a massive number of mages for the song of healing, and so they began gathering sixty of the most skilled mages of various affinities.

Meanwhile, a new stronghold was being built in the wilderness just outside of Bunny Burrow.  It was to become the new home of the Knights of the Legacy, and as such was being constructed as a temple citadel as much as a stronghold keep.  The site was chosen because three leylines crossed there; it was not the strongest such confluence of power in the region, but it would serve the knights well in years to come.

* * *

So much had happened, so much had changed, and Judy couldn’t help but not only see the effects of what she and Nick had accomplished, she could feel it. As her feet touched the earth in a slow walk away from the ritual sight the fur around her neck and along her spine tried to stand on end and the doe turned around, her eyes narrowing against the sudden breeze. Overhead the sky grew dark with heavy clouds and in the distance the horizon cleared before becoming hazy with rain. It was impossible to keep the smile from her muzzle at several things happening at once, all of them good.

The first was the storm that was rolling in, though that was a term that didn’t quite fit. There was rain and lightning and thunder, but it was a cleansing, the joining of elements to purify the remaining taint of the valley while the forks of pure blue-white electricity struck the little places of the worst of the corrupting taint that lingered. Even the air seemed lighter and as Judy drew a breath in through her nose she was met with the roasted almond smell of ozone like one would find with a summer storm, but also the same sweet scent that was very reminiscent of the temple that she’d been given the Legacy. That alone told her that the gods and goddesses were with her on this endeavor.

Another point of joy was the red fox that was just a few feet away, Nick and Judy maintaining a discreet distance and demeanor. While things were mostly settled between them, there was still the prospect of their relationship causing trouble with his position at Whitestone, and the rabbit  _ had _ given her word. They locked gazes for a moment and the quirking of Nick’s muzzle was more than enough for Judy at the moment. She sent a caress down their soul bond in response, enjoying that little connection that was already starting to thin. Then again, neither fox nor rabbit needed the bond anymore, and that was fine with them.

By far, though, Judy was reassured by something that was more than a little surprising, and she fought hard not to cry a little in hope and anticipation. Rachel Toklo had indeed functioned as the Chorus’ Evoker, binding the Song that had just been concluded. Walking with the vixen back to where they’d parked the various cars and vans that had brought them was one Samantha Hopps, the two females smiling warmly as they talked animatedly about some subject. In Rachel’s eyes it looked like there was a hint of warmth and hope. In Sam’s there was a distinct lack of hurt and wariness that the doe had carried since her switch. It seemed that Judy wasn’t the only one that saw the potential as she caught Nick looking at the potential pairing with fraternal affection.

Nick flicked his gaze to Judy and a smile crossed his muzzle.  “You know, I think she’ll be good for her.” He put his paws in his pocket and ambled behind them, his tail swishing calmly.

One of Judy’s eyebrows lifted as she gave the other fox and rabbit a moment more of consideration as she noticed a lack of the tension that Sam normally displayed with others, an incremental relaxing of her shoulders and expression. “I think you’re right,” the doe said as she resumed the walk back to the cars and vans that had brought the Chorus. 

She wondered if the other mages were as tired as she felt, though it was a sort of satisfied feeling. Judy was indeed tired, but it was from something good that had been worthy of her effort and with another smile she lifted the hood to her light summer cloak as raindrops began to fall, each drop a promise of rebirth and new beginnings.

“I think,” said Nick as the rain came down, “that things are going to start to get really normal and really exciting at the same time.”  He elbowed Judy with a smirk. “Final exam tomorrow, you know.”

Judy snorted as she pushed back a little. “Really? Finals? Good thing I had a good teacher but he  _ might _ be a little more understanding if one or two of his students are a little late to class.”

* * *

Judy heard the last class for Professor Wilde depart and sat on the desk with her legs crossed demurely at the knees as she waited for the fox to enter his office. Unlike her regular outfits, Judy wore a crisp skirt in black and high collared blouse of unbleached linen, her pendant that she’d received from Dame Lorelei all but glowing against the fabric. As the door opened she turned her head with a sly grin, the moon tattoo and lotus glowing against her steel colored fur. “Hello, Professor Wilde,” she said in a sultry tone as she gazed at the fox with heavily lidded eyes.

Nick looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he made his way around the desk.  He sat, then realized the proximity of Judy’s lap; with a flick of the wrist, the door behind Judy closed with an audible click, and Nick leaned back in his seat, his eyes carefully held on Judy’s face.  “You’re in a good mood, for someone who’s had exams all day.”

“I am in a fantastic mood, and I’ll tell you why.” Judy replied. Her grin growing she uncrossed her legs and set her feet on the fox’s knees, leaning closer as her thighs spread revealing that under the skirt the only thing she had on was her own fur. “I’m in a spectacular mood because we don’t have to hide.”

Judy’s paws sloly grasped the fox’s tie and along with her feet pulled him closer, all the while her gaze smoldered hotly.

“I am Judith Hopps, a Knight of the Order of Legacy, servant of the Crown, and I…” she breathed, hauling Nick closer. 

“...am exempt…”

Judy’s lips drew near enough that the pair could feel the breath of the other.

“...from Whitestone’s rules of fraternization, just as you are.”

She finished the last word with a light brush of lips against Nick’s.

With a great deal of mental effort, Nick pulled back from Judy.  “How am I exempt from the rules?”

Judy’s arms slipped around the fox’s neck and hauled him back in. “Whitestone’s Codes of Conduct. As a knight I may attend this academy, but I’m not beholden to the rules of conduct in regards to forming relationships with faculty and or staff, up to and including professors.” She giggled softly. “And just so you can look it up yourself, page three hundred and two, section five, paragraph three.” 

The rabbit’s words stopped as soon as her muzzle connected with his, the contact warm and enjoyable and completely satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we find ourselves at the end. I think we're going to spend a couple weeks taking it easy. We'll be back with _Be The Change_ , and then from there.... 
> 
> Spoilers! It's been a hell of a ride, and we hope you've enjoyed it. Following this will be an Appendix with a basic glossary of terms and a rundown on the gods.


	26. Appendix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Appendix; if you got here after reading chapter 24, please hit the _Previous Chapter_ button to view the epilogue.

**Glossary**

Chorus:  the common way of referring to a group of mages working together.  Some call them covens, but “Chorus” is favored due to the musical nature of mortal perception of magick.

Divine Legacy:  The name given to the artifact which held the entirety of the language of creation as spoken by the gods.  It was lost for much of mammal history, when Braith Starbrow and Ishmael Flameborn hid it in a liminal space.

Dreamwood: Also called Truthlund, it was a heavily magickal forest where mammals often got whispers of knowledge and prophesy in their dreams.  It was destroyed and turned into the Vale of Tears when the gold dragon Balaranaxinithin uttered the divine word for Destroy without proper knowledge of how to control it.

Firefly Valley:  A location within the Vale of Tears, the site of Balaran’s spell which destroyed Dreamwood and the place where the Knights of the Vale sufferedcatastrophic losses.

First of the Dead:  Historically, a title passed down to the Pillar of Spirit in the King’s Chorus when the previous one retires; for centuries, the title fell out of practice for reasons unknown, until the early twenty-first century when Dame Lorelei Umbranox passed the title on to Samantha Hopps on behalf of Lorelei’s ancestor, the last First of the Dead, for whom Lorelei was named:  Lorelei Undine. In the modern world, the First of the Dead became the title of the Master Vitamancer under the Grandmaster of the Knights of Legacy.

Knights of the Legacy:  an order of knights created by Dame Judith Hopps, who became its first grandmaster, and sanctioned by King Leodore Lionheart, the order’s primary directive was to defend mammalkind and bring the light of the gods back into the world.

Knights of the Vale of Tears:  an order of knights created by Emperor Tybalt Lionheart, their primary directive was to find a way to heal the Vale of Tears. They died out in the early twenty-first century, having failed their directive.

Kobold: A species of draconic people about the size of red foxes.  They resemble velociraptors from popular media, but retain a certain draconic look as well.  They’re master craftsmen, considered the best artificers of enchanted items in the world, better even than the dragons themselves.

Magick: the art of manipulating life force and ambient energy with one’s mind to produce various effects.  Approximately one in two hundred mammals, on average, are capable of sensing the flow of energy well enough to manipulate it.

Pillar: The title given to the five members of each species who are born with the collective knowledge of a single classical element, Earth, Fire, Water, Air, or Spirit.  So-called because it’s believed that these five elemental bodies of knowledge act as pillars, supporting each species’ sentience.

Slaughter at Firefly Valley:  The event which occured at the titular valley where nearly every Knight of the Vale was slaughtered by wraiths.  The only survivor was Dame Lorelei Umbranox, who was saved by her soul mate Dame Sybil when Sybil performed a powerful blood curse that pinned Lorelei’s injuries and sickness to her own soul.  That protection ended when Sybil’s soul was cleansed by Judy Hopps, and the slaughter claimed its final victim soon after.

Vale of Tears:  A forest full of corruption, where magick doesn’t work quite properly.  It’s dangerous, lethal without proper precautions.

 

**The Gods of the Circle of Twelve:**

Anubis:  The jackal god of death, Anubis escorts souls from the land of the living to the Road of Memories, and from there to the afterlife.  He does not judge souls, but only brings them to the afterlife where they are judged by Karma. 

Apollo:  Lion god of the sun, fire, light, masculinity, and life, Apollo is the one who helps form new souls and places them in the mortal world.

Atuna:  Goddess of sexuality, lust, and physical pleasure, the wolf Atuna teaches to embrace your sexuality and share it with those you wish.  Her domain does not include procreation. Though some have corrupted her teachings, her texts have made a point in defining healthy sexuality as containing consent from all involved parties.

Ferocity:  The badger goddess of warfare, battle, protection, and defense, Ferocity teaches that a good life should include martial training and a willingness to defend oneself and those weaker than yourself.  She’s been portrayed as a bloodthirsty male for centuries, but in reality her texts show her to be securely feminine and quite kind; she teaches that part of knowing  _ how _ to fight is knowing _ when _ to fight.

Fertility:  The rabbit goddess of family, familial and romantic love, harvest, and procreation, Fertility is one of the most worshipped of the Twelve.  She teaches that “family” can mean many things, and that inclusion is always better than ostracization. Some consider her and Atuna to be professional partners in their godly work.

Karma:  The canid goddess of justice, retribution, cycles, and rebirth, Karma is the only god in the circle of twelve who is depicted as feral.  She judges the dead, her morality based on the principles of altruism. When she deems the dead ready, she returns them to the mortal world to be reborn.

Lilith:  a mouse goddess, Lilith is the master of nighttime, darkness, femininity, and mystery.  She teaches that the night and darkness are to be welcomed and that mystery can be a great motivator.  She is wife to Apollo.

Lucifer:  a ram, Lucifer is god of truth, pacts, promises, and suffering.  He’s responsible for the souls Karma deems unworthy of rebirth, helping them to overcome the cost of their evil ways in life.  Lucifer teaches that one must always speak the truth and always keep promises they make. 

Morpheus:  A buffalo, Morpheus is the god of sleep, dreams, and prophesy, Morpheus is the one who gives mammals messages in their sleep.  He teaches to pay attention to the little details, that even small details can mean a great deal.

Puq:  The intersex bigender otter deity of mischief, secrets, and play, Puq is often seen as an evil deity.  They teach, however, that while mischief should be encouraged, malicious behavior should not. They also teach that a secret given in confidence should never be revealed.  

Saren/Serendipity:  A rabbit, Saren’s name became synonymous with the idea of chance or accident.  While a chaotic deity, her chaos is always tempered with happiness and usefulness; she’s the one to thank when you have a happy accident that ultimately helps you.  Similarly to Puq, she teaches that happiness and playfulness should be goals in and of themselves, and that we should take the time for simple pleasures. Her wife is Karma.

Selena:  Fox goddess of the moon and healing, Selena is often known as the light to Lilith’s shadow.  She stresses the pursuit of wisdom and peacefulness and teaches that healing is among the most noble of arts.


End file.
